The Other Forbes
by charlottereaddd
Summary: (Kind of season three but not following most of the actual plot) Caroline Forbes loves her family, but none more than her sister Violet. Sent away with her father when she was born she now moves back to Mystic Falls. Her arrival is taken in by a certain original who shines a liking over the new girl, despite her previous relationship with his 'annoying brother'
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I own only the characters that I put into the story, none of the others are mine :L**

**All from Violet's POV unless I change it (Violet is on the side and front cover) :)**

This was going to be good.

I haven't seen Caroline or Mystic Fall's for nearly my whole life and now I'm back.

Since moving away with my dad when I was two I've had no connection with my family whatsoever and when he left and died, I lived with family friends.

But I wanted to go home. I missed them... sort of...

I motioned my way around the house, looking at every detail of my Mom and my sister.

Thinking about my entrance I thought of going for old school mastermind kind. Swivel chair maybe? Do they have a swivel chair?

It was like 5 in the morning my mom was already at work and Caroline was out, when I came in she wasn't in so I'm curious as to why she's up so early. School doesn't start until like 8.

The only reason I came back was because I wanted to see them again. My Dad had died nearly a year ago now and since then I had been staying with family friends, but now, I wanted to come back.

Ah, my eye caught an office chair that spun around. Perfect.

I plopped my petite figure onto the chair and smiled to myself. I wonder If they'll know its me. Well it has been 14 years since they'd seen me.

I remember my dad saying something about sending pictures of me to them before he died every so often but I have changed since the last one he sent.

Like the fact my once shoulder length bright blond hair was now a mix of pastel colours and came to my waist. Yea I was a bit expressive of my personality.

I don't really care what most people think about me so I do what I want most of the time.

I was pretty short and thin so I was seen as the usual teenage girl really.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard a key sliding into the front door. My time to shine.

I silently tucked my legs onto the chair so I couldn't be seen from behind and waited for someone to come in.

"Breaking into the sheriff's house. Very clever" I heard a woman's voice shout out, obviously knowing I was there, so I spun the chair around on the chair and was met with a girl with blond hair in lose curls that hung just over her shoulders.

"Wha... V?" She spoke out, making me smile and cock my head to the side

"Hey Care" I replied, I stood up off the chair, letting my baggy top flow around my waist and cover over my shorts

"What are you doing here?" Caroline gasped

"I'm back in town, I'm guessing I still live here considering my room's still there" I smiled, thinking about how much she was freaking out inside right now

"So you're here to stay?" She questioned, stepping forward. I nodded my head and was immediately enveloped in a bone crushing hug. Ah, there's the Caroline I remember.

"So why were you up so early?" I asked as she let me go

"Oh I had to go to the grill and sort something out before school"

Ah, the grill. I had so many fond memories of that place when I was a kid

"Ah right, well I'm going out" I said, going to grab my back from off the floor. She raised her eyebrows at me and folded her arms

"You're not going to school?"

"Well I'm bored of school. I was excelled in my old school so I don't need to go anymore" I gave a convincing smile, I really didn't want her dragging me school when I've just moved back.

"Right, well, talk. I wanna know what's been going on in your life. And what's with the..." She waved her hand around her hair, clearly asking about mine

"I got bored of one colour, what's the point in it" I shrugged my shoulders and made my way over to the couch. I felt really tired, I'd been travelling all night so I was deprived of sleep

"Sooooo, tell me" She smiled, sitting on the couch next to me

"Where would you like to start?"

I had conversed with Caroline until she had to leave for school. She said she'd spread the word around about me coming back so I didn't have to do it for myself which I was thankful for.

I was so tired, I was stumbling to my room after she left.

I had about 3 hours of sleep until I was awakened by a knock at the door. I hadn't changed out of my clothes from before so I didn't need to get changed or anything.

I opened the door to find a man in his mid twenties with very dark hair and bright blue eyes standing there. Wow, he was so good looking.

He seemed surprised to see me as I was a new face but he smirked quickly.

"Well hello there, I was wondering if Sheriff Forbes was here? You wouldnt happen to know where she would be..." He dragged out his words at the end as if asking what my name was

"Violet. And she's at work..." I copied his words, he held his hand out to me to which I shook

"Damon Salvatore. Violet did you say? The sheriffs other daughter?" Damon questioned

"Yes, I've just moved back from a family friend. Thought I could pay my dear mother and sister a visit" I smiled kindly at him. He didn't seem like a horrible person or anything bad

"Lovely thought. Well, when you next see your mother, please tell her I called" He gave a very attractive smile before walking away as I closed the door.

If all people around here are attractive as that then I should have moved here ages ago.

I decided to use my spare time to familiarize myself with the little town. Now that I wasn't as tired as I was before.

I grabbed my keys and beanie and hesitated as I looked over to my camera bag. Do I need my camera...

Yes.

I swiped the bag and hung the strap on my shoulder before promptly leaving the house with a slam of the door.

Now I may not have been here for a while, but I knew my way around the town. I was currently in the town square, soaking up the sunshine and gentle summer breeze.

I took the good weather as an opportunity for pictures which is another good reason why I brought my camera.

I found a good spot that wasn't too dark or too bright and plopped myself on the floor.

I scanned my surroundings and held my camera up to my eye, quickly snapping a picture of a bird that had some twigs in its mouth.

I pivoted my body in the opposite direction with the camera still up to my face but I was only met by black.

I furrowed my eyebrows and pulled the camera away from my face, only to see a pair of legs standing right in front of me.

I looked up but squinted as the sun shone around the persons face so I couldn't see who it was.

"Can I help you?" I asked as the person made no attempt to move away so they obviously wanted something.

"Just curious in what you're doing love"

I could tell from the voice that it was a British man but I still couldn't make out his face. I was hoping that he was attractive because I was sucker for pretty British boys.

"I'm uh, taking photos" I answered with slight mocking in my voice, almost a 'duh' tone. The man decided to crouch down until he was at my level and I was happy that my hope was met.

He was extremely attractive with blue eyes and sandy brown hair that curled slightly at the ends.

"I can see that, but why here? There are so many other beautiful places to take photo's other then Mystic Fall's town square" He said with a chuckle

"I have other photo's of other places. I've only just moved back here" I replied "Plus the weathers fairly decent"

"I thought you were new. The names Niklaus Mikaelson but, you can call me Klaus" The man held his hand out to me which I hesitantly shook. Considering I had no idea who this man was, I was wary.

I mean, I was comfortable with Damon because he was attractive and knew my mom. But 'you can call me Klaus' was attractive and a stranger.

Klaus had stood up again now and his hand was held out for me to get up. I didn't take his hand as I got up by myself and packed my camera into its bag.

"Do I get to know your name?"

"No you don't. Good bye Klaus" I smiled sweetly at him before turning my back and walking away. Oh yea, feel my sass.

Instead of going home I ventured towards the grill. It was pretty much empty so it was quick service.

"Lemonade please" I smiled to the bartender who nodded his head. He handed me my drink to which I gave him the right amount of money.

I found myself a quiet corner of the grill and plopped myself down into the booth, this was going to be my own personal bubble

Thankfully, the grill had open wifi so I wouldn't be completely bored there. I scrolled through my tumblr and reblogged a few posts.

A few posts turned into a quite a few posts and I didn't realize how long I had been sitting there on my phone and occasionally sipping my drink.

Someone had joined me on the other side of my booth and I looked up to see that Caroline had graced me with her presence.

"Hey sis, how long have you been here?" She asked cheerfully

"Uh, a few hours give or take" I replied to which she laughed. She was about to say something but was cut off by someone calling her name.

"Caroline!" A brunette boy shouted as he came over to the booth. So much for my personal bubble...

She smiled all lovey-dovey to the boy and I suspected that some romance could be involved and my suspicions were correct as he bent down and kissed her on the lips.

I grimaced at my sister as they held the kiss for a particularly long time. In the end I had to clear my throat to get their attention.

"As sickening as that was, I need another drink" I mumbled and left the table, bringing all my stuff with me.

I sat up at the bar and ordered another drink but this time I needed something with more of a kick.

"Vodka and coke please"

"I'm gonna need to see some ID please" The bartender replied with a smirk. Oh come on. I was only one year younger than Caroline, surely I could get drink.

"Please, just one. I wont tell anyone" I winked suggestively but the bartender just laughed and shook his head.

"Sorry, no ID, no drink"

"Oh sorry, its not for me. Its for my sister, she's over there" I pointed over to where Caroline and the boy were sitting

"You're Caroline's sister?"

"Uh.. ya" I replied, hoping he'd believe me so I could get a drink "She really needs a drink"

"I do not" Caroline magically appeared next to me to which I nearly fell off my stool

"Jesus mother of Mar- where the hell did you come from?"

"I just came over here. Just a lemonade Matt" She ordered and 'Matt' walked away to make the drink.

"I hate you" I muttered

"I'm your sister" She interjected "We're meant to love each other. Since when did you drink alcohol?"

"Since I could drink. I just need it to relieve stress" I sighed, but before she ask what I meant I cut her off "So who was lover boy over there?"

"Oh that's Tyler. We're pretty serious" She gave me a girly grin to which I replied with gagging noises.

"Shut up" She hit me lightly on the arm "You must've had someone you loved before right?"

"Oh no, we are not going into _that_ conversation" Luckily Matt had returned with my drink so I excused myself and left Caroline to pay. Lets just say I had an interesting love life...

The boothe that I sat in before was free so I sat there again, building up my personal bubble once again.

I could see that Caroline had given up talking to me as she was now talking to a dark skinned girl. The occasionally glanced over to me but I ignored them.

I loaded up a book on my phone and sat reading it for about 20 minutes until my belly starting rumbling.

One thing that made my stomach stop was the fact I remembered we had cookie dough ice cream at home. Literally, best thing ever.

Without a second thought I finished off my drink and gathered my stuff. I was walking through the grill and looking to make sure everything was in my camera bag when I bumped into someone.

"I'm so so- Kol?" I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

He looked just as shocked as me but hid his surprise with a casual smirk. Classic Kol.

"Violet, you aren't following me are you?"

"No. I live here actually, you sure you're not following me?" I replied with a certain spitefulness in my voice.

Our talking seemed to draw attention and Caroline joined us

"Leave off Kol" She warned, she didn't know that we actually knew each other

"Easy darling. Violet and I were just having a chat. It's been a while hasn't it love?" He replied with a cocky grin.

He was exactly the same as before. Cocky, arrogant, annoying and of course, beautiful.

"Wait, you two know each other?" Caroline asked incredulously

"Unfortunately" I muttered "Excuse me, I have ice cream waiting for me"

I didn't even wait for a reply as I brushed past him and exited the grill. I couldn't believe Kol was here. Like seriously!? Of all the places he could be and he was here.

I let out a growl of frustration as I stalked home, muttering violently under my breath.

It wasn't that dark so it wasn't bad walking but walking home with an empty stomach isn't one of my preferred things.

I didn't actually realize how far away I lived from the grill and by the time I got home was pretty tired.

The sleep deprivation was slowly catching up to me from when I travelled so the ice cream would have to wait.

Before I even took a step to go to my bedroom the front door slammed and Caroline appeared. Had she walked all the way home to interrogate me about Kol?

"Spill" She ordered, grabbing my arm and forcing me down onto the couch. I sighed out loud and flopped my head backwards.

"Do I have to?" I asked tiredly "Cant it wait until the morning?"

"No. Now"

"Uh fine" I groaned

"Basically last year, I finishing my last years of school and I met Kol at a party some random person threw. We got talking and stuff and then we.. dated and stuff then he left because he was a dick"

I spoke quickly so Caroline couldn't cut me off through my speech.

"Seriously? Kol? Of all the people to like and Kol is the one?" She physically shivered "God he makes my skin crawl"

I furrowed my brow at her hatred for him. He hadn't moved her long had he? Why does she hate him so much?

"What did he do to you?" I questioned and her look was instantly covered up

"I just uh.. know his reputation with women. Be careful with him V" She warned. Ha, trust me, I'm never going near him again.

"Now on that awkward note... I'm going to bed because I'm tired" I stood up and stretched "Goodnight Caroline"

She said good night back as I walked to my bedroom. I couldn't be bothered to get changed into pyjamas so I just stripped my top and shorts off and snuggled into my bed.

I don't think you understand the feeling of just wearing underwear to bed.

It is a-ma-zing. Not even lying.

Plus it was nice and cool so I wasn't too hot. Hopefully I could do some more stuff tomorrow, I wanted to go for a trip in the woods but my Mom warned me not to go there.

So maybe the shops? Or some more photography? I don't know, I'll probably decide tomorrow. Hopefully on my day out tomorrow I will not bump into a certain British man


	2. Chapter 2

"_I need more dreams! And less life. I need that dark, in a little more light"_

I groaned loudly as my alarm went off. Not that my alarms Fall Out Boy, but the fact that I have an alarm.

I pressed the snooze button and let myself have around another 30 minutes of sleep until my alarm went off again. This time I got up and turned it off.

From what I could tell, Caroline was already out to school and mom was at work so I was in the house by myself.

Considering I was still hungry from last night I stretched my way down the hall to the kitchen and pulled out the cookie dough ice cream from the freezer.

I know its terribly unhealthy but I have this thing where whenever I get upset or depressed about something then I restrict my food intake to barely anything.

I dont know why and I'm already a pretty thin person, so, I have to have fatty foods sometimes to boost my body weight.

My dad wanted me to go to a doctor about it but that was soon before he died so I never got round to it. I really did miss my dad. Even though he could drive me crazy sometimes, I really did love him.

I plugged my phone into the speakers and blasted music throughout the house whilst I ate and got dressed into some clothes.

It was a bit colder than it was yesterday so I opted for some purple skinny jeans and an over sized grey sweater with by black ballet pumps.

My hair didnt want to go right so I tied it in a loose bun with some strand falling either side of my face.

I moaned out loud once again as I was my roots coming through.

One of the down sides of having dyed hair.

Luckily I had bought a heck load of the hair dye with me so I could re-do it.

I decided against bringing my camera as I nearly dropped it when I was walking home. I am literally the clumsiest person ever. I think I get it from Caroline.

I thought I'd pop by the grill to by a hot chocolate so I gathered my purse and phone and headed out.

I got to the grill and sat up at the bar. Luckily it was the guy from last night who was bartending.

"Not you again. I'm not serving you alcohol" He sighed as he wiped down some glasses.

"I didnt ask for alcohol Matt, just a hot chocolate please" I laughed and got out the right change for it.

"So you are actually Caroline's sister? What's your name?"

"I'm Violet, she probably didnt mention me as she doesnt really know much about me" I answered, taking the steaming cup that he placed in front of me.

"So Violet's your name" A new voice spoke. I groaned internally as I recognized the voice as the man from yesterday. Klaus I think.

"Well done, you got it right. 10 points for Klaus" I cheered with over-enthuasiasm. Matt gawked at me for some reason but I ignored him and sipped at my drink.

"Come now love, I only wanted to know your name" Klaus insisted as he ordered a scotch.

"It's nice to want things Klaus, now if you'll excuse me, I have a hot chocolate to drink" I smiled pleasantly at him and thanked Matt before I left the bar and sat in my booth in the corner of the grill.

I know its not 'my' booth but its furthest away from all possible signs of life and has good internet connection.

Even though I was looking at my phone I could see someone approaching my from the corner of my eye so before they could reach the table I called out.

"If you are about to sit in my personal space I would suggest you think otherwise"

"Come now darling, thats no way to talk to an old friend"

The sound of his voice made me want to smack my head agaisnt the table. Kol perched himself on the seat oppisite me with a cocky grin in place.

I gave him my blankest expression "What do you want Kol?"

"I was just coming for a drink with my brother" He noded his head over to the bar where Klaus was standing. Klaus was his brother? I didnt even know he had a brother.

"Well thats lovely, go back and have your drink then" I muttered, looking away from him and scrolling through my phone.

Why couldnt he just leave me alone? No of course not. Kol deos what he wants, when he wants. That was one of the things I hated about him when we went out, he was always so controlling and cocky.

"Come on love, why can't we let bygones be bygones and start fresh?"

I raised my eyebrows at his proposal. Seriously?

"My apologies Kol, but I am disinclined to acquiesce to your request"

He sighed in defeat so he obviously knew what I said. Love a bit of Pirates Of The Caribbean. Strangely Kol didnt leave the table, just leaned forward.

"I'll say again, why cant we let bygones be bygones and start fresh?" His eyes had me in a trance and almost instantly all the hate I felt towards Kol disappeared, I smiled at him

"Ok, if you insist. I have missed you actually" I smiled sheepishly, Kol smirked in responce holding out him hand to which I took.

He lead me back over to the bar where Klaus was. He raised his eyebrows to Kol to which Kol ignored.

"Lets buy you a drink shall we?" Kol insisted, turning to Matt and ordering a vodka and coke.

It was my favourite alcoholic drink and I was surprised Kol remembered. Matt reluctantly agreed and served me.

"So, whats happened in the life of Violet Forbes since I had gone" Kol asked, tucking some strands of my hair behind my ear

I blushed slightly and sipped my drink "Not much, I only moved here the other day" I answered. It felt so good to be with Kol again. Just seeing him again made my heart leap.

"Did you say Forbes? As in Caroline Forbes?" Klaus asked from the otherside of Kol. I nodded my head to him

"Caroline's my sister" I felt like I had said those words around 20 times in the two days that I had been here

"I didnt know Caroline had a sister" Klaus finished, his eyes scanning my face and body, as if to find any resembelence between us.

"Well there's a lot of thing you may not know about my sister but thats for her to say"

"Violet, these guys arent bothering you are they?" A new voice entered the conversation and I looked to see Damon Salvatore walking towards us. Why would they be bothering me?

"Uh no, I'm fine thanks Damon" I said as Damon sat next to me. I could feel the tension between Kol and Damon but I didnt know why

"Go away Damon, go annoy someone else" Kol interjected, moving from my side and standing in front of me protectively.

Aw, he could be such a gentlemen sometimes.

"Just looking out to the newcomer. This town can be pretty scary sometimes" They all exchanged knowing looks to which I frowned at. I had no idea what they were talking about.

"Right well I can see I'm out of the loop here so I'm gonna go and meet with Caroline" I mumbled, even wondering if they were paying attention to me instead of glaring at each other.

I shook my head and quickly downed my drink before leaving. Someone grabbed me hand and I spun around to find Kol standing there. I slapped my hand away from his and gave him a harsh look.

"Sorry to break up your bromance there hunny, it seems you prefer looking at Damon then paying attention to me" I snapped, turning and walking away again.

This time Kol didnt stop me. And to think I started to like him again. But that was the thing, I couldnt get made at him. He was just... him.

It didnt take me long to get to the school as I had nothing to distract whereas last night Kol was on my mind when I was walking home.

It seemed I cant ever stay in the same place for more than 20 minutes before someone comes along and ruins my day. This time the person being Damon.

I mean, I'm giving Kol another chance. To be honest, I dont know why he left in the first place because I thought he really liked me. Hopefully he still does.

It was lunchtime when I reached the school so students were all over the place. When I say all over the place I mean around the grounds, not on the roof or anything.

I found my sister and I guess her friends sitting out in the grass in the sunshine. As I walked over there, I got a lot of random stares from the students.

If anything it made me anxious, I hated when people stared at me. Caroline noticed me almost instantly and ran over to hug me.

"Hye Violet! What are you doing here?" She asked as she lead me over to her friends.

"I got bored. Damon ruined my day with Kol" I sighed, thinking back to earlier. Suddenly Caroline was in front of me with her hands over my arms

"What!? Kol? I thought you hated him? And how do you know Damon?" She piled question upon me to which I had to shake her to snap out of it.

"Stop. I realised that Kol deserves a second chance, and Damon came to the house yesterday looking for Mom-"

"Wait, so you just forgave Kol?" She asked with an incredulous expression "Just like that?"

"I dont know, yea I guess. We were talking about..." I furrowed my brow as I tried to think. To be honest I couldnt remembered what we were talking about, just that I gave Kol another chance.

"I-I dont know. All I know is that I should trust Kol again and start fresh with him" I stuttered as Caroline waited for me to finish my sentance.

There was a look on her face that made it seem she knew something that I didnt.

I was about to ask her what was wrong but someone called her name

"Caroline, over here!" A girl shouted. Eventually she came over to her. The girl had long brown hair and olive coloured skin, she was very beautiful.

"Hey" She smiled to me and looked to Caroline, as if to ask who I was

"Oh, this is Violet. My sister" Caroline beamed, like she was proud of it. I shook my head at her over-enthusiausm

"Oh yea, hey! I'm Elena"

"Gilbert right?"

"Yep, the others are waiting for us Care, come over Violet" Elena beckoned and we walked over to a group of people all soaking up the sunshine.

"Everybody, this is my sister Violet" Caroline announced, again, over-enthusiastic. There were a sea of hello's and I waved my hand as Caroline sat me down next to her and a light brown haired boy.

"Hi, I'm Stefan Salvatore" The boy introduced, holding his hand out to me. I took it and smiled to him. Salvatore? I recognized that last name...

"Damon's my brother" Stefan spoke again, as if he read my thoughts.

"Ah yea, I thought I recognized you name"

"So how long are you staying here Violet?" Elena asked from over Stefan's shoulder. From the hand holding and longing stares at each other, I guessed they were a couple.

"Uh, forever hopefully. I mean, unless Kol becomes a dick again" I laughed but no one joined in. A look of worry spread over almost all of their faces.

"Kol?" Tyler asked

"You know Kol?" The dark skinned girl form last night asked. I think Caroline mentioned her to be Bonnie.

"Uh yea. We dated last year before I left school" I spoke with a confused tone to my voice. It's like they all knew something and I was being left out.

"Ok, what the hell is going on?" I snapped, causing everyone to go back to their normal faces

"What are you talking about" Caroline laughed which I knew was her fake laugh. I glared at her and got up from where I was sitting

"Fine, I'll go ask Kol then"

There was an eruption of 'no's' from the group and I crossed my arms. Caroline jumped to her feet

"No, we just- look we all think- no wait" She fumbled her words which made everyone else shake their heads "We all know Kol's reputation. Ok? We just dont want you to get hurt"

"But thats the thing! What reputation? I dont understand!" I let out a frustrated growl before stalking away from them.

Great, my own sister has ruined my day. Now I didnt know what to do. Maybe some art?

That means I have to walk all the way home. I sighed and brought out my phone and headphones, plugging them in my ear before setting off home.

One thing that was bugging me was that Caroline was lying to me, and everyone knew something I didnt.

Did Kol know what it was?

Right now I'm regretting coming back. And everyone seemed to know something I didnt. What the hell was it? I dont want to be left out on anything, I've only just moved back.

My Mom was home when I got in, there was someone else in the room with her. A woman around the same age as my Mom with shoulder-length brown hair and a tall, proud posture.

"Hey Violet, I didnt realise you would be back so soon" My mom greeted, it looked like they were having a meeting of some sort

"Hello Violet, I'm Mrs Lockwood, Mayor of Mystic Falls" The woman introduced which immediately made me feel out of place.

The mayor of the town was standing right in front of me and I was wearing a jeans and sweater. I smiled sheepishly at her before excusing myself and hurrying to my room.

It felt weird calling it 'my room'. I know it technically was but it didnt feel like it. It just felt like I was staying for summer then moving back to my Dads.

I always got worked up when I thought of my Dad. Mom said it was a stroke that killed him, so it was unexpected. I loved my Dad so much and now he was just... gone.

I decided that I was going to do art to relieve my stress of everyone lying to me.

My room was too small and clean to paint in so I packed up my art set and ventured out the back garden as there was a path that lead to the woods.

It took me a while to find a spot that looked good enough to paint but whe I did stop it was really beautiful. The trees were all blooming with leaves which were all green and not brown.

There were a few flower patches dotted around so there was more than a few colours.

I tied my bandana around my forehead to sweep my fringe out of my face and got to work on my canvas.

It took me a few hours but there was something I didnt like about the painting. I'm not saying it was rubbish but it was just missing something.

"It needs more shade"

I jumped at the voice and spun my head around in the direction of where it came from. I recognized it of course, but it still made me jump.

Klaus was casually strolling towards me with his hands behind his back and a smirk in place. His eyes were on my painting and I was immediately embarrassed.

I hated it when people saw my pictures so I always hid them away. I hadn't even finished this one so I felt more conscious about it.

"It's amazing sweetheart" He commented as he came and stood next to me. I turned away from him as I could feel slight heat in my cheeks.

"Thanks" I murmured, fiddling with the paintbrush I had in my hand as I pondered over his first input.

He was right, it did need more shading. There was too many bright colours even though thats what I saw, I seemed to have missed out on the shading.

I was expecting him to go now that he had helped me but he made no attempt to leave.

"Can I help you?" I asked, turning my head and looking at him again.

He smiled at me again which showed some overly-adorable dimples.

"I just wanted to watch you paint" he answered which made my stomach drop

"Uh no, sorry, I don't like people watching me paint"

"I've been watching for nearly an hour and you didn't know, I think you can carry on love"

He had been watching me for over an hour?! I had been acting so stupidly, playing music, singing, dancing, talking to myself- EVERYTHING.

I felt like my head was going to explode from how embarrassed I was right now.

Klaus seemed to pick up on my embarrassment

"Don't worry love, you're an excellent singer too"

Oh god help me.

I didn't answer he comment, just shakily stepped forward and started to paint again.

He isn't there. Ok Violet, you're alone. There's nothing to fret about.

I started painting delicate lines and adding the shading on the canvas.

I will admit, it looked better already. I went to step away when I thought I was done but something hard stopped me.

"May I?" A voice spoke softly into my ear and I froze. Klaus' hand reached and held mine which had the paint brush in it.

He walked forward again with me being pushed along with him.

I literally felt like my head was going to blow off. What the hell was he doing?!

With his hand doing all the moving, the brush went back to the canvas and added a tiny bit more detail to the main tree in the picture.

This went on for about a minute or so until finally Klaus dropped his hand and stepped back, probably admiring his addition.

Trying to hide or distract him from me about to die, I acted casual

"You paint too?" I asked whilst packing my paints away.

"Only a little, perhaps I could show you some of my art?" He said, I could tell was smiling even though my back was too him.

I debated on his request. Maybe I would see Kol whilst I was there?

I don't know why but I felt like I could trust Klaus now that I knew he was related to Kol.

I suppose it would be good to be aquatinted with people now that I'm moving here.

"Sure, I wouldn't mind that"

He seemed quite surprised that I accepted his offer but smirked it off.

He offered to carry my drying canvas as we walked but I declined.

We kept casual conversation as we walked. He mostly asked questions about my art and Kol.

He was curious about my relationship with his brother which I felt was a bit odd.

I thought Kol would've told him about it? Actually, thinking about Kol, he probably didn't tell anyone.

To be honest, Kol wasn't much of a people person went we were going out.

I wanted to introduce him to my friends but he declined and always found a way for me to accept his decisions by... uh...

You know... the hanky panky thing...

Bit awkward... So yea...

That's all what our relationship was really.

I'm a grown up girl! I should be ok with talking about these things!

God I'm such a nervous and awkward mess sometimes.

Actually, all the time.

I seemed to have zoned out from Klaus as he was calling my name

"Violet? Are you ok love?"

I had to shake my head to be back in the same reality as him

"Huh? Yea, I'm good"

He didn't look convinced but continued walking. After about five minutes or so, we made it to a massive, white mansion.

It had a couple of cars parked outside of it but I wasn't interested in the cars. I was too awestruck by the bloody house. The smell of the gardens hit my nose and I nearly swooned at it.

Kol lived in a mansion?! Seriously?

I seemed to walk in a daze to the front door with Klaus until I had to walk up some steps.

I focused once again and entered the mansion, taken aback by its beauty.

"This house is... uh..." I trailed off as I couldn't find the words to describe it.

Klaus just laughed at my speechlessness and directed me into a room.

Again, I became speechless.

Painting were scattered around the room. Some hung up, some leaning against various items of furniture and some in the process of being painted.

I dropped my things on an empty table and practically drifted over to one of the paintings.

It was a landscape of an open lake which was surrounded by woods.

The detail was so intricate I could have passed out with how good his paintings were.

I felt so superfluous compared to his masterpieces, like, my painting looked like a three-year olds.

"You're an amazing painter Klaus" I complemented as I continued through the room, lightly dragging my finger over the bumpy dried paint.

"Thanks, as are you"

"Ha, you're like Van Gogh compared to me. I barely do painting and they're usually rubbish" I laughed, finally turning around and facing him.

He hadn't moved from the doorframe at the entrance to the room... Like he had been just standing there watching me.

"Don't be so hard on yourself love, you have a talent"

"No really, I would barely call my art a talent" I admitted, I hated it when people complimented me on things.

It's literally like giving a vending machine a wrinkly dollar note or something.

Not a good trait at dinner parties.

"You really don't think you're that good do you?" Klaus asked, like he was finally understanding my struggles.

I shrugged my shoulders and went back to admiring his artwork.

I finally made it to an almost blank canvas. It had lightly been etched into by a pencil which outlined the shape of a person.

A girl to be precise, with long hair. The face hadn't been filled in so there was no way in telling who it was.

"Who's this meant to be then?" I asked, changing the subject from before. I didn't really want Klaus' pity.

"I don't know, I haven't found anyone beautiful enough to fill it in" he replied with a smirk.

I raised my eyebrows at his comment a he sounded like he knew exactly who was going to be drawn, but he was lying.

I was about to question his answer when Kol appeared in the doorway, he had an annoyed expression fixed onto his face.

"Kol, hey" I smiled but he simply replied with a slight glare.

"Violet. What are you doing here?" He asked, his voice had the same tone as his face.

"Oh uh, Klaus was showing me his paintings"

God that sounded so wrong. Like an innuendo or something.

Kol glared over to his brother before walking over to me, taking my arm and dragging me out the room.

"Uh, thanks for the day Klaus!" I shouted back to the room as I was pulled up the stairs.

We finally made it into what I guessed was Kol's room.

He practically threw me onto his bed and climbed on top of my lying figure.

My heart was practically pounding out of my chest right now.

Why was he acting like this? Was he... jealous of me talking to Klaus?

Before I even had a chance to say anything to him he had pushed his lips down onto mine.

I was so taken aback by his actions but something in my body clicked and I instantly responded, kissing him back hard.

I hated to admit it but I really missed Kol. Just everything about him made me feel amazing.

I could feel his fingers grazing over my legs. Even through my jeans, his touch drove me crazy.

His lips moved away from my mouth and trailed down my jawline and to my neck.

He left soft kisses on my skin as he travelled down to my neck.

He sucked hard on my skin which turned into soft nibbling.

What I didn't expect him to do next was to bite down hard into my neck.

I gasped out loud but couldn't move or even push him away.

What the hell was he doing?

His mouth stayed where it was as I wriggled under his weight.

It's like he was drinking my blood. I mean, I liked vampire movies and programmes but this was taking it too far.

Was I dreaming or was this actually happening? Was Kol actually drinking my blood?

The pain from the bite had throbbed for a moment and died down. The pain was still there though.

"K-Kol?" I whimpered, he hadn't moved his head since he bit into my neck.

He didn't answer, just continue to drink my blood.

My head started to become light and my body felt weak from all the struggling I had done.

My breathing was ragged with fear, I couldn't move. I could barely talk.

It wasn't the fact that I was nearly dead that scared me. It was Kol.

Was this the reputation everyone was talking about?

"Kol!" I managed to shout before my head went insanely fuzzy and my eyes drooped closed, darkness overcame me.


	3. Chapter 3

There was a pounding in my head that wouldnt shift, no matter how much I rubbed my face into my pillow. I groaned in frustration and attempted to sit up but something locked around my waist.

I turned my head to see Kol lying sound asleep next to me, probably in just his underwear, with his arm around me.

I smiled at him, but the smile turned into a frown when my eyes caught the pillow that I had been resting on. There was dried blood almost all over it.

Last night flooded into my head. Kol... what the hell was going on?

I could hear him snoring lightly so I gently lifted his arm off my body and slipped off the bed as silently as possible.

One thing I was completely shocked to see was the fact that I was only in my underwear. But me and Kol didn't have sex? I swear he just... you know... drank my blood.

I shuddered just thinking about what he did last night.

But what the hell has he done with my clothes? They couldn't have just vanished.

My question was soon answered as I peered around the other side of the bed and saw a heap of torn up clothes on the floor. Clothes that I recognized as mine.

I was about to let out a sigh of frustration but stopped myself immediately. I couldn't go through Kol's things to find something to wear because he would hear me.

Trying my best not to make a noise, I practically tip-toed to the door of the bedroom and silently pulled down the handle.

I peered over my shoulder to find Kol still sound asleep. I turned my head back around and exited the room.

This was going to be so awkward. What if Klaus saw me? I knew Kol didn't have his parents anymore so I wouldn't have to worry about them but what if Kol had other siblings he hadn't mentioned?

My feet padded delicately along the wooden flooring towards the staircase.

If I could find anything, like a robe or a curtain then I would be extremely thankful.

This house was like, two times as big as mine and I couldn't find anything that was fabric. This was getting ridiculous.

I found myself in the art room again, I scanned the room. Hope burst in me when I saw a sheet that was splattered with dry paint on it. I didn't care if Klaus needed it, I needed it more.

I ripped it off the table it was on and wrapped it around my small body. It was practically a towel as it was pretty small, but, thankfully it covered over my body.

I blew out a sigh of relief and carried on through the room. There was another door leading to another room from here so I wondered on through.

What I didn't expect was a man in his late twenties or so sitting in an armchair, reading a book and sipping at a glass of alcohol to be in there... Staring right at me.

I gasped and stumbled back, tripping over my own feet and tumbling to the floor and landing on my butt.

Kill. Me. Now.

It took a mere seconds before the man was in front of me, bending over and offering me his hand.

"My apologies miss, I did not mean to startle you" He spoke with an accent which instantly reminded me of Kol. He looked like Kol too, was he another brother?

"No, no. It is me who should be apologizing. I'm the one who's walking around your house in a sheet" I laughed but it was a nervous and embarrassed laugh.

I took his hand and pulled myself up which seemed to be no effort for him.

I felt like my heart was going to pound out if my chest.

"Oh, I'm Violet" I paused for a moment before continuing "Kol's... girlfriend?"

I didn't sound one but convincing considering right now I hated Kol with a passion.

I was scared of him. That's what I was. Scared.

The man seemed to be intently staring at my neck, I had completely forgotten the bite mark that was there.

"O-h, oh. Ignore that it's just-"

"It's just Kol. Yes my brother seems to do this a lot" the man cut in, showing a ghost of a smile on his face.

"Excuse my rudeness, my name is Elijah, I am Kol's brother"

Knew it. Just my freaking luck to be caught practically naked in front of Kol's brothers.

At least it wasn't Klaus.

"Lovely to meet you Elijah but I would have to ask, do you have any clothes I could borrow?" I asked, smiling the best I could during the current situation.

Elijah held out his arm to me which I looped mine through and he led me though the house.

We made it to another bedroom and he searched through some draws, picking out a top and shorts.

From what I could tell, this was a girls room. Which made me curious to which how many siblings Kol had.

"How many Mikaelsons are there?" I asked as Elijah turned to me as handed me the clothes

"Well, there is me, Kol, Niklaus, Rebekah and Finn"

"I'm guessing this is Rebekah's room" I guessed, making Elijah nod his head.

I examined the clothes, they looked like they would just about fit me, maybe a bit big.

"I will leave you to it. If you need my assistance about... anything, I will be where you found me before"

And with that, Elijah left the room, closing the door behind me.

My eyes scanned the room quickly to make sure no one was there before quickly dropping the sheet.

As I predicted, they were slightly too big for me. I had to tie a knot in the bottom of the top to make it fit around my body more.

There wasn't anything I could do with the shorts. I would look for a belt but it didn't feel right, intruding though Rebekah's things.

As I passed a mirror, I stopped and winced at my reflection. My skin was paler that usual and there were some dark circles under my eyes.

But the thing that stood out the most was the still partly open wound on my neck.

Most of it had scabbed over but there were still some parts of it that were vastly open.

With a deep breath I opened the door but froze as Kol stood in front of me.

"Good morning darling" He greeted with a sickening smile "How did you sleep?"

"Get away from me! You're a sick, sick person Kol!" I screamed, slamming the door closed only to have it bounce back open from Kol's foot which he had stuck out.

Crap crap crap crap!

I turned away from the door as it began to open again and sprinted towards the other door in the room which lead into a bathroom.

I managed to push the door closed and lock it before Kol got close enough. Even though I hadnt run far, I was out of breath.

I slid down the the door and tucked my knees into my chest as I listened to what was outside the door.

"Come on Violet. I want hurt you that much" Kol cooed from outside the door which made me slam my eyes closed.

What did I do to make him act like this? I could feel hot tears burning in my eyes which promptly spilled down my cheeks.

"There's no point in staying in there you know. I will get in" He said, it was like he was playing a game or something... Like he was enjoying my pain.

"J-just go aw-away Kol" I sniffled, barely loud enough to hear but he heard me

"But why would I do that? I'm having so much fun?"

I let out a whimper at his words and covered my face with my hands. There was a light drumming sound by the door, as if he was drumming his fingers against the floor.

That's what Kol did when he would become impatient...

Suddenly the drumming stopped and Kol let out a growl of frustration. There was a loud bang against the door and the next thing I knew was I was flying forward.

I smashed into the sink that was placed nearby and my head smacked against the cold, tiled floor.

I could already tell the my head was busted and so was my arm as I attempted to scurry away from the now open door.

My vision was slightly blurry from the knock but I could make out what was going on.

Kol stood in the doorway with a smile in place. He took a step forward and I whimpered again, cowering by the sink and trying to make myself as small as possible.

He was about to speak but instead, his head twisted sharply to the side and he dropped to the floor. I gasped as stood behind him was Klaus.

"And here I was thinking my brother liked you" He sighed, stepping over Kol's unconscious body and walking towards me.

I was cautious of him as he had managed to knock out Kol by accepted his hand when he offered to pull me up.

He took me downstairs and sat me in the living room of the house. I just sat there, sniffling and shaking. I had no idea what was going on and I was scared to be in this house.

"Wh-what did he do to me?" I stuttered as Klaus sat in a chair across from me.

"Nothing to worry about love" Klaus simply answered, taking a sip from the drink he had.

It looked like a strawberry flavoured drink as the colour of it was blood red.

Wait... Kol drank my blood last night, like a vampire would. What if he really was a vampire?

What if Klaus was a vampire too? And Elijah?

My heart started pounding in my chest as all these thoughts raced through my head. Klaus seemed to pick up on my slightly frantic behaviour and he got up from his seat and sat next to me.

What he did next I wasn't expecting... I wasn't expecting anything these days was I? He brought his wrist up to lips and seemed to bite down.

His face looked so frightening, some black veins pulsated from under his now golden coloured eyes.

There was a horrible crunching sound as he bit down that made me want to gag. The next instant he was pushing his wrist up to my own mouth.

I automatically pushed his arm away but he was way too strong for me. His blood flowed down my throat which made me cough and splutter at the tangy, metallic taste.

After a moment his hand moved away and I breathed deeply.

"What the hell did you do?!" I asked incredulously as I jumped up and scurried away from him.

"I healed you" Klaus shrugged, that made no sense whatsoever.

"Healed me? What do you mean healed me?"

"It's what vampire blood does. It heals humans"

"W-what? V-vampires aren't real!" I shouted, turning and running away but I came into contact with something hard. I looked up to see Klaus standing in front of me, blocking my path.

My head spun around to the chair the he was sitting on like 1 second ago and turned back to him. He seemed amused by my panicking as a small smile had crept up on his lips.

"Oh but we are. Kol is, so is Elijah and the rest of my family. Apart from my mother who was a witch. Your sister, Caroline is one too along with Damon and Stefan. Tyler is a Hybrid, as am I"

What

the

firetruck

is

going

on.

"Caroline... Is a..-"

"Vampire. Yes" Klaus smiled again, as if he found my disbelief funny.

"This is a joke right? Some kind of sick joke" I gave out a humourless laugh "Yea good one. Let me go home"

"It's anything but a joke. How's your neck?"

My hand flew to where the bite mark was but there was nothing there. There was no broken skin, just all smooth with some flakes of dried blood on it.

"Wha- how?"

"Like I said before, vampire blood heals humans" Klaus sighed, as if bored of explaining this to me.

I had had enough.

Screw this, I just want to go home, cry a bit, watch some Supernatural and cry a bit more.

I just gave out a grunt of frustration before walking away from Klaus again. This time he didn't appear in front of me.

Luckily I managed to remember the way back to my house without getting lost. I made it to where I had done my painting and face palmed myself.

I had left my stuff at the mansion. My phone was there.

I literally felt like flopping onto the floor with annoyance but I continued to my house where I was met by a frantic Caroline.

"Where the hell have you been!? I have been looking everywhere for you, Mom even called her deputies to keep and eye o-"

"Stop Caroline... Just stop" I sighed, immediately walking away from her and isolating myself in my room.

After what Klaus had said I didn't want to be near Caroline. What if he was actually telling the truth?

My sister was a... vampire?

I shook my head as I paced around my room, dragging my fingers through my hair. At the moment, I just felt dirty so I had a long soak in the shower to hopefully make myself feel better.

I had changed out of Rebekah's clothes and gotten into my onsie. My onsie usually cheered my up as it was Pikachu but this time it didn't seem to lighten my mood.

I let my damp hair flow freely down my back as I lay on my bed staring at the ceiling.

I moved to this town to have a new, fresh start and live with the family I had dearly missed... But it was all going wrong.

Kol was here, Kol was a dick. Apparently nearly everyone I know is a vampire and here I was, the clueless new arrival to Mystic Falls.

More tears had filled my eyes and tricked down my temples and joined with my already wet hair.

I hated this, everyone was lying to me and now I was freaking bitten by my EX-boyfriend.

Right now I just wanted to hibernate in my room forever and hope no one ever speaks to me again.


	4. Chapter 4

7 Days.

That's how long I had been in my room without leaving.

I hadn't eaten, been outside or spoken a full sentence to anyone for a week. All I had been doing was reading books and using the internet even though nothing could perk me up.

Especially considering I read The Fault In Our Stars. I will admit, I cried very, _very_ hard.

People had come to see me over the duration of my anti-social behaviour but I had ignored all of the long speeches that had been said through my bedroom door.

Even Elena came over to convince me to come out but I didn't listen.

Caroline had come and sat in front of my door everyday... Explaining about the vampires. She knew that was the problem.

She said that it was sooner or later that I would have found out and she would have preferred later.

I knew everything. She told me all the things about vampires, werewolves, witches, doppelgangers and hybrids.

I hadn't replied to her of course, just listened and made notes about it so I would remember everything.

She also said about all the happenings from someone called Katherine right up to a witch called Esther trying to kill her children who, coincidentally, are the Mikaelson family.

I had pretty much accepted the happenings but I still didn't say anything

I knew it was horrible that I was ignoring all of them but I couldn't help it. It was who I was.

I was the type of person who, instead of sorting out the situation, will ignore it for as long as possible.

But finally, I had decided to leave the house. The main reasons being I had finished watching the whole Game of Thrones seasons and Supernatural seasons 1-5 so I had nothing to do.

I had a shower earlier so I was all nice and clean. I had gone over my roots with hair dye as well. I was considering dying it just one colour but for now, I liked it the way it was.

I changed into an all in one playsuit which was strapless and instead of long legs it was short.

It had a floral pattern which was the complete opposite of my mood as I was still sad and technically overwhelmed by everything.

I was also sickly pale. Considering I hadn't eaten for almost a week I was frail and had barely any energy. My stomach had stopped rumbling by day 4.

I weighed myself earlier and I had lost about 11oz so I severely underweight.

Its not like I was becoming anorexic or anything but if I didn't eat for another 4 days or so I might verging into that category.

I had been drinking the tap water from my bathroom as it was drinkable and I didn't want to kill myself, just isolate myself.

I slipped on my ballet pumps and grabbed my purse which held some money. I still hadn't gotten my phone back from the Mikaelson mansion and to be honest I didn't want to.

Getting it back would involve going there... which I definitely didn't want to do.

I could hear my Mom was in so I chose to leave through my window instead of bumping into her. She would just ask questions which I didn't want to answer.

Its a good thing we lived in a bungalow otherwise I would have died dropping out of my window.

I knew that the grill was the only place I could go as it was raining lightly as I made it to the town square. I had become slightly out of breath from the walk but continued on.

Taking a deep breath, I walked into the grill and tried to make myself as unnoticeable as possible. Which is pretty hard when you have bright coloured pastel hair.

I ordered a lemonade like usual and made my way to my personal booth, only to find Elijah sitting in it.

He looked over to me looking at him and I instantly went to walk to another booth but his voice called over to me.

"Don't let me put you off Violet"

I contemplated what I should do and finally decided to sit down with him. He gave me a light smile as I sat down in front of him.

I was slightly uncomfortable being in his presence but I suppose I have to get use to the whole vampire thing considering my sister was one.

"I haven't seen your face in a while" He commented

"Yea... I've been.. distracted" I sighed, taking a sip from my drink.

"Yes, Kol can be rather mean sometimes. I believe he was jealous of your conversing with Niklaus" Elijah said with a smirk.

I knew it, Kol was always such a controlling person, no wonder he got mad.

"Yea... Kol gets like that" I replied with a slight chuckle. It seemed that the more I spoke, the more tired I became as I was finding hard lifting up my own drink.

Elijah seemed to pick up on this as he tilted his head to the side

"You don't look well"

"I'm fine... just, a bit tired" I breathed back, my heart as pumping more than usual and I was becoming slightly light headed.

I actually felt a bit sick. Even though there was nothing my stomach, I could feel something churning inside of me.

"Excuse me"

I managed to get up and walk about two steps before my head went like jelly and my eyes rolled backwards and closed. My legs gave way and I fell to the floor.

I awaited the impact of the floor but nothing happened apart from the feeling of arms wrapping around me.

Although I had no energy to lift my eyes up, I could sense what was going on. There was chatter around me and I had the sensation of someone walking with me in their arms.

After a few moments the air from outside hit my skin then suddenly wind blew around me at full force. What the hell? Was the there a tornado or something?

We came to an abrupt stop then there was more walking and the familiar scent of gardens hit my nose.

We were at the Mikaelson mansion. It was obviously Elijah who was carrying me. I wanted to shout to him to stop but I had no energy to talk. I couldn't even open my eyes.

It felt like forever until we came to a stop and placed down on something soft, like a bed.

"Brother, what are you doing in my- is that Violet Forbes?"

If I had the energy, I would face palm myself right now. Klaus had come into th- sorry, his room where Elijah had put me. I was on Klaus' freaking bed! WHY!?

"Violet seems to be ill, so I brought her here. Kol would be worried" Elijah spoke that nearly made me want to laugh. Kol wouldn't be worried, he would probably laugh in my face and kill me.

"Yes, well maybe you could have put her on Kol's bed and not mine?" Klaus argued, just hearing Kol's name made me wriggle in discomfort.

Speaking of the dick, a new voice entered the room

"Got a meal there brother? Care to sha- Violet?"

I sensed someone hovering over my head so I kept my eyes shut.

"What is she doing here?" Kol asked

"She passed out when I saw her at the grill earlier" Elijah answered

"Have you fed her your blood?"

"No, I thought you could"

It took a few seconds before that horrible crunching sound filled my ears again. Another couple of seconds and something wet was being pushed down onto my mouth.

I had no energy to fight back so I let the warm metallic liquid flow down my throat.

I coughed as I managed to choke on it and the wrist was pulled away. Somehow, I felt stronger, energy was bursting through me.

I had the energy to open my eyes but I didn't, Kol was still hovering over me and I didn't want to see him.

"Go away Kol" I breathed, still keeping my eyes shut.

"Now why would I do that? My girlfriend is ill-"

"I am not your girlfriend. You bit me and went to kill me"

"I was angry love. Don't take it personally"

"Well I did" I finally opened my eyes and was met by Kol's smirking face "Now if you'll excuse me. I'm leaving"

I pulled myself up and swung my legs over the bed as three of the men watched me. I ignored all their stares and stalked out of the room.

"Your stuff is by the door" Klaus' voice called to me

I made my way down the many stairs and towards the door where indeed, my things were.

I flung my bag over my shoulder and picked up my canvas before quickly making my way out of the mansion.

I really hated Kol, he called me his girlfriend after what happened. Seriously!? There is no way I am being his girlfriend again.

By the time I was back to the grill, it was busier than before. Before I had even taken two steps into the grill there was someone blocking my way.

"Violet! Oh my God. How are you? When did you come out of your room? Where have you been? Are you ok?"

Before I even had a chance to answer my sister she pulled me into a bone crushing hug.

"Care... Need to breath" I managed to strangle out as her strength didn't waver. After what seemed forever she finally let go and gave me a sympathetic look.

"How are you?"

"I'm ok Care" I sighed back as she lead me over to one of the booths. I flung all my stuff to the seat next to me and slid in with her.

"Are you sure? You don't look to well... You haven't been eating have you?"

"No I haven't. But don't worry, I'm all good now" I sighed, thinking back to earlier. Our sibling bonding time was interrupted when Tyler came over.

"Hey Care... Hey Violet" He gave me a wary look before sitting next to my sister.

"We're good. Don't worry" I said as he looked tense, probably worrying if I would start running and screaming or something.

"Well ok, Care I just came over to remind you about he Mikaelsons ball tonight. Although I'n sure you're all ready for it"

"Oh my God! I completely forgot to tell you!" She aimed her gasp at me "We need to buy you a dress and shoes and a bag an-"

"Stop Care! I have dresses ok?"

"No no no, we need a kick ass dress. No this wont do, we're going shopping" Caroline got up from her seat and grabbed my arm "Now"

I just managed to grab all my things before Caroline dragged me out if the grill and into her car.

It was nice blasting music through the speakers and singing along together.

I guess me and Care both had an almost talent for singing.

"I didn't know you sang!" Caroline called over the music, giving me a massive smile

"I don't, just sing along when I can really" I laughed in reply as 'Party in the USA' started playing and all it reminded me of was in Pitch Perfect when they were all in the van and singing along to it.

We sang the entire song until we made it to the shops to which we then exited the car, looped our arms around each others and continued to the shops.

"Right, you start on that side, I'll start on this side. Pick out anything you think you will look awesome in" Caroline instructed as we came into a rather posh looking shop.

Too posh for my liking, I was always unprepared for classy things, always wearing casual and under dressed clothes.

Plus the fact that my hair was multicoloured but I got use to the stares from that a long time ago.

I scanned the racks of colourful dresses that were splayed out in front of me but I couldn't find anything that really caught my eye.

There were some that looked pretty nice but I didn't think I could pull it off.

By the time I made it to the dressing room I was empty handed as I couldn't find a single thing.

Caroline on the other hand had about six dresses... in each hand.

"Right, go on. Try them on!" She shuffled me into the changing room and handed me three of the twelve dresses.

She seemed to have coordinated the dresses as all the three she had handed me were all pink.

I think it was my hair that made the dresses look off as it was mostly pink with purple and blue so I ruled out all of those coloured dresses.

In the end, I was left with a black one and a white one.

The black one looked rather unflattering on me so all hope resided in the white one.

It had simple straps with jewels encrusting the middle on the dress which was sheer and showed off my belly slightly.

It was short around the front but flowed longer at the back so I wouldn't trip on it. It was also ruffled which went with the style of my hair.

I liked this dress. It wasn't too much and it wasn't too bad.

Caroline seemed to agree with me... well, I say agree, what I mean is she jumped up and down and wouldn't stop squealing when ever I fiddled with the dress.

"Yes! that the dress!" She shoved me back into the changing rooms and waited for me to get changed.

We paid for the dress and drive back home. It was about 4 o'clock by the time we got home so we started to get ready together.

Caroline styled my hair whilst I done my make up and I done her hair while she done her make up. All she had done was curl it so it was swept over one of my shoulders but I liked it that way.

I had gone for simple, natural make up as I think any other bold colours would ruin the contrast of my dress and my hair.

By the time we were ready, we had about 10 minutes to get there and Caroline being Caroline, waited a bit longer before we left so we wouldn't turn up exactly on time.

I don't know why, but part of me wanted to go and part of me didn't. I mean, don't get me wrong, I hated Kol so _very _much but its one of those things where he's always on my mind.

He was so different from when we use to go out and I really wanted to find out why. I know Caroline's pretty hesitant about me even being in the same room as him but this was my life to control, not hers.

I made it into the car luckily without tripping over on my heels. I could feel my hand trembling slightly but it wasn't noticeable.

"You ok Violet?" Caroline asked from beside me as she keyed the car into ignition

"Yea I'm fine"

"I can hear your heartbeat V, you're nervous" She pointed, I hadn't even noticed

"I'm fine Care, seriously. Just nervous about meeting new people" I answered, she gave me a reassuring smile before driving to the Mikaelson mansion.


	5. Chapter 5

Music chimed in my ears and the sound of laughter filled the room as Caroline and I entered the Mikaelson mansion arm in arm.

My eyes scanned through the various coloured dresses and suits to find anyone I knew but came to no avail.

Caroline seemed to spot someone and she dragged me over to where Stefan was standing. He walked away as he hadn't seen us and Caroline detached from me to chase after him.

I wasn't alone 2 seconds before an arm snaked around my waist and pulled me into a hard body.

"You look lovely tonight Violet" Kol whispered in my ear which made me suppress a shiver. He knew it made me shiver whenever he whispered in my ear but he still done it anyway.

I didn't bother fighting out of Kol's hold because he was too strong for me so I closed my eyes and sighed deeply.

"Hi Kol. Gonna bite me again?" I said with a certain spitefulness in my tongue. He spun me around in his arms and kept them firmly in place.

My face was inches away from his and I could feel his soft breath hitting my cheeks.

"Come on love, Elijah already told you my reasons. I don't like sharing you with anyone, especially my brother" Kol replied, gently rubbing circles on my back where the fabric was sheer on my dress so I could really feel it.

"All we did is talk! We share a mutual interest"

"Yea, you love a good paint. But I don't like him so you are to stay away" Kol instructed

"You cant compel anymore Kol, I drink vervain now" I gave him a cold stare "It's my life. We don't go out anymore"

By this time I had wriggled out of his grasp and slowly stepped away from him. I was lying about the vervain, Caroline said it will be until tomorrow until she could get some for me

"Stop controlling me, it will only make me hate you more"

And with that, I turned on my heel and stalked away. The words 'Bad Mood' were slowly creeping up on me and I had only just arrived to this stupid party.

A waiter walked passed me holding champagne flutes so I quickly grabbed one and weaved my way through the many people until I found a room that had no occupants.

It was coincidentally the art room which made me happy as I could enjoy Klaus' artwork without being disturbed.

I was in my own little world as I examined all the paintings, running my fingers over the fine detail and imagining what it must have felt like being in that place.

Every so often I would sip at the champagne glass and welcomed the bubbling fizz that flowed down my throat.

Like I had done the other week, I circled around all the paintings until I came to the partially covered canvas from before.

It still had pencil lines etched into it but there was more detail than there was before of the girl on the canvas.

Her clothes were drawn, she was wearing a baggy top and shorts and there was slightly more detail in the long hair that cascaded down her shoulders.

As I was in my own little world, I didn't realize that someone had joined me until their voice erupted in the room.

"Lost?"

I gasped from the shock and spun around to find Klaus standing where I started with an amused expression on his face.

"No, just bored. I hope you don't mind" I answered casually, turning back the canvas and sipping at my drink some more.

"Not really, I don't really mind you observing my work... On one condition" Klaus continued, suddenly appearing by my side but I didn't flinch as I predicted he would do that.

"And what would that be?"

"Dance with me"

"Uh, after the last time Kol reacted after I only spoke to you, I'm good thanks" I replied with a slight chuckle, I don't know about him but I don't want my throat ripped out.

"Come on, after your little argument earlier I don't think you care what Kol thinks anymore" Klaus smirked, standing in front of me so the canvas was blocked from my view.

"I don't want to nearly die again thanks" I replied "I really don't want to feel that again" Klaus stepped forward so he directly in front of me and leaned forward so his head went in the direction of my ear.

"Don't worry about Kol love, I'll protect you" He whispered, this time the shiver was visible. His voice made me weaker than Kol did when he whispered in my ear.

I know, I'm weird and like it when guys do that to me.

I swallowed and bit my lip slightly as Klaus backed away, holding out his hand for me to take.

I debated for a moment and bit a little harder on my lip. What if Kol hurts me again? I know Klaus said he would protect me but I don't even know if he would.

I really didn't know why but I let my hand slip into his and he led me out of the room.

Soft music was already playing which I recognized as Ed Sheeran and people were already dancing the traditional way.

Klaus turned to me and slipped his other hand around my waist, pulling me in slightly. I placed my hand on his shoulder

To be honest, I had no idea what I was doing. I was just copying what the other women were doing.

"You've never danced before have you?" Klaus asked, no moving to dance

"Uh no... Sorry" I muttered sheepishly, my face looking down to the floor. Suddenly Klaus' grip on my waist tightened and I was lifted off the floor slightly and placed on something uneven.

As my dress was short at the front I could see the floor. My feet were now on top of Klaus' as he started to dance. I gave him an incredulous look

"A little bit of a warning next time"

He simply smirked at me and continued to dance. I glanced over his shoulder to see my sister dancing with Kol.

Her back was to me but Kol was looking straight at me with a somewhat pissed off expression.

"Kol is staring" I whispered in Klaus' ear and he tensed in my hold. I pulled away from him and gave him a funny look.

"Did you just tense?" Maybe he's like me with the whole 'people whispering in you ear' thing.

Instead of answering he spun me around and off of his shoes and I landed in another pair of arms.

I sussed out that it was the part of the dance where you're supposed to switch partners and I had ended up with Damon Salvatore.

"Well, if it isn't colours" Damon smirked

"Stop calling me that, I have a name you know" I replied bluntly. I had got a hang of how the dance went so I stepped cautiously with Damon.

"Yes you do. But I like to call you colours"

I gave him a blunt look as we continued dancing. I noticed that Caroline was now with Klaus and they both glanced over to me at the same time.

"Are they talking about me?" I asked Damon, knowing he could listen. He didn't reply, just nodded his head. I rolled my eyes as the dance came to a finish.

I didn't say goodbye to Damon as I walked off, knowing he probably wouldn't be offended. I went to grab another glass of champagne but someones arm caught mine.

"What are you doing darling?" Kol asked as he pulled me out of the crowded room and into another empty one.

"Leave me alone Kol. I'm trying to have a nice night" I hissed, ripping my arm out of his grip. But instead of walking away I was pushed up against the nearby wall by Kol.

His arms wrapped around my waist like before but this time is was even closer to him if that were even possible.

"This is boring. Lets have some fun" Kol said, running one of his hands down my body and looking straight into my eyes.

Damn it. He was compelling me.

As I had no control over my body, my face went up to his and placed a hard kiss on his lips.

I literally wanted to punch him right now but all I did was kiss him more. My hands and slipped up to his hair and tousled it as we kissed.

Kol easily managed to get dominance of the kiss and slip his tongue into my mouth. It was like this all the time when we were together, he could always overpower me... Not that I was complaining back then.

I knew Kol wanted to take this further from the growl in the back of his throat but we were pulled away by someone entering the room.

"Well, isnt this a lovely sight" Klaus said, earning and warning growl from Kol. He turned away fro me and went to confront his brother.

I was so pissed at Kol right now I could... Oh I have an idea.

I didn't pay attention to what the two guys were saying as I walked past Kol and went straight up to Klaus, slamming my lips onto his.

I could tell he was surprised, he froze and it took about a second until I was ripped off of him by Kol.

"What the hell was that?" He asked with a mad expression

"I'm having fun? You compelled me to have fun, so I am" I smiled back, briefly exiting the room. Something inside me wanted to congratulate myself for doing that to Kol but then the other half was like

'WHY THE HELL DID YOU KISS KLAUS!?'

I have no idea, there was an opportunity to get away and I chose it.

"You know, if you wanted to kiss me that badly all you have to do is ask" Klaus appeared beside me with a cocky grin.

"Shut up, I would've done anything to get away from Kol and you were my scapegoat" I answered as my eyes searched around for my sister.

"Want to leave?" he asked

"Yea... but I cant find my sister anywhere" I sighed, coming to stop as we had made it to the entrance of the mansion.

"I could drive you home if you want"

"It's your party? What kind of person would I be if you left. I'll walk thanks" I answered with a chuckle, trying my best to not be stuck in a car with a man I just kissed.

"I wont be out for long" Klaus argued, guiding me down the stairs "I insist"

And just like that, I was compelled again. I nodded my head and followed him to his car.

The journey to my house was silent.

I could feel his stare on me for most of the ride but I daren't of looked over to him.

I had to fight the urge to scream out 'AWKWARD MOMENT!'.

Klaus probably already thinks I'm a lunatic, I wouldn't want him to truly believe it.

When we got to my house I instantly got out the car and started walking to the door but Klaus appeared in front of me.

"What? No goodbye kiss?" he said with a cocky smirk and a sarcastic tone

I raised my eyebrows at him and changed my expression as if I suddenly realized something.

"Oh goodness, where are my manners?"

And with that I pushed forward again and kissed him. I don't know but... I liked it.

The first kiss was kind of crap because it took him by surprise but this time he was prepared, kissing back.

Right now, I was a completely different level. Klaus was definitely a divine kisser but I had to pull away quickly otherwise it would have got awkward.

"Right... I'm gonna go now so yea" I mumbled, fiddling with my hair and looking away from him.

"One second" Klaus stopped me before I walked off, taking my arms and fiddling something around it. When he let go I realized it was a bracelet and a very beautiful one at that.

"Kl- what is this?"

"I noticed that before you lied about having vervain so I thought you might want this. Stop all us pesky vampires compelling you" he answered with a smirk.

"Oh.. uh thanks I guess. And thanks for the ride" I smiled at him but didn't know what to do next as it was already pretty awkward so I settled for lightly punching his arm.

"See you later dude" I said, moving around him and into my house.

What

the

hell

is

wrong

with

me.

Dude? Seriously!? DUDE!?

Am I high or something? And why did I punch his arm? I could've just walked off or shook his hand but no, I had to act like some 90's surfer guy or something like that.

I let out a frustrated growl before stalking off into my room and kicking my heels off.

I simply stripped out of dress, not bothering with putting pyjamas on as it was a rather hot night.

I noticed my laptop was flashing so I wondered over to it and pressed a few buttons. An email popped up and I read through it.

Oh my God.

BEST DAY OF MY LIFE!

My friend was coming to America from England! I love Taylor so much. He was the kind of guy who you could tell all your secrets too and he wont judge you or tell anyone.

I had gone to England for a month or so a while ago and we had met there. We kept in contact over twitter and Skype and now he was coming to America.

He is literally the thing I need right now. All this Kol drama is getting on my nerves so a weekend with Taylor will definitely relax me a bit more.

I slept with a smile on my face that night. But the smile wasn't just from the Taylor news, but about the kiss with Klaus.

I would be lying if I said he wasn't attractive and I may have the teeniest liking towards him but I think its weird with him being Kol's brother.

I felt like I was going from brother to brother which clearly isn't my intentions. Klaus seemed to dwell on my thoughts until I finally managed to drift to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

*_flashback*_

_"No Kol. Don't you dare" I threatened as he looked ready to pounce. He didn't reply to my plea, just grinned at me before tackling me down onto the bed._

_"Argh! Stop I have to get to school!" I wriggled from underneath him but it was no use, I was trapped._

_"But it's your birthday, you should be here with me" Kol whined, locking his legs over mine so he was straddling me._

_We had woken up about and hour ago, as yea, it was my birthday and Kol already gave me his present._

_I will admit, birthday sex felt pretty good. Well, anything with Kol was good. _

_He lent his face closer to mine and brushed his lips over mine but not fully touching them. His head then directed to my neck area._

_Small kisses were trailed along my neck and down to my collarbone which is where my sweet spot it. My back arched as Kol decided to lightly suck over that general area_

_"Kol... I'm serious" I breathed, he growled in frustration and hovered his head above mine once again_

_"But you'll be there and not with me! Stay with me" He pouted, looking straight into my eyes. I sighed and leaned forward, placing a kiss on his lips._

_"Fine, I'll stay with you"_

_He flipped us over so fast I didn't even register it so I was now straddling his hips and he was leaning up to me._

_"I love you Violet" Kol whispered, making shivers rack down my body. Kol smirked at me and slid his hands onto my waist as I was curvy enough for his hands to rest there._

_"I love you too Kol" I whispered back, pressing down hard on his lips. it didn't take long until Kol had managed to over power me, slipping his tongue gently into my mouth and letting it battle with mine._

_Mornings like this were always the best. I had known Kol for what? 6 months? And it was like I had known him for 6 years._

_He knew everything about me, always looked after me, never let me get upset, nothing. He was like an angel to me._

_An angel that I loved._

*Flashback over*

I groaned as I stirred awake. I completely forgot it was my birthday tomorrow. And of course, it had to be a memory of Kol that reminded me...I wonder if Caroline would remember?

Probably not, she didn't really know much about me, well, she knows pretty much my entire love life but anyway.

I stretched in my bed and glanced over to my window as light was shining through it. I kicked off my bed sheets and jumped up, going into my bathroom to started my shower.

I frowned, seeing that my towel wasn't in here so I ventured back into my bedroom only to find Tyler standing by the now open door.

"GAH!" I shouted, diving over to my bed and covering my body with my blanket. Tyler practically jumped out of my room and closed the door

"Sorry sorry! Caroline sent me to say that she'll meet you at the grill" Tyler called from behind the door. I could literally die from embarrassment right now.

Getting caught by my sisters boyfriend in just my underwear isn't the best way to start my day.

I quickly grabbed my towel from my floor and hurried back into my bathroom in case of any other intruders.

I had finally decided how to have my hair. Purple at the top and blue at the bottom.

After around an hour and a half of dying my hair and washing it I was finally done and I was pretty happy with the outcome.

I had my over-sized black jumper on which had skulls printed on it with some comic book leggings. So awesome.

By the time I had walked to the grill I must have kept Caroline waiting for around 2 hours so I was hoping she wouldn't bite my head off for being late.

I will admit I got distracted by my Tumblr a little bit but Tumblr is basically my life so you cant blame me.

"Violet! Over here!" Caroline's voice called over to me from inside the grill. I ventured my way over to see her sitting with Elena, Stefan... and Tyler.

"Nice hair" Tyler said, obviously trying to avoid the awkwardness.

We avoided eye contact as I sat down and I could lightly feel heat on my cheeks.

"Thanks. Hey guys" I smiled to all of them, tucking my hair behind my ear. A glass of what I guessed was lemonade was suddenly placed on the table in front of me and I looked up to see Matt putting it there

"Thanks"

He nodded and sat next to Tyler so it must have been his day off. My sister started rambling about something I didn't find remotely interesting so I just sipped at my lemonade.

"You in Violet?"

"Hmm?" I looked up to Elena who had called my name

"Are you in for tomorrow? We're going shopping for your birthday"

Oh God they remembered. I shrugged my shoulders, not really wanting to do anything as I'm lazy and not particularly bothered by it.

"Uh, I don't know... I just kinda wanted to stay in" I murmured, fiddling around with the straw in my drink, spinning it around

"But.. It's your birthday! You're going to be 18! You have to celebrate!" Caroline whined, I shrugged my shoulders again.

"I dunno Care, I'm not feeling my birthday this year" I sighed, looking up to see the group sharing knowing looks

"What?"

"It doesn't matter, I'll tell you later" Caroline said, huffing in annoyance. I was silent for a moment before excusing myself to go to the bathroom.

There was no one in there when I got there so I let out a loud growl of frustration.

I think the main reason I wasn't feeling my birthday this year was because I would be older than Caroline. My older sister.

Since she's a vampire she's stuck at 17 whereas I'm going on. Maybe that's why she's upset... She cant carry on to get to 18 technically and I was practically laughing in her face about it.

I squeezed my eyes shut and let out a deep breath before going to the toilet, washing my hands and entering the grill once again.

Everyone was still at the table and I don't think I was ready to be social again so I made my way to the empty pool table's and started playing.

I will admit, I'm pretty boss at pool... Kol use to teach me...

Well this just got suddenly depressing.

I made sure I looked completely focused on the game so no one would come over and talk to me. I wasn't in the mood to be social to be honest.

I hit the white ball which broke the triangle of all the other multicoloured balls, sinking three at once.

I smiled to myself at my achievement and went in numerical order, hitting each and every one of the balls into the holes.

"You have quite a talent for that"

The voice nearly made me miss the last ball I was about to hit but luckily I stopped myself from making me look like an idiot.

I turned around to see Klaus smirking at me.

"And I would be better if people didn't come over and distract me" I tilted my head to him and went to hit the ball again, slotting it into to pocket of the pool table.

"I hear it's your birthday tomorrow"

"Oh God, not you too. Just don't. I hate birthdays, especially if its mine" I grumbled, moving over to the pool table again to start another game.

"Why so glum love? Most of you teenage girls are always so into their turning of age" Klaus said, picking up the spare pool cue

"I'm not like most teenage girls if you must know" I replied "I'm the type of girl who can beat your ass in pool"

He chuckled at my challenge and went to hit the white ball, in that one hit he sunk two balls. He looked over to me with a smug look.

"Just give it a minute and I'll be winning" I announced as Klaus went to hit another ball.

For some reason I didn't feel awkward anymore around Klaus. Yea I mean, I did kiss him but he knew my reasons for that.

But I didn't want to get romantically involved with anyone whilst I was here, in case Kol decide's to rip their heads off. And that for some reason I totally have no idea is still there, that I still like Kol.

Deep, deep down.

"Violet?"

I shook my head and snapped back to reality to see Klaus staring at me.

"Hmm?"

"It's your turn"

"Ha, see. Give it a minute" I grinned, moving over to the table once again and starting my turn. I could sense Klaus' eyes on me as he stood behind me.

Kind of awkward as I was leaning over the table with my arse in the air.

"Eye's front soldier" I breathed, barely audible but Klaus still laughed as I forgot he had super strong hearing.

As I predicted, I flogged his ass at pool and he had to buy me a drink for losing. As I was waiting I noticed a man in the far corner of the grill, he looked pretty agitated and kept ordering shots to drink.

Usually I wouldn't pick up on those sorts of things but I think he is compelling the bartender to keep giving him shots.

I think he sensed I was watching him as I gaze shifted onto me. I quickly looked away over to where Klaus was as he was now walking over towards me with a strange looking drink.

"And this is?" I questioned as he handed the blue drink to me.

"Taste to find out"

I gave him a debatable look before sipping it. I knew what it was immediately, it was a berry flavoured energy drink.

"Oh lord Jesus what have you done" I sighed, downing the whole drink and setting the glass down on the table that was nearby.

I am literally the worst when it comes to energy drinks. Just one drink and I go absolutely crazy.

"You ok love?" Klaus asked from beside me, I turned to him as I started buzzing

"Ok? I'M FANTASTIC!" I shouted, causing everyone in the grill to turn over to me and give me a questioning look.

Instead of staying I decided now was the perfect time to run out of the grill and down the street.

My dad never let me have energy drinks when I was younger and I don't think I've had one for about a yer now.

It was still fairly light when I was running around the square and people were out with their kids or walking their dogs. All of course, giving me a funny look.

Now, when I say I go absolutely crazy, I mean I go ape shit crazy. I always run everywhere and can't stand still for about 1 minute.

I seem to be like a drunk as well, I usually speak my mind and don't think of the consequences or do things that I know I'll regret but I don't care at the time.

And when I am drunk, that a whole different story.

I was still running and I don't know why but I found myself running to the Mikaelson mansion. I got up to the door and banged pretty loud on it.

My breath was pretty heavy but I could still manage to talk. I was surprised with how surprisingly fit I was considering how unhealthy I was most of the time.

It took a few more moments for the door to open which revealed Kol standing there. he looked surprised to see me

"Violet what are y-"

"No sh, it's my time to talk" I cut him off, pushing past him and walking into the house "Move"

I made it into the lounge where Kol followed me. Elijah was also sitting in here, reading a book but he put it down with an amused expression when he saw me.

"Violet I don't understand what your doing he-"

"Shh! I said it was my turn to talk!" I stated, pacing back and forth in front of Kol

"Viole-"

"SHH!" I shouted, walking up to him and placing my hand over his mouth.

"Right here's the thing Kol. Yes, somewhere in this weird and stupid body of mine I still have feelings for you but the reason I don't act on these feelings is because you've turned into an utter dick since I've been here and since you left"

He raised his eyebrows at me but I continued

"I mean, I didn't really want to kiss Klaus, I just used him to get away from you last night but then I kissed him again as a joke but don't worry, I'm not acting on it"

"But the thing is I'm scared to like someone again in case you go all cray cray on my ass and kill them"

By this time my hand had dropped from Kol's mouth and I had started pacing again.

"Have you had an energy drink?" Kol asked

"Yes but that's not the point" I muttered

"Right, wait. No, wait... Right, the thing is, yes I think I still love you but I won't do anything about it. I'm just gonna have to ignore you until I don't care like that for you anymore.

But the thing is I can't get you out of my head Kol! All the time I try to think of something bad about you but then I change it to something good, I contradict myself all the time about you.

One minute I love you, the next I hate you and that's all because you left me last year, actually, thinking about it, why did you leave last year?"

I hadn't breathed through that whole speech and Kol seemed pretty amused by it but that didn't stop him answering my question.

"I left you last year because you were too good for me. I saw the future you had ahead of you and me being in it would ruin it. That and the fact my family needed me"

"Oh so now you tell me?" I furrowed my brow at his answer "All this time you could have told me and this is the time? When I'm hyped up on energy drink and not wanting to say these things to you? God you annoy me Kol"

"Aw love, no I don't" Kol smirked, walking towards me and sliding his hands over my hips, locking me into place so I stopped pacing.

He looked straight down to me, his dark brown eyes slicing through my also brown ones.

My eyes kept darting to his lips that looked ever so tempting to kiss.

"Yes you do! You're controlling and manipulative and a vampire and jealous and I just really wanna kiss you right now"

Kol didn't hesitate to push down and slam his lips to mine to which I eagerly responded, pushing him backwards until he hit a hard wall.

If I was in my right mind right now I would be slapping myself so hard.

Kol broke the kiss and looked down to me a little breathless

"You know, one minute you're kissing Klaus, the next you're kissing me. It's kind of hard to keep track of"

"Oh shut up" I hissed, kissing him hard on the lips again. Kol tucked his hands under my legs and lifted me off the floor, wrapping my legs around his waist.

Air blasted around me and suddenly I was being lightly tossed down onto a bed.

And the think the last time I was here, Kol bit me and wanted to kill me.

Before Kol had a chance to kiss me I flipped us over so I was straddling him again and I dove down to his neck, kissing all the way down to his collar bone.

"And to think you use to hate me darling" Kol breathed, I brought my head up from his neck and looked at him. He had his eyes closed, obviously enjoying what I was doing

"Do you want me to hate you again?"

"No"

"Well shut up then"

He grinned as I went back to kissing him. He managed to wrap his fingers around the bottom of my jumper and practically tore it off me.

I groaned in annoyance as that was one of my favourite jumpers but Kol paid no attention, simply flipping us back over.

He threw his top off him and started to kiss all the way down my neck to my stomach.

This was always Kol's favourite thing to do to me and it was my favourite thing he would do to me so it was a win win situation really.

As we continued, my thoughts dawned on me. I may be completely hyper and out of my mind right now but at this very moment, I had control of my body.

And all I did was kiss Kol harder. I guess once you love someone you cant really let them go.

I wanted to find so many reasons to hate Kol but I just couldn't. It would probably exhaust me until I found a reason and even then I would probably turn it into something I like about him.

And just like that, I spent my birthday night like I did last year. With Kol.


	7. Chapter 7

I had the sensation that someone was dragging their fingers up and down my thigh but paid no attention to it.

Until those fingers started to drum over my waist.

"Ughh, Kol stop" I moaned, burying my head into my pillow, only to find that my head wasn't on my pillow but on something warm that was breathing.

I pried my eyes open to see that I was lying on Kol's chest.

"Morning darling" Kol said, I looked over to him and he smiled at me. But it wasn't his usual cocky grin or sarcastic smirk, it was his genuine smile that I loved so much.

"Hm, morning" I yawned, resting my head back on his chest.

"Happy birthday Violet"

"Don't. I feel old" I sighed, wrapping my arm over Kol's body and pulling him closer towards me.

"18 isn't that old" Kol commented. Being the annoying person that he was he decided to lift me up and place me on top of him so I was once again straddling his hips.

"It is for me" I grumbled, lying down on top of his chest "I'm technically older than my sister"

Kol didn't reply, just kissed the top of my head as it was close eough for him to kiss. I had my arms wrapped under his shoulders so I could snuggle closer into his chest.

I sighed and closed my eyes as I felt Kol's chest lightly rising and falling.

"What are you thinking?" Kol asked, I drew my hand out from underneath him and started drawing light circles on his chest with my fingertips.

"How I'm breaking all my ruled by being here with you" I admitted "Everyone is going to hate me. _Caroline _is going to hate me"

"I don't hate you" Kol said

"But it's ok for you because your in the receiving end. Everyone else are just bystanders who think they know better"

"So if they told you to not love me, would you?"

I thought or a moment, thinking about how true Kol was.

It doesn't matter if people tell me not to love him because that can't change me.

"No. No I wouldn't stop loving you" I agreed "You could do or be anything and that wouldn't change it"

"But I'm a monster. I hurt you the other week and yet, here you are. Because I've trapped you"

"You're not a monster Kol-"

"Yes I am" Kol argued, making me sit up so he was reaching up to me.

"Well then you're my monster. And I wouldn't change you for the world because I love you and nothing could ever change that"

Kol looked almost elated at my words a smile tugged up onto his once practically frowning lips.

"No ones ever said they loved me before. Not even most of my family" Kol admitted, tucking a piece of hair behind my ear

"But you're like, over a thousand years old? Surely there was someone?" Kol shook his head

"No one. Until you"

I lent forward and kissed him gently, knowing that right now Kol was pretty unstable.

I pulled away and grinned.

"Come on, let's have a shower" I smiled, knowing he would understand my meaning.

Shower sex. Kol's favourite.

He didn't even need to agree with me, just easily picked me up and walked me into the bathroom. He promptly placed me on the counter before turning on the shower.

Kol took no time at all before his boxers were off his body and he was hastily pulling me towards the now lightly steaming shower.

I managed to wriggle out of his grip and pull of my bra and undies before joining him under the blast of warm water.

I know that I was going against everything that I felt the other week but... I'm the type of person who one they fall in love... Are fallen forever. I couldn't shift Kol and now I had the chance to be back with him?

I'm obviously going to take it, no matter how much I'm gonna hate myself for it.

We finally managed to finish off and get ready before heading downstairs to the kitchen.

Considering Kol has a thing for ripping my clothes off I had to borrow a top and boxers of his.

The top was way to big for me and the boxers hung so loosely on my hips that I needed to tie a knot in the waist band.

I sat at the kitchen counter as Kol started making me breakfast. I told him to surprise me and I wanted to test to see if he could remember my favourite breakfast.

I smiled to myself as he glided around the kitchen, obviously making some pancakes. There was a noise from beside me and I looked around to see Elijah joining me at the counter as Kol worked.

I felt kind of embarrassed considering the last time I saw Elijah I was making out with his brother which then lead to sex. Which he could probably have heard by the way.

"It's a rare sight seeing Kol slave away over a girl" He chimed, pulling out his phone and tapping the screen. I looked back to Kol who was now pouring the pancake mix into the pan.

"But Violet isn't just any girl Lijah'. Plus its my honour to cook the birthday girls meal" Kol answered smirking at me.

"Kol" I whined

"It's your birthday?" Elijah asked with a certain curiosity in his eye

"Yea, might as well spread the word, people are going to find ot sooner or later. I hoped for a maybe a few weeks from me"

"And your present?"

"From who?"

"Kol of course" Elijah answered

"She hasn't had it yet" Kol answered, winking when I looked over to him. He slide over a plate of steaming hot pancakes.

It took not time for me to grab the nearby fork and dive into the food. Kol was the most amazing cook, he never showed it to anyone apart from me of course.

"One thing I am certain of, Niklaus will not be happy about your newly awakened relationship" Elijah said, giving Kol a knowing look.

"What? Why not?" I asked before chomping down on some more pancake.

"You don't see it?" Elijah asked with an eyebrow raised

"See what?"

"The painting in Niklaus' art room. Go and look at it" Elijah instructed, looking back over to Kol who now looked a tad pissed off.

Giving Kol a confused look I slowly slid off my stool and made my way to the art room.

My eyes scanned around until I found the canvas that I presumed Elijah was talking about.

My breath hitched as I moved closer to it. The face of the girl had been filled in.

It was me.

Klaus was drawing me all this time. What was it he said? _"I don't know, I haven't found anyone beautiful enough to fill it in"_

He was talking about me. Wait, did Klaus... fancy me? Actually, I don't blame him considering I kissed him twice but surely not.

I mean, he must have known that I would still have feelings for Kol.

Shaking my head I walked back to the kitchen to find that Klaus had joined Elijah and Kol. All three men looked up upon my arrival to which I shook my head again.

Deciding it was awkward enough, instead of coming back the counter I travelled to the staircase and into Kol's bedroom.

It didn't take anytime for me to be lying on Kol's bed, curled up in a ball on my side. I had a feeling that someone had now joined me in the room

"And to think I would have a nice birthday" I sighed, feeling some tears welling up in my eyes but I blinked them away, not wanting to look weak in a house full of vampires.

"I'm sorry Violet" I recognized the voice as Elijah's "I thought you knew of Nikluas'... feelings"

"No, I didn't. To be honest I knew something like this would happen. Nothing ever goes smoothly in my life so I was expecting something to mess it up" I replied with a bitter laugh.

"I will leave you to your thoughts" Elijah said, the sound of the door closing indicating he had left the room.

What I said was true, everything in my life was one big screw up. Nothing went right and if it did, it wouldn't be long until something went wrong.

Like mine and Kol's previous relationship? It was fine for a year, until Kol left. So many situations in my life have just let me down so much.

I closed my eyes willingly and left out a shaky breath. Why couldn't my life just be simple. I was a good person, I never done anything to hurt anybody and this is how life repays me.

Countless times I had always felt of even ending my life because of how depressing it got, but then I would think about Caroline and my Mom and... my Dad when he was still alive.

Thinking about how selfish it would be if I did go. They were my hope in life, Kol also became one of my hopes. To be honest he still is.

I felt sleep creep up on me as I lay there, I would rather sleep than face the situation downstairs. Just as I was about to drift off, there was a crashing sound from downstairs which made me bolt upright in bed.

Some shouting followed afterwards but I couldn't make out who it was or what they were saying. I had a feeling that it was probably about me so I jumped out the bed and practically ran down the stairs.

There wasn't anyone in the kitchen so I listened to where the noise was coming from and I found myself at the lounge doors.

There was more crashing so I ripped to door open only to fall back from a sharp pain in my stomach. The only thing I managed to see was Klaus on one side of the room and Kol ducking from in front of me.

I shakily looked down to see a wooden stake sticking out of my stomach. Klaus had the face of absolute horror on his face as I collapsed onto the floor.

The pain from the stake surged through me, I went to cry out but my airway was blocked, my blood filling my mouth.

I was sitting propped up against the door so it was uncomfortable for me to attempt to breath.

Kol was in front of me in an instant, ripping the stake out of my abdomen. I gasped as he did so, feeling the rough stake scratch through my skin made me want to gag.

There was shouting in the room that I think came from Kol but I wasn't focusing on it. Kol bit into his wrist and pushed it to my mouth.

I willingly drank his blood, knowing it was the only way to live. Kol let out a sigh of relief when my stomach felt like it was healing.

My eyes drooped slightly as the pain left me body and I felt an arm wrap around my back and another under my legs.

Kol was obviously carrying me and it wasn't long until I felt the cool mattress of his bed underneath me.

"I'm so sorry Violet" Kol whispered in my ear, kissing my forehead lightly. I shook my head at him and pulled him closer to me

"Don't apologize. It wasn't your fault. Just stay here, please" I breathed, not finding the energy to talk properly. I felt him nod from underneath me and his arms wrapped around me tighter, holding me in place on his chest.

I let sleep overcome me instantly, wanting to try to forget everything that had happened.


	8. Chapter 8

"It's gonna take more then just some music to get me out of bed Kol" I whispered from under the sheet. Kol had tried to wake me for nearly an hour now because he wanted to give me my birthday present.

It was still the same day but just early night time. I would rather sleep than get up but Kol wasnt having it, he had tried everything to get me up but it wasnt really working.

Nothing seperates me from sleeping.

"Stop being so boring. Come on, please" Kol begged from beside me, he was putting on a whiny voice which I always hated.

"Fine. Give me 10 minutes" I sighed, rubbing my face into the pillow that was underneath me. I felt Kol's lips press against my temple and then the weight on his side of the bed lifted.

He had obviously left the room so I could get ready. I streched as hard as I could and made a noise that sounded like a dying animal before sitting up in bed and running a hand through my messy hair.

I looked over to the end of the bed, there was a box wrapped up neatly just placed on the bed. I frowned a scurried over to it, pulling the strings of the bow and carefully peeling back the wrapping paper.

What ever was inside the bow was wrapped up in tissue paper and above that was a card. Well, not really a card but a piece of card with writing on it.

The card read:

_Put this on, wear it for tonight - Kol x_

Kol had gone clothes shopping for me? That was new. I placed the card next to bowx and ripped open the wrapping paper, expecting a fancy dress of some sort.

Oh was I wrong.

It was an Adventure Time crop top with a new pair of skinny jeans underneath it.

I think I could have died at that moment. Kol actually remembered with my favourite cartoon was Adventure Time.

He hated it because he thought it was childish.

I started humming the tune in my head.

I practically sprinted to the shower to get clean as I still had some blood on my stomach from earlier. Thinking about earlier, I wonder what actually happened. Because I have no idea.

I washed myself and dried myself as quickly as I could all because I wanted to put the clothes on.

Of course, they both fitted perfectly and it wasnt until I looked around the other side of the bed that there was another box that I didnt realise was there.

It was similarly wrapped but a bit bigger. It took no time for me to rip it open and gasp at the pair of dark-grey combat boots inside it.

I guessed Kol wanted me to wear those too so I slipped them on, and again, Kol knew my shoe size. There was a litle bag in with the shoes which turned out to be jewellery.

It was a small, simple black studded cross with a delicate silver chain.

Seriously, Kol knew me too well it was scary.

I added the necklace to my outfit and quickly done my make up before rushing dow the stairs. I didnt put much make up on as I didnt know what we were going to be doing.

Kol was in the lounge when I got downstairs. He was lying on the couch and drumming his fingers together. He glanced up immediately on my arrival and grinned

"Perfect" In a second he was over to me and taking my hand in his "Time to go"

"Where are we going?" I asked as he pulled me out the house

"All in good time Violet" Kol replied with a smirk on his face. I hated surprises, thats why whenever it was my birthday I decided what I would be doing and not anyone else.

We got in his car and he started driving at top speed. It was just coming up to six o clock so it was moderatly dark outside but not dark enough that you couldnt see.

"I'm being serious Kol, where are we going?" I said with a whiny voice. I had been waiting for like 10 minutes but I couldnt hold it in, I was really curious as to what he was doing.

"Your curiousity will be the death of you do you know that" Kol said with a laugh at the end, I glared at him as I knew his was enjoying my torture.

"What happened earlier? With Klaus"

I saw is grip tighten on the steering wheel. He let out a sigh before answering

"We were fighting about you. Klaus decided to take a violent approach to it and when you can in he decided to throw a stake at me... but I ducked so it hit you" He replied "I'm sorry about it"

"Hey, I told you not to apologise. It wasnt your fault. Klaus just needs to learn that I chose you and not him"

"Klaus is not one to give up easily. You know, he use to like your sister before you moved back here"

I gave him an incredulous look. Klaus liked Caroline? Ew I just no.

"Well hopefully he'll move on from me like he moved on from my sister. Quickly" I grimaced, thinking about Klaus and my sister wasnt the most pleasant thing.

I sensed tha conversation had ended so I rummaged through all the things in Kol's car. To my surprise, it still had some of the stuff in it that I put in there from last year.

I grinned when I saw my old CD's in the little front compartment. I flicked through them and deided that Fall Out Boy was neccassary as I was in a particularly Fall Out Boy mood.

Young Volcanoes started playing so I cranked up the volume, making Kol laugh at me. This brought back so many memories.

_*Last year*_

_Kol carried me to his car as my feet hurt from the party too much. Always such a gentlemen._

_He placed me in the passenger seat and I tucked my feet onto the chair so I could get more comfortable. _

_The main good thing about being small, I can easily get comfortable._

_Kol shortly joined me, he smelled of alcohol slightly but I had trust in him that he would be able to drive safely._

_As soon as he turned the engine on, soft music played through. I recognized it as Fall Out Boy, I had gotten Kol into them so he had my CD's in the car._

_The song was 'What A Catch Donnie' which always use to make me cry. But ever since I had gotten with Kol, I didnt cry at it because he loved me just the way I was._

_"You tired?" Kol asked to which I gave a slow nod._

_"Just a tad" I sighed, having to surpress a yawn. Kol wanted to leave the party earlier but I wanted to stay because of my friend being in some drama._

_As the music played on I became more sleepy but I wanted to stay awake until we got back to Kol's flat._

_"I cant believe I got you into these guys" I laughed, looking at Kol he smirked casaully._

_"To be honest, I hadn't heard of them until we met" Kol admitted "They're good, I will admit that"_

_I thought about what he meant. The day we met, we were at a party and Fall Out Boy were playing in the background._

_I didnt notice it was playing as I was to preoccupied with the brunette boy staring at me from across the room._

_*normal time*_

"I think this band has been connecting us for a while" Kol said with a laugh, obviously thinking of the same night. I let out a laugh as well

"Yea, its probably becasue I love them so much"

As Kol concentrated on driving, I gave him a warming smile. I never properly admired him before.

How he had amazingly remembered everything about me. My clothing size, shoe size, birthday, favourite band, fashion style, alcoholic drink, Just loads of things.

They may be little things but its the thought that counts. He also, unfortunatly, remembered all the things that annoyed me.

We had been driving for about an hour now so we were definantly out of Mystic Falls. Getting bored with the scenery outside I looked around the car whilst tapping my foot on the dash board.

I looked over to the back seats and saw two big duffel bags.

"What's in the bags?"

Kol didnt reply, just looked over to me and winked. I had to fight the urge to punch him on the arm but I think the fact that we were in a fast moving car stopped me.

When we finally arrived at our destination I was completely awestruck. The hotel we were standing outside of must have been top quality as all the people entering and exiting it were dressed in a high class manor.

The hotel was massive, the decorations were so fine and intricate that I could have melted on the spot. I was a sucker for beautiful buildings which I guessed was why Kol chose here.

Like many other times, I felt like a trash can at Buckingham palace or something. My outfit was totally out of place and I got a couple of funny looks as I waited for Kol to pick the bags out.

We both walked up to the reception desk and Kol muttered some words to the man behind the counter. A gleaming smile spread across his face and he held out a key card to Kol.

The elevator ride to our room took forever. I gave Kol a incredulous look again but he simply smirked at me. We must have been on the top floor by the time the elevator stopped.

Kol swiped they key card in the double doors and pushed them open. The sight before me took my breath away.

It was like heaven crammed into a room. There was a kitchen, lounge, hot tub, dining room, and this was just one space.

Kol laughed as I practically floated around the room. There was a king-sized bed in one room with two bathrooms inside it, plus a walk-in wardrobe.

Kol was lying on one of the couches once again when I joined him back in the lounge area.

My eyebrows were raised and my mouth partly open.

"Wow" They were the only words I could utter at this moment in time.

"Like seriously. Why the hell did you book a penthouse suite for my birthday!?"

"Its not just for one night. Its for a week" Kol added, adding a simple smile on the end with a casual shrug.

A practically jumped on him, wrapping my legs over his waist and sliding my arms underneath his back, hugging him as tightly as possible.

"Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you!" I sqeauled, pulling back from the hug and kissing every part of his face.

By the time I finally kissed his lips it lasted for what seemed forever.

"And you know what the best part is?" Kol whispered as I pulled away just a fraction

"What more could there possibly be?"

"There's a celebrity next door to us"

I shot up and placed both my hands on his chest

"WHO?"

"Patrick Stump"

I. Could. Die. Literally. Right. Now.

I didnt respond to Kol, just sat there staring right at him with wide-eyes and a wide mouth.

"P-pardon?" I whipsered, barely audible.

"Patrick Stump is in the room next to us" Kol said, dragging out each of the words as if talking to a 3-year old.

Kol was literally saying that the man who ahd saved my life so many imes was just next door? I could faint like, right now.

"I knew you'd be happy" Kol grinned, leaning up to place a kiss on my lips once again.

This man was the best thing that could ever happen to me. I have no idea what I would do without him.

I'm talking about Kol right now, not Patrick. Although Patrick is pretty much the same but he is only an internet stalkee of mine.

"This is the best birthday I could ever have" I practically breathed, but then a thought occured to me. I hadnt spoke to Caroline since yesterday and no doubt she would be wanting to see me.

I brought my phone out of my pocket and had it connect to the open wifi in the room.

Sweet.

I pressed the face time button whilst Kol just watched me, admiring me probably. He does that a lot.

It rang for about 10 seconds before Caroline picked up, her face was frantic when the camera loaded.

"Violet where the hell have you been!?" Her voice screeched through my phones speakers making me and Kol visibly wince at the loudness.

"Calm down Care, I've been with Kol" I cringed my face slightly, knowing she wouldn't like it.

"You what?! I thought you were over Kol?"

"Yea... no. Sorry Care, I'm spending my birthday with him. I should be back next week"

"Next week?! I haven't even given you your birthday present!" Her face frowned on the camera.

I knew Caroline would bring that up.

"Just wait until I come back. Also, my friend Taylor is coming over from England. When he arrives tomorrow, let him sleep in my room" I instructed, I had completely forgotten that Taylor was coming over.

When I get back I wouldn't have to worry about sharing with him because well...

Taylor's the most gay guy you could ever meet.

He makes me laugh so hard every time he talks to me.

I looked back over to Kol who had a curious expression on his face.

I completely forgotten to tell him about Taylor. He probably thinks I'm cheating on him or something

"Ok... well, I'll see you next week!" Caroline said with a forced smile. She totally wasn't happy with me being here but she had to accept it.

The screen went blank and I locked my phone, sliding it back into my pocket.

"Who's Taylor?"

"Get you, all jealous" I laughed, poking my tongue out at him.

"Yes I am. Who's Taylor?" Kol asked again

"He's a friend from England. Don't worry, he's gay" I laughed again, but this time at his expression.

I shook my head and chuckled "So, what are we doing tomorrow?"

Kol didn't answer, just tapped his finger on his nose.

Yet again it was a secret. Great.

A yawn escaped my lips which then lead to Kol picking me up and carrying me into the bedroom.

"Get to sleep, you're gonna need your energy for tomorrow" Kol instructed, pulling his top off of his head and tossing it on the floor.

I couldn't help but step back and enjoy the view. Kol had such a perfectly shaped body.

Even though I wasn't one for abs and a big muscle build on boys I didn't mind Kol's.

They were the perfect shape.

Once we were both undressed, we slipped under the covers of the bed.

An arm wrapped around my waist and pulled my closer to Kol's body.

He placed a kiss on my temple and snuggled his face in the crook of my neck.

"Goodnight" I whispered, letting my eyes droop close.

"Goodnight" Kol replied in a muted voice.

"Goodnight"

"Goodnight"

"Maybe 'Goodnight' will be out always?" I said in a hushed, excited voice.

"What?" Kol asked, pulling his head up and looking at me funny.

"Nothing" I replied quickly, closing my eyes once again but letting a smile tug up on my lips.

I needed to get Kol to watch The Fault In Our Stars.

I felt Kol's head return to its previous position. He kept planting light kisses on the back of my neck which made me want to shiver.

Eventually it stopped, signalling he had fallen asleep. I followed soon after, I had been thinking of all the things Kol could be planning for me tomorrow but I couldn't be certain.

Kol was extremely unpredictable.


	9. Chapter 9

"Shopping?" I asked with a dumbfounded look. We were standing outside a large mall which was flooded with people. Kol smirked from beside me and handed me an envelope.

I tilted my head at him and hesitantly took it. opening the paper revealed a credit card. I raised my eyebrow at him.

"You cant buy whatever you want. Anything you like. The card has about a million dollars on it" Kol enlightened me which made my jaw drop. One.. Million.. Dollars...

"Are you serious?"

"Of course. Just, buy a dress, you'll need it for tonight" Kol smiled, placing a kiss on my lips. I wasn't even going to ask about what was going to be happening tonight because he wouldn't tell me.

He turned away from me and started walking away.

"And where are you going?" I called to him which made him stop walking.

"I have some... business to attend to. Meet back here in 2 hours"

Some people walked in front of Kol and he disappeared. I can never get use to that whole disappearing thing.

I shook my head and let out a small chuckle before striding into the mall, smiling at the card in my hand but holding onto it like it was a baby or something.

The first place that popped into my head was a bookstore. Practically every single time that I went shopping I always went to book shop if there was one.

I will admit, I went over board with my purchases. But you never know when you're going to need a new book.

A woman who was also in the bookshop squinted at me as I walked about but I didn't pay attention to her.

As I turned into a different section of the store, the same short, old woman turned the corner too, bumping straight into me.

"I'm so sorry" I apologized, making sure she was ok.

"I'm fine dear" The woman replied, holding out her hand to me to which a shook.

It was weird though, when her skin touched mine I felt tingly all over my hand and it didn't leave until her skin stopped touching mine.

She smiled at me before she walked off to which I forced a smile out as I was too busy rubbing my hand.

Well that was weird. I shook the creepy encounters out of my head and went back to shopping.

I mainly set my focus on Manga as I wanted to try something new. Plus I love Anime so I knew I would enjoy them.

I ended up buying around 30 books. Don't judge me. The shop had to give me a little trolley thing so I could cart the books around with me. It was also handy for holding onto my hoodie and bag.

It was rather pleasant just strolling around the shops with my headphones in and exploring things. God, I sounded like a old person

I didn't want to spend too much of the money on the card as I didn't want to look greedy but Kol knew what I was like so that's why he probably put so much money on it.

I found myself outside a dress shop that displayed many different dresses. Following Kol's earlier instructions I entered the shop in search for a dress.

It was kind of hard to find one as I didn't know if it needed to be certain colour or style or too fancy or casual so I had no idea what I was looking for.

I was searching through the racks the looked in between casual and fancy so I wouldn't look too out of place at wherever we were going.

After around 20 minutes of searching I had finally decided on a particularly girly dress which was plain lilac on the top with short sleeves and a floral print on the skirt bit.

When I tried it on the black belt around the middle of it was rather snug. I asked one of the shop assistants if this was the style of the dress and she said yes.

I was fed up of clothes shopping so I just went with the dress and payed for it. It wasn't too expensive luckily and I quickly went with some simple black heels which had little silver bows to decorate them.

Stuffing the bag with my new dress with the shoes into my little trolley, I ventured away.

One thing I was debating on doing was buying something for Kol. He hated it when I would buy him things because he said he didn't deserve anything nice from me.

But even through the recent events, he deserves something nice. I stopped outside a jewellery shop.

It looked _really _delicate. All the displays were so beautifully set out with necklaces and bracelets and rings.

There were barely any people inside the shop apart from some shop assistants. I avoided eye-contact with them as I entered as I wasn't one for talking to people. Especially when all they want to do is make you buy their stuff.

I know Kol wouldn't wear bracelets or necklaces so I went to the ring section. Most of the men's rings were massive gold things with chunky jewels in them which totally wasn't Kol's style.

He would rather go for something simple and something silver. Luckily the silver rings were smaller and some had engraving on them.

Something clicked in my brain and I knew exactly what I would engrave on one to give to him. It was cheesy as hell but I knew Kol would like it.

I went up to the desk and asked how long engraving would take. I needed it to be soon as I only had about an hour until I had to meet up with Kol.

"Engraving takes about 3 hours" The man smiled from behind the desk with an over exaggerated smile. I groaned inwardly because I didn't have 3 hours to spare.

"You see, I need it to be done in around an hour" I said

"Sorry but that might not be possible. How long is the message?"

"Uh its..." I looked around the desk for a pen and some paper but it seemed the man was already two steps ahead, handing my what I needed. I wrote out the message and handed it to him.

"Hm, I don't know. Maybe an 2 hours?"

"I'll pay extra" I added, hoping it would sweeten the deal. The man's eyebrows raised and took the paper.

"That'll be fine"

Knew it, always about the money. I offered him a thankful smile and picked out which ring I wanted to engrave. Leaving my details I left the shop, deciding that I needed a drink.

Thank god the mall had a milkshake bar. I sipped at my chocolate milkshake and strolled down the walkways.

People gave me funny looks as the passed. Don't know why. Isn't it everyday they see a girl with brightly coloured hair drinking a milkshake with a trolley of about 30 books behind her? No? Ok then...

I spent the rest of the hour casually browsing the shops. I didn't buy barely anything else because I felt like I had already spent too much.

Kol had already given so much to me and there was apparently still more to come so I didn't want to make him feel like I was using him.

I obviously wasn't, I loved Kol more than anything and I would never want to hurt him.

It seemed like they had just finished with Kol's ring by the time I got back to the jewellers. They were placing it in a black case when I walked in.

"Is it done?" I asked, the man looked up to me and held up the box with that oh so pleasant smile of his.

"Yep. All done" He answered, handing the box to me. I had already payed so I wanted to make sure it looked good before I walked away with it a gave it to Kol.

Opening the case revealed the silver band. They outside was plain which I liked and when I took it out I looked carefully on the inside of the ring.

Thankfully the engraving was perfect and fitted all the way around the width of the ring. There were no mistakes and everything looked spot on so I thanked the man and left the shop, tucking the case into my bag and placing that on my little trolley.

When I got outside of the mall, Kol was already waiting for me. He was casually leaning against a railing and looking to his left so he didn't see me coming.

He would realize that I was coming so I didn't bother with sneaking up on him.

It took about 2 seconds until he looked round and saw me, smiling instantly.

"Hello darling. Have fun?" He smirked, looking behind me and at my little trolley.

"Yep thank you. You have fun with whatever you were doing?" I asked as Kol took the trolley handle out of my hand and took it along with him. I glared at him but didn't argue.

"Yes, now we go back to the hotel room and get ready for tonight" Kol said. We had made it to his car by now and he packed all my newly purchased items into the back of the car.

I had my bag on me so he couldn't find his present.

We casually spoke as Kol drove and when we got back to the hotel room he helped bring my things back but said he had to go somewhere.

Again, I didn't argue with him because I knew he wouldn't tell me where he was going so I let him leave. He informed me that I should use the time that he's gone to get ready for his plans.

I plugged my phone into my speakers that I had coincidentally brought with me and started playing music out loudly, absentmindedly singing along to the lyrics.

Now I'm not being all self-centered or anything but I am a pretty good singer. I never sang in front of people, apart form Caroline that one time, because I didn't see the point int it.

There are so many more talented singers out there in the world so why should people bother about me?

I changed out of my clothes and into the dress I had bought. Yet again, I didn't know if I needed to have extravagant make up or just natural make up so I tried to do an in between.

Natural make up usually wasn't my best look but its the way Kol preferred me so I decided to verge more in that direction.

Luckily everything was good and comfortable so I wouldn't feel weird when we would go out. Since I had gotten ready so quickly and Kol wasn't back yet I decided to use that time on Kol's present.

I searched through the hotel room in search of a pen and some paper. I should really start taking some with me to be honest as I'm always looking for some.

Luckily there was a little stationary cupboard tucked away in the bedroom so I had some paper and pens.

I really started singing along when one of my favourite song came on. And no, it wasn't Fall Out Boy but 21 Guns by Green Day.

I don't know why its my favourite song, its just a really good song.

Singing along to the words, I placed the ring in its case and the piece if paper so it was visible to anyone who came in.

Plus, with Kol being a vampire, I'm pretty sure he'll notice the tiniest change in the room.

I skipped, yes, skipped, back into the bedroom and made myself comfortable with one of the new Manga books I had bought.

About 20 minutes passed before the sound of the door opened and closed, signalling Kol's return.

I continued reading my book however, if he wanted to come and see me then all he was to do I walk a few steps.

It was silent for about thirty seconds before Kol magically appeared in the room, the ring case in his hand.

"What is this Violet?" He asked, his expression was hard to read but it seemed like he was... angry.

"It's a present for you" I answered, being careful with my words.

"But it's your birthday, why would you buy me something?"

"Because you've done so much for me- too much in fact. I just thought you deserved something nice" I said, putting my book down and climbing off the bed.

I could tell he wasn't happy just by his face and voice.

"I know you say you don't deserve nice things but you do Kol. You really do. you can't just spoil me all the time without giving anything in return" I added, hoping I could shed some light in him

"But I don't deserve it! I am everything wrong in this beautiful world so I the least I can do is make you happy" Kol argued, moving forward and placing the ring case in my hand.

I didn't take it though, just pushed it back to him.

"No Kol, I want you to have it. Just this once. Please" I begged. It broke my heart seeing him like this.

Him calling himself wrong was just too much for me. I could feel hot tears brimming in my eyes but I couldn't let them fall.

Kol was silent for a few moments before opening the ring case and taking the silver band out of it.

He paused before sliding it onto his ring finger. I was expecting him to walk off and cool down but instead he pulled me into a long, deep hug.

"Thank you" He whispered in my ear, I had to suppress a shiver "No one's ever been so kind to me"

"Well, you deserve it" I whispered, rubbing my hand soothingly up and down his back "And don't say you don't, because you do"

"I love you so much Violet"

My heart skipped a beat when he said that. Which Kol obviously heard as he let out a small chuckle.

"I love you too Kol" I replied, holding on so tight to him so he couldn't go.

We stood there for what seemed forever until Kol's grip loosened slightly. He let go of me and looked at his watch.

"Ah, we have to go. Oh uh, this was under the door for you" Kol said, pulling a folded up piece of paper out of his jacket pocket and handing it to me.

"Who's it from?" I asked but Kol just shrugged his shoulders and walked out of the room. Unfolding the piece of paper I nearly fainted at the words.

_Heard you singing earlier, extremely talented and I would suggest you go for it, even if you don't pursue that path, Keep smiling and never give up - Patrick Stump x_

Oh my God. I literally cant even

I do not have the ability to even.

Just- I cant

I stumbled back a few steps until I sat down on the edge of the bed. I pulled the letter into my chest and held it there.

Kol came in and gave me a funny look.

"What was the letter?"

"It... It was P-Patrick Stump. Saying he like...liked my singing" I breathed, nearly hiccuping at a few words.

"Do I need to call an ambulance?" Kol joked, crouching down in front of me slightly with a massive smile on his face.

It took me a little while before I could properly function, Kol had to help me down to his car. He kept on making jokes about me but I couldn't reply with smart ass comments to reply.

I didn't pay attention to where we were driving, just kept re-reading the words on the paper. Yes, I had brought it with me.

"We're here" Kol announced, switching off the car and hopping out of his seat. He appeared a few seconds later at my door, opening it and helping me out.

When I stepped out I frowned. There was literally nothing around. We were standing in what seemed to be a middle of a field.

It wasn't that dark so I could see around but there was nothing to be seen. There were some trees in the distance but that was it.

"Uh, it's lovely" I commented, closing the car door and giving him a weird look.

"This obviously isn't it. A mile or so through those trees" Kol said, pointing to some trees that were considerably far away.

"And we're walking?"

"Yep. Start going and I'll catch up with you" Kol said going to the boot of the car. I looked to the way he pointed and then looked back to him.

"Seriously?"

"Just go"

I turned and started walking. I had no idea what Kol was planning and I was kind of worried. I didn't even know where the hell I was, I mean, if I was in a different state or not.

He had kept everything so secretive.

I had been walking for about 5 minutes and Kol still hadn't joined me.

I kept glancing back to the car to see if Kol was there but he was no where to b seen.

But, I continued walking. it took another 5 minutes until I reached the trees that Kol pointed to.

I explored the area and let out a gasp at what I saw behind one of the large trees.

Kol was lying down on a rug with what looked like a picnic box next to him.

"A picnic?" I said, excitement in my voice.

"They're your favourite things" Kol said, turning his head over to my direction and grinning at me.

I practically ran over to him and joined him on the rug.

Everything was set out perfectly, this was one if the best birthdays ever and it wasn't even my birthday anymore.

"You like it?" Kol asked from beside me

"I love it" I smiled "I love you"

Kol wrapped his hands around my body and sat me on top of him so his hands were placed on my waist.

"I love you too"

I lent down and lightly brushed my lips onto his.

Expecting to kiss back like usual, this time it was different.

Something sharp pricked me lip and I gasped and sat up. My hand flew to my lip and traced the small amount if blood that had been emitted.

What I didn't notice until now was Kol. His face had changed, blood red eye with grey veins underneath them. His fangs sticking out.

I jumped off of him immediately, scared about why he had changed.

"K-Kol?" I said with a shaky voice as I backed away.

He appeared in front of me in an instant, his fangs bared and practically hissing at me

Before I could utter another word, Kol sunk his head down to my neck and broke my skin with his fangs.

A scream erupted inside me and escaped my lips. There wasn't anything around for miles so I'm doubting anyone heard me

"Kol please stop! Kol!" I screamed, trying to push him away from me.

It took a few brief seconds before Kol slowly backed away, my blood was covering his mouth but his face was now back to normal.

My head had gone slightly dizzy from the pain but it was dying down, it was still dizzy from the blood loss probably.

Kol face was flashed with emotions, he looked mainly confused though.

"Violet?" He said with a stuttered voice.

"Kol what happened?" I breathed, backing away just tad.

Kol eyes were fixed onto my neck, obviously looking to where he but me.

"V-violet I'm so sorry" Kol said with an almost tearful voice "Here"

He bit into his wrist and held it out to me. I hesitated for a moment before stepping forward and placing his wrist in my mouth.

The tangy taste of blood exploded in my mouth and trickled down my throat.

I hated the taste of it, quickly as possible I removed his wrist from my mouth and swallowed the remaining blood in my mouth, cringing at the taste.

"Kol, what happened?" I repeated, speaking in a clearer voice. Kol frowned and looked like he was trying to focus on something.

"I..I don't know. All I remember it you going to kiss me... then I went blank" Kol answered, taking a slow step forwards towards me.

My body wanted to take a step back as he came closer but I don't think Kol knew what he was doing so I also stepped forward until our bodies met.

Kol hugged the life out of me, I was still wary with him being so close to my neck but hugged him anyway. So when I kissed Kol, he blanked and went all blood-sucker on me.

Why would me kissing Kol trigger something like that? I kiss Kol practically all the time and nothing like that has happened.

"Did you feed today?" I asked, feeling slightly uncomfortable with asking a question like that

"Yes I did. I wasn't hungry or anything. It's like my body wanted to do it for fun" Kol replied with his mouth next to my ear.

The hug ended and Kol went to the picnic and started to pack it up.

"What are you doing?"

"We're going back to Mystic Falls. Something happened I want to know what it was before I do it again and hurt you" Kol said, he had picked up everything and walked over to me.

He gently grabbed my arm and pulled me over his shoulder and shot off, out of the woods and back to the car.

We packed up really quickly when we got to the hotel and left as soon as we were done. I had changed my clothes quickly and washed my body quickly as there was still some blood on me.

I was wearing my onsie as I was tired and would probably fall asleep in the car. Kol didn't talk throughout the whole journey until I did fall asleep.

A child could see that he was upset about what he had done. He was also angry because he didn't know what happened and he was angry at himself for not having good enough control.

I fell asleep around 40 minutes into the journey, there wasn't any music playing in the car so it was silent with only the sound of the car and other cars whirring past us.

Just as I expected, something in my life was going wrong again. And this something was Kol.


	10. Chapter 10

I was vaguely aware of the talking around me but I was confused because I was still on the car and I didn't know where they were coming from.

I squinted my eyes open slightly to reveal... My room?

I opened my eyes fully and sat up. I was in my bedroom on my bed with Caroline and Elena sitting in here.

"Violet! Finally! You're awake!" Caroline squealed, practically jumping on the bed and hugging the life out of me.

"Yea.. uh sorry. How long have I been back?" I asked, my voice still groggy from sleep.

"Kol dropped you off around 4 hours ago. You were still sleeping and he didn't want to wake you" Elena answered.

I sighed and stretched my arms slightly. I had cramped up from being in the car probably as my side was hurting.

"Where's Kol now?" I asked, Elena and Caroline shared a look and hesitated before speaking.

"Kol had to... leave" Caroline said, looking down to the floor. My whole head flooded with confusion

"What? Why would Kol leave?"

"He went to find out something that happened" Elena answered as Caroline stayed silent. I let out a frustrated growl and face palmed myself.

It was obvious what Kol had done. He took me back here so he couldn't hurt me anymore.

The silence in the room was cut off by Elena's phone ringing

"Hello?" Elena answered, someone down the phone spoke and Elena's eyes narrowed. Caroline frowned also, obviously hearing the conversation.

I just ignored them as Elena carried on talking down the phone. I pulled my covers off of me and went into my bathroom.

I looked gross. Bags under my eyes, my make-up all tacky and horrible from yesterday and my hair was going all horrible too. To make things worse my roots were coming through again.

I had given up with maintaining colour. I'm pretty sure Caroline wouldn't mind me doing my hair while she's out there.

Using a hair stripper, I washed out all the colour until my hair was its usual bright blond colour.

I washed my body in the process as I was all smelly and gross. I examined the ends of my hair which were really damaged.

I guess I need to visit a hairdresser. Surprisingly, Caroline was still in my room when I came back. She was looking down at her phone and when she looked up at me she looked shocked.

"Did you just... Do your hair?" She asked incredulously. I nodded my head and got dressed into some new clothes.

"Well, Stefan needed to see Elena so what do you wanna do?"

"I don't know anymore" I sighed whilst pulling a top over my shoulders "Go to the grill maybe?"

"Sure"

I also expressed my need to go to the hairdresser so Caroline took me there first. I told the woman who was cutting my hair to take off all the dead hair at the ends.

In the end my hair came to around my shoulders. It was even shorter when the woman curled it. **(Picture on the side-)**

"Ha, I look like I did before all the colour" I chuckled whilst looking in the mirror.

"You look so different" Caroline said as we walked to the grill as it wasn't far from here.

"Well this it what I looked like for most of my life until I grew my hair out" I admitted.

The grill was fairly busy when we got there. I recognized Tyler and Matt when we came in, Caroline went straight over to them. I guess she and Tyler are still going out.

"Violet! You're back!" Matt called as I came over. I waved my hand joined them at the table.

"You look different" Matt said, tilting his head. I looked at if as if he was dumb.

"My make up?" I offered "Oh no no wait, its my outfit. Thought I'd change up my style"

"Ha ha. Very funny V" Caroline said with a pointed look.I grinned at her and pulled my phone out of my pocket to see if Kol had contacted me.

Surprise surprise, there were no missed calls of messages. I looked down dismally at my phone. I needed to see Kol so much.

"Oh yea Violet. Happy Birthday- for the other day obviously" Caroline chimed, snapping my gaze away from my phone and focusing on some wrapped presents being held out to me.

"Uh, thanks Care" I thanked, taking them. There were quite a few and I was wondering why Caroline had bought me so many things.

"Oh they aren't all from me. You got Mom's, Elena's, Tyler's and mine" Caroline said with a brilliant smile.

"Wow. That many people like me" I laughed, taking them and holding them in front of me. It went silent for about 5 seconds with everyone staring at me

"What?"

"Open them then!" Caroline said. I shook my head slightly and started unwrapping the gifts.

The ones that were labelled from Mom I opened first. I'm pretty sure they're going to be disappointing as Mom wasn't the best at being the whole Mom part.

Being a cop? Yes.

Being a Mom and buying her 18-year-old daughter a birthday present? Nope.

There was a box and inside was some jewellery which looked extremely complicated to put on. It wasn't an necklace or bracelet. There was a little note on the inside which said that it was some sort of head thing.

I frowned at the paper

"Do you know how to put this on?" I asked Caroline whilst holding out the chains and the paper. Caroline nodded immediately.

That's when it hit me. Mom didn't buy these presents, Caroline did. I laughed to myself as Caroline put it on my head.

Luckily the colour of the chains matched what I was wearing so I would probably keep it in.

"It looks good" Matt commented. I smiled at him and threw the wrapping paper and box in the bin that was nearby.

There were some other little bits of jewellery with 'Moms' present which I slipped into my purse so I wouldn't lose them.

Elena had got me some make up and a book. Caroline must have told her what I liked. Tyler had bought me one of the Doctor Who box sets which I was actually a need at this point in time.

"Thanks" I said to Tyler to which he nodded. I purposely left Caroline's present until last because I knew she would be anxious about me opening it.

Just as I was about to open it my phone started ringing from on the table. Caroline let out a frustrated growl and I laughed at her.

I didn't recognize the number so I frowned and pressed the accept call button.

"Hello?"

_"You got the money?"_ Said a gruff, male voice down the line. Caroline's eyebrows raised as she would have heard it, as did Tyler's.

"Uh... Who is this?"

_"The money, you got it? Don't tell me you bailed"_ The voice said. If I hadn't been listening hard then I wouldn't have picked up on the British accent down the end of the phone.

"Oh my God Taylor you scared the hell out of me" I said, relief flowing in my voice. Taylor always done this to me, I'm surprised I didn't catch on.

Whenever he got a new phone or Skype he would start talking to me with really random and mostly creepy conversation starters. One time it was 'I buried the body in the woods. Meet back at your'

I nearly crapped myself when that message came through.

_"I got you again! You need to learn these things V"_ He laughed. There were the sounds of cars and a lot of voices down his end of the phone.

"Where are you?"

_"At the airport. I landed about 10 minutes ago and my taxi hasn't been to collect me. You wouldn't be able to come and get me would you?"_

"Uh, one sec I'll ask my sister"

"Care?" I asked, muffling the microphone on my phone but holding it to my chest.

"But we're celebrating! I can get Damon to go and get him" She offered. I thought about it in my head and nearly laughed. I nodded to her and pulled my phone back to my ear.

"I'm sending a friend. Don't worry, he'll be there soon" I grinned as Caroline was now on the phone to Damon.

_"He? I'm looking forward to this already"_ I could picture Taylor's face right now and it would be mischievous.

I laughed and gave Taylor the details for when Damon went to pick him up. I'm surprised Damon said he would go but apparently to Caroline he owed her a favour and he was bored.

"Ok, now that's over, can you _please _open my present" Caroline whined. I shrugged my shoulders and fiddled with my finger nails until Caroline pushed my shoulder.

"Ok! Ok!" I said, taking her present and opening it. At first I thought it was a book but when I read the cover it showed that it was some sort of photo album.

Flicking through the pages I saw that it was filled with pictures of me and Caroline from whenever I sue to visit which was only a few days every other year.

One picture that I didn't know existed was one when I was a baby and Caroline was only a toddler. She was holding my hand and smiling at the camera whereas I was sleeping.

"I love it Care" I smiled, she was smiling back at me and hugged me from beside her. It may not be much but it had a lot of sentimental value to me.

"I need a drink" I said, getting up form my seat and sliding Caroline's present into her bag so it wouldn't get damaged. Caroline nodded to me and started conversing with Tyler and Matt.

"Lemonade please" I said to the guy behind the bar. He nodded and went off to make my drink, whilst I pulled out money from my purse.

"And I thought you hated birthdays" An annoyingly familiar voice said from beside me.

"I do, other people don't" I replied, not looking over to Klaus who was now sitting next to me.

"Come on love, you cant still be mad at me"

"Yes I can. You threw a stake in my stomach. Things like that makes me hold grudges for a _very _long time" I replied bluntly, turning to look at him and smiling.

There was a hint of guilt on his face but he quickly hid it with a smirk. He went to reply but I cut him off

"Just, Stop talking" I sighed, taking my drink which had been placed in front of me and leaving the bar back to Caroline.

I spent pretty much the rest of the day with Caroline and Tyler as Matt had to go off and work. I'm surprised Caroline and Tyler weren't awkward with Matt considering he and Caroline were a thing.

Elena filled me in with all the gossip one time down the phone so I would know things. Hours flew by and I had A LOT of fun gossiping and playing the occasional game of pool.

I beat Tyler 3 times in a row and each time he owed me ten bucks. So I was no $30 richer. Probably spend the money or hair dye or books.

I was watching Caroline and Tyler play a game of darts and Tyler was being all cute, helping Caroline to throw the darts and wrapping his arm around her waist while she laughed.

It wasn't creepy, me watching them, but it was nice to see that Care was having a good time with someone that she loved.

I didn't even realize that someone had sat next to me. I snapped my head around at rolled my eyes at Klaus as he sat smirking at me.

"Ugh, don't you have someone else to annoy?" I groaned, taking a huge sip of my lemonade. No matter how much pleading, Matt wouldn't serve me one bit of alcohol. Dick.

"Yes but you seem to be the closest person by" Klaus retorted, taking a small sip from what I guessed was bourbon. It's like he was taunting me because I couldn't have any alcohol.

"Dick" I muttered, looking back to Caroline and Tyler but they seemed to have disappeared.

My eyes scanned around the grill, only to have them lie upon them kissing passionately and backing into the bathrooms.

Ew, no. Totally gross. And what the hell? They have just me here with Klaus.

"It seems you have be left behind" Klaus sighed with a false pity in his voice. I glared at him, stealing his bourbon from out of his hand and downing it in one go.

I didn't care about the burning sensation down my throat, I kinda liked it to be honest. Klaus gave me a somewhat pissed off look.

"That was my drink"

I looked down to my phone and checked the time "And that was 3 minutes of my time you just wasted"

I picked up my things and got up from the table.

"If Caroline comes back, tell her I went home"

I turned away from him, without waiting for an answer I stalked over to the exit. My night was being considerably ruined by a stupid original until the door opened, revealing Taylor and Damon.

Taylor looked so excited and Damon looked like he had been violated or something.

"Taylor!" I practically screamed, he picked my up and hugged me, squeezing my tight.

"Violeeeeet!" Taylor yelled. I think everyone in the grill was looking at us but I didn't care. I got my Taylor back.

He was extremely tall with an average build and piercing grey eyes. His usual long sandy hair that use to trail over his face was now cut and styled differently, sticking up at the front.

He was still holding me off the ground and hugging me.

"Well I'm leaving" Damon said from beside us, walking into the grill and sitting at the bar.

"Right, come on. We're going home so you can unpack" I said as he put me down. I slid my hand in his and we strolled out of the grill. Anyone would have thought we were a couple but I would laugh if they asked.

"So how was your journey here?" I asked as we walked along the road. It was fairly dark out but there was enough light to see where everything was.

"The flight was boring but my God was the drive here good. That guy is gorgeous! You know him?" Taylor grinned, obviously listing Damon as his next victim.

"Ha, there's no way you're going to be able to get Damon to go your way Taylor. I would give up now and just enjoy the view" I laughed as Taylor frowned.

"But his eyes are so _blue_!" Tyler exclaimed, taking his free hand and holding it up to his chest. God he was such an over-dramatic person.

We laughed and joked until we got to my house. My Mom was at work and I guessed Caroline would be shacking up with Tyler somewhere right now so we had the house to myself.

I chucked my stuff onto my floor when we got to my room.

"Make yourself at home" I yawned, venturing into my bathroom so I could take my make up off. I washed the hairspray out of my hair and took the chain thing off and went back into the bedroom.

So when I said 'Make yourself at home' Taylor took it literally. He had also chucked his bags onto the floor and was sprawled out on my bed. In just his underwear.

"Great. We are gonna have to sleep in the same bed you know" I said whilst pulling out some pyjamas from my draw "You're gonna have to budge over matey"

Taylor let out the most over exaggerated groan in existence and budged over probably about two centimetres.

"You're such an ass-hat" I muttered, taking off my outfit and slipping into my pyjamas. The one thing that's good about a gay guy best friend, you can feel so comfortable in front of them in any situation.

Taylor laughed at me s he understood my Supernatural reference. When I was ready for bed I joined him under the covers, pushing him over a bit so we could both fit.

My bed wasn't a single but it was a small double so you could just about fit two people on it. Taylor was a pretty broad guy compared to my small build so he took up most to room.

"Tomorrow, I'm gonna take you to the grill so we can catch up on things" I said, my voice filling with sleep as I closed my eyes

"Yea sure, and you can tell me about what happened with Kol" Taylor replied, him sounding even more tired than me.

Well, he had been travelling so I couldn't blame him.

It didn't take long for me to fall asleep. Taylor usually has trouble sleeping in different places so I let him play some quiet music from his phone.

I had no complaints as we had the same music taste.

Hopefully, tomorrow was going to be a good day.


	11. Chapter 11

"Taylor get your foot out of my face" I grumbled. It must have been about 9 in the morning and some how Taylor managed to end up with his head by my feet and his feet by my head.

Taylor replied with a weird noise and rolled to the side, only to fall off the bed. I managed to let out a laugh as I was really tired. I never usually wake up this early in the day.

I like my sleep ok. I only get up if I'm looking forward to something.

I could hear Taylor muttering violently from off the floor as he got up. He hair was all messy and he was rather pale from lack of sleep. Well, he was from England so he was pale already.

"What are we doing today?" He asked, his voice full with sleep. I shrugged my shoulders and he walked, well, staggered into my bathroom.

After a few moments the shower turned on. I yawned loudly and sat up, my phone was flashing on my bedside cabinet so I picked it up, it had 3 missed calls.

I frowned when I didn't recognize the number. The first two calls didn't leave a message but the last one did.

_"Hey... Violet. Sorry I left like that, I needed to find out what happened without you getting hurt. I'm back in New York and searching about... I'll call you when I'm coming back. Have fun with Taylor, I love you so much"_

The message ended abruptly and I sighed, holding my phone to my head and closing my eyes.

We were in New York that whole time and Kol is seriously going to search _everywhere._

I couldn't think of anything weird happening in New York that could have caused it. Well, there was that old woman in the library but there are loads of random people in New York.

I had to wait for Taylor to get out of the shower as I needed on as well. I read a book until he come out.

"Ok, I feel better now" Taylor grinned, water still dripped down him as he came out of my bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Well good, because I'm gonna be showing you around and introducing you to people so you're going to need the energy"

Taylor nodded and went to dry himself off whilst I went and had a shower. I took longer than I should have because I was frustrated at Kol.

Doesn't he realize that whatever happened to me was probably when I was alone. He didnt know where I went when I was by myself so he wouldn't know where to start.

In the end I heard Taylor knock on the bathroom door

"Are you ok V? You haven't like, drowned or killed yourself in there because I dont want to see you naked thanks" He called from behind the door to which I shook my head.

I turned off the shower and dried off my body with a towel. Luckily I had actually remembered to bring in clothes with me so I could get dressed without leaving the bathroom.

I was just in some black skinny jeans and a white top with a leather jacket to finish it. Taylor was also ready when I came into my bedroom.

"Lets go" I said, going to leave but Taylor stopped me.

"Wait! We gotta take a selfie!" He cried, bringing his phone out of his pocket and turning the camera so it was facing us.

"Its not a selfie because you aren't by yourself" I said with a blunt voice. He took the picture anyway, I didn't even smile, just stared at him with the bluntest expression possible.

"Great! Lets go!" He cheered, looping his arm through mine an pulling me out the house. We decided to get breakfast at the grill so if I met anyone I knew I could introduce Taylor to them.

As we walked down to the Grill we decided to dance along the path and act like complete lunatics, because why not?

People who were walking their dogs or with their children just stared at us as we moon walked into the grill.

The first person I saw who I knew was Matt who was at the bar.

"Matthew!" I cheered, jumping up onto the bar stool with Taylor next to me.

Matt just grinned and shook his head as he continued to wipe down the bar.

"Oh Matt, this is my friend, Taylor" I introduced, looking over to Taylor who had a certain glint in his eye.

I glint I knew too well.

I knew I should've warned the male population of Mystic Falls about Taylor.

He had an eye for any pretty boy he could see. And there are quite a few pretty boys here.

I'm surprised Taylor didn't jump Damon when they met. Well I hope he didn't.

"Hey" Matt said "Would you like a drink?"

"Vodka and coke please" Taylor ordered. He was 21 so he could b served whereas I couldn't.

I glared at him as I asked for a lemonade and some chips to share.

Matt went off into a back room to make some chips and Taylor turned to me.

"That guy is like, perfection. You been hogging all these beautiful boys girl!" Taylor complained, sipping his drink through a straw.

When no one was looking, I dipped my straw into his drink and took a long sip.

"Well, hopefully you don't scare them all off" I said laughing

"I shouldn't really be checking them out, I have a boyfriend back in England"

"What?" I gave him an incredulous look "You didn't even tell me"

"I forgot, anyway that's not important, what you do need to tell me I who is that delish' lookin' guy over there staring at you"

I looked over my shoulder to see Klaus sitting at a table by himself with a bourbon in front of him.

I groaned and rolled my eyes.

"That, is someone you never want to meet" I grumbled, knowing that Klaus could hear.

Taylor raised his eyebrows at me but I shook my head mouthing the words 'another time'

Taylor nodded his head and ate some chips that had been placed in front of us.

"Thanks Matt" I smiled as he went off.

I didn't want any drama today. Especially supernatural drama. I didn't really Taylor to know about it so in the four months he would be staying here he would actually have fun and not fear for his life.

We stayed in the grill just chatting, occasionally throwing chips at random people who went past. Not in a horrible way, but throwing it in front of them so they get confused as to where it came from.

Caroline was at school so I couldn't see her or the usual people so we ended up venturing around the square and laughing about.

I had actually remembered to bring my camera with me so we took some photos too. Anyone who was watching us would probably think we were lunatics.

I was out of breath from Taylor chasing me so I was sitting on the grass while Taylor went off to take some pictures. He was like me, he loved photography.

It was nice to sit in the sun but I had a feeling that someone was watching me. I looked around to see if anyone was there but no one was around.

I was fed up of being watched from a distance all the time. Some twigs snapped from behind me so I jumped up and spun around, my eyes scanning the bushes behind me.

There was nothing there so I turned back around only to have Elena standing in front of me.

"God, Elena you scared the crap out of me" I gasped, my hand flying to my chest and holding over my now erratically beating heart.

She tilted her head to the side and smiled at me "Sorry, it wasn't intentional"

Elena looked different, her usual long, straight brown hair was in clusters of curls that hung over her shoulders and down her back.

"How are you? I thought you'd be in school" I said

"I'm brilliant and schools a bore" She replied "Who's your friend. He's new" She started twirling a piece of her hair in between her fingers.

"Oh yea, he came over from England. He's like, my best friend" I grinned, Elena smiled but it wasn't like her usual bubbly smile, it was kind of... Dark...

I'm being too dramatic.

"Hows Kol? Have you seen him lately?"

"No, he sent me a voice mail last night but he didn't say if he would be coming back" I sighed, thinking about Kol just made my heart break a little bit.

I didn't care about if he would bite me, I just wanted him back.

"I hear Klaus still has his interest in you" Elena said with a smirk. I frowned, the only people who knew that were Kol, Klaus, Elijah and me. Unless it was _that _obvious that Klaus liked me. I decided to play dumb

"What? I don't know what you're talking about" I said with a small mock laugh. Elena's smirk grew slightly which made me nervous.

"Oh I think I know exactly what I'm talking about Violet. I've known Klaus for over 500 years so I think I know when he has affections for someone"

My eyes widened. This wasn't Elena, I realized. It was Katherine, Elena's doppelganger. I had completely forgotten about Caroline telling me about her.

"What do you want Katherine?" I demanded, trying not to let my voice waver with fear. From what I had heard about her, she was a bitch. A very mean bitch who wouldn't hesitate to kill me.

"You Violet, are what we call leverage" She said, walking towards me and slowly circling around me. She knew I wouldn't run

"Why am I leverage?"

"I want to be free of Klaus, so, using you will most likely bargain my freedom"

"Klaus probably doesn't even like me anymore considering I'm with Kol" I argued

"Well then Kol will convince Klaus to grant me freedom. Trust me, when I start with you, they'll want to let me go" Katherine said with a smirk. I didn't reply, just swallowed hard.

"Lets be sure that you don't do anything reckless though, I cant afford to let you die" She frowned, grabbing my arm which held my vervain bracelet, taking it off and chucking it on the floor.

She looked straight into my eyes and I was trapped. Katherine brought her wrist up to her mouth and bit down, the sound of her crunching flesh filled the air and made me cringe.

Considering I couldn't move, she had no trouble forcing her wrist on my mouth and making me drink the blood. It only took seconds before Katherine took her wrist away.

She wiped the blood off her newly healed wrist and picked up my bracelet, wincing a bit from the vervain. She slipped it in her pocket. Inside I just wanted to punch her stupid face and run away.

She looked me in the eyes again

"You will forget me feeding you my blood. Everyday I will feed you my blood and you will not remember each time. Also, whenever a vampire feeds you their blood, you will forget afterwards"

I stood there blankly and it was like the last 10 seconds from my memory had vanished.

"I haven't done that in a while" Katherine said with a slight giggle in her voice. I frowned

"Done what?" I asked, confused as to why she just said that. She didn't reply, just started walking away from me.

"Bye bye now. Oh, and if you think about going to get help from your little vampire friends, I'll pay your friend Taylor a little visit" She waved her fingers and disappeared.

A breath that I didn't know I was holding in escaped my lips and I let out a growl of frustration. It was silent for a whole two seconds before someone jumped out from the bush and yelled 'RAWR'

I literally jumped about two feet in the air with a screaming erupting from my lungs. I spun around to find Taylor standing there, laughing so hard that he was hunching over and clutching his stomach.

"Dude! Not funny!" I gasped, my heart was racing even more than it was earlier.

"It was so funny!" Taylor laughed when he managed to catch his breath. I punched him in the arm and took my camera off him.

In my head, I was contradicting myself on whether I should tell Taylor about the vampires or not. He is in danger anyway for each situation but I didn't want to scare him.

"You wanna meet the others at school?" I offered, sensing Taylor wanted to do something else. It was about lunchtime

"Sure"

It didn't take long to walk to the school and I knew Taylor could sense there was something up with me but he didn't say anything.

"So who was Klaus? You said you'd explain later" Taylor asked as we walked through the school. I text Caroline earlier and she said they would all be in Alaric's classroom.

I had no idea where that was so we had to look into every room.

"Ugh fine. Klaus is Kol's brother. He's arrogant, vindictive, really annoying and extremely irritating" I listed, there were so many other things I would say but I didn't.

"So... you like him then?"

"What? No! No way" I argued. Taylor held his hands up as if to claim innocence and I continued to walk, muttering under my breath.

We finally made it to the classroom which contained Caroline, Elena, Bonnie, Stefan, Jeremy and Damon.

"Finally, you made it" Caroline said as we walked in. When everyone saw Taylor they all tensed so they were obviously talking about something supernatural.

"Hey, this is Taylor" I introduced, pointing my hand quickly in Taylor's direction. They all waved to which Taylor returned.

I could tell Caroline wanted to talk to me about something but the fact that Taylor was in the room held her back.

"Hey Taylor can you get me a drink?" I asked, pulling some money out of my pocket and handing it so him. He nodded and walked out the room.

"What is it?"

"We have a plan" Caroline started

"To kill Klaus" Damon finished

"Wait what? Kill Klaus? Why do you want to do that?" I asked incredulously, they all gave me a 'Where the hell have you been?' look

"Klaus is a nuisance and needs to die. Are you going to stand in the way of that?" Damon questioned, standing up properly from his earlier slouched position

"I would be all for it if Kol wasn't his brother" I answered, every then shared a confused look

"Kol would _hate _me if he found out that I knew you all wanted to kill Klaus. If you did kill him, then Kol would kill you"

"Then we kill Kol too, he's a physopath" Bonnie announced nonchalantly, the look on her face made me want to punch her

"No. We are not killing Kol" I said, anger building inside me.

"Listen Violet, its the majority that want the Mikaelsons gone. We're gonna act on it"

"No" I said, glaring at all of them "I wont let you"

"You think _you_ can go against _us_?" Damon asked incredulously

"No, but I can tell Klaus what you're planning"

"Please Violet don't do this" Caroline begged with pleading eyes. She knew not to go against her friends but her doing that meant going against me which I knew was tearing her up inside.

"I'm sorry Care. You wont hurt Kol" I shook my head and went to go to the door but it was blocked by a black haired vampire.

"And where do you think _you're_ going?" Damon asked, smirking and cocking his head to the side

"Back to my friend" I answered, waiting for him to move out the way but he didn't.

"Nope, not gonna happen"

It all went so fast I didn't even register it, Damon lunged forward and my vision went blank. There was an eruption of voices behind me that called out but I couldn't make out any of them.

My dream was weird, it was almost like a vision but I couldn't make anything out, it was mainly dark shadows and a lot of screaming.

I woke up abruptly, bolting upright. I scanned my surroundings to find out I was somewhere I didn't recognize.

There were faint voices from below me so I was upstairs. Unless they were under the bed that I was on but that was highly unlikely.

I jumped off the bed and ventured out of the room. I then realized where I was, the old Salvatore Boarding house.

I remember my Mom bringing me here one time when I was a only a toddler or so to see Zach I think it was?

I got to a large brown door and all the voices stopped.

"Come in Violet" A male voice called

Stupid vampire hearing

Opening the door revealed Damon, Stefan and Caroline.

"What's going on. Hey, you knocked me out!" I exclaimed, looking to Damon's direction. He simply smirked in response

"You have to stay here for the time being" Caroline told me, looking down to the floor

"What? Wait, what happened to Taylor?"

"He's going back to England" Damon answered, taking a sip of a drink that was in his hand

"What!?" I shouted "He only just got here!"

"He's not safe here V!" Caroline said

"No one is safe here Care! This whole stupid town is a death trap and you're fine with living here"

"This is our home. We aren't leaving anytime soon" Stefan said, I glared over to him

"You cant keep me here"

"I think you'll find we can" Damon said

"Watch me" I glared, none of them made an attempt to stop me from walking out the front door so I took it as a chance.

I opened the door and stepped through, it was weird though, its like a burst of energy flowed into me as I walked through.

"What the hell?" Stefan appeared in front of me in an instant as soon as I started to walk off.

"What? Let me go"

"How the hell did you do that?" Caroline asked, rushing outside

"Do what?"

"We made Bonnie spell the house so you couldn't leave but you just... Walked out"

"Well maybe she's not as good as you say she is?" I offered, I had no idea why Bonnie's spell wasn't working, I just wanted to go home.

"No, you're staying right here" Damon said, arms wrapping around my waist so I was lifted into the air and carried back into the house.

"Seriously!?" I shouted, feeling fed up already of being pushed around by stupid moronic vampires

After about 20 minutes of so, Bonnie was called to the boarding house to maybe shed some light on why her magic wasn't working on me.

"I have no idea" Bonnie answered, almost dumbfounded "The spell is up, I can feel its-"

She cut herself up and looked deep in thought

"That's weird, my magic isn't there anymore. But I swear it was here before I left"

"So... What happened?" Stefan asked

"Violet give me your hand" Bonnie instructed, walking over to where I was sitting down. I sighed and stood up from the couch, holding my hand out to Bonnie.

She took my hand in hers but let go immediately let go when a burning sensation erupted in my arm. It obviously happened to her as well as her face winced slightly

"What the hell?" Bonnie hissed, clutching her arm. I was shaking my hand vigorously as a tingly sensation was running up it.

"Bonnie" Damon growled, obviously asking for an answer as to what just happened. Bonnie spun around and looked to him

"She's a Witch"


	12. Chapter 12

I was running, I had no idea where I was but I kept on running. After Bonnie announced that I was a witch I had completely freaked out.

Something happened, because I was hysterical some sort of energy flowed through me which caused all the vampires in the room to cry in agony and pass out on the floor.

Bonnie started freaking out too because of the bad energy she felt. So after that I just ran.

How could I be a witch? Isn't it passed down through generations? I mean, Bonnie's grams was a witch, as was her mother.

My Mom _definitely_ wasn't a witch.

But from what Bonnie had said about being a witch, they're supposed to feel a natural power from the earth and the elements. I picked up a flower that was on the floor.

It was fully bloomed but as soon as I started to concentrate on it, it shriveled up, turning black and practically disintegrating in the wind.

I chucked what was left of it on the floor and let out a small cry that I had been holding in. Tears started to fall down my face.

Maybe this is what happened to Kol. Because of my newly discovered powers. But I had touched vampires and it had no affect.

I had slowed from my run into a fast walk as I made to a part of town that I didnt recognize.

I needed Kol. I needed him to come back from New York and get is stupid face where I could see it.

"Are you ok miss?"

I looked up to where the voice came from to find a man in about his late 20's standing away from me with a concerned expression on his face.

"I-I'm fine" I sniffled, trying to regain my emotions and smile lightly at him.

"You dont look ok, here, come to my house and we'll call someone for you" The man offered, coming over to me and wrapping his hand over my shoulder.

Somehow I dont think his intentions were good as he tried to push me into a certian direction but I pulled out of his grasp.

"Come on now, its not safe out here" I could tell he was getting impatient with me

"I dont want to go with you, I'm fine" I said but he took a step closer to me "Stop! Dont come near me"

I snapped my hand out so he wouldnt come closer but something weird happened, its like a force shot out of me and the man went flying backwards, smacking into a nearby tree.

He grunted and managed to clamber to his feet. He had an extremely pissed of expression and he lunged at me.

The next thing I knew was me, shooting my hand out again but this time something was enclosed around it. I had my eyes closed but when I opened them I nearly screamed.

My hand was inside the mans chest and gripping onto something. I didnt mean to do it but I ripped my hand out, pulling out a red organ with it.

I stood there with my mouth hanging wide open as the man simply fell to the floor. I let the heart fall out of my hand.

What the hell have I done?

I thought witches were supposed to be good, not killing people.

I've never killed anyone before, or had the intentions to kill someone. But the worst thing was that inside... I liked it.

I stared down at the mans lifeless body for a few moments before running again. Instead of going through the woods like I did last time, I went along the streets to see if I could find out where I was.

After what seemed hours I recognized the smell of flowers as I turned a corner. It was the Mikaelson mansion.

I was half tempted to not go in because Kol wouldn't be there but considering I had blood on my hand it probably looked a bit worrying.

Hesitantly, I made my way to the door and knocked with my clean hand. There were still tears falling down my cheeks so my make up must have been smudged and streaky.

It took a few moments before the door swung open revealing a blond girl who looked around the same age as me.

"Can I help you?" She said, not showing any signs of even letting me in

"You-you're Rebekah? Right?" I sniffled, she gave me a wary look

"Yes but what's it to you?"

"Kol, he's my bo-boyfriend" I stuttered, trying to talk properly whilst you're practically crying your eyes out if very hard work.

"Oh, you're the girl my brothers are fawning over" She said with an eye roll. She opened the door fully and let me in.

"What happened to you?" Rebekah asked, indicating to my hand that was covered in wet and dry blood.

"I uh.. I killed someone" I said, taking a deep breath as I still hadn't come to terms with it myself. She raised an eyebrow at me then guided me to the kitchen.

"Clean yourself up, I'll tell Klaus that you're here"

"Wait n-" I went to protest but when I turned around to her she had disappeared. I sighed and run my hand under the tap and let the blood rinse off my skin.

There were also some blood splatters on my white top that I didn't realize were there until now but I didn't bother in cleaning them as they were already dry.

"And here I was thinking you hated me"

I closed my eyes and breathed deeply before turning around to face Klaus.

His expression changed when he was me though, from amusement to concern.

"What's wrong love" He said, appearing in front of me

"I'm a witch" I frowned, I didn't even want to say that word.

I just wanted a normal life but of course, that's not going to happen.

"What do you mean you're a witch. You were human" Klaus said with confusion filling his voice.

"According to Bonnie, before I ran off, my witch side was dormant"

"Then what triggered it?" Klaus asked

"I don't know... but I think whatever happened... happened in New York when I was with Kol" I answered, like I said before, the only weird thing that happened was the woman touching my arm.

"We need Kol back here now"

"You could try that but he doesn't answer my calls" I frowned, thinking about all the times I had rung his cell only to have it go straight to voice mail.

"Maybe I should try. You should wait in another room" Klaus advised, holding his hand out, gesturing out of the kitchen.

I nodded and walked to the only place I felt comfortable. Klaus' art room.

It was weird that I felt ok in here considering there was a painting of me in the room.

My eyes scanned for said painting but I couldn't find it. The easel that it usually stood on was now empty.

Klaus probably got rid if it now that I knew it was me.

I also felt kind of bad. The fact that Klaus drew a masterpiece of me and he got rid of it because I loves his brother.

Klaus sounded like he wouldn't be coming in for a while so I guess that's why he told me to go into another room, so I searched around the room for a sketch pad and a pencil.

I made myself comfortable on a chair in the room once I found what I was looking for and started drawing.

I wasn't really one for pencils sketches as I was more into painting but it did it mean I was bad at it.

I took mere minutes for me to finish the picture. The sketch pad was filled with other various drawings so it would blend in nicely.

Well, not really, my drawing was a lot more delicate than Klaus'. It was lighter and there were barely any embosses in the paper from the pencil.

It was a simple yet detailed picture of Klaus. I felt like I had to repay him for the picture he had done for me even though I was annoyed at him.

But he was also going to help bring Kol back so that's something.

It felt like hours had past before Klaus returned, he walked into the room with a somewhat pissed off expression.

"He will be here by tomorrow" Klaus announced, sitting in the chair opposite me. I nodded my head and curled my legs into my chest, holding them there with my arms.

"The man you killed, where was he?" Klaus asked

"Outside the woods somewhere... I don't know where" I sighed, thinking back to him.

To be honest, he looked like he was going to take me to his house and drug me or something so I guess he had it coming.

Klaus just sat there looking at me. He frowned, lent forward and took my wrist

"Where's your vervain bracelet?" He questioned as I also looked down to my wrist. I narrowed my eyes as he was right, the bracelet was gone. I hadn't even realized.

"It must have fallen off when I met that man" I shrugged, not really knowing what happened. Klaus nodded his head lightly and let my wrist drop back where it was before.

He looked over to the sketch pad which was placed next to me and frowned again

"Oh, I was looking through the sketches" I said before he asked why it was there

"You seem to have a keen interest in art don't you?" Klaus said with a slight laugh in his voice.

"Yea... I don't know why... I guess I have a liking for beautiful paintings and drawings"

"Mostly mine I see?" He said with a cocky grin. I rolled my eyes at him and rested my head on my knees.

Klaus was being nice to me, probably because of what happened.

"When you say you're a witch" Klaus began "What do you mean? Can't you cast spells?"

"I've known I was a witch for a mere hour and you think I can do spells?" I asked incredulously. Yes I may have been able to make that man fly backwards and hit a tree but I had no idea what I was doing.

"What if I gave you my mothers grimiore, perhaps you could learn some new things" Klaus suggested, there wasn't any point in me voicing my answer as he disappeared from the room.

Just as I went to rest my head back into my knees, my phone buzzed from my pocket. I had a message

_Where are you?_

It was from Caroline. She must have woken up from the thing that I done to her, Stefan and Damon.

I hope they weren't made at me... I mean, Damon seems like the kind of person who wouldn't take what I did to him lightly.

My attention was brought away from my phone by the sound of a book hitting a table.

I jolted in my seat and looked up to find Klaus sitting in the chair once again with a smirk on his face.

"Did I startle you?" He asked with the smirk still in place.

"Shut up" I glared at him and picked up the _extremely _old book. "How old is this?"

"Over a thousand give or take"

I raised my eye brows and flipped the first page over. Everything was so delicately written and looked... complicated.

"I-I don't know if I'm gonna be able to do this. Everything looks too hard" I complained, my eyes still scanning the spells on the pages.

"Try something. I'm sure its easier then you think it is" Klaus urged, making himself comfy on the chair by holding his hands behind his head and relaxing back.

I took a deep breath and read through a fire spell. Nothing that could burn the house down but something small.

I placed the book back onto the table once I had memorized the spell and stood up, holding out my palm.

Muttering the chant under my breath I closed my eyes and focused. I hoped something would happen otherwise I would look pretty stupid in front of Klaus.

It took a few moments until something happened, I was about to give him but I heard the sound of a chair scraping so I opened my eyes to find Klaus staring intently at my palm.

I looked down also, gasping as I saw a small ball of fire just hovering over my hand. I glanced over to Klaus who was smiling at me.

I held my other hand over the flame and slammed it down onto the fire ball. When I brought my hand back up, the fire was in a singular line, following where my hands went.

"See. Easy" Klaus commented, making me roll my eyes. I closed my palms once again and the flame disappeared.

I never imagined in a million years that I would be a witch. I'm still wondering how it was triggered.

"How can something like this happen?" I asked

"I don't know. But I may have an idea. I need to get Elijah" Klaus said, bringing his phone out of his pocket.

"Why do you need Elijah?" I asked but he didn't answer, just started talking down the phone.

After about 10 minutes Elijah arrived at the mansion and I explained everything that had happened. Of course, he didn't know what could have caused it but he seemed to have an idea on finding it out.

"I need you to sleep so your mind will be dormant" Elijah explained "That way, I will be able to access your memories and see what happened. It's a vampire thing"

"But I'm not tired" I said "How will I be able to sleep?"

"I could always knock you out?" Klaus offered from beside Elijah. Both Elijah and I gave him blunt looks

"No, maybe to grimoire says something about sleeping spells" I got up form my seat and flicked through the book once again

"You gave her mothers grimoire?" Elijah asked, looking to Klaus again. Klaus shrugged his shoulders

"Mother doesn't need it anymore, so what use is it to us?"

Elijah tilted his head in agreement and went back to looking at me. It was kind of unnerving having two originals just staring at me whilst I read a book but I continued reading anyway.

There was a sleeping spell but it meant that I would sleep for at least two days. I explained that to the brothers

"Couldn't we just wait until you are tired?" Elijah commented

"No, I want to find out now" I argued. I wasn't exactly the most patient of people

"I could always knock you out" Klaus repeated, to which I flipped him off.

"Well, the spell is the only way then" Elijah sighed

I nodded and made my way to Kol's bedroom, grimoire in hand. Both the brothers followed me up.

Reciting the spell in my head, I lay down on the bed like Elijah had explained before and closed my eyes.

"Will it hurt?" I asked as Elijah took a seat and placed it next to the bed where my head was.

"No, but it may feel... Somewhat invading, anything private you may want to put to the back of your mind"

I blushed slightly, thinking about all the nights I had with Kol... Let's just say I would be putting them right to the back of my mind where Elijah cant find them.

I muttered the spell under my breath and almost instantly, I began to to feel tired, its like all my muscles were shutting down. It took a matter of seconds before I drifted to sleep.

The last person on my mind was Klaus, how he was being nice to me because of what happened and how he, hopefully, brought Kol back home.

_*3rd Persons POV*_

Violet's eyes fluttered close and her breathing became more relaxed. Klaus noticed her change in body language and moved over to where Elijah was

"She's down. Now's your time to invade her brain" Klaus said, looking over to his brother. Elijah rolled his eyes and focused on the sleeping girl.

She looked peaceful and Elijah felt almost bad for searching through her memories. But, she was a persistent girl, she could see why both Kol and Niklaus liked her.

Elijah focused intently on the girls mind, using his vamparic skills to search through her memories.

Klaus watched as Elijah had his eyes closed. Klaus would've done it himself but he was sure that Violet would be against it.

Considering his feelings for the girl, he probably would have pried somewhere that she would want hidden.

It was a couple of hours before Elijah snapped out of his trance, his face was full of concern.

"What is it brother?" Klaus asked from his position on the end of the bed.

"She met a witch in New York, she placed a hex on her" Elijah explained

"Hex? What kind of hex?" Klaus asked

"The kind that can make a vampire its worst. A kiss can trigger it"

"So that's what happened" A new voice had entered the conversation.

Neither of the men flinched at Kol's appearance. He was at Violet's side in a second, crouching down and taking her hand.

Her appearance was peaceful, and didn't react to any noise as her sleep was so deep.

"How long until she wakes?" Kol asked, not taking his eyes off her

"2 days, maybe more maybe less. It just depends until the spell wears off" Elijah replied, looking to his brothers

"In the mean time, I have better things to do" Klaus muttered under his breath, leaving the room and making his way down the stairs.

He made his way into the art room and stood still in the middle of the room. He gaze landed on the sketch pad that Violet was next too earlier.

Flicking through it, he came to a page that was blank but now had a sketch drawn into it.

A smirk crept onto his lips as his traced his finger over the small amount of writing that was next to the drawing.

_-I owe you one_


	13. Chapter 13

_*3rd Person's POV*_

It had been 3 days until the Mikaelson brothers found out what had happened to Violet and she was still asleep from the spell.

"It's been too long" Kol growled, pacing backwards and forwards beside the bed. He hadn't slept much, always stayed awake in case she woke up.

Klaus pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed at his brothers frustration.

"Getting worked up wont help Kol. I'll call my witch, maybe he'll know something" Klaus said, bringing his phone out of his pocket and pressing the screen.

The phone rang for a few moments before a gruff voice spoke down the line

"Yes Klaus?"

"Disturbing something am I Jason?" He chimed, there was a sigh and some muffled talking down the line before Jason answered.

"No Klaus. What can I do for you?"

"I need some enlightening on a spell the a friend of my has cast" Klaus informed, he looked over the grimoire and read out the spell.

"Sleeping spell? That one particular can only have the subject awakened by a kiss" Jason replied

"A kiss? Kind of fairytale right? So I just get her boyfriend to kiss her and then that's it?" Klaus said, a spark of hoping lighting in him

"Well... It's not that much of a fairytale. The kiss has to be done my the person she was last thinking off before she cast the spell"

Klaus growled in frustration and hung up without finishing the call. Kol of course, heard what Jason said and was already two steps ahead, placing his lips onto Violet's as she slept.

At first, he thought she had stirred awake but then, nothing. Her slumber continued.

"Damn it" Kol cursed, holding his head with his free hand.

"We have no idea who Violet was thinking about. She could be like this forever" Klaus let out another frustrated growl. His eyes met his brothers and after a second he shook his head.

"No. I'm not doing it, she's your girl. Not mine" Klaus argued, knowing exactly what Kol wanted him to do.

"It doesn't matter about your feelings Niklaus! She has to be woken up!" Kol shouted, leaving Violet's side and standing in front of his brother. Klaus looked down to the floor

"Please Nik" Kol whispered as Klaus' head still hung low. Kol didn't know what he would be able to do if Violet couldn't wake.

Kol looked down to the silver ring on his finger before stalking out the room, slamming the door behind him. If his brother would do it, he didn't want to be there to watch.

Klaus slowly brought his head up to see Violet just lying on the bed. If only they had just waited for her to fall asleep naturally and not rushed into it.

Eventually he was at her side like Kol was before, leaning over. The main reason he didn't want to do it was because she would wake up and go straight to Kol, not giving a damn about him.

Letting out a final sigh he bent down and pushed his lips to hers. It's like sparks erupted in his stomach like that night at the ball.

At first, nothing happened and Klaus just thought it was another dead end... Until Violet started to kiss back.

_*Violet's POV*_

I think this was the first time I had ever woken up by someone kissing me. My eyes still didn't want to cooperate with me so they remained closed.

I had no idea what was going on, one minute I was sleeping. The next, someone was kissing me. They were a pretty good kisser too.

But the thing was I didn't know why I was kissing back. It took me a moment to realize who it was and when I did I shot up in bed with my eyes open.

"Klaus" I breathed as he sat sort of dazed from my sudden movement.

"You're awake"

"You kissed me" I retorted, confused as to what the hell was going on. Klaus explained what had happened with the spell and how I became trapped in a slumber for around three days.

"So they only way to wake me up... was a kiss from the last person I was thinking of" I repeated, just to make it sound clear

"And that was me" Klaus said with a smirk "So do you always think about me before you sleep?"

"Shut up. I was only thinking about you because I was grateful for helping me" I explained but Klaus' cocky expression stayed in place.

I rolled my eyes and jumped off the bed once I had stretched. The noise that came out of my mouth was a tad weird and sounded like a dying animal.

"Lovely" Klaus commented, getting up from the seat that was beside and bed and walking away.

"Klaus, wait" I called, he stopped and turned to me. Taking steps forward until I was in front of him.

I wrapped my arm around him and pulled him into a hug. At first he was confused but eventually he hugged me back, his arms locking around me.

"Thank you" I breathed, resting my head on his shoulder "For helping me"

I felt him nod and after a few more moments the hug ended.

"Where's Kol?" I asked as we both left the room

"He's down here I think" Klaus replied, guiding me to the lounge. Kol was sitting in a chair with a glass of blood in his hand, the other was fiddling with the ring I bought him.

"So she awakens" Kol said with an amused expression, not even looking at me. I knew he would be like this, I was curious as to why he let Klaus kiss me

"Kol, calm down" I said, walking over to him and crouching down. I tried to put my hand in his free one but he moved it too fast, placing it by his head.

I hated when Kol was like this, he was reckless and doesn't thing about what he's doing.

"Why should I? My brother is in love with you and now... you're debating on who you want" Kol spat, downing the blood and chucking down on to the floor next to me with suck force that it smashed.

I flinched at the glass shattering but I stayed in place.

"Kol please, just calm down" I said, this time a small whimper with my voice. The last time he became jealous, he nearly killed me.

I felt an arm on my shoulder and I looked around to find Klaus standing there, glaring at Kol

"Move away love. Kol just needs time to cool down"

"Oh yes, so then you can steal Violet away. Maybe draw some pictures of each other?" Kol growled, getting up form the chair and pushing past me so I fell back slightly but Klaus caught me.

I didn't want this. I didn't want all this fighting. I loved Kol more than anything but his protectiveness and jealousy make me hate him so much.

I had no idea what I thought about Klaus... I mean, I would chose Kol all the time but I didn't want to lose Klaus.

I had come to see him as a close friend. Plus, I didn't want to ruin their bond. They were brothers and I was coming between them.

The only thing right now that I could think of was to leave them. Make them sort out things to themselves but that would only result in one of them killing the other.

I snapped out of my thoughts to find Kol ready to pounce on Klaus, his fangs were bared and I shot my hand out, hoping something magical would happen.

Luckily, something did. It was like an invisible wall had been put between them and all Kol did was hit into the wall again and again.

The next thing I didn't expect was for Kol to growl at me, in a flash he was in front of me. He looked like he was going to attack and bite me but instead, he cried out in pain.

All I did was stare at him, his hands went to his head as more screams ricochet through his body. Its like I was in a trance, all I could do was focus on him more and make him feel more pain.

I only managed to snap out of it by Klaus shaking my arm so my gaze was broken.

"Love?" Klaus cooed, looking into my eyes to see if I was ok. My breath came out ragged at I looked down to Kol who was now passed out on the floor.

"I-I'm sorry" I gasped, falling down to his side and shaking him. He wasn't waking up, no matter how much I called his name.

I had hurt him. I had never hurt Kol ever... well... not physically anyway.

"Can you... Can you take him upstairs please" I whispered under my breath but I knew Klaus would hear. Suddenly, Kol's body was gone, as was Klaus.

I let my shoulders sag down, my chest felt heavy and I fell forward. I had to use my hand as support so I wasn't completely on the floor, just slumped over.

The sobs that I had been holding in for the past few minutes began to escape my lips, with tears trailing down my cheeks.

I had been crying to much to even realize the hand that was being held out to me. Finally I looked up, Seeing Klaus standing there

I took his hand and he helped pull me up as my knees were weak.

"I have to go. Caroline will be wanting to see me" I said with a sniffle, I wiped the tears from my eyes and my face and sniffed in a bit so I didn't look like a complete dribbling mess.

"Ok. Do you want me to take you?" Klaus offered.

I was about to decline but then thought, if people saw me like this walking down the street they would probably come and talk to me and right now I didn't want to talk to anyone.

I nodded and Klaus picked me up, holding one of his hands under my legs and the other on my back so I was in a bridal carry.

It took mere seconds until we made it to my house. Klaus propped me down onto me feet and released his hold on me.

"Thank you" I said, hugging him lightly again. Klaus returned the hug and nodded his head to me before vanishing from my sight.

I sighed and turned to my house. It looked peaceful and empty but I knew Caroline would be in. it was the weekend and she would no doubt be fretting about where I was.

Just as I suspected, Caroline was in the front room when I opened the door then was hugging me in an instant, practically crushing my bones.

"I'm so sorry for what I did Care, I just freaked out" I managed to say as more tears fell down my cheeks.

"It doesn't matter anymore. I just want you to stay here" Caroline responded, loosening her grip slightly.

Caroline and I just sat for hours in my room, just talking about what was going on. She said that Bonnie could help me if I wanted but I didn't want that.

This was my power so I wanted to do it on my own.

One topic that I wanted to talk about was the whole 'killing Klaus' thing. Of course I didn't want Klaus dead but it seems I don't get a say in the matter.

"What's going on with the whole killing Klaus thing. You still going ahead with that?" I asked with a casual voice. Caroline frowned and nodded

"They're pretty serious about it... And with killing Kol too" Caroline trailed off, looking away and down to the floor

"Pardon?"

"I tried to convince them but they aren't going to stop!" Caroline insisted as I started pacing around my room.

"But I dont understand why!? He hasn't done anything to you!" I argued, frowning at my sister who remained silent.

I literally could not bare the thought of Kol being dead. It would literally tear me in two. Feeling all these emotions made it hard to focus.

Caroline was trying to talk to me but I couldn't hear her, all I could focus on was if Kol died. It would be like someone ripping my heart out and crushing it with their bare hands.

It's like something inside me snapped, if they dared to even touch Kol... I would kill them all. I may be a new witch but I know I have power.

They may have over century year old vampires on their side but I easily managed to take down Kol.

"You wont touch Kol" I whispered, barely audible. Caroline stopped talking and stood in front of me.

"What?"

"I said" I looked at her straight in the eye "You wont kill Kol. Or else..."

"Or else what?" Caroline copied, her worry was evident in her face

"I kill Tyler"

"No! No you cant do that" Caroline argued, holding her hands over my shoulders and shaking me "Violet snap out of it!"

"Out of what Care? It's only fair if you kill my boyfriend I get to kill yours" I hissed, removing her hands from my body and moving to my bedroom door.

"You don't have enough power to take down Tyler, he's a hybrid" Caroline insisted, pulling my arm and turning me around

"I managed to knock three vampires out cold, plus an original. I can take all of you" I growled, ripping my arm out of her grip and stalking out the room.

I was about to leave the house but Caroline appeared in front of me, blocking the door.

"Move Care" I said in a calm voice, not wanting to let my anger over power me.

"Violet I cant let you do this" Caroline insisted again. I let out a sigh and placed my hand on Caroline's shoulder

"I'm sorry Care" I whispered. I stared right at her, focusing so hard that my head went dizzy. Caroline on the other hand started to clutch her head and scream in pain.

It pained me to see Caroline like this but I couldn't let them do this to Kol. It's like I had only just got him back and I wasn't prepared to lose him or Klaus.

I circled around her and left the house.

I was at first considering going to Tyler to warn him but then I had a better idea. I started my walk to the Salvatore boarding house.


	14. Chapter 14

I grin crept up on my lips as I knocked on the door of the boarding house. I could hear them talking about me before hand, saying I wasn't strong or couldn't stop them.

I'd like to see them say that to my face.

It took a few moments until the door opened revealing Damon. His pleasant expression instantly turned sour when he saw it was me.

"I should kill you for what you did. I don't like aneurysms very much" He threatened in a low tone. I frowned and pouted at him

"You do realize I can do it again right? Touch me and what you felt the other day will feel like total bliss" I said all of this in a sweet tone to add a more dramatic affect to it.

"Damon?" A female voice called from behind him. He moved slightly to reveal Elena who looked surprised to see me.

"Violet? What are you doing here?" Elena asked, a worried expression filling her face. I smiled at her and tilted my head

"Hello Elena, I was just wondering when you'll be discussing about Klaus and Kol's planned demise"

"Sorry, that meeting finished an hour ago. We'll make sure _not _to invite you to the next one" Damon glared, pushing the door closed but I stuck my foot in the way so the door opened again

Smirking, I entered the house and examined the interior. I never had the time to appreciate the beautiful decorations in the house.

"I suggest you give up on changing our minds about your buddy and your boyfriend. Nothing's going to change our minds-" Damon started but I turned to him and stared at him. He went to continue talking but nothing came out

"I suggest you hold your tongue Damon" I glared, making sure I didn't break focus on him so the spell would stay in place.

The only way I managed to know these spells was because I read through more than I needed to in Klaus' mothers' grimoire. I thought learning some would come in handy.

Elena was looking confused at Damon as he still attempted to talk.

"Let him go!" Elena called out as she realized what was going on.

"You know Elena, its only fair. You guys get to kill my friend and boyfriend so... I get to kill Damon and Tyler. Your friend and Caroline's boyfriend" I shrugged, still focusing on Damon "Its only fair"

"No! You cant do this-"

"I think you'll find I can" I replied in a 'duh' tone. She looked around frantically for something to make me stop but ended up coming right up to me and slapping me in the face.

I will admit, I was taken aback by that. But now I was more pissed off than before. I returned my head to facing forwards as she had slapped me so hard that my head had snapped to the side.

"Oh Elena" I sighed, rubbing my slightly stinging cheek "Big mistake"

All the lights in the room started to flicker as I felt my power building.

I saw Damon from behind her about to lunge but instead I flicked my hand to the side, causing his head to twist unnaturally to the side.

He slumped to the ground with his newly broken neck which caused Elena to gasp.

"Viole-"

"Shut up" I muttered, focusing on controlling my power rather than Elena's whiny voice.

"Stefan isn't in is he?" I asked, Elena shook her head.

"Good, no one will know about what I'm going to do then" I said with a certain glint in my eye. I muttered a chant under my breath and suddenly grabbed Elena's arm.

"GAH!" Elena cried out, trying to pry herself away from me but she came to no avail.

She struggled for a few more moments until... Nothing. She stood still with an emotionless expression.

"Now, you cant really understand what I'm saying unless I instruct you. Its kind of like compulsion for vampires only its a witch" I explained to no one imaparticular whilst pacing in front of her.

"Hmm, jump up and down" I told her, looking her straight in the eyes. She blinked then started to jump up and down.

"Good. Ok, stop" I ordered, looking her in the eye again. She stopped

"Right. This is what I want you to do..." I told her every single detail that I wanted her to do and left with a smile.

No one can help her apart from me so until she completes her task, she's going to be my... Puppet I guess.

I left once I was done, seeing no reason to stay.

I wondered if Kol was ok now?

I decided to go the mansion next, curiosity burning inside me.

The front door was wide open when I got there and I frowned as I slowly took steps inside.

Almost instantly Elijah was in front of me with a ghost of a smile on his face.

"Niklaus said you would be back"

"Well _Niklaus _was right. Is Kol awake?" I asked.

"I don't think now is a good time" Elijah commented, I ignored him and made my way to Kol's room.

It was obvious he was in there. I wonder what Elijah was warning me about? Kol wouldn't hurt me again would he?

I pushed the door open without knocking and froze on the spot.

Sitting on the bed was Kol with a random girl I had never seen before straddling his hips. His face was buried in her neck and blood run down her back.

"Kol" I breathed, holding my hand on my stomach as it made me feel sick. Flashbacks of all the times he had bit me came flashing back into my memory.

Kol's head flashed up, his face changed with blood over his mouth. The girl didn't even look around so I was guessing she was compelled.

Kol's eyes instantly changed back to normal and some guilt flickered in them.

I didn't say anything, just backed out of the room and closed the door behind me. I guess I should've taken in Elijah's warning.

I tried to shift the sick feeling in my stomach but it wouldn't go. I started walking back to the staircase with my head hanging low so I couldn't see where I was going.

Suddenly there was a hard chest in front of me and I gasped, instantly falling backwards to where the beginning of the stairs were.

I awaited the impact of the hard, marble stairs but I felt nothing. I had my eyes squeezed shut so I didn't see what had happened.

"Love" A voice sounded above me and I instantly knew who it was.

I opened my eyes to find Klaus hovering above me. I then noticed that the reason that I hadn't smashed my face into the stairs was because Klaus' arms were wrapped around my body.

One arm was wrapped around my waist with the other at the top of my back.

I was kind of slanted and Klaus was balanced on the stairs. It was a really awkward position

"Oh" I muttered, realizing it was him that I bumped into. Klaus smirked before placing me upright on the stairs. "Thanks"

"No problem love. I don't think any of us will favour you with a broken neck" Klaus said, walking down the stairs with me

"Oh, I think some will" I replied with a small chuckle. I thought back to Damon and Elena at the boarding house. If my spell was working, then Elena should be doing my instructions as we speak.

Klaus raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. We had made it to the library where Elijah was sitting. He had a bit of a 'I told you so' face but he didn't comment on it.

"Yea yea whatever" I mumbled, flapping my hand in his direction. A slight grin crept up on his face and he went back to reading the book in his hand.

"So, whats going on in the life of Violet Forbes?" Klaus asked, relaxing back into a sofa that was in the room.

I sighed and joined him, sitting on the other side and swivelling my legs onto the couch so my feet were on his lap.

He frowned at me slightly but made no attempt to move me

"Nothing much. A bit of threatening, getting mad at people. Crying over fictional characters" I shrugged "The same really"

"Threatening?"

"Yea, I don't like the Salvatore's very much now" I replied with a distasteful look on my face.

"Oh really? And why's that then?" Klaus smirked

"Let's just say they've pissed me off so I got angry"

"And how did you react?" Elijah asked, not looking up form his book

"I gave them an aneurysm" I shrugged again, relaxing my head on the the arm of the sofa

"I think we're rubbing off on her brother" Klaus said and I could tell he was smirking. My head shot up

"Hey! You are not. I believe its _me _you're rubbing off on" I complained "I got Kol into all sorts of things"

"Well to be fair, he was locked in box for nearly over a century so he would take in anything" Klaus commented. I raised an eyebrow

"And who's fault was that?"

Klaus raised his hands up in innocence at the new voice in the room. Kol came over and sat in another chair that was next to Elijah.

We both exchanged an awkward glance as all that popped into my mind was what happened earlier with the girl. She was no doubt dead now.

An awkward silence had set in the room and I kept my gaze fixed on my feet that were on Klaus' lap. It probably looked a tad weird but I couldn't find anywhere else to look.

I flickered my eyes up to see Klaus looking in Kol's direction with an uneasy expression.

"And with that, I need a drink" I muttered getting up from the couch and going to the main room where all the alcohol was kept.

I had decided that I liked bourbon even though I had only tried it once so I poured myself a glass of that.

I was considering getting all the brothers one but my decision was cut short as, once again, I heard crashing from the library

I sighed for a good minute or so and felt instantly tired with all the fighting that was going on.

I downed the whole bourbon and poured myself another, repeating the process before confronting the situation that was now happening.

It seemed my choice of having two drinks instead of one shouldn't have been an option as I came into the room.

The scene before me made me want to scream.

Kol was lying on the floor with a dagger in his chest. His body was all grey and veiny and he woould've looked somewhat peaceful if there wasn't a stupid dagger sticking out of his chest.

Klaus was standing above him with Elijah now standing also.

I went to rush to Kol's side and shout some abuse at Klaus but something stopped me

It's like a massive weight was lifted off my chest and no matter what I just couldn't move.

Then a memory that I didn't even remember hit me in the face like a sack of bricks.

_"Kol?" I chucked my keys in the little dish by the door and continued into the flat. I switched on the main light and my breath hitched._

_Sprawled across the floor were at least three dead bodies. Blood was splattered everywhere with the occasional bloody hand print on the wall._

_"K-kol?" I stuttered, my eyes darting around the room to see if he was here. I looked to my right and the back to the front only to have Kol standing in front of me._

_His face and clothing were soaked in blood and his had an almost pained expression on his face._

_"Violet" He spoke in a soft voice, as if not to startle me. I went to talk again but I found myself lost in his eyes_

_"You will not remember anything. All you will remember is we dated and I left this night and didn't explain why" Kol started and all I could do was nod_

_"If we ever meet again, then I'll take that as a second chance. We can be together again. And no matter how hard you fight it, we will... be together again"_

_Kol sighed as he trailed off then everything just went black._

I couldn't utter any words out of my mouth. I just stood there in a state of shock.

All this time... I was compelled?


	15. Chapter 15

I actually couldn't register what was going on.

I could still see Kol's daggered body on the floor but I felt barely any sympathy for it. It's like all the anger that I had felt for him had come flooding back.

If anything... I was happy he was temporarily dead. He killed that girl and messed with my mind. I had the right to be angry with him.

I may have actually loved him last year but all I could see was red.

He treated me like a fool, knowing I would just go straight back into his arm wen he snapped his fingers.

I could hear someone calling my name but I didn't listen, just stormed out the house.

*3rd persons POV*

Klaus stood stunned as Violet didn't scream, or even shout about what he had done to Kol.

He was sure that she would at least attack him verbally or even give him an aneurysm but nothing.

She just walked out.

Violet did look odd when she came into the room though, like she had realized something.

It was like she didn't even look upset about it.

Before he could go after the girl, he had to take care of Kol's body.

"Was that really necessary Niklaus?" Elijah sighed from his chair. He hasn't even looked up from his book, as if he knew what was coming.

"I think Kol needs a time out, don't you?" Klaus replied, using his strength and speed to grab Kols body and place him into his coffin in the other room.

Klaus let out a small sigh before closing the lid.

"I've just had a very angry looking Violet push past me as I came in, know anything about that?" A voice practically yelled at the Hybrid.

As it was a female voice he knew it was his sister. Klaus walked over to her and shrugged his shoulders.

"Beats me"

Klaus didn't want to tell anyone that he was actually going to go and see Violet soon because he was curios about her sudden mood change.

There was also something inside Klaus that hoped maybe Violet would give him a chance.

Kol may only be daggered but he wanted to know how Violet felt about him.

_*Violets POV*_

I practically ran home. I felt like such a horrible person.

I had knocked my own sister out and just left her there.

Caroline will never forgive me! I don't blame her.

I was outside my house and breathing heavily from arriving here so fast.

Caroline's car was in the drive so she had to be in.

I took slow steps to the door and unlocked it with my key.

It was around midday so she could possibly be out but I needed to apologise to her.

I don't think I could live with Caroline hating me.

We may have our ups and downs but we were still sisters.

I may not have been there for her whole life but Caroline mean the world to me.

I made my way to her closed door and knocked three times.

Not four because it reminds m of Doctor Who and creeps me out.

There was some movement before the door opened a fraction.

"Violet" She answered, not opening the door anymore so it was obvious she was a tad afraid of me.

"Caroline" I had to practically choke out "I'm so sorry Care"

I could from the look on her face that she wanted to open the door but she stayed strong

"What do you want?" She asked coldly

"Please Care, I regret what I done so much, I didn't know what I was thinking! I just wanted to protect Kol but... There's no point in that now" I trialed off as some kind of anger rushed through me.

Caroline went quiet for a minute before opening the door more. She looked hesitant but opened out her arms.

I let out a sigh of relief before I crashed into her, hugging her tightly.

"Oh my God Care I thought I lost you for a minute" I gasped as she hugged back equally as tight.

I guess there is a sisterly bond.

I told Caroline everything that happened, including the memory that Kol had compelled me to forget.

"That ass! I told you he was no good!" Caroline pointed out as we were sat on her bed. I gave her a flat look

"Well, to be fair, he did compel me to also forgive him"

"Yea, well, you should have known he was trouble when you saw him" Caroline argued, crossing her arms. I had to resist the urge to sing Taylor Swift

"Yea yea Care, whatever you say" I rolled my eyes and brought my phone out of my pocket as it started vibrating.

I narrowed my eyes when I saw Klaus' name flash up on the screen. I pressed answer

"How did you get my number? And how does my phone know its you?"

_"Us vampires work in mysterious ways" _Klaus replied

"You put it there when I left my canvas at the mansion didn't you?" I said, raising an eyebrow. I new I shouldn't have left my phone there

_"How are you love? You didn't seem right when you left the mansion?" _Klaus ignored my theory of course. I was about to answer but Caroline ripped the phone away from my ear and pressed it hers.

"Listen _Klaus, _Violet doesn't want to talk right now because she's with me. So suck it up and leave us alone" Caroline snapped, violently pressing the end button and tossing the phone onto the other end of her bed.

"Nice joke"

"Huh?"

"Suck it up? Because he's a vampire right" I waggled my eyebrows suggestively but Caroline just groaned at me

"Shut up"

I grinned at her and leaned over to my phone so I could turn it off. I didn't want any disturbances.

One thing that I was annoyed with right now was my hair. I liked it when I first got it cut short the other week but now it was annoying and hard to control.

I sighed and Caroline raised an eyebrow at me

"My hairs too short" I pouted, holding a lock of it in my fingers and letting it fall through them.

"Well, why don't you get extensions?" Caroline suggested, I guess that's an option but I didn't want to be seen as tacky.

I also wasn't happy with the colour. I mean, blond is my natural colour but I get put into the stereotype of being dumb all the time so that's why I coloured it all the time.

"Right, I'm going to the hairdressers to get extensions and get rid of this stupid hair colour" I announced, jumping up from the bed

Caroline was in front of me in a second

"Again? You always change it"

"I know, I get bored of one colour" I sighed, I went to leave Caroline's room but a thought struck me.

I needed to change my clothes.

I travelled to my room and dug through my wardrobe, finding a simple top and black jean shorts. I added some black, lace up booties so it added to my height.

Caroline was already waiting for me by the front door with a small smile on her face.

"Lets go" She said, pushing the door open and leading me to the car.

Like we had done that time we went dress shopping for the Mikaelson ball, we cranked up the volume in the car and sang our hearts out to which ever song came on.

The hair dresser was surprised to see me again after such a short time but done what I asked for.

I wanted to see what brown looked on me so I had my hair dyed then the extensions added.

Overall, I liked it a lot. I came to the same length that it was before I got it cut, around waist length.

It was all naturally wavy and didn't look cheap and tacky so I was thankful for that.

"Wow... just... _wow"_ Was Caroline's first comment when I got off the chair. I laughed at her so it must look somewhat ok.

"You look so different" Caroline had her mouth hanging open slightly and kept staring at me.

"Care, you're kind of creeping me out girl" I chuckled, joining her in the car once again.

We were considering going home, eating a load of ice cream and watching movies but Caroline kind of wanted to go to the Grill.

Of course, I agreed. As long as she would buy me an alcoholic drink.

"Go and sit in 'your booth', and I'll bring you over a drink" Caroline instructed, nodding her head over to the booth that I had claimed as mine.

Obviously I would claim it as mine, it had the best wifi connection. Damn it, I didn't have my phone on me. I left it back in the house.

I sat in the booth with a smile on my face, fiddling with my now longer hair. I saw Tyler walking in my direction and he just wandered past, not even giving me a second look.

Either he was pissed at me for some reason or he just didn't recognize me. I was hoping for the second...

Caroline joined me not long after with what I guessed was vodka and coke. I grinned and happily took a long sip.

This drink was my life.

"Is Tyler mad at me?" I asked randomly, Caroline just looked down to her glass "_Caroline"_

"Ok! may have warned him that you might have gone and killed him... Not that much" Caroline blurted out

"I'm sorry about that. I wont hurt anyone, I promise. Just as long as they don't hurt Klaus"

"Why do you want to protect Klaus so much?" Caroline asked, a curious glint in her eye

"He's my friend. You wouldn't want Elena to die would you?" I pointed out. The look on Caroline's face showed that she understood my point.

We conversed for what seemed forever, not bringing up any Originals or plans for murder.

"You know, Mom gets worried about you" Caroline sighed as she started her third drink. I sighed and shrugged me shoulders

"One of her daughters is a vampire and the other is a newly named witch. She would be mad if she wasn't worried" I said with a laugh

"Well maybe you should stay home for at least a week without mysteriously disappearing all the time"

I rolled my eyes and let them wander around the Grill. I saw Matt working and Tyler was playing pool at one of the tables.

I flash of worry crossed over me when I saw Damon enter the grill. He looked perfectly fine until his eyes met mine.

He squinted at first, probably checking to see if it was my first then he smirked. It felt like my stomach dropped when he came over and sat in the booth next to Caroline.

"Damon! What are you doing here?" Caroline questioned, her eyes flickering between Damon and I as we were glaring at each other.

"Just came to see how everyone was doing" Damon answered with a smirk. I broke my glare and directed it to my drink.

"Ok... Can you do it another time? We're kind of busy" Caroline complained

"Oh, but we're having so much fun" Damon chimed, there was distaste in his voice

"Just go Damon" I finally spoke, merely glancing at him

"Now, I don't want to go" Damon smirked "You know, I don't like getting my neck snapped that much. And aneurysms for that matter"

Caroline frowned at me

"What happened?"

"Nothing" I sighed, not wanting to go into this conversation.

"It's hardly nothing" Damon snapped, glaring hard at me

"So I broke your neck? What of it? It's not like you can change the past"

"No, but I can change the future by ripping your pretty little head off of your body"

"Aw, you think I'm pretty?" I smiled, but it quickly changed into a frown

"Wow there, no ones ripping off anyone's head" Caroline interjected

"Just stay out if it Barbie, Violet and I need a little chat" Damon demanded

"Tomorrow"

"No, no-"

"Tomorrow, Damon" I growled "Please"

Damon didn't respond, just glared some more before stalking off to the bar.

Caroline looked at me as I downed the rest of my drink.

"I was angry ok? He was threatening me" I muttered sourly

"So you snap his neck?" Caroline gave me a pointed look

"Like you wouldn't do the same"

Caroline continued her look and crossed her arms. I didn't want to argue with Caroline anymore, I let myself sag into the seat I was on and closed my eyes.

I just wanted, one day, of no drama. No threatening or complicated relationships.

I had one less problem on my back with Kol being daggered but now I had the problem with Damon and all the others plan to kill Klaus.

Of course I don't want Klaus dead, but everyone is just being so stubborn, not taking into account my side of the argument.

I was fed up of all the arguments. Yes, I may have caused some of the problems by snapping some necks but you cant blame me!

I just wanted everything to be normal but being in a town full of vampires, werewolf's, witches and some doppelgangers... Nothing was going to be easy was it?

Thinking about doppelgangers, Katherine hadn't come to me in a while even though she said she would.

Well, as least I think she hadn't... I still couldn't find my vervain bracelet, I guessed it had fallen off at some point but I had no idea when.

After a few more minutes in silence, exchanging uneasy glances, I excused myself for the day and made my way home.

It was late afternoon as I left the grill which made me regret wearing shorts. There was a slight breeze which nipped at my bare skin on my arms and legs.

Folding my arms over I ventured home, ignoring all the friendly smiles and waves that were sent my way by people who were walking about.

I didn't understand how people can be so nice to each other, this town is full of monsters and all people want to do is make friends.

By the time I made it home and turned my phone on, I had around 5 missed calls.

All from Klaus.

Great.

I was about to turn my phone off again but my phone coincidentally started ringing, revealing Klaus as the caller. I sighed and pressed answer

"Yes?"

"_Ah, so she's not dead then"_

"Of course I'm not dead, my phone was just off" I said, walking around my room as I spoke

_"No doubt it was Caroline who made you"_ Klaus spoke with a slight chuckle in his voice

"What do you want Klaus?" I asked flatly

_"When you came into the room before, you stopped, didn't even insult me. Whats was that about?" _Klaus asked, I face palmed myself

"I just realized something, that's all" I sort of lied, not wanting to go into detail. Klaus went silent for a moment

"_Right" _Klaus countered, obviously knowing I was hiding something _"I thought you would be with Caroline now? She said you were bonding"_

"I was, we were at the Grill but Damon went and ruined it so now I'm home" I sighed, thinking about earlier.

_"You were at the grill? I didn't see you, only saw Caroline and a brown haired gi-"_ Klaus cut himself off, and I stifled a laugh as he didn't realize it was me _"You've changed your hair again?"_

"Yea..." I dragged out "I wasn't feeling the short hair anymore"

There was a laugh from the other end of the line, followed by some muffled talking.

_"I have to go, speak soon Violet"_

"Hopefully not too soon"

Klaus didn't even reply, just ended the call. I quickly turned my phone off and put it on charge so no one else could interact with me and make me social.

I shudder at the thought of being social sometimes.

I showered for a while and dressed into some pyjama shorts and a random top from my wardrobe before settling into my bed.

For about an extra hour I read a book before finally falling asleep, hoping that things will be easy for tomorrow and that Damon wouldn't kill me.


	16. Chapter 16

"Ok Damon! I'm here! Time to shout at me and stuff" I shouted out, strolling into the boarding house. I seemed empty but after a moment Damon appeared with a smirk in place

"Ah, not-so-colours, so lovely of you to join me"

I glared at him for his choice of nickname

"I had no choice" I muttered sourly. Damon poured himself a drink but then continued to pour a second, offering it to me.

I gladly accepted it and made myself comfy on one of the sofas.

"Let me just one thing straight, Kol's been daggered so you don't need to kill him" I started as Damon made himself comfy on the sofa in front of me.

"Thank _god" _Damon exaggerated as he took a mouthful of bourbon "That guy was a dick"

"Touche" I agreed, raising my glass to him and taking a gulp.

"I thought you two were all loved up" Damon raised an eyebrow

"Let's keep my love life out of it shall we?" I mumbled, wanting to forget all the things to do with Kol.

Damon raised his hands up as if to claim innocence and finished his drink.

"Well, you do realize we're still going to kill Klaus right?"

I groaned "Why are you guys _so _hell-bent on killing him? He isn't _that _bad"

Damon scoffed at me "Isn't that bad? He's made our lives hell and believe it or not, we don't want our lives to be hell"

"What if I got him out of town for a while? Just so you can relax in your threat filled lives?" I offered

"But he'll come back. As long as Elena's human, he needs her blood for hybrids"

"So? Just kill Elena? Or turn her-"

"No. Elena stays alive" Damon cut in, glaring at me. This time, it was me who held their hands up in innocence

"Ok, ok. No need to get your fangs in a twist. It was just an idea" I said, downing my drink and placing on a nearby coffee table

"But your idea to get Klaus out of town for a bit may work. Give us more time to plot" Damon smirked

I rolled my eyes at him and got up.

"Fine, I get Klaus out of town for as long at possible. Deal?" I held out my hand to Damon.

Damon stood also, shaking my hand

"Deal" Damon agreed "But, if you snap anyone's necks or give aneurysms to any of us... I will rip out your heart without even thinking of Caroline"

I stayed silent as I left the house.

Now was the hard part... Getting Klaus out of Mystic Falls for a while.

I decided to think of my plan as I walked to the Mikaelson mansion. The only thing that popped into mind was going back to New York so I could find out why that witch put a hex on me

To be honest, I hadn't thought about that for a while but I still wanted to find out why.

Ok, that was my plan... Hopefully it will work. I think Klaus'... Feelings for me may help convince him.

When I made it to the mansion, there was a heated argument in process. I waited a moment, listening to the words

"So we disagree with us and you lock us in a box? You really are petty Nik" A woman spat who I recognized as Rebekah

"Kol had it coming. He done more than disagree with me" Klaus retorted

"I don't want to hear your excuses Niklaus" Rebekah shouted. She was about to start shouting again but it went silent.

Suddenly the door opened and Rebekah glared at me

"There's this thing called privacy, perhaps you should learn about it" She snapped, slamming the door in my face so hard that I stumbled back a few steps.

There was muffled talking and finally the door opened again, this time revealing the hybrid that I was willing to talk to

"Violet, to what do I owe the pleasure" He greeted pleasantly, hiding his rage from the argument he had just had with his sister.

"Oh, I was wondering if you wanted to join me on a trip to New York so I can hunt down the bitch that hexed me" I finished my sentence with a pleasant smile, Klaus looked curious with my invitation

"Why me? Wouldn't you want Caroline to come with you?" He questioned and I started to become nervous that he wouldn't come with me

"Well, you're an all powerful hybrid who cant die easily and my sister is a vampire who, well, can die easily" I lied, trying to make it sound as convincing as possible "So you were my more favoured choice"

Klaus smirked at me "Well, as lovely as that sounds, I can't. Not yet anyway, I have werewolves to turn in North Carolina-"

"Let me come with you!" I cut in "I could help and then it would be easier to go to New York afterwards"

Klaus furrowed his brow and crossed his arms "Why are you so eager to leave Mystic Falls with me?"

"Uh, I'm bored?" I offered, to which Klaus crossed his arms. Damn it!

Looks like I'm gonna have to _really _lie, something he would want to believe. I took a deep breath before answering.

"Ok, the truth is... I want to spend more time with you" I trailed off, looking sheepishly down to the floor.

I glanced back up to see Klaus' eyes had widened.

"You actually want to come with me?"

"Yea" I said with a big smile. Klaus looked like he was debating it but in the end pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed

"Fine, but be warned, it can be dangerous"

"I'll be fine, I can handle myself" I said

"Never said you couldn't love" Klaus smirked, unfolding his arms and turning away "I suggest you pack a bag, we leave in an hour"

Pardon? An hour? How am I supposed to get home and packed in an hour!?

Instead of standing there and practically ran out the door and to my house.

By the time I got there I had about 20 minutes to pack.

Wait. What did I need to pack?

Clothes obviously, but what type? I googled the weather in North Carolina and it came up as moderately warm but windy.

Ok, so just clothes I would usually wear right?

But if we were going to be looking for werewolves then we would be going into woods wouldn't we? So mud

I ended up just grabbing a load of clothes, not caring what they were to be honest. If I needed some more then I would just buy them.

I looked down to my attire right now and frowned. A dress isn't the best car ware. I quickly changed into a baggy top and some thick sweat pants.

I finished with wearing my converse and tying my hair up into a high ponytail. By the time I was finished my hour was up and there was a knock at the door.

I slung my bag over my shoulder and headed to the door. Since it was a weekday, Caroline was at school. Mom was at work of course so there was no awkward explanations.

I had written a letter for them both and left it on the table so they wouldn't freak out when they see I wasn't there.

Opening the door revealed Klaus, he was wearing the same clothes as before of course. A top and some jeans with a jacket to finish it.

"Ready?" Klaus asked to which I nodded. I followed him out the door and joined him in his car.

I chucked my bags in the back seat where some other rucksacks were and hopped into the passenger seat as Klaus sat in the drivers seat.

It didn't take long until the was driving at an immense speed and we were soon out of Mystic Falls.

I brought my phone out my pocket and text Damon, saying I had kept my part of the deal. Whilst my phone was out I plugged it into the speakers of the car and played Fall Out Boy.

Obviously.

Klaus furrowed his brow as 'Save Rock And Roll' started playing.

"I don't get your obsession with this band" Klaus frowned "There are many others"

"Yea but none of them are this good" I explained, turning the volume up and lip syncing the words

"Kol did say you were a weird one" Klaus smirked

I glared at him but didn't answer as I was too busy singing along. I was surprised that he even brought up Kol

At one point it the journey I actually forgot we were in the car together and I sang out loud. Klaus laughed at me when I immediately stopped myself, slamming my hand over my mouth

"Stop laughing at me" I glared

"I don't understand you" Klaus chuckled "You don't think you're a good artist, you don't like singing in front of people even though you can sing"

Klaus listed so I ended up punching his arm. I trusted him enough to not crash the car

"So? I'm a weird one aren't I?" I repeated his comment from earlier

Klaus just shook his head and continued driving.

We stopped at a cafe for a bit so I could get some food. Klaus went off to drink some poor girls blood and I sat alone eating some pizza that I had ordered.

I was eating a massive slice of pizza when Klaus finally joined me. Of course, he had to join me when I had the hugest mouthful of pizza ever.

Klaus watched me in amusement as I tried my hardest to chew my food but I failed miserably.

"Lovely" Klaus commented, stealing a piece of pepperoni from one of the other slices. I tried to protest but with a mouthful of food it was extremely difficult.

In the corner of my eye I could see a group of girls sitting across from us. They were smiling over at Klaus and practically death glaring me.

They probably thought I was his girlfriend or something. No.

I finally managed to swallow a few mouthfuls so I could now talk

"Those girls look like they want to kidnap you and kill me" I nodded my head slightly in the direction of the girls. Klaus casually looked over and grinned at me

"I cant help that I have that effect on people love, its natural" He shrugged, stealing yet another slice or pepperoni from my meal.

"Just have the bloody slice if you want it so much" I muttered. What I didnt expect was for Klaus to actually drag my plate closer to him and eat the pizza slice.

I mouth fell wide open "Oh come on! That was my favourite slice! I was joking!"

Klaus just shrugged again and finished the pizza slice, moaning with pleasure slightly at the taste

"I can see why it was your favourite slice, very delicious"

I glared at him and muttered under my breath all the ways I could kill him but he just laughed, hearing all my threats.

"Shall we?" Klaus stood up from his seat and held out his hand to me. I gave him a curious look but then realized he was only doing that to annoy the girls that were still glancing over to us.

I took his hand and walked out the cafe with him. I looked over my shoulder to the girls and poked my tongue out to them

"Mature" Klaus said as we got the car

"I was just joking about" I laughed. I stopped walking, as did Klaus. I looked at him expectantly and he just returned a confused one

I diverted my eyes to our joint hands then looked back to him

"You're still holding my hand" I pointed out, Klaus' grip relaxed and my hand was freed. He didn't look at me as he went to the drivers seat of the car.

I raised my eyebrows and joined him. As soon as I sat down the car zoomed off, I was thrown backwards into the seat and I gave Klaus an incredulous look

"Woah, slow down"

"We're behind schedule" Klaus replied with no emotion in his voice. I furrowed my brow and looked out to the road.

Instead of plugging my phone in, I turned the radio on which was playing soft piano music.

It kind of went with the atmosphere as it started to rain.

I tucked my feet onto the seat and wrapped my arms around them. I rested my head on my knees and looked out the window.

I was curious about Klaus' sudden mood change. I mean, he was just holding my hand to mess with the girls right?

Unless... He actually wanted to hold my hand.

I was thinking too much into it, Klaus probably didn't even like me, just said all those things and acted that way because he wanted to wind up Kol or something.

Yiruma 'The River Flows In You' started playing and my eyelids drooped. It was such a beautiful piano piece which always made me sleepy.

I rested my head on the window and let sleep consume me.

_*3rd Persons POV*_

Klaus listened as the girls breathing became more slow and paced. Violet's face was soft and peaceful as she started to sleep.

Klaus didn't know what was happening to him.

Holding Violet's hand earlier made his heart leap, he only done it to annoy the girls that were trying to get his attention but something inside him wanted to hold her hand for the hell of it.

He hadn't felt this way about a girl, a _human _girl, for nearly 900 years.

It was stupid to think that he could even be falling for this girl. But deep inside, he knew that she wouldn't choose him.

Violet loved his brother once before and once you love someone, its hard to shake them.

Violet wriggled in her seat slightly but soon settled, Klaus watched her intently.

After a few moments he returned his eyes to the road, taking a deep breath and growling slightly.

It was going to be a long journey.


	17. Chapter 17

"Wake up love, we're here" were the first words I heard before I stirred awake.

I blinked my eyes rapidly at the change of light and let out a yawn.. I glanced over to the drivers seat to find there was no one there. I frowned then turned to the window.

What I didnt expect was Klaus standing right outside my door with a large grin on his face. I literally jumped out of my skin.

I heard him laughnig at me as I grumbled and undone my seat belt.

"That was uncalled for" I muttered as I got out of the car and stretched. I wasnt one for sleeping in small spaces.

"It was the only way to wake you up properly" Klaus explained to which I rolled my eyes.

I grabbed my rucksack form the back seat and pulled out some jeans and a tartan shirt.

"Well you need to close you eyes or go away whilst I get changed"

Klaus made no effort to move

"Fine, I'll move" I mumbled, taking the clothes and walking off. We were parked outside a forest with a deserted road stretching out for miles.

I didnt really want to go into the woods as they looked creepy so I opted for the other side of the car.

I distracted the fact that I was half naked by talking.

"So where abouts is this wolf pack?" I asked, pulling off my baggy top form before and chucking it onto the top of the car.

Klaus finally averted his gaze and focused it on the woods.

"Some where in there. Shouldnt take long to find them"

I nodded and shrugged on the shirt, rolling up the sleeves.

I slipped my sweat pants off and replaced them with my black jeans. I took my old clothes and shoved them in the car.

Making sure I didnt stink I quickly sprayed some perfume and then I was done.

"Ok, lets go" I joined Klaus and walked along with him. The woods were dimly lit as most of the early sunlight was blocked by the towering trees.

"What a lovely place" I commented, turning up my nose at the horrible stench. Klaus looked at me in amusement and continued to walk, as if he wasnt affected by the smell

We walked for about 20 minutes until finally there was some movement behind some large bushes.

I hadnt noticed that Klaus was carrying a cooler bag with him which must be filled with Elena's blood.

I felt lightly sorry for her as she was still under my spell but I wasnt finished with her. I didnt trust Damon enough not to hurt Klaus or Kol even.

"Wait here" Kluas instructed but I shook my head

"No, I'm coming with you. You never know when you need an invisible barrier to be thrown up"

Klaus rolled his eyes and made his way to the clearing with me in tow.

There were around 20 people there, all in camping wear with around 8 or so large tents.

A couple of their heads snapped up and looked over to where we were.

"Apologies for the intrusion" Klaus smiled politely, placing the bag on the floor and holding his hands behind his back.

"Who are you?" Some guy asked, which caught the attention of all the others. They were slowly making their way towards us which made me extremely uncomfortable

"My name is Klaus"

It's as if they all knew who he was as all of their faces dropped.

"K-Klaus? The Hybrid?" The man stuttered, visibly backing up and swallowing.

"Yes, and you are all werewolves I'm guessing" Klaus said, the man nodded

"I'm Violet by the way if anyone's interested" I called out, making sure my prescience was known. Klaus just rolled his eyes to me and focused back onto the pack.

They had all huddled together now and tried to stand as protective as possible.

"Now" Klaus began "Shall we get started?"

And with that, Klaus lunged at the first man, biting into his own wrist and feeding it to him. Once he had done that, he snapped his neck with a simple twist.

All the other wolves growled at us and went to lunge but me, being the awesome person that I am, threw up an invisible barrier so all they did was hit into it.

"You know, it will be a lot easier if you didn't struggle" Klaus sighed, chucking the dean mans body onto the floor and going on to turn another one.

I will admit, I did feel bad about doing this. But I sort of think its good. The way that Klaus is relieving them of their werewolf curse, just like Tyler said.

One by one, Klaus picked out a wolf, fed it his blood and snapped their neck.

By the time he had got to the last wolf, the first guy woke up with a gasp.

Considering Klaus was busy and I didn't need to hold up a barrier anymore, I went to the cooler bag and pulled out one of the 20 blood bags.

Klaus really took a lot from Elena didn't he?

I ripped the top off of it and slowly wandered over to the man. He was looking around frantically at all of his dead friends.

"Yo-you killed them all!" He spat, directing his anger to Klaus.

"They aren't dead" Klaus rolled his eyes and snapped the neck of the girl he was holding, letting her drop to the floor.

I advanced towards him again and held out the bag

"Drink" I ordered but I backed away

"No" He growled, his eyes changing colour

"Drink or die" I shrugged, walking forwards once again.

He looked hesitant at first but finally he staggered up to his feet and took the bag from my hand, taking a few gulps.

At first, nothing happened. Until finally the bag dropped from his and and he cried out in pain.

Falling to his knees his eyes flashed a familiar yellow, just like Klaus', and new teeth elongated in his mouth.

I looked up to see Klaus smirking at me to which I returned.

This was easier then I thought it would be.

One by one, each time a werewolf woke up, I would feed them the blood bag.

At first they were reluctant. But thanks to Jason, the first guy, they all followed.

Finally, everyone was done. They all stood in a group, facing Klaus and I.

Of course, due to the sire bond, they all stayed and didn't argue.

Klaus started instructing them on loyalty and 'choosing the right side' so I tuned out.

I wondered what the other would be doing right now?

Probably happy that they done have Klaus and Kol to deal with.

And me in some cases. I don't think Tyler likes me anymore since the whole threatening thing but h has nothing to worry about really.

When Klaus was done, he sent the hybrids somewhere and we returned to the car, driving to a hotel.

I didn't mind that we were behind schedule for New York, I just needed to keep him out of town for as long as I could.

The room that we ordered was decent but the only thing I was reluctant about was the bed.

There was only one double bed.

"You're sleeping on the couch" I said, placing one of my bags on the bed.

Klaus returned from the bathroom with a pointed look.

"I think you'll find I'll be on the bed and you'll b on the couch. Unless you wish to join me?" He smirked

I grinned and rolled my eyes, taking my bag and placing it on the nearby sofa.

It looked really uncomfortable so I knew I was going to regret this.

The rest of the evening panned out to be pretty boring with casual conversation between Klaus and I, until it came to night time.

"Are you sure I can't tempt you to join me?" Klaus offered, peeling back the sheet of the bed and relaxing into it.

I glared at him as he started making over exaggerated noises about how 'comfy' the bed was.

"I'm fine thank you" I muttered in reply, bunching up the three pillows to one end.

I hadn't changed into my pyjamas yet because it was too hot.

Whenever it was too hot to sleep in something... I would usually just sleep in my underwear.

I glanced over to Klaus to see he had his eyes closed so I took the chance to slip off my jeans and unbutton my shirt before practically jumping onto the sofa and wrapping the sheet around me.

I literally felt like I was sleeping on stones. It was so uncomfortable that whenever I moved it became worse and worse to deal with

I sat up on the sofa an let my eyes gaze over to the bed once again.

Klaus looked peaceful sleeping but I knew that if I didn't join him then he would know.

Plus the fact that I'm only in my underwear would make the situation worse.

My eyes flickered around the room, in search for something that would be light to wear as my thick shirt from earlier wouldn't be very good.

Then I spied Klaus' clothes, just carelessly tossed onto the floor.

There was a top there which looked light.

Taking a moment, I slipped out from under the sheet and tip toed to the clothes.

I delicately picked up the shirt and pulled it over my head.

His smell still cling to the clothing as it hung loosely over my body.

I was so gonna regret this...

I tip toed once again to the other side of the bed and tried my best to slide in undetected.

I stayed on the edge of the bed so there was a large gap between Klaus and I.

Just as I started to become settled, there was movement from behind me and I felt warm air on the back of my neck.

I'd don't even have to look around to know that Klaus was now sleeping right behind me.

I stayed absolutely still, hoping he wouldn't wake up and say 'I told you so' and question me about why I was wearing his top.

I must have let sleep overcome me as I made sure I didn't move.

When I woke up the next morning, I attempted to sit up but something stopped me.

Also, the bed that my head was resting on seemed to be warm and breathing.

I opened one of my eyes to find that I had my head on Klaus' chest with my arm draped over his stomach and one of his arms were around my waist, holding me in place.

To anyone else, this would've looked so wrong.

I tried every attempt to get out of his grip but he was stronger than me.

So I had to result in the most childish thing to do.

I lifted up the hand that was on his chest and brought it up to his face, lightly dragging my fingertips over his far cheek.

For a moment, nothing happened and I was about to give until his arm relaxed and slowly lifted up to his face.

I took my chance it push away from his and jump out the bed as back onto the sofa.

I'm surprised he didn't wake up from the whole episode.

He didn't wake for another 10 minutes or so, so I decided to get breakfast.

There was a small variety of food in the cupboards of the room.

In the end I had strawberries and chocolate.

What? It didn't have to be a proper breakfast...

As the whole room was literally one room, the kitchen was in the same place as the bedroom and the lounge was when I turned around to sit on the sofa and eat my breakfast...

Klaus was standing, in just his boxer briefs, in the middle of the sofa area with a smirk plastered on his face.

"Dude, put some clothes on!" I hid my face behind the bowl I was holding.

"I would but you seem to be wearing part of them"

Crap! I forgot I was still wearing Klaus' top!

"I uh... one second" U muttered, placing the bowl onto the nearest surface and grabbing my bag from beside the sofa.

All this time I had my eyes averted from Klaus but it didn't take a genius to know that he was amused by all of this.

I hurried into the bathroom and yanked the top off, opening the door a fraction so I could chuck the top out.

"There! Happy!" I called out, shaking my head.

Now that I'm in here actually, I needed to shower.

I too another 20 minutes until I was dressed and clean.

I wore a vest top with some leggings and a denim jacket over the top.

I picked up my rucksack once I had applied the tiniest amount of make up and came back into the room.

Klaus was sitting on the sofa with a bowl in his hand and when I looked over to my bowl it was gone.

He was eating my food.

"Klaus! That was mine!" I complained another thing that I noticed was the fact that he was wearing a new top and not the one that I had worn.

He didn't even need it back!

I grumbled as I aimlessly tossed my bag onto the floor and slumped into the armchair which was opposite the couch.

Klaus simply shrugged and continued to eat the strawberries and chocolate I had prepared.

Once Klaus had finished MY food, he got up and went into the bathroom.

"Stupid hybrid" I muttered under my breath. I knew he would hear it and I didn't care.

Suddenly, something changed. I felt like someone was watching me and there was someone in the room.

I froze in my seat and casually glanced over my shoulder but it was too late.

Whoever it was had me up on my feet with a hand around my neck.

A few seconds later and some fangs were plunged into my neck.

I couldn't hold in the scream as pain throbbed in my neck.

This couldn't have been a random attack so whoever it was knew who they were up against.

Klaus was out of the bathroom in a second after I screamed a dark expression on his face.

"Let her go" He growled, the fangs had now left my skin and I felt tired from the blood loss.

I managed to turn my head around just a fraction to see it was a woman.

But I recognised her from somewhere...

Then I remembered back to yesterday and the hybrids. She was with them.

"Y-you're a hybrid" I chocked out as her hand was still grasped around my neck.

Klaus looked confused

"She's a vampire"

"But she was with the werewolf a last night! You turned her!" I gasped... unless she wasn't a werewolf in the first place.

"I was just a human" The girl spat "And then you turned me into this monster!"

Klaus merely shrugged at her "Collateral damage love, don't take it personally"

"Dude!" I shouted, the girl didn't seem to like Klaus' answer as she shoved her hand into my back.

I roared out in pains and this time Klaus didn't just stand there.

He was over in a second, snapping her neck.

The pain in my neck had pretty much numbed but the pain in my back was on fire.

Klaus picked me up as gently as possible and placed me on the bed.

A few seconds later and the familiar sound of flesh crunching filled my ears.

He pushed his wrist to my mouth.

"Drink"

He didn't have to tell me twice, I gladly drank his blood.

The pain was unbearable.

Once I'd had enough blood, Klaus removed his wrist.

"I'm sorry love, I didn't mean for that to happen" Klaus whispered

"Oh really?" I muttered sarcastically "No, I thought she would have let me go"

My back felt fully healed so I slowly sat up, groaning at the slight aching pain in my neck and back.

Klaus was standing beside the bed and I looked up to him.

"Why did you snap her neck and not kill her? She's a bitch"

"I would like to ask her a few questions" Klaus answered "Then, I'll rip her heart out and shove it down her throat"

I raised my eyebrows at his aggression.

"Oh well, it's not like your bothered that I got hurt considering I'm healed now-"

"Of course I'm bothered. It was my fault she hurt you and my fault that she was in tho situation in the first place"

My eyes narrowed "But I didn't think you cared about human life?"

"Of course I care. Only for some humans of course" Klaus said with a smirk

"Of course" I rolled my eyes and relaxed back into the bed as Klaus left my side.

I sighed loudly and closed my eyes.

As if this trip couldn't get anymore interesting...


	18. Chapter 18

Klaus pulled up the same hotel that Kol and Violet were at before. They had booked a room, with separate beds this time, in the hotel so they could track every step that they took.

Klaus had taken the vampire that had attacked Violet and contained her somewhere. Much to Violet's annoyance, Klaus didn't tell her where she was being held.

"We can actually get separate rooms you know" Violet commented as they made their way to the penthouse suite.

"Money doesn't grow on trees love" Klaus replied, smirking down to the brunette haired girl. She rolled her eyes at him, he could have easily compelled them for another room but Klaus... is Klaus

He needs no explanation.

They arrived at the suite and done the same as the last hotel, chucking down their bags and just casually talking.

"So where did you go on your travels with my brother?" Klaus asked, hiding his annoyance that Violet had a better relationship with his brother than she did with him.

Violet opened her eyes from where she was lying on the bed. Her head was hanging over the edge of the bed and she glanced at Klaus from up-side down

"Well, we first went shopping..." She trailed off, hiding a laugh from Klaus' expression.

"Kol went shopping?"

"Well, he left me with money to go and browse"

"Do you know where he went?"

"Nope" Violet replied, popping the 'p' "Not a clue"

With a reluctant voice, Klaus actually agreed to visit the same shopping centre as before.

Getting into the car once again, they drove to the same mall.

Violet knew the first place to check which was the book store. Even though her suspicions may be wrong, she thinks that the old woman she met may have something to do with it.

"Ok, I'm gonna go this way so you can toddle off somewhere else" Violet shooed her hands in another direction for Klaus to go.

He raised his eyebrows at the girl. If anyone else spoke to the hybrid like that then would probably be dead right now.

Of course, Violet didn't even wait for an argument. She wandered off into the direction of the book shop.

Klaus still stood where he was, watching Violet's figure disappear into the shop.

It was one of the things he liked about her. She wasn't afraid to be rude, stubborn or even cocky to him, his brother and the infamous Damon Salvatore.

It was like she didn't have a care in the world.

Chuckling lightly to himself, Klaus set off in the direction the Violet had told him to go.

Violet however was in the book shop.

She replayed exactly what happened in her mind from the last time she was here.

Violet came in, saw the weird woman, carried on looking through the shelves, bumped into the woman, weird handshake then that was it.

Violet eyes directed to where she saw the woman before and, the her absolute surprise, there she was.

The old woman was perched on a tall chair, her glossy, beady eyes staring straight back at Violet.

Violet went to step forward but the cliche thing happened. A couple walked out of the shop, in between Violet and the old lady and once they had passed, the woman vanished.

Her mouth opening and closing like a goldfish, Violet went with her initiative and explored the book store even more.

Violet's petite body weaved in and out of the many racks of books, in search of the woman.

She wasted around five more minutes before huffing out a breath at the back of the shop.

She pulled her phone out to text Klaus, informing him that her main suspicion was a dead end. But what she didn't notice was someone lurking by the back door.

A woman to be precise. With long dark hair and a strong, firm build.

Violet slipped her phone back into her pocket and went to walk out the shop but something was wrong.

Her legs wouldn't move.

She couldn't even talk. Its like her lips were glued shut.

Suddenly Violet's legs shakily started to turn her body around by their own accord. Finally, Violet was facing the now open door. The woman had disappeared.

Frantic thoughts whizzed through Violet's mind as her legs walked out the back of the store, the door slamming behind her.

She found herself in an alleyway which was placed outside the back of the whole mall.

Its like her legs were possessed. They continued to walk in a certain direction.

A few blocks away from the mall, the woman and the old lady waited in an old, disused building.

No light was produced form the outside world, just a dim light hanging from the ceiling.

"Are you sure the spell worked?" The old lady croaked, by the sound of her voice, it was like she was coming to the end of her life.

The other woman was about to reply when the door opened and shut.

A now crying Violet was stepping towards them.

"See" The woman finally replied, taking strong steps to Violet.

The old woman stayed put on the chair she was on, obviously too weak to stand for too long.

"Come here child" The old woman offered a warming smile but Violet wasn't fooled

"W-who are you?" She gulped as more tears built up in her eyes "What do you want with me"

The old woman didn't hide anything. She didn't have any large, extravagant lie to tell

"My name is Rosemary Chalkwell, that behind you is Natalia. And you, my dear, are my key to Niklaus Mikaelson"

Violet's eyes widened, her legs took slow steps towards Rosemary. Violet had now only just noticed that Natalia was chanting something behind her. A spell.

When Violet reached in front of Rosemary she stopped, her legs freezing on the spot.

Rosemary gathered all the strength she had to pull herself off the stool.

"I am sorry my dear. But I have been alive for a _very_ long time. 300 years to be exact" Rosemary explained, placing her hand on Violet's shoulder for support as she wavered a little.

Violet visibly swallowed, trying to cringe away from Rosemary's touch but her body was still frozen.

"This wont hurt a bit" Rosemary offered one last smile before Natalia's chant became a shout.

Wind blew through the windowless building. All the women's hair whipped about as more power surged through Natalia.

The chanting stopped abruptly, silence fell as did Rosemary. Dead.

Violet's body jerked and a large intake of breath was the only sound that could be heard.

Violet's eyes were closed but when she opened them again, they weren't her usual full of life brown eyes.

They were dull and looked like they had seen many a years of conflict and suffering.

"Rosemary?" Natalia questioned, circling around so she was in front of Violet's form. Violet's head looked up to the woman and warming smile crept over her lips

"Natalia. Thank you"

"What is you plan now Grandma?" Natalia asked, taking Violet's hand and rubbing her thumb soothingly on it.

"Now I go and see Niklaus. He wouldn't suspect a thing considering he thought he killed me" Violet sighed "But we had some _very _good times before that"

Natalia's face was flushed with disgust at her grandmothers plan.

"Just so you know, if he kills this body, then you die and the girl wont" Natalia informed, handing Violet her phone.

She had taken it out quickly before she began the spell so she could text Klaus, instructing him that it was a bust and that they should just go back to the hotel room.

Violet turned and walked towards the door of the building.

"Once you've had your... _fun. _What will you do next?" Natalia called out, placing a hand on her hip.

Violet didn't even turn around to answer, just stopped walking for a second.

"Then I kill him"

And with that, she was gone.

Klaus was already at the entrance of the mall before Violet got there. When they layed eyes on each other, a familiar look shone through hers but it was gone before he could even see it.

"Niklaus" Violet greeted which made Klaus immediately falter

"Since when did you call me by my full name?" He questioned, narrowing his eyes.

Rosemary panicked inside Violet's body. She went through Violet's thoughts and memories, picking out all the bits she would need to know.

Rosemary didn't really want to do this as whenever she did, she would be causing Violet immense pain on the inside as she was still there somewhere, just suppressed.

"Because its funny?" Rosemary hoped inside that that answer would work. Thankfully, all Klaus did was roll his eyes and made his way to the car.

Violet's body let out a shaky breath before following after him.

The car journey was silent. Usually Violet would talk to Klaus but as she wasn't... feeling herself, no words were exchanged.

On the occasion, Rosemary would accidentally let slip something that would make Klaus suspicious.

"Why did you cut your hair short?" Violet asked as they arrived at the suite. Klaus swiped his card in the door which opened with a 'click'

"How do you know that?"

"Uh, Kol told me" Violet replied, inside, Rosemary was cursing for being so clumsy with her words.

"It became unfashionable for long hair these days" Klaus explained, thinking back to the days when Elijah and he had beautiful long hair "That and I felt like changing it"

"Hm, I would prefer it longer" Violet tilted her head to the side and reached up, taking a lock of his hair and twirling it between her fingers.

Klaus had no idea what was going on. Violet was acting so differently and it was annoying him that he couldn't figure out what was wrong with her.

He pulled away from her grasp and tossed the key onto the coffee table.

Klaus shrugged his jacket off and proceeded to chuck that on the back of one of the chairs.

Violet stood and watched him. All of Rosemary's memories of Klaus came flooding back and all she could feel was lust towards him.

He may have 'killed' her, but she didn't regret a thing about their relationship.

"I wanna get drunk" Violet announced, making her way to the mini fridge and pulling out a bottle of vodka

"Pardon love?" Klaus asked, crossing his arms as she took hefty mouthfuls from the bottle.

"Well, finding the woman was a bust so I'm drowning my sorrows" Violet pouted and brought out a bottle of bourbon "Care to join me?"

Klaus stayed in place and narrowed his eyes as Violet continued to drink the alcohol.

In mere minutes she had finished one button and was now onto the bourbon.

"Are you sure N- Klaus?" Violet corrected herself and held out the half empty bottle of bourbon.

Klaus hesitated for a moment before taking the bottle and taking a swig of it. He was surprised at how well she could handle her alcohol as she wasn't barely fumbling or slurring when she spoke.

"I know how you feel about me" Violet pouted once again and immediately Klaus shifted, uncomfortable and worried about where this conversation was going

"Don't worry, you don't have to talk" Violet giggled, walking so she was standing in front of him.

"You ca- no. You _wont _have my because in your eyes, I'm still Kol's" She was on her tip toes so she could reach up to his height. Even then she wasn't tall enough.

"But do you know what?" Violet breathed, her eyes flickering between his eyes and his lips. Klaus was also doing the same but he was still confused

"Kol's not here"

And with that, Violet pushed up more so her lips crashed onto his. It wasn't like the first two lame kisses that they had at the Mikaelson ball. Or even the one that helped Violet awaken from her sleep

This was _more._

Its like everything Klaus was holding back about Violet, all his feelings and thoughts, just broke through and he was kissing her back in an instant.

Inside Violet however, Rosemary was beyond pleased with herself. She had fooled the all mighty hybrid.

Klaus was clueless to Rosemary's victory as he was more focused on Violet's lip on his.

Using his vampire speed, he picked up Violet's petite body and blurred to the bed.

Violet lay beneath Klaus as the kiss became more heated, Klaus of course dominating it.

Klaus' hand run over Violets legs, making Violet arch her back.

Bit by bit, the pair were eventually undressed.

Rosemary's plan was working and she felt amazing but she was also feeling amzing from the hybrid that was placing kisses down her neck

But what Rosemary was unaware of, was that everything she felt, Violet felt.

Every kiss, every touch, every grip could be felt by Violet.

Inside, Violet was fighting so hard to break free of the spell but Rosemary had 300 years over her week or so.

She couldn't win unless Klaus killed her.

Rosemary had now swapped their positions so Klaus was lying on the bed with Violet crouched over him.

She lent down, pressing long kisses on his stomach whilst absentmindedly tracing her fingertip over his chest.

That's when it all snapped in Klaus' brain.

All the things that Violet knew and said that she shouldn't know an didn't say was because it wasn't Violet.

Well, consciously it wasn't Violet.

He knew exactly who it was.

In the blink of an eye, Violet was being held by the throat and pushed against a wall.

At first Rosemary just thought he was being playful, but when his grip tightened on Violet's neck she knew she was busted.

"Rosemary" Klaus said, not loosening his grip whatsoever

"Niklaus" Rosemary chocked out "Long time no see"

"Yes because last time you were dead" Klaus countered, anger flashing over his features. He couldn't believe how stupid he was to actually think that Violet would do that

"Well, looks like you missed" Rosemary spat out

"How? Even if you did live, 290 years takes its toll on some people"

"Yes but thankfully for witch 'erbs and spells, I preserved myself long enough for me to find her" Rosemary was talking about Violet

"Why Violet?" Klaus questioned

"I needed someone who you loved. Doesn't take an idiot to figure it out. Plus I needed her to be a witch for the spell" Rosemary explained, she knew there was no use in hiding things from him

"So it was you who hexed her" Klaus realized

"Yea, sorry about that. Her witch side was dormant for some reason so we needed something like that to bring it out"

"No what? You're permanently stuck in her body" Klaus asked in a frustrated tone, his grip tightening a tiny bit more but not enough to hurt Violet's actual body.

Rosemary managed to choke out a breathy laugh

"That's the thing" She let a smirk creep up on her lips "You have to kill this body"

Klaus visibly paused, trying to figure out of she was lying or not.

If she was lying then Violet would be dead. Just gone forever.

But if she wasn't then she would, hopefully, be ok.

But those were odds he wasn't willing to take.

He needed Violet alive and the only way he knew she would come back both times... was if she had vampire blood in her system.

Klaus was probably going to regret this for the rest of his life but he did it anyway.

Raising up his free hand, he made his face change so his fangs were sharp and elongated.

Violet's eyes widened so Rosemary was clearly not expecting this. She went to talk but his wrist was now over her mouth.

Once a few gulps of blood had been consumed by Violet, Klaus removed his arm and went to snap her neck but Violet's voice called out

"What gave it away Niklaus?" She coughed as some blood still remained in her throat.

"What you traced on my chest" Klaus explained "Only you drew a crown on my chest. No one else"

Rosemary smiled through Violet at the fact that he remembered and then, black.

Klaus had lifted his other hand up and snapped her neck like a twig.

Violet's now dead body hung limp in his one, strong arm.

Klaus wasn't all sad. He knew she was going to come back either way... but as a vampire or a human.

He held her body properly in a bridal carry and took her over to the bed, placing her delicately onto the sheets.

Scanning around the room, his eyes landed on Violet's rucksack. Rummaging through it, he pulling out some shorts and a top.

Being as gentle as possible, he dressed Violet and tucked her under the sheets so if anyone came in it would simply look like she was sleeping.

With on final look, he turned away to put some clothes on and have a glass of bourbon.


	19. Chapter 19

_I was awake. Wait... Was I?_

_I was standing up though? And I was still in the hotel room as I recognized the decor in the room._

_I froze as my eyes landed on a figure in the bed. Only the figure was me._

_It looked like I was sleeping but I was stiff and really pale. What was going on?_

_The sound of a glass being placed onto a table distracted me from my own body and to the lounge area._

_I could see the back of Klaus' head from the chair he was sitting in._

_I made my way over so I was standing in front of him_

_"Hey" I spoke but it was weird, he didn't even flinch at my voice, like he couldn't hear me._

_"He cant hear you" A new voice spoke and I instantly looked around to who it was._

_It was a woman who looked to be in her mid twenties, long red hair cascaded over her shoulders. Her lips were painted crimson and she wore a long black dress."Who are you?" I asked, taking a few steps towards her_

_"Come on dear, you should know that" The woman looked me directly in the eye and then I knew who it was. It was Rosemary._

_I guessed this was what she looked like before she started aging._

_"Rosemary"_

_"Yes dear" She offered a warm smile which was genuinely nice to see._

_"Why did you do it?" I asked, referring to the whole body invasion thing_

_"Because I wanted revenge in Niklaus for what he done to me... As you can see, it didn't exactly work to well. I let my feelings get in the way" Rosemary sighed, her eyes looking past me and to Klaus who was still just sitting there._

_"But where am I? I mean, I'm over there in the bed but I'm also here" I was confused right now, more confused then I think I've ever been._

_"You're on the other side dear. You're dead"_

_My breath caught in my throat and my eyes widened. I was... Dead?_

_"Don't worry, its temporary" Rosemary explained "You'll wake up soon"_

_"But how? I thought you said that if my body died then I would come back to life"_

_"There were... complications" Rosemary paused before continuing._

_"Of course, Niklaus didn't believe me when I told him that, so he decided he would feed your body blood so if I was lying, which I wasn't, you would come back a vampire"_

_I went to cut in but she stopped me_

_"Now, because he done this, the magic that was holding me in your body vanished. That was another was of expelling me from your body but we never say about it_

_This spell is used to taunt people so they would actually believe they would have to kill the person to get them back_

_But the thing is, with the blood in your system. I was gone. He snapped your neck so now, when you wake up... You'll be in transition" Rosemary finished with a sad smile, as if she generally felt sorry for me._

_"There must be a way, that I don't become a vampire" I cried out. Not being rude, but being a vampire would totally suck._

_Pun not intended._

_"I'm sorry dear, its the process. The only way to not be a vampire is to not go through with the transition which means you will die"_

_I was about start crying and scream that I couldn't be a vampire but something was happening._

_The room started to become lighter an lighter, a knowing look flashed across Rosemary's face_

_"It's time. You have to go back to your body now. I'm sorry for the pain I caused you when I was in you. It was not intended child" Rosemary said but before I could even answer, light flooded over her and she was gone._

_I looked around frantically as the room became lighter. I glanced over to Klaus who was still just sitting there, sipping at his bourbon._

_There wasn't anything I could do. I had to go back to my body and wake up again so I could become a vampire._

_I could always lie to Klaus and say I was a human still... But he might figure it out._

_I took steady steps back to the bed. From what I could see, every step I took towards my body. made my skin less and less pale._

_Once I was at the beds side, I took a deep breath and pushed my hand down onto my open shoulder on the bed._

_Suddenly, the light in the room grew so bright that I had to shut my eyes then suddenly, I was back._

I sat up and gasped, welcoming the long breaths that I took into my lungs. My eyes flickered over my body as I was happy that I back in it.

There was a slight aching pain in my neck but I guessed that was from where Klaus killed me.

Speaking of Klaus, he was now in front of me

"Love?" he bent down to my level so he could examine me

"I'm fine" I replied, knowing that's what he meant. Klaus nodded his head slightly and stood back up again.

"Sorry about that" Klaus apologized, obviously meaning about snapping my neck.

"No big deal, you do it all the time right?" I said with a small chuckle but it was forced. I had to convince him I was ok so he wouldn't suspect anything.

"I want to go home" I sighed, slipping out of the bed sheets. Klaus nodded again, obviously sharing my want.

It wasn't long until we were packed up and out of the hotel.

Klaus had asked me what happened when I was dead but I didn't say. It was all too complicated and I would probably let slip about the fact that I was a vampire in transition and not a human anymore.

Another reason that I didn't want to say was because I was embarrassed. I may have suppressed in my own body because of Rosemary but that didn't mean I wasn't there.

Everything she done, I felt.

The alcohol burning down my throat, the kiss, the touching. I didn't want him to know otherwise it would just become awkward between us.

I must have fallen asleep in the car as the next thing I knew, we were just pulling up outside my house.

"Ok, thanks for helping me and stuff" I said to Klaus before I got out the car.

"No problem. I'm always willing to help a damsel in distress" Klaus said with a smirk

"I'm no damsel mate" I laughed, there was a few seconds of silence "Well I would hug you but because we're in a car it'll be awkward so I'm just gonna go"

I hopped out the seat without waiting for a reply form Klaus. I opened the back seat of the car and picked out my bags before slamming the door closed.

I waved and the car shot off. I hoped that Caroline wasn't home as I needed a shower and some time to myself before I fully decide what to do with myself.

Luckily, no one was home. I then remembered that it was a school day so Caroline would be there for a few more hours.

Mom was obviously at work.

I spent a long time in the shower. Debating on my decisions.

If I did become a vampire, then I would have to live off of blood for the rest of my life.

If I died, then I would be gone. Everyone would probably hate me for not telling them.

But being a vampire meant I also wouldn't be a witch. It was fun having powers and giving people aneurysms.

That sounded so creepy.

Oh my God.

I completely forgot about Elena! Technically, she was linked to me in some way when I cast the spell... She when Klaus snapped my neck... He snapped hers too.

Guilt literally crashed into me and I slid down the tiled wall in the shower.

I killed someone.

Not directly but I actually killed someone. She was my friend as well.

I may have killed that other man but he was a pedophile or something and I didn't know him but this was different.

Everyone loved Elena and now she was dead.

Tears that rolled down my cheeks blended in with the water that spurted over me.

My chest was heavy with emotions.

Maybe I should just die, then no one could be mad at me...

I finally made it out the bathroom with a towel wrapped around my body.

Caroline was in my room when I came in.

Her presence startled me and she was hugging me in a second.

"Care?" I whispered into her hair as I hugged her back

"It's Elena..." Caroline whispered and I felt my chest go heavy again. "She's a vampire"

I pulled back, completely stunned

"What?"

"She had a head trauma or something so she had Damon's blood in her system" Caroline explained but I was still shocked

"How did she die?" I asked and Caroline shrugged her shoulders

"She fell down the stairs and broke her neck"

What a coincidence. I stayed silent as Caroline pulled me in for another hug.

I know it was bad but I was relieved that Elena was somewhat ok. Even if she was a vampire.

But now what did I do? Complete the transition or not?

I mean, they must all have enough on their plates with Elena being a vampire and now that Klaus was back in town.

Actually, now that Elena was a vampire... Klaus couldn't use her blood anymore to create hybrids.

He was going to hate me now. It was technically my fault because I was too busy trying to protect him and Kol from dying.

Talking about Kol... I didn't know what to think. Don't get me wrong, I was still annoyed at him for what he done but right now he was in a coffin with a dagger in his heart.

"Violet?"

Caroline's voice snapped me back into reality and I smiled at her

"Yea?"

"Are you ok? You like, zoned out" Caroline frowned a little a me

"Oh, I do that all the time. Anyway, I'm gonna get dressed" I sighed "And I need to think about something"

"Ok" Caroline said, leaving the room. She actually took the hint that I wanted to be alone. According to Elena and Bonnie, she wasn't very good at that.

I let out a long sighed before drying my body and hair and slipping into jeans and a t shirt.

I was about to flop onto my bed and stare at the ceiling like I usually did but my phone buzzed from on my cabinet.

It was a text from Klaus: _Get to the mansion. Somethings come up_

Ugh no! I couldn't be bothered to move.

But I guess if Klaus needed me then he _needed _me.

"Caroline! I'm going out for an hour or so!" I called out, knowing she would hear me.

I grabbed my leather jacket, slipped on my converse and left the house. It didn't take me long to walk there but I deliberately stalled.

Whatever Klaus wanted it was obviously important and right now I was feeling tired.

I didn't know if it was from the travel or from the whole transition thing but all I knew was that I was feeling weak.

The front door to the mansion was already open so I simply strolled in.

"Klaus! I'm here!" I shouted, regretting it as it took effort and I became more tired.

I felt a blast of air from behind me so I casually turned around, expecting Klaus to be there. Oh was I wrong.

Kol stood there, he was undoing his shirts sleeves and rolling them up his arms. Klaus' phone was in his hand so it must have been him that text me

What I was surprised that I didn't notice was Klaus slumped on the floor against the wall.

I guessed he had a broken neck from how his head fell.

"Kol" I spoke, feeling a little nervous in his presence.

"Hello darling. Miss me?"


	20. Chapter 20

"Kol. Can we not do this now?" I groaned, knowing exactly what he was going to say.

"Aw, but its been so long" Kol pouted, shoving his hands in his trouser pockets and casually strolling towards me.

There was a hole in his shirt with a little bit of blood around it from where he was daggered. My eyes flickered to that spot and back to his face

"Yes, Rebekah decided I had been _sleeping_ for long enough" Kol sighed, he looked over my shoulder and I followed his gaze. Rebekah was lying on the floor with the dagger in her heart.

Her body was all veiny and grey.

"You daggered her?" I gasped, narrowing my eyes as I turned back to him.

"What can I say? I was a tad annoyed when I woke up" Kol turned his head back over to Klaus still body "I would have used it on my brother here but as it doesn't work on him, I settled with Bekah"

"You're an arse do you know that?" I muttered, shaking my head at his ignorance.

Kol was being ridiculous... Which was kind of sexy.

I seemed to be having a war inside my head deciding on whether or not to forgive him considering I would be dead soon.

"Yes I am" Kol grinned, he was right in front of me now.

"What do you want Kol? You wanted me here for a reason so what is it?" I sighed, getting to the point

"What? You don't think I'm nice enough to just invite my girlfriend-"

"I'm not your girlfriend"

"-around my house for the day?" Kol ignored my comment and finished with an innocent face.

I have him a blank face.

"I'm just not in the mood for you Kol"

Kol expression turned a little bit more serious when he was my face and how serious I looked.

"Why? What happened?" Kol asked, becoming more serious at my now nervous expression.

Damn it! I shouldn't have said anything!

I mentally kicked myself before I lied "I uh, have to leave town"

"Great, I'll come with" Kol said with a grin.

"No Kol. I'm leaving alone and I'm not coming back"

I held my expression so I didn't break at any time. It seemed weird. After all of this, all of the crap that we went through and he still cares.

Kol's face stayed the same, his hand reached up to my cheek but I backed away.

"What's going on?" He asked, his voice becoming serious.

"Nothing. I just... need some space" I turned my back on him and looked back over to Rebekah. I wondered where Elijah was right now considering he would stop Kol from what he was doing.

"Tell me whats going on" Kol ordered, appearing in front of me again.

I needed to think of a good lie, something he would believe.

I glanced over my shoulder to see Klaus still slumped on the floor. That's when it popped into my head.

"Klaus is gonna kill me" I started "I had Elena killed and now she's a vampire. He cant make anymore Hybrids"

"Klaus loves you. He wouldn't kill you" Kol argued. I felt angry about the fact he had say that Klaus loved me

"You don't understand Kol! Elena is a vampire! It's my fault, I cant stay here knowing that I did that to her-"

"I couldn't care less about the doppelganger" Kol shouted "You cant just leave again!"

"Stop Kol!" I cried, knowing this was going to be probably the last conversation I have with him "Just let me go"

Kol stood still for a moment and looked like he wanted to say something but didn't.

I couldn't stand here anymore and see him like this. he was just gonna fight for me when I cant be saved.

I stepped forward so I could reach him, held both my hands on his cheeks and planted a kiss on his lips.

Kol kissed me back immediately but I stopped before anything more could happen.

"Goodbye Kol" I murmured, pulling him into a hug and holding him tight. Kol was hesitant at first but his arms eventually wrapped around my body.

I could feel more tears in my eyes. I was going to lose him but this time for good.

I let go and turned to walk away but my hand was caught. I looked around to see Kol was holding onto it.

"I thought it was only fair..." He trailed off, looking down to my hand. My eyes followed his gaze to see there was a silver ring on my finger.

It looked like the one that I had bought Kol but it was smaller with an intricate pattered etched into it.

"Kol..." I whispered, he let my hand go and I looked at my hand closer up "Thank you"

The look on his face made my heart drop but I had to go.

I turned back around and nothing held me back from walking out the door.

Wind whipped around me as I left the mansion. I had to wipe under my eyes as some tears had started to trickle down my cheeks.

"Hello Violet"

I snapped my head up to see Ele- oh wait... Katherine, standing in front of me. Her hair and her smile gave it away.

"What do you want Katherine?" I muttered, not feeling in the mood for her.

"Why so glum?" She pouted, swaying her hips over-exaggeratedly as she walked over to me.

"I'm leaving. I had to say goodbye before I left" I said, not looking at her as she circled around me. I had a faint feeling of Deja Vu as she continued

"Ah ah aah, no you're not. Unfortunately, your not going anywhere" She grinned, then suddenly everything went blank.

*_3rd persons POV*_

Violet's head hung low as Katherine grinned at her work. They were in the tomb that had been empty for nearly a year now.

The restraints on Violet's arm were digging into her wrists and leaving nasty red marks. As Violet was still unconscious, she couldn't feel the pain.

She had mere hours before her transition time was up and she would be dead and no one knew.

A cough finally echoed through the room and Violet stirred awake. Her long brown hair was draped over her face and hung around her.

"Ugh, finally" Katherine moaned, sitting up from her laid back position and walking over to the chair that Violet was bound.

Violet groaned and lifted her head up from is sagging position. Her eyes blinked open and rapidly darted around at her surroundings.

"Wha- what.." She breathed, her arms struggled in the restraints but all it did was pull on her wrists even more.

"I've been waiting for hours" Katherine sighed but Violets eyes became alert

"Hours?" She gasped "I don't have much time"

"What are you talking about?" She tilted her head to the side with a curious glint in her brown eyes.

Violet stayed silent and mentally slapped herself for being clumsy with her words.

"Your silence is deafening" Katherine rolled her eyes and brought out a mobile phone that was in her back pocket.

Violet's eyes widened as she recognized it as hers.

"Now, let call your lover boy Klaus. I'm sure he'll want to trade my freedom for you" Katherine started to press buttons on the phone with a devilish smile.

Violet became annoyed once again at Katherine referring to Klaus as her love but stayed silent.

Violet could feel her body becoming weaker and weaker as each minute passed. She knew she had under an hour or even less until she would die and right now, if she changed her mind she would be helpless.

"Wait" Violet spoke out, making Katherine pause.

"Pardon?"

"I said wait" Violet finally looked up to Katherine. She had a plan forming in her head "Just wait before calling Klaus. Kol snapped his neck not long ago so he want answer"

"So? I'll just speak to Kol" Katherine shrugged her shoulders

"Kol doesn't care about me anymore" Violet let out a raspy chuckle "He wouldn't mind if I died"

Katherine paused, taking in Violets words. She was right, Kol wouldn't negotiate with her.

Katherine slipped the phone back in her pocket and turned to leave

"Ill be back in 10, I need a snack" She called back, vanishing from the tomb.

Violets head fell back and she tried to calm herself down before trying to pry her arms out the ropes once again.

Her wrists became red raw and soon little droplets of blood trickled onto the chair's arms.

Violet watched as the blood flowed. Her pupils dilated at the smell.

Even though her blood wouldn't work on making her a vampire, she sure as hell wanted to drink it.

It's like forever passed until Katherine finally returned.

She was wiping the corners of her mouth and sucking on her fingers.

"Mmm, he was delicious" She smirked and Violet cringed.

Violet had minutes until she would die.

"Right, time to call your boyfriend" Katherine smiled, pulling out the phone once again and pressing buttons.

"Hello Klaus" She greeted, smiling at his response

_"Katarina, why do you have Violets phone?"_

"Lets just say, I want to propose a deal"

_"What? Violet for your freedom?"_

"Yes actually, I have her right here" Katherine too the phone away from her ear and pushed it to Violets "Say hi"

"Klaus, there's no point in coming because I'm going to be dead in a couple of minutes anyway" Violet drew up her remaining strength to let out a laugh "Just one request, kill this bitch"

Katherine snatched the phone away from Violet

_"What are you talking about?"_ Klaus asked down the phone

"Now, I'm at the tomb, I'll give you an apparently dying Violet and you let me walk free" Katherine demanded, she started to panic slightly as Violet's eyes began to sag closed.

Katherine killed the call and looked at Violet up close.

What was killing her? Poison? Katherine went through any possibilities until only one sprang to mind.

Violet was in transition.

Katherine sped out the tomb in search of the man she had killed earlier.

Once she had found him, she returned to the tomb.

Violet was barely alive. Her skin was pale and her eyes were now fully closed.

Even with her super vampire hearing, Katherine could barely hear her breathing.

She needed Violet to become a vampire otherwise she would loose her leverage.

Katherine yanked the mans arm up, biting into it and pushing it to Violets mouth and hoping she would drink.

When she wouldn't take it, Katherine pulled Violets head up and squeezed the blood directly down her throat.

Nothing was happening. Violets heart beat had stopped and not even the blood could bring her back.

Katherine let the body drop and she vanished, knowing that when Klaus showed up he would kill her without thinking.

An eerie silence filled the tomb with Violet sitting in the chair, not moving and not breathing.


	21. Chapter 21

_*3rd persons POV*_

Klaus arrived at the tomb, a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. Worry was flowing through him at what he might find.

Using his hearing, he couldn't hear anything. No talking or heart beats. Just dead silence.

He could smell blood though. He followed the scent using his vampire speed and arrived a section of the tomb.

A girl sat in a chair, her arms bound and her head facing the ceiling as if it had been held there. Her long brown hair fell over the back of the chair and some blood was smudged around her mouth.

There was also a man on the floor with his throat torn out and a nasty bite on his wrist.

Klaus froze as he stared at the girl. Violet was dead and technically, it was his fault for killing her.

He was going to have to tell Kol and he would be broken. Never in his years of living had Klaus seen Kol love someone that much.

A few more moments of silence passed and Klaus turned around to leave the tomb.

Just as he was about to go there was a snapping sound. He spun around to find the restraints that were secured around Violets wrists had been ripped off and Violet's head now hung low.

His eyes widened and he appeared in front of her. He shoved the dead mans body out of the way and focused on Violet.

"Violet?"

Suddenly her face lifted and she hissed through her fangs. Violet's eyes were red with grey veins underneath them.

_*Violet's POV*_

I was hissing. Why was I hissing? Snakes and cats do that and I'm not a snake or a cat.

Wait, why am I still alive? I was dead wasn't I? My time was up... I guessed Katherine must have tried to force blood down my throat or something.

I then realized that Klaus was in front of me, his eyes were wide. I stopped the whole hissing thing and closed my mouth, only to feel a slight pricking feeling on my lip.

"Ow" I muttered, placing my finger on my lip and seeing some blood as I looked at it "That's gonna suck"

I stood up from the chair and stretched hard. I guess being tied up stiffens you a bit.

"Oh hi" I smiled at Klaus who hadn't moved or said a word "Are you ok?"

"You're a vampire" Were the only words he could utter

"Oh yea, I lied to you before" I shrugged my shoulders "I wasn't gonna complete the transition but hey, here I am"

"So you were just going to die and not tell anyone?"

"Yep" I gleamed, popping the 'p'. I didn't know why I was so happy. I mean, I was a vampire for god's sake.

Gradually a growling sensation erupted in my stomach and my jaw started to ache. I groaned

"I'm hungry. I want pizza" I announced, leaving the tomb. Klaus appeared beside me

"I think you might want something more satisfying than pizza" He said with a smirk, I gave him a confused look as we continued to walk. Pizza can satisfy me very well thank you very much

"Blood sweetheart. It's what you're craving"

I pulled a face "Ew no, I am not drinking blood"

"Have fun desiccating then" Klaus shrugged. We made it outside the tomb and thought occurred to me. Klaus was awake and Kol wasn't here. I'm pretty sure he would want to be here

"Where's Kol?" I asked, stopping walking at the same time. Klaus stopped also and turned to me

"I didn't dagger him if that's what you're wondering" He replied "Just a newly acquired snapped neck"

"Meanie" I frowned at him and sped off. I will admit, using vampire speed was pretty cool. I always wondered what it would be like to move this fast.

I was back at the Mikaelson mansion in a second. I found Kol on the floor of the lounge. He looked so peaceful.

I spied a bottle of bourbon on one of the tables and helped myself to the drink.

Klaus must have been following me as he appeared in the room as soon as I took the top off the bottle.

"I would warn you..." Klaus trialed off as I took a big glug of the alcohol. Expecting the usual slight burning sensation I didn't forsee the horrible burn that lingered in my mouth from the alcohols horrible taste.

"Ew ew ew!" I spluttered, placing the alcohol down and grimacing. Klaus chuckled from the sofa that he was now sitting on.

"I was about to warn you"

"Shut up" I muttered "Assbutt"

Klaus smirked at my insult. The door opened revealing Elijah in a suit as usual.

"Violet" He greeted with a warm smile "What a pleasant surprise"

"Sup" I raised my hand as a form of wave. Elijah narrowed his eyes as he took a step closer

"Something's different about you... You're a vampire" Elijah stated with a shocked face

"10 points to Elijah" I grinned. Suddenly I could smell something. Something so sweet and blissful I could swoon.

I didn't notice until now the glass that Elijah was holding by his side. It was filled with a red liquid and it didn't take a genius to guess it was blood.

In an instant I was by Elijah's side, snatching the glass out of his hands and swallowing its contents.

I let out a sigh of relief as my jaw didn't ache as much. Elijah had his eyebrows raised at me and Klaus was smirking.

"What?" I asked as they were both just staring at me "Whaaaaaat?"

"It's weird seeing you drink blood" Elijah commented "It's something you can't really picture"

"Well you're gonna have to get use to it. Got anymore?" I asked, looking to Klaus. He nodded and got up from his seat.

He indicated for me to follow him which I did. We ended up in the kitchen and Klaus simply opened up the fridge and pulled out two blood bags.

"Discreet" I murmured at his lack of hiding. Anyone could open this and freak the hell out. Klaus shrugged his shoulders and gave me them.

We returned to the lounge area where Elijah was now sitting down and Kol was just waking up.

He groaned and rubbed his neck whilst gradually pulling himself up off the floor. I plopped down on the sofa that was positioned in front of him and his eyes went wide

"Violet?"

"Hey!" I grinned, ripping off the top of the blood bag and taking large gulps. He frowned, looking over to Elijah and Klaus then back to me.

"You're a vampire?" He was on his feet by now, brushing off his legs

"Yep" I replied, going back to the now half empty blood bag. Kol joined me on the couch and stole the other blood bag I had.

"Dude! Come on! That was my favourite one!" I complained, finishing the bag I had and throwing it at his face. He caught it easily and started to drink for the other, smirking as he did.

I glared at him and crossed my arms in a huff.

"Even though you're a vampire, you seem exactly the same as before" Elijah said with a ghost of a smile on his face.

I shrugged my shoulders and continued to sit annoyed. Someones phone started ringing which made me jump and all three of the originals to smirk at me.

Klaus started to talk down the phone and Elijah began reading a book.

It was just me and Kol who just sat in silence. I absentmindedly played with the new silver ring on my finger which Kol had given to me.

"Thinking?" Kol spoke, making me jump again.

"Huh?" I asked "What makes you think I'm thinking?"

"Your fiddling around with the ring, you always fiddle with something when you're thinking"

Damn it. He was right, I always did that. It genuinely surprised me about how much Kol remembered about me.

A loud growl from Klaus drew my attention away from Kol and towards him.

"What do you mean the doppelgangers dead?" He snarled down the phone. I tensed up, as did Kol from beside me as he was the only other person that knew it was my fault that Elena was a vampire.

Klaus crushed the phone in his hand and let the remains of it fall to the floor. He paused for a moment before looking at me

"Did you know about this?" He asked sternly, his eyes darkening.

"Caroline told me that she became a vampire" I managed to stay without fumbling over my words.

"A vampire" Klaus repeated "Great. How did this happen?"

"Caroline said she had Damons' blood in her system and she fell down the stairs, breaking her neck"

I swallowed hard. If Klaus found out it was my fault then he would probably kill me. He cant make anymore hybrids because of me.

Klaus suddenly disappeared from the room and let out a shaky breath if relief. He was going to find out sooner or later so if I was clever I would leave town and never come back.

"Well I'm leaving town" I muttered, getting up from my chair and going to text Caroline that I wanted to meet her. I paused when I realized my phone wasn't in my pocket.

I thought for a moment then remembered Katherine had it. I cursed under my breath, great, now I needed a new phone.

"Oh for gods sake. Everything's going wrong" I groaned, throwing my hands up in the air in frustration "Right, that's it. I'm becoming a hermit"

"You said that before and you only lasted for 2 days before you went book shopping" Kol called out to me as I left the house

"It's for real this time!" I shouted back, using my vampire speed to get home.

My Mom was home by the time I got there. I braced myself for the worst when I told her. She was sitting at the table and doing some paper work when I came in.

"Violet!" She exclaimed, dropping her pen and rushing over to me, hugging me tightly. I hugged her back, knowing that she was either going to love me or hate me for what I was going to tell her

"It's been ages since you've been home!" She pulled out the hug and held her hand on my cheek. I offered a warming smile but she sensed something was wrong "What's going on Violet?"

"Sit down Mom, please" I said, taking her hand and joining her at the table. I know she accepted Caroline as a vampire but I was the only thing in her life that was still human but now...

"Just, stay calm. Please don't hate me" I whispered

"Violet... What's going on?" She repeated, her voice was more worried than before. I didn't say anything, just let my face tell her everything.

I felt my eyes turn red and veins protrude underneath them. I opened my mouth to reveal the newly elongated fangs which stuck out.

My Mom looked like she was nearly in tears, her face was just pure shock and sadness. Deciding I showed her for long enough, I focused so my face changed back to normal.

"I'm sorry Mom" I managed to say before she pulled me into a hug. I welcomed it so much and held onto her tight.

I seriously thought she was going to reject me.

"I don't care. As long as your sort of alive then that's fine" She said into my ear. I nodded my head and held on for a little bit longer before we finally let go.

"Where's Care?"

"She's at the grill" She replied

"Ok, I need a new phone by the way" I said sheepishly

"Why?"

"Mine kind of got stolen by Katherine Pierce"

"I really don't like that girl" My Mom sighed, going back to her paper work. I nodded in agreement and went into my room.

I had a quick shower as I felt grubby from the whole tomb thing. Once I was done I dried and curled my hair so it hung in clusters on my shoulders.

I dressed in a simple pale pink top with an over-sized cardigan over it. Slipping into my skinny jeans and ballet flats I sped out the house and to the grill.

"I told you I'm fine" Were the first words I heard from Caroline's table at the grill. Elena was sat there with everyone giving her cautious looks.

"Are you sure?" Caroline asked "We're just being sure"

"I'm fine Care. The only thing that would make me snap is you guys worrying about me" Elena argued, her eyes landed on mine and she gave a small smile "Violet hey"

"Hey guys" I greeted as I joined the group. There was Elena, Caroline, Stefan, Tyler and Jeremy. They all responded with a 'hey' and I sat down to join them.

I didn't want to tell them that I was a vampire as they were all busy dealing with Elena right now. Anyway, I had Klaus, Kol and Elijah to help me so I didn't need any assistance.

"Violet, where did you go?" Caroline asked from beside me, a drink was placed in front of me and I saw Matt leaving the table. I nodded in thanks to him and looked back to Caroline

"Well I went to the Mikaelson mansion as I got a text from Klaus. Turns out Kol was undaggered and it was him that messaged me. I argued with him, left the house, got kidnapped by Katherine, Klaus saved me and now here we are" I finished with a smile as everyone just gawked at me

"Kol is undaggered" Stefan said

"Katherine kidnapped you" Jeremy continued

"Klaus saved you" Caroline said

"And now you're just here?" Elena finished. I slowly nodded my head

"Yea sounds about right" I sipped at my drink from the straw that was in it.

"She didn't hurt you or anything?" Stefan asked. I shook my head

"Nope, well, she tied me to a chair and I got some pretty nasty cuts from that but Klaus healed me" I lied, considering I couldn't say I healed myself as I was a vampire now.

Caroline began asking me something but something distracted me. I didn't seem to be the only person as Elena froze as well. I followed her gaze to see a waiter lightly sucking his finger.

When he pulled his finger out of his mouth there were a few droplets of blood.

"Elena" I said, snapping her out of her gaze. I had to keep up appearances so people wouldn't suspect me as well.

I seemed to have a stronger resistance to blood even though I had been a vampire for a shorter time than her.

"I-I'm sorry" Elena quickly jumped out of her seat and hurried to the bathroom. Caroline went to get up but I stopped her.

"I'll go. Don't worry" She sat back in her seat and I followed after Elena.

Just as I went to push open the bathroom door the smell hit me again. Only this time it was stronger and coming from inside the bathroom.

I rushed inside to find Elena with her face buried in a girls neck. The girl was standing still and wasn't making any noise so she must have been compelled.

The smell was driving me insane. Elena's head had now snapped up and was was baring her fangs at me but she instantly stopped when she saw my face.

I must had vamped out from the smell of the blood. Elena let go of the girl who continued to stand still and sped over to me.

"You're a..." Elena began but I cut her off.

"Not now, clean yourself off. I'll deal with the girl" I instructed, Elena nodded and went into one of the stalls. I looked to the girl who was swaying slightly on the spot.

I was so tempted to just rip her throat out and drink her dry but I didn't. I used all my will to not hurt her.

I appeared in front of her, focusing on her eyes.

"You will forget what happened. You went to the toilet, felt sick and went home. You never saw us" I compelled, sliding up the sleeve of my cardigan and biting into my flesh.

I winced at the pain. How Klaus and Kol could bite into their wrists and not feel pain all those times was before.

I pushed it to the girls mouth and she drank some. Gradually her neck healed and I pulled my wrist away. I grabbed some paper towels from the sinks and wiped down her neck.

Some blood still remained on her top so I removed my own cardigan and dressed her in it.

She better be thankful, I loved that cardigan.

She left the bathroom in a daze which only left Elena and I.

Elena finally emerged from the stalls, she was all cleaned up.

"Since when were you a vampire?" She asked

"Since earlier today. Something happened in new York when I got Klaus out of town which lead to... this" I signalled to myself and she hugged me

"Uh, thanks?" I murmured

"I know what its like, I'm sorry this happened to you"

Ohh, I get it now. She thinks I'm emotionally wrecked from becoming a vampire. I mean, I'm pretty torn up about it but its sort of cool, you know, with all the speed and compulsion.

I was handling it way better than Elena. She finally let me go and washed her hands under the taps.

We we're about to leave the bathroom but I stopped Elena

"You cant tell anyone that I'm a vampire" I instructed and she frowned at me

"Why not? You're going to need the hel-"

"Nope, I have the Originals to help me. Everyone else had to help you. They don't need two vampires to deal with" I explained "Trust me, I think I'm doing better than you"

She finally agreed to not tell them and we left the bathroom and joined the table once again.

"What took you so long?" Caroline asked as we sat down. Elena looked at me but I stayed cool

"Just talking" I shrugged "That and I needed to pee"

Caroline pulled a face for a moment and went to talk to Tyler.

It seemed lying to them was easier than I thought.

I only told my Mom because I knew she would want to know. But I hope she doesn't mention it knowing how much she hates talking about it.

I know the Mikaelson's will keep my secret and hopefully so will Elena.

Lets just hope no one tells Caroline...


	22. Chapter 22

I moaned loudly as Caroline continued to shout in my ear. It had been a few days since the whole 'bathroom' incident with Elena.

"Wake up Violet! I need your help today!" She shouted, jumping up and down on the bed and landing on me

"Ow Care. I'm up, what is it?" I muttered, pushing her off me and leaning on my arm so I was up right.

She didn't say anything, just picked something up off the floor and chucked it on the bed.

It was an outfit. But not just any outfit, a _cheerleading outfit._

"No" Was all I said before snuggling back into my nice, warm, comfy-

"Please!?"

"I don't even go to the bloody school!" I argued, holding my cover over my face as Caroline tried to pry it off of me.

She was using her human strength for a moment but finally started to use her vampire power which made me let go.

No one, apart from Elena and the Mikaelsons, knew about me being a vampire. I had nearly slipped up a few times but I was being extremely careful.

"No, but I really need the help. Marcy has broken he leg and I need someone to fill in" Caroline explained, tossing my cover on the floor and placing the cheerleader uniform next to me.

I was so gonna regret this.

"Fine" I said sternly. Caroline actually jumped up and down and squealed at the same time. I waited for her to leave the room so I could go back to sleep but she stayed there

"What?"

"Get changed, we're going in 5" She instructed.

"What do you mean? It's the morning, cheer practice doesn't start until lunch"

"Violet its 12 o clock" Caroline picked up my new phone and showed me the time. Oh, I didn't realize it was that late.

I reluctantly pulled myself out of bed and slipped into the uniform. I didn't need to shower because I did last night, all I needed to do was my hair and make up.

I settled for pulling my hair into a high ponytail and going with basic make up, eyeliner and mascara, before leaving the house with Caroline.

I looked ridiculous in the uniform. It barely covered over my legs and the top was tight. So tight that my chest started to hurt when I breathed.

Lets just hope that Kol or Klaus doesn't show up anytime soon.

Caroline parked outside the school and I walked with her. We got quite a few stares and even a wolf whistle as we ventured to the field where all the other cheerleaders were.

Elena and Bonnie seemed pretty surprised to see me.

"She actually came?" Bonnie said to Caroline in disbelief. I rolled my eyes at them as they started to talk among themselves.

I zoned back into reality when Caroline had to teach me the routine.

Now, one thing I didn't tell Caroline was that I actually did do cheerleading at my old school but I never told her because I knew she would want me to take part.

This enabled me to pick up on the routine really easily. Most of the girls just watched me with amazed faces as I managed to perfect the moves.

"You're like a natural! Are you sure you haven't done cheerleading before?" Elena asked from beside me as we stretched a bit.

"Ok, I have done it before" I lent in closer to Elena and whispered "Just don't tell Care"

Caroline was busy instructing people so I wasn't worried with her hearing me. She gave us a 20 minute break before we practiced the whole routine.

I excused myself to go to the bathroom for a few minutes. What I was really doing was drinking some blood that I had managed to bring with me.

I had it in an opaque bottle so no one could see what it was. There wasn't anyone in the bathroom when I got there so I comfortably leaned against the stalls and brought the bottle out of my bag.

I started drinking from it when someone burst through the door. Luckily my face hadn't changed yet but it caused me to spill some of the blood on the floor.

The girl looked at me funny then went into one of the stalls. If I still had a heartbeat right now it would probably be pounding out my chest right now.

All of a sudden the bell went which caused me to jump again. That means I have about 10 minutes until I have to be back to Caroline.

I had my bottle in my hand as I walked out the bathroom, only to crash into someone. The bottle dropped out of my had and cracked on the floor.

Blood started to seep out of it. My eyes went wide but relaxed when I saw who it was.

"Violet?" Stefan questioned, looking to me then to the floor "Why do you have blood on you?"

I panicked a bit before I came up with a lie "It's for Elena, she said she hadn't fed herself today so I donated some blood"

"I was just with Elena in her car and she was drinking blood then. Whats going on-"

"Its for Caroline!" I cut in "She's been feeling down recently so I thought I would give her something"

Stefan gave me a blank look "So you think she'll like her own sisters blood to feel better?"

Drat. I have no idea how I'm gonna get out of this!

"Ok, I didnt want to tell you because Damon gave it to me to throw in your face. He thinks you should get off the bunny diet" I lied again, hoping my acting skills were convincing enough.

"Are you a vampire?" Stefan asked, completely ignoring what I said about Damon

"What? No! You're a vampire!" I pointed at him accusingly. May I point out that I go a bit weird when put under pressure.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?"

I sighed and gave up the acting. "You were all busy with Elena so I didn't bother. Plus the Mikaelsons are helping me"

"Is it just them who know?"

"No, when Elena and I went to the bathroom that time at the grill I found her feeding on someone which caused me to vamp out. Don't worry, I sorted it" I added the bit at the end as Stefan looked worried.

Great. So much for keeping it a secret.

"You cant anyone Stefan. I don't want people fretting over me" I saw a girl walking in this direction so I stopped her and turned her away from the blood.

Compulsion comes in very handy these days.

"You will get a mop and a bucket and clean up the mess on the floor, once you are done forget what you did and return to class. If they ask you why you were late, say you were upset and needed some time alone"

The girl nodded and went off to get what I instructed her to get.

"You can't do that" Stefan pointed out, but I shook my head.

"What? And be late for cheer practice? Face the wrath of my sister? No thanks"

"I was wondering why you were in that" Stefan scanned my attire "It... Suits you"

"Shut up" I glared "Now if you'll excuse me, I have pom poms to throw"

And with that, I left Stefan in the corridor. Great, another person that knows. The town will know by tomorrow knowing my luck.

"There you are!" Caroline shouted as I walked over, it seemed that everyone was waiting for me.

"Sorry, I was speaking to Stefan" I explained but Caroline ignored me and pushed me into place.

"What did Stefan want?" Elena whispered from beside me

"He knows" I sighed back, Elena couldn't reply as music started blaring out of the speakers and Caroline started the routine.

After another hour of dancing, throwing girls in the air and having my sister shout at us we were finally done.

I was lying on the floor and panting hard. I had never worked so hard in my whole life.

Even my old cheer team didn't work this hard but considering the game was on after school I guess Care wanted to perfect it.

Most of the girls had gone but some had stayed and were chatting to each other. I had my eyes closed but I sensed someone had sat down next to me.

"Matt keeps staring over here" Caroline's voice sounded. I opened one of my eyes at her and squinted as the sun was out.

"So?"

"He doesnt usually look over here" Caroline explained to which I shrugged my shoulders. Why should I care if Matt was looking over here?

I started to take a sip of my other water bottle that I had which actually had water in it.

"I think he likes you"

I chocked on my water and spat it out. Coughing I sat up and gave her an incredulous look.

"Pardon?" I coughed "Matt _doesn't _like me"

"Yea he does. He always acts differently when your around" Caroline must have hit her head or something because there was no way Matt liked me.

"Maybe he hates me if he acts differently, doesn't mean he likes me" I argued

"Oh come on. Ok, wave at him and see how he responds" Caroline said, looking over to the other half of the field and to where the boys were training.

I gave her a flat look but did as she said. I waited until Matt looked over and I waved at him.

He smiled and waved back. He seemed to wave for a while and only stopped when a ball hit his face.

I had to hold in my laughter as he went back to training with an embarrassed look on his face.

Caroline looked at me and I shook my head "Just stop. I have enough problems in my love life to add another guy into the equation"

Caroline stood up and helped me up with her.

Pretty much all the girls had gone apart from Elena, Bonnie, Caroline and I.

"Right, take me home. I need to get changed out of this outfit" I ordered Caroline as we all jumped into her car.

"Uh, whats the point? The games in about 4 hours so there wouldn't be any point in getting changed" Bonnie answered, making me groan.

"You mean I have to go to grill in _this?_"

I bet Klaus will be there. He will laugh at me and I'll have to leave town forever. I wasn't fussed about Kol seeing me as he had already seen me in a cheerleader outfit from my old school.

To my dismay, the grill was abnormally busy. it;s like everyone knew I was going to be in this outfit and now they could all laugh at me.

Luckily, I couldn't see Klaus or any of the Mikaelsons for that matter. I made all of the girls sit at a table as I went and got drinks.

Surprisingly, Matt was working when I got to the bar. He looked down sheepishly as I sat down and I thought about earlier when the ball hit him in the face.

"Three cokes and a lemonade please Matt" I smiled, handing him a twenty. He nodded made the drinks.

"Good luck for the match tonight" I grinned, and he smiled back

"Good luck with your cheerleading"

I groaned "This is Caroline's fault, she _made_ me do it"

Matt laughed at me and served up the cokes. I excused myself to take the three drinks to the girls and said I would be back for mine.

I placed the drinks down on the table and hurried back to the bar.

"Thanks" I left Matt and sipped through my straw as I walked. What I didn't expect was for a horrible burning sensation to erupt in my throat and cause me to choke and splutter.

I dropped the drink and it smashed on the floor, causing the drink to splash up my legs which then caused them to start to burn.

Caroline was in front of me in an instant "What the hell!"

Most of the attention of the grill was on me until I was being pushed out and into the alley at the back of the grill.

The burning in my throat died down but I felt weak as hell. Was there vervain in my drink? It couldn't have been Matt so someone must have spiked my drink when I went.

Caroline, Elena, Matt and Bonnie were all in the back with me as I slid down the brick wall, breathing hard.

"What's going on?" Caroline asked, crouching down in front of me. I sighed, knowing that they were going to know now

"I'm a vampire, ok" I said with a raspy voice, Caroline's, Bonnie's and Matt's eyes went wide instead of Elena's. She looked as if she felt sorry for me.

"Wha... Since when?" Bonnie asked

"A few days" I needed blood. I felt so weak and powerless from the vervian and I needed blood to heal myself.

"Here" Matt stepped forward and held out his wrist. Did I say that out loud?

"No" I declined, pulling myself up and saving my energy.

"I'll meet you at the match" I looked at the three of them and vamp sped off.

Who the hell would vervain me? I staggered through the doors of the Mikaelson mansion, falling onto the floor in the process.

I tried pulling myself up but someone helped me.

"What trouble have you got yourself into this time?" I heard Kol's voice sound above me as I was pulled up onto my feet.

I grunted in response and made my way to the kitchen where the blood bags were stored.

I grabbed about three bags and drained them one by one. My throat became better as soon as I had my first gulp and the little burns on my legs from the splash back vanished also.

I could feel Kol's eyes racking up and down my body which made groan internally. I was still in my stupid cheerleading outfit.

"So, what happened to you then?" Kol asked, appearing beside me at the kitchen counter.

"Some _idiot_ put vervain in my drink when I wasn't there" I muttered sourly, however it was was going to get their arse kicked.

Kol's expression turned a little more serious when I said this "What? Who?"

"You think if I knew I would be out there right now?" I pointed out, finishing the third blood bag.

I growled in frustration as I had got some blood in my cheer top which was clearly visible even though it was red on red.

"_Great_" I groaned again.

Today was not my day. First I get asked to do cheerleading, then I get vervained which causes everyone to find out I was a vampire and now I get blood in my top.

"You can wash it" Kol offered, I stared at him

"I don't have time to go home a wash it" I sighed, chucking the blood bags in the bin.

"Wash it here then. You know how to work a washing machine right?" Kol grinned, pointing at the washing machine which was in front of us.

"Yea, so I'll just take my top off in front of you, wash it and then put it back on again?" I rolled my eyes at him but his face kept the same

"Its nothing I haven't seen before" He smirked. He was right though, I needed to wash this otherwise Caroline would kill me.

"What if someone co-"

"Klaus isn't in. No one is apart from me" Kol cut me off "Come on. I'm pretty sure your sister wont be happy if you're late"

I let my shoulders sag in defeat from the discussion and slowly removed the top from my body. Thank god I had a decent bra on.

I chucked the top into the machine and pressed some buttons. it started to spin around and make a lot of washing machine type noises so I guess I got it right.

Great, now I had about an hour with no top on with Kol.

"Well I'm bored" I stated, plopping back down in my seat.

"So lets entertain ourselves" Kol replied as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

Before I knew it I was being pulled off the stool and dragged upstairs into Kol's bedroom.

I really hoped that nothing would happen. Right now I was supposed to be staying away from all men so if my feelings got messed up I wouldn't go and switch off my humanity.

Kol started to play loud music which I recognized as Fall Out Boy.

It was my favourite song from the Infinity On High album.

"Are you trying to lure me into bed with Fall Out Boy" I paused as Kol held up a bottle if bourbon "And alcohol?"

"I don't know" Kol took a swig of the drink and handed the bottle to me "Am I?"

I rolled my eyes at him and took a small sip if the drink.

I didn't want to be drunk for the match otherwise Caroline would skin me alive.

"I thought you said we were meant to be having fun" I pouted, handing the bourbon back to Kol.

He took another sip before placing the bottle on the floor.

"I'm just getting started darling" Kol whispered in my ear before grabbing my hand and pulling closer to his body if that were even possible.

Oh god. I know exactly what he was gonna do.

I can't it would be breaking my rules! Again...

I always seem to push my boundaries and break my rules for Kol these days.

Apparently I was thinking so hard that I didn't realize Kol had pushed his lips into mine.

It felt so good! I wanted to stop but I couldn't my body wasn't cooperating with the rest of me and I kissed him back.

It's like all my senses were exploding. It felt so much more passionate then when I was a human.

I felt Kol's hand wrap around my back and the other that was holding my hand grabbed under my butt and he lifted me up.

Boy, as a human this felt good. As a vampire it was 10x more.

My back connected the the mattress and Kol hovered above me.

I stopped for a moment and pulled away, staring Kol in the eye.

"Are you sure you wanna go there _again_ Kol. I mean, look what happened last ti-"

I didn't even get to finish my sentence as Kol pushed his lips down onto mine once again.

I guess that was his answer.

But what was mine? Did I want this? Part if me did and part of me didn't.

The part the didn't was the bit that wanted to stay away from all relationships. I didn't want to go all emo and turn off my emotions because of some guy.

But like I said before, my body wasn't cooperating with me.

Well I will admit, I had fun.

I had about 20 minutes before I had to get to the match when we finished and thankfully my top was washed and dried.

I slipped the fabric over my head and re-adjusted my hair as Kol watched.

He was just sitting in his boxers but I was in full kit again.

"Well _I _had fun" Kol commented, taking a sip of the glass of blood he had in front of him.

I rolled my eyes and ignored his comment. Grabbing his drink I downed it in one and pecked him in the cheek.

"I'm going now. Bye" I didn't wait for a reply and I shot off towards the school.

The campus was alive with teenagers who were all pumped for the match.

I found my sister with the others standing in the car park.

Damn it, I completely forgot that they all knew now. I hope nothing gets awkward...

"And _where_ had _you_ been?" Caroline asked sternly as I joined the group.

"Getting blood" I replied. Its like a memory slapped her in the face and she crushed me into a hug.

"Oh my god. I _completely_ forgot! How are you? What happened? Who turned you?"

"Caroline!" I shouted, bringing her out of the hug and holding her at arms length "I'm fine ok. Just calm down. We'll get through tonight then I'll tell you everything, ok?"

She nodded and lead me over to where all the girls were.

Soon after, we performed our routine, the crowd went wild and the match begun.

With me being a cheerleader, I had to be overexaggeratingly enthusiastic although inside I just wanted to go home and watch Supernatural for 6 hours.

I spotted Kol across the pitch in the shadows, he was watching me with an amused expression on his face so I flipped him off and tried to ignore him.

It got even worse as when I looked over again he had someone with him. Kol was pointing at me with Klaus beside him. Klaus was now looking at me with an amused expression.

Oh great. Now I have two originals laughing at me.

Finally, the match ended and Caroline drove me home. Thank goodness I didn't see Klaus or Kol again otherwise they would probably mock me.

It seemed Caroline was just as tired as I was when we got in so we settled for talking tomorrow as it was the weekend so we had plenty of time to 'catch up'

I turned my phone on to find I had a few texts from Klaus. I didn't open them, they were probably all making fun of me.

It didn't take long for me to sleep that night as tiredness overcame me.


	23. Chapter 23

"It all happened in New York... And that's how I'm a vampire" I literally just told the whole story to Caroline about how I became a vampire. All the way from when Kol took me to New York for my birthday up to when Klaus did.

Of course, leaving out some details that she didn't need to know such as all the lovey-dovey stuff with Kol. She didn't need to know that.

"So this was all _Klaus'_ fault?" Caroline asked and I shook my head

"No, this was all _Rosemary's_ fault. Klaus didn't know if killing me would save me so that's why he fed me his blood so I would come back anyway"

Caroline went silent for a moment. "Why would he do that? He likes you doesn't he?"

Wait what? All this time and Caroline realizes this _now_? I shook my head in disbelief and picked up my now buzzing phone.

In the end I did open the texts and they were, of course, about me being in my cheer leading outfit. Stupid hybrid.

It was a new text though and not from Klaus.

Kol: _"Aren't you supposed to be having blood right now x?"_

I saw the time and mentally slapped myself. I was becoming sloppy with my blood intake, now that everyone knew I was a little more relaxed about when I fed but now I was just forgetting.

"Ugh I have to go" I pulled myself up from my cross-legged position and stretched before grabbing some clothes.

I had been in my pyjamas for the past hour because Caroline wouldn't let me get changed until I told her what happened. That's whole long it took with Caroline.

A whole hour. If I told Kol or someone like that it would probably take about 20 minutes top. But Care just had to ask questions.

I pulled out some skinny jeans and a shirt type thing and finished it off with adding my beanie and converses.

If I could live in an outfit it would be this outfit. Caroline was still sitting on the floor when I grabbed my phone from its charger

"You ok Care?"

"it's just, I didn't want you to be part of this life and now you're a freaking vampire" She complained with an annoyed expression.

"Care I was a witch as well. I didn't get any choice in that, it just happened"I sat back down in front of her and pulled her into a hug "Just don't think about it. I'm still the same Violet"

"Yea, you sure are" She murmured into my ear to which I hit her arm

"Hey! You were the same, crazy, controlling, mean-"

Caroline was now hitting me as I continued my list "Feisty, annoying girl that got turned"

We were both laughing now and lying on the floor. "See, exactly the same" I smiled, looking at her to find her returning the smile.

"Right now, I have to get my fix" I was suddenly standing up but Caroline was now standing in front of the door

"What?"

"Blood stupid" I rolled my eyes. She actually thought I was going to get drugs or something. She looked down and moved out the way of the door so I could leave.

I used my speed so shoot out of the house and into the woods. I preferred to walk through the woods to the mansion as it was more peaceful than the roads.

That and there weren't any other people in the woods so I wouldn't have anyone coming up to me and talking to me.

I was about to put my headphones in my ears and enjoy my walk but someone slammed into me and I went flying.

My back smashed into a tree and I slumped to the ground. I think I've broken all my ribs. And maybe my spine. That's how hard I hit into the tree.

I clenched my eyes as I felt my body heal itself. I could hear footsteps approaching me as I sat there helpless.

"Need a hand" A man with a very bad Texan accent spoke which made me furrow my brow. I opened my eyes to find the last person I expected to see.

"Taylor? What the hell?" I shouted, dumbfounded. I thought Klaus said he went back to England?

"Hey V! Sorry about the whole jump scare thing. You'll heal" He grinned, holding out his hand for me to take.

I had to shake my head about to understand what was actually going on. Taylor knew I would heal?

"Wait" I took his hand and he helped me up as my back started to heal more "You know about me?"

"Well duh, I was told" He smiled but something else happened, grey veins appeared under his now read eyes and he opened his mouth to reveal fangs

"You're- you're a vampire" I gasped, hardly believing this. Taylor simply nodded his head and held out his arm to loop mine in.

"Who turned you?" I questioned as we walked along. Taylor shrugged his shoulders

"I don't know, some bitch with long, curly hair"

I knew exactly who he was talking about. I gritted my teeth in anger.

"Ohh, that bitch is dead" I muttered sourly

"I was at the airport after being dropped off by a taxi and I was sitting in the lobby when all of a sudden that chick came up to me.

At first I was like 'I'm gay hunny' but then she started making me do things, like leave the airport and follow her. She had me held in a hotel room just outside of town ever since and then last week she turned me. Saying something about leverage" Taylor explained

All this time I thought he was home and safe and he really wasn't! I am going to kill Katherine with my bare hands.

We continued to talk until we got to the Mikaelson mansion. I could sense there were two people in so t was either Kol and one of the other originals.

I hoped it wasn't anyone else.

"Helloooo!" I shouted as I pushed the double doors open. Taylor followed behind me as I made myself comfortable in the kitchen.

I pointed to the fridge and Taylor went over and got some blood bags for him and myself.

"Cheers" We both said in unison, tapping the bags together and ripping fo the tops.

"Who's this then?" Kol appeared beside me which made me jump a bit.

"Taylor. Taylor this is Kol" I introduced, going back to my blood bag. The two exchanged an uneasy glance.

"Kol" Taylor greeted in his authoritative voice. Taylor was always like this when it came to guys, he was like a Dad.

"Taylor, I thought you were back in England?" Kol questioned, snatching my blood bag out of my hand and drinking it for himself. I gave a 'What the fudge?' look and grabbed another bag.

"I got turned by some chick called Katherine. I never made it to the plane" Taylor sighed, finished his bag and starting another.

"Well well well, what do we have here? Youths having a blood binge"

I rolled my eyes at Klaus' voice and continued to drink.

"So go away then brother? You aren't wanted here" Kol sneered which made me hit his arm.

"Shut up Kol. As for you, I don't like you right now" I spoke in a simple tone and glared at him

He stared back with a bemused expression "And why is that love?"

"You laughed at me at cheerleading, it-"

Taylor starting to choke on his blood bag "You done _cheerleading?_ That is funny"

"Shut up Taylor. Like I said, its rude to laugh" I finished. All the boys were smirking at me.

Great, now I'm the laughing stock of the house. I stole the remaining three blood bags from the table and vamp sped into Kol's bathroom and locking the door.

There, now no one can disturb me.

"Come on darling. You know we're just joking" Kol's voice sounded outside the door so I pulled my phone out and blasted my music out loud.

I sat there happily on the counter of the bathroom drinking the blood bags. Eventually I came out so i could throw away the bags but someone else had other ideas.

As soon as I stepped out the bathroom, arms wrapped around my waste, lifting me off the floor. I knew it was Kol because I was then being pushed onto the bed.

I had dropped all the bags and my hands were placed either side of Kol's face as he hovered over me.

"We have to stop meeting like this" I sighed, stroking my thumb over his cheek. He grinned and pecked my lips lightly

"But its always the best way to meet"

I rolled my eyes and pushed him off me as I could hear Taylor calling my name.

"Hey Taylor" I greeted as I appeared downstairs.

"Hey, what do you wanna do today?" He asked from his position on the sofa. I shrugged my shoulders and placed my feet on his lap as I sat down.

"There isn't much to do in a small town" I sighed, leaning my head back to it was hanging over the arm of the chair.

"You and I could always go back to my bedroom and your friend can go elsewhere" Kol grinned, appearing in the lounge and sitting on my legs.

"Ow" I muttered, trying to push him off. I wasn't the only one as Taylor was doing the same, pushing Kol off of me. Finally Kol laughed and got off and plopped himself down on one of the other sofas.

"No thanks Kol. Another time maybe" I gave him a pleasant smile before turning back to Taylor. He was on his phone, probably on Tumblr.

"There's a party?" Taylor offered, showing me his phone which was actually on Facebook. I frowned at him

"How do you know people that live here?"

"I'm not a complete antisocial, I do actually talk to people unlike you" Taylor smirked and I kicked my foot down onto his lap.

"Ow" He muttered, pressing some buttons on his phone.

"Fine, we'll go to the party" I declared stretching my arms up in the air "But I'm not going sober"

Taylor nodded his head in agreement.

"What about me?" Kol asked, obviously feeling left out from our plans

"You can wait until Violet's drunk and I'll bring her back here for your own entertainment" Taylor said which earned a glare from me

"Dude what the hell?"

"That sounds like a good plan" Kol smirked, winking at me. God, what has Taylor done.

I looked at them both in disbelief as they planned about what they were going to do with me when I become drunk.

"Screw you guys. I'm leaving" I muttered, jumping off the sofa and vamp speeding out the house.

I didn't make it far as by the time I had made it to the door, someone was holding me against it front first.

"Ah, no you're not" Kol whispered in my ear from behind me.

"And why not?" I asked in reply. If he says something about us going to have sex then I'm gonna flip.

I felt Kol lean in closer to my ear which made me tense in his grip "Because your friend is still here"

I blew out a silent breath of relief and Kol's hold vanished. "Come on Taylor, we're going back to mine" I called out and Taylor was by my side in an instant.

"Bye guys" I called out to Kol and Klaus before we sped back to mine.

"How do I look?" I asked as I stepped out my bathroom. We had been getting ready for the party for the past two hours as we were taking our time.

That and Taylor chucked pizza over my outfit so I had to change.

Taylor was all ready when he turned to look at me, he nodded his head "Yea girl, if I was straight then I would" he waggled his eyebrows suggestively and I rolled my eyes.

I was dressing in a simple black dress which came about mid-thigh. It was strapless and fitted as a corset at the back. My black heels were lacy which matched the dress.

I had my hair down and flowing down my back as I couldn't be bothered to do anything to it.

My make up was done perfectly, even foundation and mascara and I actually managed to get my eye liner right which barely ever happens. I also had my lips painted a crimson colour so they stood out from my all black outfit.

Taylor had some black jeans and a dark blue shirt on. He didn't even need anything extravagant to wear as he always looked awesome.

"Shall we?" I grinned, holding out my arm so he could loop his arm through. We joint arms and set off.

The party was at some random guys house that went to the school. He knew who I was, well, everyone knew who I was. I was the infamous Violet Forbes, Caroline Forbes' little sister.

I recognized a few people when we arrived but not many. I saw a couple of girls from cheer leading but I don't think they remembered me.

I had brought a bottle of vodka in with me, I had to sneak it out the house without my Mom knowing. How I actually managed to do that without a bag or purse was beyond me.

"Grab some cups" I told Taylor and he went off into the crowd. I stood on my own for a few moments until I smelt something beautiful.

It wasn't too far away but when I followed the smell I found myself by a girl who had a scratch on her arm that I guessed she didn't know she had.

She was alone and just texting on her phone, I don't know why but I pulled her around so she was facing me.

"What?"

"You will follow me, don't say anything, don't fight" I compelled and the girl nodded in return.

I grabbed Taylor's hand as walked past him and brought him with us

"Is this a threesome?" He whispered and I pulled a face of disgust. I searched for a room with a lock and found an empty bedroom.

I pushed Taylor and the girl in and locked the door behind me.

"You smell that?" I said, flicking my eyes to the girls and then back to him. I heard him sniff then a knowing look crossed his eyes.

"Wont we get into trouble?"

"As long as we don't kill her, we'll be fine" I grinned "I've never drank from a person before"

"Seriously? It's the best" Taylor said, moving to one side of the girl as I went to the other.

I felt my fangs elongate and I didn't spend anytime lingering. I plunged my teeth into her neck and gulped down the blood that spewed out.

I felt Taylor join me. Considering it was both of us feeding, I had to stop sooner than I liked.

I had to push Taylor away as he wouldn't stop. I bit into my own wrist and fed it to the girl, once she was all healed I cleaned her neck with a cloth I found, compelled her and sent her out.

"Simple" I said with the sound of victory in my voice.

"Who's next?" Taylor grinned to which I replied with the same look.

I know it was bad to feed off humans but it was a party right? You're meant to have fun. That and I hadn't fed off of a human before so I think I am allowed to have one night.

I had my fangs in a girls neck but as soon as someone walked in the room my head flew up. Taylor didn't lock the bloody door.

My mini heart attack disappeared when I saw that it was Kol. What was he doing here?

"Close the door" I moaned, burying my head back into the girls neck and drinking more blood. Taylor had gone off to 'pull' as the British like to put it even though he had a boyfriend.

Kol smirked as he closed the door and came over.

I expected him to pull the girl away and shout at me for being irresponsible but instead he joined me, sinking his fangs int the other side of the girls neck.

When I felt the girl go weak, I yanked my head up and let blood trickle down the sides of my mouth.

Kol had also stopped and he was waiting for me to compel the girl. Like I had done many time tonight, I fed the girl, cleaned her up, compelled her and sent her away.

"You know, being a vampire suits you" Kol smirked, his finger going to the side of my mouth and wiping up some of the blood that was there. He then licked his finger which was oh so very sexy.

"Yea? Well that's good then" I replied, moving so I was right in front of him.

May I also point out that I was a little bit wasted at this point so, of course, I was pretty out of it and not knowing about what I was doing.

I placed my hands on either side of Kol's head and slammed my lips against his. Kol responded straight away and he wrapped one hand around my waist and let the other slide into my hair.

There was still blood on our mouths which only made everything more enjoyable. This time, it was me who pushed Kol onto the nearby bed and not the other way around.

I straddled over his hips with our lips still attached. Right now, I didn't even care if anyone came into the room, all I wanted was Kol.

I could sense Kol was pretty reluctant to being here and doing this. He sat up with me still on his lap and he picked me up, speeding out the open window.

Air blasted around us until I felt the hard wood of a door connect to my back. I fumbled to twist the handle but when I did I almost instantly pushed down onto Kol's bed.

I didn't have to worry about Taylor as he was probably shacking up with some guy right now.

Kol started to place little kisses down my neck and I gasped from his touch. I sensed he was about to rip my dress off but I grabbed him by the hair and pulled him up from my neck

"You so much as tear this dress then you're dead" I glared, Kol genuinely looked shocked at my outburst but he pulled himself up so I could untie the corset which is extremely hard to do by yourself.

"Help" I said and instantly I felt Kol's fingers unraveling the bodice so fast that it took mere seconds for the dress to be on the floor.

I hadn't even noticed that Kol was now undressed but I didn't even get a chance to comment as his lips were on mine one again.

As you probably guessed I spent the night in Kol's bed... With Kol

Well, obviously.

I don't know why I keep doing this. I always say to myself to not get with anyone or not get romantically involved with anyone until I'm ready.

And yet here I was doing the dirty with Kol yet again. Maybe this was all a sign...

I was still in love with Kol?


	24. Chapter 24

"Well, look at you not-so-colours. All vamped up" Damon smirked as he entered the parlour of the boarding house.

I shot daggers at him and remained seated. Since the whole 'vervain in my drink' thing, there was a little meeting arranged so we were all cautious of what was going on.

There was me, Care, Elena, Damon, Stefan, Bonnie, Tyler and Matt.

"Not the time Damon" Elena defended, knowing I was annoyed with him calling me that. Damon held his hands up to claim innocence.

"Just a quick question, any of you seen anything unusual since Violet showed up?" Stefan asked "Like any suspicious people or anything like that?"

I had to think hard, I may not have been around for much since I moved here but I had some memories.

All these different thoughts were whizzing through my head and I couldn't think of anything.

Nothing was weird when i was with Kol and I've already sorted out what happened in New York with Klaus.

Was there anything weird with Klaus? All the times I had been with him were fairly normal. The painting in the woods, being bitten by Kol, playing pool-

Wait, I distinctly remember when we played pool, Klaus went to get me a drink and there was that guy who was compelling the bartender.

Would he have something to do with it? He seemed nervous at the time if I remember correctly.

"Uh, there was this guy, well a vampire, he was compelling a bartender" I voiced up and everyone looked at me

"Vampires pass through here all the time" Damon said

"But he was nervous and kept glancing over to me"

"What? Why?" Caroline asked from beside me on the couch. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Well, its better than nothing" Stefan breathed "What did he look like?"

I described what he looked like and we all split up, hoping he was still in Mystic Falls.

I went with Damon, reluctantly, to the grill to see if he was there. From what I told the others, he had dark black hair and pale face and looked to be about a little taller than me.

I made Damon check to mens bathroom as I ventured around the grill. I sat down at the bar and ordered myself a vodka and coke. Well, I say ordered... I mean compelled.

"You could be a bit more discreet" I voice sounded behind me. I didn't recognize who it was so I had to physically turn to see who it was.

To my utter surprise, it was the guy we were looking for. I was a tad nervous with him being here considering he could kill me at any moment.

"So could you a few weeks ago" I retorted, my eyes following him as he sat next to me at the bar. He smirked at my response and compelled the same bartender for a bourbon.

Why is it that pretty much all vampires are addicted bourbon?

"You're looking for me I assume?" The guy asked, turning to look at me.

My description was pretty accurate to be honest. He had dark hair which was pretty much black and pale skin. To be honest he was also very hot.

"Yea as a matter of fact, I am" I admitted "Why were you so nervous the first time I saw you?"

"Because anyone would in the presence of the Original hybrid and the Libitina witch" He answered, paying for his drink. The what witch?

"Sorry what? The Libi-what witch?" I asked with confusion filling my face

"You" He said "You are or were the Libitina witch" I just sat there in silence trying to process what he had said.

"What the fudge?"

"When you were a human or a witch, you were the Libitina witch. Aka, the witch of death" He explained

"Sorry, uh, whats your name?"

"Damien"

"Right, well, sorry Damien but I don't think I was the witch you're talking about. I was only a witch for what? Two weeks? The only thing I could do was throw up invisible barriers and give people aneurysms"

"But witches cant do those sorts of spells until they've practiced for at least 3 months. You managed to do it easily" Damien explained but I was still confused.

"The only reason that I'm talking to you now is because you;re not a witch anymore, you're a vampire. I had to test that the other day"

"Don't say anything else, you're confusing me" I muttered, taking a big glug of my alcohol. I paused for a moment and turned to him.

"Wait, it was you who put vervain in my drink!" I exclaimed, feeling the urge to punch this guy in the face.

"Sorry, it was the only way I could test to see if you were still human" He apologized with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Hey Violet, you find anyt-" Damon cut off when he saw Damien. From what it looked like, Damon was matching my description to him

"So this is our mystery vamp" Damon said with a smirk. He cam and sat the other side of me. He shared a look with me as if to ask if I was ok to which I nodded.

"Yes. Hello" Damien smiled with a little wave of his hand.

"Yea this is the guy, he spiked my drink to see if I'm still human" I explained to Damon and Damon looked pretty relaxed about

"Oh, ok. I'll text Stefan to call of the search" And with that, he just left. Seriously? This guy could kill me at any second and he was just gonna leave me here.

"You know, you could've just asked me if I was a vampire instead of vervaining me"

"Would you really have told me?" Damien asked, downing the rest of his drink

"Yea" I replied in a 'duh' tone "You're a vampire so you know of the Supernatural world. It's not like I'm hiding anything from someone who knows about it"

"Touche" Damien murmured

"For the record, I'm not that scary" I joked back to earlier when he said about being nervous before

"That was before. Now that you're a vampire I'm fine"

"How old are you?" I asked

"Around 400" Damien shrugged again and I instantly felt superfluous. I guess that's why he didn't feel tense around Damon as he was twice his age.

My phone buzzed from in my pocket which distract me from the conversation. It was a text from Taylor.

Taylor: "_Gonna be travelling around for a few months but don't worry my chicka, *terminator voice* I'll be back B) x"_

I rolled my eyes at Taylor's attempt to be funny but I was slightly saddened by the message. I was going to be alone for a few months and I had to put up with... Everyone by myself.

Some friend he is...

"If you'll excuse me, I have pizza to eat and Doctor Who to cry to" I excused myself from the bar and said goodbye to Damon for leaving the grill.

It had gotten colder since I had got here so I wrapped my hoodie around me even more.

Caroline was still out when I got home and my Mom was as always at work so I had the house to myself.

I changed out of my jeans and into my sweatpants so I could relax easier. I set up the TV so Doctor Who was ready to play.

I manged to get halfway through putting a pizza in the oven but I didn't get that far as I sensed someone was in the house.

Whoever is was didn't use the front door like my Mom or Care would so however it was, they weren't welcomed here.

I'm pretty sure it wouldnt be anyone I knew because they would knock first. I hope they wouldn knock first.

It couldn't be a vampire as they would have to be invited in so I had no idea who it could be.

I made my way out the kitchen and into the living room, taking slow and cautious steps as I went.

"Who are you and what do you want" I spoke out loud and clear, making sure my voice didn't waver from fear.

I heard a breath from behind me so I grabbed the nearest thing and spun around, holding it to the persons throat as they backed up against the wall.

I noticed that I was actually holding a remote control and nothing particularly threatening so I quickly sped into the kitchen, grabbed a knife and placed it where the controller was.

I didn't realize who it was until I finally looked. I recognized the woman but I couldn't think if where I had seen her before

"Please Violet, I'm not here to hurt you" I instantly knew who it was. It was Natalia from New York who helped Rosemary with the whole body possession thing.

"What do you want Natalia?" I asked through clenched teeth. If it wasn't for her and Rosemary and their stupid plan then I would still be a human.

"To warn you" Natalia looked down to the knife by her throat then flickered her gaze back onto me. I didnt budge though

"Warn me about what?"

"People are you to get you"

"Pardon? I haven't done anything!" I complained "Is this because of the whole me knowing Kol and Klaus thing?" If it was then I'm leaving this bloody place forever

"No. It's because you were the Libitina Witch" She explained which made me hand that was holding the knife drop.

Great. Just great. People want to kill me because of something that I only just learned about.

"Seriously?" I said with a pissed of tone and turning to pace around "I literally got told that I was this Libitna thing about 10 minutes ago and now you're telling me that people are coming after me?"

Natalia just nodded her head

"I don't even have my powers anymore, I'm a vampire!" I threw my hands up in annoyance then paused and turned to her

"Why are you warning me? Last time I checked you shoved your grandmother into my body and got me killed" I glared

"I'm sorry for that, I only did what Rosemary asked" Natalie genuinely looked like she was sorry

"How did you find me?"

"Locator spell" Natalia replied. There was a chime from her pocket and she pulled out her phone.

I was beyond stressed out right now. I didn't ask to be a bloody witch and now people want to kill me for it.

"I have to go. Be careful Violet"

I nodded my head to her and she left the house.

What made me even more pissed off was that I had my pizza in the oven for too long so it was all horrible and burnt.

I let out an extremely loud growl of frustration before stalking into my bedroom and throwing my body onto my bed.

Ever since I moved to this stupid town, I've become more and more depressed. I mean, yea, I have my perks but with all the threatening, murdering and all that crap it kind of dampens your mood a tad.

The main thing that I wished for was for my Dad to be alive. So I could still be living with him and everything would be normal.

My sister could live forever with her vampire friends and I could get old and die. Is that too much to ask?

I didn't realize that tears were actually falling down my eyes but I didn't attempt to wipe them away, just let them keep pouring out.


	25. Chapter 25

Two weeks.

Thats it.

Two weeks and nothing has happened in Mystic Falls.

I mean, I am happy that nothing has happened but at the same time I'm just... Bored.

Taylor's still gone and travelling, most of the teenagers of Mystic Falls are at school, Kol had to leave on some business thing which I have no idea about, Klaus is still pissed that he cant make hybrids and then theres just me.

The only other person I can think of to hang around with is Damon but thinking about our friendship... There isnt really one there.

I mean, we both dislike each other a lot but he still seems like a fun guy. Oh well, he wouldnt agree with meeting with me anyway.

I had been lying on my bed for the past 2 hours singing really oudly to my music which was blasting out the speakers.

I would be drinking alcohol but my Mom has done the sick thing of taking all of it out the house and hiding it somewhere.

So here I was, singing at the top of my lungs, deprived of alcohol and _extremely _bored.

I even wished that I went to the school now but I laughed to myself after I thought that. No, I really wouldnt want to go to school.

There was a knock at the door which distracted me from my singing session. I was at the front door in an instant, openeing it to reveal none other than Damon Salvatore.

"Yes?" I started "What do you want?"

"I'm bored, you're the only person free, wanna come to a bar with me?"

"Ha, that rhymed" I laughed but Damon's expression remained serious like it did before. It's like he read my mind.

"Sure" I shrugged "I was thinking the same anyway. I went to step out the door but Damon stopped me.

"Get changed, I am not going out with you looking like that" He looked at my outfit.

I forgot I was wearing 'My Little Pony' pyjames as I had been lying on my bed for so long.

"Oh yea, 10 minutes"

"5 minutes" Damon called to me as I shut the door. I rolled my eyes and went back to my bedroom.

5 minutes later I was dressed in my jeans and a t-shirt. Nothing fancy and I couldnt be bothered to put make up on but I did do some awesome lipstick as I had bought it the other day.

"Right, lets go" Damon said as I walked out and closed the door. We made it to his Camaro and I just stared at the beautiful car.

I have wanted this car for such a long time and I was actually going to ride in it.

When I finally got in the car I was more in love with it. It was so amazing inside. I've decided that I'm going to live in his car.

Damon started driving and I turned to him "So what bar are we going to?"

"Bree's bar, it's a favourite of mine" Damon replied, not taking his eyes of the road.

"Bree's? I've heard Caroline mention that place" I remebered before Caroline saying that Elena went with Damon before.

Caroline gossiped a lot about their 'relationship'. She thinks that there's something going on between them but she's all team Mefan.

I ship them, they're pretty cool people. But I wasnt to sure about Damon and his feelings to Elena.

"You and your sister are pretty close arent you?" Damon questioned with a chuckle. I let a smile grow on my face at his statement

"Yea I guess, like you and Stefan" He went to protest but I cut him off "Face it Damon, if anyone so much as touched Stefan you would rip their heart out. Theres no point in denying it"

His face showed that he knew I was right which made me laugh as he just stayed silent.

It took about another 10 minutes before we were finally at Bree's bar.

As soon as we walked through the door the smell of alcohol and grease filled my nose and I crinkled it up in distaste.

Damon went straight up to the bar and ordered two bourbons. I joined him and sat in silence as he started to converse with a woman behind the bar who I guessed was Bree.

She looked to me for a moment

"Has he kidnapped you?"

"Nope, just sharing a drink" I answered, sipping at the bourbon that she had poured me.

"Really? Last time you were here you had taken the poor Elena girl from her home town" She said with a smirk and I laughed.

Damon seemed to be 'kidnapping' all the girls these days and bringing them here.

"Na, Damon and I are buddies" I wrapped my arm over Damon's shoulder only to have him shrug it off "We are" I reassured Bree as she grinned at us.

"So what do you do fun in here Damon?" I asked as an unsettling silence filled the conversation.

Bree went off to serve some customers which just left us on our own.

"Well, the local cuisine is pretty tasty" Damon smirked as he eyed up a girl that walked past.

I nodded my head in appreciation as a boy walked past and I took a deep breath, breathing in his scent.

"Yes it does" I grinned, Damon gave me a curious look

"I didn't think you were one for feeding off people" Damon added to his look

"I don't mind. As long as I don't kill anyone then I'm fine with it" I shrugged

Damon downed the remains of his drink and stood up. I stood up too and followed behind him to where the girl from before went.

I brought my glass with me as Damon compelled her and lead her outside.

By the time I was outside with them, Damon was already outside with his fangs in her neck in the shadows of the bar.

I didn't want to bite her because my lipstick was too good to ruin so I lightly bit into her wrist, being careful, and let her blood drip into my empty glass.

Damon just continued to feed from her neck as I casually sipped from the glass.

I heard a gasp from behind me and spun around to find some guy standing away from us with his mouth hanging open.

He noticed me looking at me and he sprinted away.

I placed my glass on the floor with a sigh and used my speed to appear in front of him. Looks like I'm gonna be ruining my lipstick after all.

"Boo" I grinned and he stumbled backwards.

"Wh-what are you?" He stammered as he backed away from me.

"I'm a unicorn duh" I gave him a blunt look and lunged forward, sinking my fangs into his neck.

I pushed him backwards as I fed so we weren't as exposed to people who were walking around.

His blood was so nice, I literally felt like I couldn't stop but luckily Damon came to my rescue.

"Mine was delicious" Damon said whilst feeding the guy his blood and compelling him.

I, on the other hand, started cleaning away the blood that was on my mouth.

"Pretty good. Could be better" I complained and Damon smirked at me.

It was just Damon and I for a second until there was a laugh from the shadows.

Damon instantly became wary and stood in front of me but I moved so I could see what was going on.

"Amateurs" The voice commented, whoever it was walked out the shadows and revealed themselves.

It was some guy we had never met before. He had dirty blond hair and a strong posture.

"Get lost" Damon ordered, not budging from his position as the random guy started casually strolling towards us.

"Damon" I warned at his choice of attitude to this man.

He wasn't human, I knew that for sure. No one would have the balls to laugh at a vampire.

"Yea Damon, listen to your _girlfriend_" The guy mocked to which I raised my eyebrows. Girlfriend? Excuse me?

"Pardon?" I asked, placing my hand on my hip.

"Violet don't"

"God you guys are boring" The guy sighed

"Sorry but who the hell are you?" I asked, pulling a face at the same time.

"No one you need to know"

"Well _that _makes sense" Damon rolled his eyes. In an instant, Damon was held against the nearby wall with the guys hand around his neck.

Damon looked like he was seriously struggling against the guys grip but he couldn't get out.

"Stop" I shouted, appearing at their side and trying to help Damon get they guy off if him.

The man just laughed and let go and I had to hold Damon back from attacking him.

The man looked straight to me and look a lock of my hair in his hand and twirled it around.

"Ill be seeing you again" He said with a sharp smile. And with that, he was gone.

A breath that I didn't know I was holding in escaped my lips. What the hell?

Did he threaten me? What the hell does he mean 'I'll be seeing you again'

"Are you ok?" Damon asked, backing away from the wall an standing in front of me.

"Just creeped out" I answered truthfully "That guy sounds like he was going to stalk me"

"Lets get back to Mystic Falls" Damon said whilst walking towards the Camaro.

I sighed in annoyance as that meant another meeting about the 'newly found danger'

If they go all 24/7 protection on me then I will flip.

It was uncomfortably silent on the journey back. I could sense Damon was pissed about what the guy said and how he acted towards him.

"Is everyone gonna be there?"

"Yep, I already gave them the heads up before we started to drive" Damon replied.

I nodded my head and relaxed into the seat. And to think I was actually having a nice time out with my frenemy but of course, something has to happen.

It seems to happen a lot doesn't it? I don't expect many things and whenever I was having a nice time out with people something always had to happen.

Maybe if I moved away for a bit it might make things easier for everyone here.

I mean, me being the whole 'Libitina witch' things is practically attracting danger here.

By the time I had snapped out if my thoughts we were back at the boarding house which had about 3 other cars parked outside if it.

I recognised Caroline's car so I relaxed about her being here.

Everyone was wondering why Damon had called them here and in the end her made me explain.

"I don't know. Damon and I-"

"Wait what? Did you just say Damon and I?" Caroline asked incredulously.

"What's wrong with that?"

"Why are you hanging around together?" Elena added "I thought you didn't like each other?"

"Well, I was bored" I started

"And I was bored" Damon cut in

"So we thought 'why not go to Brees bar?"

"Actually, it was me who thought of that and not you" Damon cut in again and I glared at him

"Not the point. But we just had a drink, fed for a bit, then this guy came along and was all like 'Pfft, amatures' So Damon had to be a jerk and wind him up which earn't Damon to be pinned up against a wall. I tried to cut in but this guy was hella strong but he stopped in the end, laughed then left" I had said all of this in one breath so by the end I was technically dying.

I hoped Damon didn't say anyth-

"Uh, you forgot the part about him then playing with your hair and saying that he was gonna see you again?"

Damn it!

This had everyone's attention and they all started talking about why he said that and eat we were going to do about it.

I shot daggers at Damon but he was too busy talking to Elena who was weirdly giving me a somewhat horrible look.

I frowned slightly but put it to the back of my mind as I had Caroline trying to talk to me.

"What happened?"

"Nothing ok? Just leave it. I'm ok, Damon's ok. There's nothing to worry about" I explained, trying to win her over so she wouldn't ask anymore questions.

I also had a somewhat reassuring smile on my face so it would help with the convincing.

Thankfully, all she did is huff in a way and start talking to Stefan.

I let out a silent breath of relief but I knew she was going to talk to me about it an make sure I was ok.

Maybe I should leave town for a bit and leave them in peace.

All I do is attract attention which usually ends up with someone getting hurt.

Right. I've decided, I'm gonna leave town.

Just pack a bag and not tell anyone until after I'm around 100 miles away.

Usually if I tell people then they go as screw it up so this time, I wasn't gonna say anything.

Nobody even noticed me as I walked out and ran home at vamp speed.

Before anyone could realise I was gone, I sped all around the house, grabbing random items of clothing until I was done.

I also packed my laptop and around 30 books so I wouldn't get bored.

Now the only thing is... I couldn't drive.

I would usually have my Dad or now Caroline to drop me places but considering I'm not telling anyone I can't exactly ask for a ride.

I hadn't put my stuff in a suitcase but in a large backpack instead so it was easier to carry.

If I needed anything else then I could easily buy it.

I made one final, quick, check to make sure I had everything before I headed out the house and into the streets.

It was dim outside and a lot darker for 5 o' clock at night but thanks to my vampire sight I could see better in the dark.

I kept on walking for ages until I found a taxi.

Considering I didn't know where I was going I had to compel him to drive 100 hundred miles to the first destination he could think of that was that far.

Once he set off, I lay down in the backseat and let my music soothe my feelings.


	26. Chapter 26

For the sixth time this hour, I pressed the decline button on my phone. I had to turn it off last night because of all the texts and calls that were coming through.

I chucked my phone onto the hotel bed and went back to the tub of ice cream I was eating. I had been inside for around a week now and guess what? It was awesome.

I accidentally let slip to Taylor that I had left because he had Caroline messaging him about where I had gone so then he told her.

Now I have everyone constantly messaging me, so, I turned off my phone. Maybe I should get a new one?

Oh well, time to get back to reading. The only bad thing is that I have actually run out of books to read. I was on my last one and on the last chapter.

But the Game of Thrones books are pretty big so I hope it will last me until tomorrow.

I put my book down when the hotel room phone started ringing. I paused before actually picking it up because I haven't had a call on this phone ever.

"Hello?"

"_Violet? Finally! Where are you?" _Caroline's voice sounded through the phone and I had to wait a second to figure out about how the hell she knew where I was.

"Care? What? How did you know where I-"

"_Bonnie cast a spell. You turned your phone off so we linked it to the closest phone to you"_

Great. I cant even have my own privacy without a witchy interference.

"Well, lovely as that is, can you stop trying to find me please" I asked nicely, not wanting to annoy Care or upset her

_"Why did you leave anyway?"_

"Got to go Care! Bye!" I chimed and quickly ended the call. Instead of leaving the phone I pressed the call button and left it so if they tried to ring again it would say I'm on another call.

Learned that trick when I was 6 and didn't want to speak to my Dad.

I scratched my head in annoyance and went to have a shower. The hotel I was staying was fairly decent so there an en suite in the bedroom.

After a long soak in the shower, I slipped back into my underwear and casually dried my hair with a towel.

I ventured into the kitchen to grab some ice cream and settled in the lounge area. I was just about to plug my speakers in and sit back down but a voice made me freeze.

"What a lovely sight"

In the blink of an eye I had the towel wrapped around my body and I glared the man in my hotel room. It was the same guy from Bree's bar.

"What do you want?" I asked sternly, not letting him leave my field of vision as he strolled around the room, examining little details.

"I said I would be back to see you right?" He replied in a comfortable voice. Too comfortable for my liking.

"Who even are you?"

He snorted slightly "Seriously? You know who I am" He appeared in front of me suddenly "Stop pretending Valentina-"

"Excuse me?" I said with wide eyes "My name is Violet. Not Valentina"

He took a strand of my hair once again and twirled it in between his fingers "Stop lying to me. You and your boyfriend last night had me fooled for a moment but not anymore"

"I'm not" I pulled my head away and headed to my bag to where my passport is "Here"

I showed him it which clearly stated I was who I said I was. In the picture though, I had my multicoloured hair so it may not be convincing.

The man furrowed his brow a little but snapped his head up quickly. Before I could even ask what was wrong, he had my head in his hand and he tilted my head to the side, brushing my hair out of the way.

"I-it's not you" He stuttered, falling back a few steps and dropping my passport on the floor.

"No way Sherlock" I muttered sarcastically under my breath. What I didn't expect was for him to then wrap his hand around my throat and slam me against the nearby wall.

I chocked as the hard wall hit my back and I grabbed at his hand to stop.

"Who are you" I hissed through clenched teeth but all that did was make his squeeze tighter.

The room was filled with quiet with just the sounds of me trying to get free of his grip.

It felt like forever until I finally lost consciousness. But one thing I was annoyed at was the fact that I was only in my underwear and a towel and another thing lingered on my mind.

Who was Valentina?

Ow. My throat _really_ hurt.

I managed to pry my eyes open and see where I was. I could hear some people talking but it was muffled. Even when I focused my hearing I couldn't make out what they were saying.

My body ached all over so I guessed that vervian was in my system. One thing I was surprised to see was that I was actually wearing clothes... Did he dress me?

Another thing I noticed was the fact that I was tied to a chair.

Why do people do this to me so often? It's getting rather annoying...

Finally someone came in and it was the guy again.

"Can you just tell me your name? I get sick of calling you 'the guy' in my head" I moaned, it was painful to talk for some reason.

"Alex" He said, sitting on a chair that was placed in front of me.

"Thank _god"_ I sighed "For a moment there I thought you were going to say you're called Bob or something"

"Enough with the joking around. Who are you-"

"My name is Violet Forbes, I live- sorry, _lived _in Mystic Falls. I like singing and drawing, my dream date is a walk along the beach-" I went to continue my joke of a dating profile but a back hand from Alex shut me up.

I spat out the blood that had gathered in my mouth and glared at him "You seriously cant take a joke"

"And you're seriously wasting my time" Alex retorted angrily, he reached behind his chair and held up a painting.

I sat silent for a moment as I looked at it. It was me, but... The painting was old as hell. The once white canvas was a dirty brown colour but you could see the drawing that was etched into it.

"What's going on" I said in a low voice. I wasn't going to joke around now. I was seriously creeped out by this.

"That's what I've been asking you" Alex shrugged

"So this is Valentina? Correct?"

Alex nodded

"When was this picture done?" I asked, hoping it was recent and they just made it look old

"November 17th, 1537"

My heart sunk. Valentina looked just like me and this was around 500 years ago. Wait... Elena and Katherine were 500 years apart right? What if Valentina was _my_ doppelganger?

"Is she a vampire?" I inquired

"She is. But before that she was the Libitina witch" Alex answered and I furrowed my brow

"Huh? I was the Libitina with before I got turned?"

"You really don't know your history do you?" Alex said with laugh. I shook my head and tried to wriggle my arms out of the ropes.

Instead of being tied to the chair like I was before, my arms were placed behind my back and tied, very tightly, together. That and my ankles were tied to the legs of the chair.

"So tell me. I'm obviously uneducated" I muttered

"When the Libitina witch is born, they are twins. Two girls. Each generation is stronger than the one before" Alex explained, placing down the picture and looking back to me "Valentina didn't have any children before she died so her sister Valarie must have before she died."

"Valarie? Valentina? What's with all the V's?"

"No idea, every child's name has to begin with a V for some reason" Alex shrugged his shoulders again

"So I'm related to Valentina? Like her doppelganger or something?" I questioned

"In some way, yes"

"Wait, if Valentina is a vampire... Where is she? And why are you looking for her?"

Alex paused and shuffled in his seat when I said the last part. "Let me guess? You loved her?"

"I still love her. That's the reason that I acted the way I did with you" He admitted. I felt kind of bad for him. All he wanted was to find her and here I was, the exact look a like of her.

"I'm sorry" I murmured under my breath as I let my head hang low "Can you untie me now?"

Alex was hesitant but finally he untied the ropes on my legs by snapping them off. His skin sizzled slightly so I guessed they were vervain ropes. I didn't even register the pain until he removed them.

When my hands were freed I reached for the hairband on my wrist and tied my hair up in a ponytail.

"Right, when and where was the last time you saw her?" I asked, preparing to do some research.

"California, 1730"

"Ok, anything more recent?"

"Well I know someone who has seen her closer to this time" Alex said whilst pulling out his phone "I'm looking for him too"

"Great" I groaned "Now there's two people to find"

Alex ignored me and out his phone up to his ear. I could hear it ring for a bit and then finally someone picked

What confused me was that whoever it was down the line was foreign. Latin I think.

I thought I recognized the voice down the phone but from where?

What surprised me was that Alex started to speak fluent Latin down the phone the guy.

Wait... Valentina? That sounds like its from Latin origins right?

I waited patiently until Alex was off the phone.

"Who was that?"

"A friend if mine. Damien. He was the last person to see her"

"Wait, Damien? Shortish guy, dark medium length hair, pale skin?"

Alex frowned and nodded his head

"How do you know Damien?" He questioned

"He vervained me. Don't worry, we're friends" I reassured him. A knowing look flashed across his face but I didn't question it as we would be wasting time.

"Well, the last place I saw him was" I suddenly stopped and groaned loudly "_Mystic Falls"_

"Looks like you're going home sooner than planned" Alex grinned.

So that was it. I was going back to Mystic Falls. If Damien wasn't there then I was gonna flip.

I would be meeting Alex outside my hotel so he could take us there considering I couldn't drive.

My things were packed up and I was ready to go. Luckily, Alex was ready to go too so we left straight away.

He started talking to me about Valentina, about how she looked. Apparently she had dark blue eyes and long brown hair just like me, well the hair not the eyes.

I told Alex that my hair was dyed and had extensions and he was really surprised.

"I'm naturally blond but lets just say I've had... A lot of different hair colours" I trailed off, thinking back to the amount of times that Caroline had gawked at me when I had just randomly changed my hair.

Those were the days.

I think I ended up falling asleep part the way through the journey but it was night time from what I remembered so I wasn't surprised.

I had someone shaking my shoulder to wake me up.

"Violet wake up"

I made some weird noises before prying my eyes open to reveal the familiar sight of the Mystic Grill.

Here goes nothing...


	27. Chapter 27

"Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes" I smirked as Damien tried to pull himself up from the bed he was lying on.

There was a girl next to him, presumably dead considering the amount of blood pooling around her head area. There were empty bottle of alcohol scattered around the place with some party streamers to add to it.

Luckily, no one had seen me yet. We drove to where Damien said he would be and this is where we ended up.

Damien had a hangover from partying so he was a bit slow. He finally managed to get up but when he did he stumbled slightly and tried to regain his balance.

I guess he was still slightly intoxicated.

He attempted to give me the 'Dont even start' face but it failed miserably.

"I'm not sharing a car with you if you're gonna puke everywhere" I grimaced at the thought and Alex wrapped his arm around Damien's side so he could help him out the house.

Apparently Damien was at a party and this was some random persons house that he had crashed in.

We dumped Damien in the car to give him time to recover from his party and went to the grill. Alex managed to convince me to go there because he needed a drink.

There, thankfully, weren't many people in the grill and I didn't see anyone I knew. Unluckily, Matt was working at the bar.

Of course he would be there considering he works there...

His eyes widened when he saw me and he moved away from talking to his coworker.

"Violet? Where have you been? We've been looking for you" He asked as Alex and I sat at the bar. Matt's eyes flickered to Alex then back to me "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. This a friend, Matt. This is Alex" I introduced

"Yea, can I have a bourbon please?" Alex asked, not really caring if Matt was my friend of not

Matt glared at Alex before going off to make him a drink.

I left him at the bar as I needed the toilet so I went off in that direction.

I didn't make it far as a familiar British accent stopped me in my travel.

"Violet" Elijah spoke out and I turned to him. He had been sitting in a booth by himself but now he was standing

"Elijah" I greeted "How's everything been?"

"A tad chaotic since you left" Elijah smirked "Kol wasn't happy"

"Kol's back?" I asked, a little to eager for my own liking. It seemed Elijah found my eagerness funny and he chuckled lightly

"Yes. Not long after people started to notice you were gone"

"Is he at the mansion?" Elijah nodded and I bid him a farewell. I practically ran to the bathroom and once I was finished I rushed back to Alex as he was drinking his bourbon.

"I have to go somewhere, I wont be lo-" I paused and thought. This was Kol I was going to see so... I may need a bit longer "Actually. I may be a while. Meet you back here or at the car in an hour or so?"

Alex nodded and went back to his drink. I was surprised that he would let me go but I didn't need him to tell me twice.

I used my vampire speed to rush to the mansion. I was half way there when a aching feeling made itself home in my jaw and my stomach.

I stopped running and sighed. I needed to feed.

Luckily I was in a street right now and there was a man out jogging on the other side of the road. He hadn't noticed me as he went on.

I waited until he was standing out of the way and looking down to his watch until I appeared in front of him.

"Woah" He stumbled back and yanked his headphones out "You scared me"

His breathing was heavy which only made the sound of his heartbeat even more beautiful. I didn't say anything, just smiled before I felt my face change and I lunged for his neck.

Before he could even open his mouth to shout I had my hand over it and my fangs were clamped over his neck.

His blood spewed out the bite mark and I took no time to start drinking it. After a few moments the aching faded and my hungry stomach wanted more and more but I managed to pull away before he died.

I pulled away and bit into my own wrist, feeding it to him. He had a towel on him which i guessed for sweat so once his wound was healed I wiped away the blood and compelled him away.

And now to the mansion. I felt better now that I had fed so I went even faster.

I didn't knock or anything when I got there, just went straight up to Kol's bedroom.

There was no one in the bedroom but I could hear the shower so I made myself comfortable on Kol's bed and relaxed.

After ten minutes or so the door opened but the shower remained on. I was confused at first but was more distracted by Kol coming into the room with nothing but a towel on.

When his eyes saw me he froze on the spot.

"What" He said, his head looking back to the bathroom and then back to me. I jumped up from the bed and stood in front of him

"What?" I asked, furrowing my brow at his confusion. The shower shut off and footsteps sounded.

Behind Kol stood a brunette girl who didn't have anything on. Her skin was wet as was her hair and she was smirking at me.

It was Valentina.

She looked just like me. Only her eyes were different like Alex said, a deep blue colour.

"You must be Violet"

Her voice eerily sounded just like mine and I just stood and stared at her.

"Valentina" I whispered and she tilted her head to the side as if to nod. Kol hadn't said a word all this time until I said Valentina.

"You bitch" He growled, its like a memory flashed over his face and his hand flying to her neck but in an instant she was across the room with Kol's towel around her body so Kol was now standing naked.

He didn't even seem to mind. From my guess, he thought Valentina was me so they...

It's like there was a weight crushing down on my chest when I thought about it. It may not have been Kol's fault that he thought she was me but he should have realized.

"What are you doing here Valentina?" I growled, Kol walked to put some clothes on but his glare was more fixed on Valentina who was casually leaning against a wall.

"Well, I heard about the Libitina witch being here so I thought I would come down. I met Kol here, of course, he didn't realize it was me" She smirked once again in Kol's direction but he was putting a shirt on.

"He kept calling me Violet so I knew you were my doppelganger"

"How? Alex said you died before you gave birth" I questioned but her attention was caught when I said Alex's name.

Suddenly she was in front of me with her hand around my neck. Her fingers squeezed tightly and I chocked out slightly

"Where is Alex?" She said in a low voice

"The grill" I managed to say and just like that, she was gone. Kol was next person in front of me, pulling me into a hug but I cringed away.

I felt so betrayed. He should have known it wasn't me.

He should have noticed her blue eyes were different from my brown ones.

He should have noticed the missing ring from my finger which he gave me.

_He should have known._

"Violet pleas-"

"Don't" I warned, holding in hot tears that forming "You knew who she was"

"Yes. In 1745. She was running from Alex so I helped her" Kol looked down, almost in an embarrassed way "I didn't mean to fall in love with her"

That's when the truth came crushing down on me.

Did Kol only love me because of my resemblance to Valentina?

Kol went to say something but I left the room, well, ran to be precise. Tears started to fall from my eyes and stain my cheeks as I dashed down the stairs of the mansion.

I was too busy looking at my feet that I didn't realize Klaus standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"Viol-"

"Stop ok! I bet you knew about her too didn't you? You loved her? You knew about Valentina and you wanted me to find Kol and her together. Well there, I hope you're happy" She shouted, pushing past him.

I didn't miss the look on his face. He looked like he knew exactly who Valentina was.

That's what made my heart crush even more.

Was that it? Was that the reason why they both had feelings for me? Because I looked like her?

I kept on thinking about Elena and Katherine, and how they are the same with Stefan and Damon.

The brothers both loved Katherine, but now they both love Elena.

I don't know how Elena managed when she found out about Katherine. Well, I feel worse considering I'm a vampire so all my emotions are tearing me apart.

I didn't know where I ended up. I had been using my vampire speed to rush somewhere but I didn't know where.

You see the thing is, pretty much just like Katherine and the Salvatore's, she didn't really love them. Valentina didn't love Klaus and Kol.

I saw the look on her face when I mentioned Alex and that's when I realized that she still loved him.

But that's when it all makes it harder for me. I love both of the brothers and now I find out it was all because I looked like Valentina.

I had to stop running so I could let a sob out. I collapsed onto my knees and held one hand over my chest and used the other to hold myself up.

My chest just hurt. All the pain and sadness and betrayal just clouded my eyes but the worst thing hurt me the most.

Lies.

It was all lies. Every single emotion Kol and Klaus felt for me were fake. They didn't love me.

They loved Valentina. I was just a replacement. And right now she would probably be safe and sound with Alex and they could go off together.

More cries racked out of my body and sounded throughout the empty road that I found myself at.

Woods surrounded me and nothing could be heard. No animals, no people, no cars. Nothing.

Just me, crying my eyes out at my broken heart.

The pain in my chest just kept on hurting. I had never felt so many emotions at the same time.

The only way I knew how to get rid if them... Was to flip the switch.

No more pain. No more sadness and depression. Just nothing.

So that's what I did. I let myself lie on the floor and a shaky breath escaped my lips.

My tense body relaxed and I found the road more comfortable than I expected.

*_3rd persons POV*_

"One" Violet started counting and let out a long, blissful breath. The sound of car started to grow and Violet let a small smile creep on her face.

"Two"

The engine cut out when the car was close to her body. Its headlights shrouded over her, illuminating the road ahead.

"Hello? Are you ok ma'am?" A man called out with the sound of the car door closing.

"_Three" _

Violet was up and standing in an instant, ripping into the mans throat without a second thought.

The mans screams rang through the forest but she didn't stop. She didn't pause. She didn't waver.

Violet kept drinking until his heart beat stopped.

He dropped to the floor and Violet stood still. No emotion on her face or in her eyes.

Blood dripped out of her slightly parted mouth and trickled down her chin.

Her gaze went to the dead man at her feet. She stared at it long enough to see if there was anything there.

Any remorse.

Any guilt.

But nothing came to her. No Remorse. No guilt. In fact, she enjoyed it.

She enjoyed the feeling of his life leaving his body and the sound of one beating heart stop.

She had flipped the switch and she was happy about it.

Leaving the body on the floor, she walked over to the car and hopped into the drivers seat.

She didn't know how to drive but she wanted to have fun. From what she could remember, driving involved pushing a peddle, turning a wheel and probably not hitting the brakes.

Where to now? She thought, tapping her ring finger on the steering wheel.

She laughed as she looked down to that finger. The familiar silver band still wrapped itself around it.

She continued to laugh harder as she remembered all the feelings she use to have for Kol.

But she soon became angry. Angry at how easily she fell in love with Kol so soon after he left her. And then at how he betrayed her because he want paying attention.

She was also pissed. All the time she would say to herself to not get involved with Kol anymore because she didn't want to turn off her humanity and now... She had.

Violet started the car and slammed her foot down on the acceleration. So hard that she hit backwards into the seat.

_*Violet's POV*_

The Grill seemed like a great place to go. I mean, it was Friday night so it should be busy down there.

I had got the hang of driving, nearly crashed a couple of times but oh well, not my car, not my problem.

I managed to get to the grill in one piece and I got a lot of stares when I walked in.

Probably because of the fact that I still had blood on my mouth. I shrugged off the stares and made my way to the bar.

I didn't manage to get to the bar as someone grabbed my arm and yanked me out of views way.

I was met with the angry face of Damon Salvatore.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" He yelled in a whisper. I shrugged my shoulders to him

"I don't know what you're talking about"

He gestured to the blood around my mouth and I formed an 'o' shape with my mouth.

"Oh yea, he tasted great" I wiped some of the blood from off my chin and licked it off my finger. Still tasted good.

"Are you trying to get us all killed?" Damon hissed

"I don't care anymore Damon. Go ahead, snap my neck and take me away" I started to glare at him "It will only make me hate you more then I do right now"

I yanked my arm out of his grip and continued to the bar. Well, I attempted to walk back to the bar.

The next thing I knew I was being pulled by the arm again but this time all the way out the back entrance of the grill.

"Seriously" I growled as I turned to face who I though was Damon again. Instead it was Klaus.

I felt almost sickened by his presence. All I could feel was hate towards him. He lied too.

Klaus probably didn't even love me, just done it so history repeated for Kol and himself.

"You need to stop love, you're becoming hysterical" Klaus began but my humourless laughing made him stop.

"Hysterical. I'm _hysterical_ now" I shook my head whilst laughing again "First I was a replacement, now I'm hysterical. My day is just getting better and better"

"You aren't a replacement" Klaus frowned

"Oh but I am. Neither you nor Kol loved me right? It was all for Valentina"

"No it was-"

"Don't lie to me!" I screamed "Stop lying!"

Klaus took a step forward but I stepped back so he stopped. I paused and stood motionless for a moment and thought

I could waste my time by screaming about how much I hated him but there wouldn't be any point.

I can scream and shout at him anytime but right now, I just wanted a drink.

"I'm not even going to bother" I waved my hand to him as I went back to the grill.

I felt hands wrap around my neck and then everything went black.

"So you snapped her neck to get her here? You aren't the most gentleman of people Niklaus"

"What was I supposed to do? Drag her kicking and screaming? She's turned off her humanity Elijah, nothing would have worked"

I was pissed. More pissed then I was before. Before I made it known to Klaus and Elijah that I was awake, I took in my surroundings.

I felt that I was on something soft so most probably a bed. I sniffed in a bit and I recognized Klaus' scent on the sheets.

I was in Klaus' room on his bed. Perfect. He has weapons all over the place in case he gets attacked.

If I remember correctly, there was one under the pillow that my head lying on.

I pressed my head down lightly and felt something hard under the the pillow.

My eyes snapped open just to see where Klaus was before I used my vampire speed to grab the wooden stake and plunged it into his chest.

It wouldn't kill him permanently obviously, but temporarily.

His eyes went wide as he crumpled to the ground, grey veins creeping over his skin.

Elijah had me pinned to the wall in the next second. I had my fangs bared and I was growling at him as his power overcame mine so I couldn't escape from his grip.

"You know Violet, violence is something I do not tolerate. Especially to my own brother"

"Well maybe he should think before snapping my neck" I retorted, trying to pry his hands off of my shoulders.

"You need to care Violet. Feel again" Elijah tried to convince me but I wasn't listening. I was thinking of ways to get out of his grip.

"This isn't you, just focus. Let it back in"

I managed to come up with something when he said those words. Instead of struggling, I relaxed, closed my eyes and took in a long breath.

Elijah's guard went down for mere seconds which enough time for me. I quickly brought my hands back up and snapped his neck with a simple twist.

I sighed and looked down to the brothers temporarily dead bodies.

I couldn't hear anymore movement in the house so I left. I didn't need to be there right?

But the thing was... I didn't know where to go. The grill is just full of people who are going to convince me to turn back on my humanity.

No thank you.

Home maybe? Knowing my Mom she will probably shoot me and then I would probably kill her and waste my energy so that was out of the question.

Before I left the mansion I stole a full bottle of bourbon and left. The car I... _Borrowed_, was still at the grill so wherever I went, I had to walk.

Every so often, I would take a huge sip from the bottle as I walked. I could feel the soberness leaving me with every sip.

All I could feel right now was screw it.

_Screw it._

Life's a bore anyway, why not have fun and piss some people off?

But on thing I did want to do, was rip Valentina's heart out of her chest and shove it down her pretty little neck.

I'm gonna find her and Alex tomorrow. Right now, I'd rather get drunk.

The sound of twigs snapped from the woods that were next to the road that I was walking down and I instantly became aware.

I relaxed when Damien stumbled out of the woods, also holding a bottle of alcohol.

"You look horrible" I commented as he pulled himself to his feet. He downed the rest of the bottle and threw it on the floor so it smashed everywhere.

"Don't even start" He groaned, yanking his top off of his body.

"Woah, no need to get that excited to see me" I smirked as he tossed the top onto the floor. Blood was smudged on his chest and he stretched his arms up.

I didn't realize the blood on his shirt.

"What happened?"

"Valentina. That's what happened" He spat. The sound of her name made me want to kill someone.

"What did she do to you?" I asked, handing him my bottle. He gladly took it had a swig before handing it back to me.

"Shoved a stake in my chest because I brought Alex here"

"But I thought she loved Alex?"

"Yea, she just didn't want to see him" he rolled his eyes "The sexual tension between them was disgusting"

I snorted slightly at his comment and he tilted his head.

"Whats with you?"

"That _bitch_, slept with my boyfriend and now, I want to kill her" I shrugged "That and I turned off my humanity"

"Ouch, painful" Damien commented "I've had my emotions off for nearly 50 years now. No way in hell am I turning them back on"

I raised my eyebrows in surprise to his statement. "Really? That long?"

"Yea" He sighed "Feeling is overrated"

I nodded in agreement and took another mouthful of the bourbon. I pouted when I saw that it was empty and smashed it on the ground.

"You got anything fun to do?" I asked, hoping he had an idea of something to do but he shook his head.

"Not really. I was gonna roam around. Find a girl maybe, have some fun then kill her-" He went to continue his plan but he stopped and looked at me

"What?"

"You're a girl"

"Yea well spotted"

"Wanna have sex?"

Ok, I did not expect that. But... it was something to do. I cocked my head to the side

"Sure. It's something to do" I smirked. We both paused for a moment before Damien had me against and tree with his lips on mine.

The top that I was wearing was quickly ripped off, as were my shorts and Damien's jeans. I was impressed with the fact we managed to do all of this without breaking the kiss.

Damien's hands gripped onto my thighs and he lifted me into the air so i could wrap my legs around his waist.

His kiss was hungry and he bit at my lower lip for an entrance which I gave to him as I didn't want to tease him. Teasing was stupid emotional stuff and right now, this wasn't at all about emotions.

Our tongues clashed as I was laid down in the woods on the leaves. This was different, I had never had sex in a forest before.

Damien's fingers then glided from my thighs to my stomach. His lips left mine and started to plant hard kisses down my neck and onto my chest.

All I could think was when Kol did that so I grabbed Damien's head by his hair and pulled him up to my face so I could kiss him on the lips once again.

Right now, I just wanted to enjoy myself and not think of stupid Kol and his stupid habits in the bedroom department.

Thankfully, Damien managed to take my mind away from my current drama.

Lets just say, it was _very _fun indeed.


	28. Chapter 28

Ew. There were leaves in my hair. I sat up and I suddenly felt a chill over my body.

It was then that I realized that I was only in my underwear. Light breathing from next to me revealed Damien sleeping quietly.

Oh yea, I remember what happened. But right now that didn't matter, I was cold and wanted clothes.

From what I could tell, the nearest place from here was the Mikaelson mansion. I left Damien where he was, he doesn't need me to wake him up or anything like that.

We hadn't made it far into the woods as after a minute or so I was at the road we were at yesterday. There were still pieces of glass on the floor from where I smashed my empty bottle.

A couple of cars passed as I walked down the road, mostly honking their horns at my practically naked body.

Some guy even stopped his car and got out to see if I would hook up with him. I said no and killed him. He could have been politer about it to be honest.

I needed a drink anyway. If I was going to the mansion, there was probably going to be a lot of fighting so I needed the strength.

Instead of walking the rest of the way I used my vampire speed tog et there, enter the house and appear in Kol's room.

Thank _god_ he wasn't in there but I could hear movement in the house so I would have to be quick to steal some of his clothes.

I was just pulling out a shirt from his wardrobe when someone came in.

"Hello Kol" I greeted without turning around. I knew it was him "What brings you here?"

"This is my room" He replied, appearing at my side.

"Oh yea. Sorry, I was looking for Klaus' room" I smirked slyly, knowing it would annoy him. I saw his pissed off expression which only made me smirk more

I yanked the top over my head which sat comfortably on my body. The top was long enough to cover over my butt so I want bothered with anything on my bottom.

"Listen Violet, about Valentina-"

"Seriously Kol, I do not care about you and Valentina. The only thing I care about is killing her" I smiled sweetly at him and went to leave the room as I had got what I came for.

I didn't get far as the next thing I knew I was pinned up against the wall with Kol in front of me.

"It was a mistake Violet! Why wont you listen!" Kol let out with a frustrated growl.

"You should have realized it was her Kol!" I shouted back "She has blue eyes and I have brown. how did you not see?"

"I was to happy with the thought of you being back!" Kol gripped onto my shirt tighter "I wasn't thinking. All I saw was you"

I stayed silent and just pushed him off.

"Maybe that's the problem" I let out a small chuckle "You love me too much to think. Well guess what Kol, this is it. We're over"

And with that, I left the room.

There was something in the back of my mind that was screaming at me to go back to him but when I welcomed no emotions, it vanished and I continued to walk as if I hadn't just broken up with the man I use to love.

Since I was here, I may as well get myself a drink considering I finished the other bottle I had last night.

The living room was empty so I gladly grabbed myself a glass and poured myself a drink. The sound of the front door opening and closing put a smile on my face.

More people to annoy I though to myself as Klaus walked into the room.

"You staked me" He glared

"You snapped my neck" I retaliated, sipping at my drink.

"And now you're drinking my alcohol"

"I don't see you taking it off me"

Klaus stayed silent and poured himself a glass. I smirked in victory. It's always nice to toy with him considering he's meant to be the all powerful hybrid.

"You know what I don't understand about you" Klaus started, taking a seat "Why are you here? Why do you keep on talking to us?"

"I needed some clothes. Mine got ripped up by Damien last night..." I sighed over exaggeratedly "Boy that was a fun time"

"Ok then" Klaus continued, his lips thinning in anger "Why are you _still _here. You have clothes"

"Because I like to annoy the people who lied to me" I shrugged "It's way more fun then anything else"

"Violet we didn't lie to you. never in my years have I seen Kol love someone as much as he loves you"

"But what about Valentina? You both loved her. I'm the exact copy of her, of course you were going to fall for me" I argued

"You really think we still love Valentina?" He laughed "Why do you think we aren't fawning over her now?"

I furrowed my brow at his words. Something must have happened between them because he was right. I hid my curiosity with boredom

"Fine then" I sighed, jumping onto the other sofa and lying down "What happened in the hard life of Nikluas Mikaelson and Valentina Roseletti"

_*Flashback to 1745- Klaus' POV*_

_"When will the horses be ready?" I asked one of the servant boys. My family and I were to be travelling East to Valencia for a few years._

_"They're ready now. We're just waiting on the youngest Mr. Mikaelson" he nodded his head slightly as I dismissed him._

_Kol. We were always waiting on Kol. No doubt killing a girl as we speak._

_I walked back into the mansion and was met by Kol who was buttoning up his suit._

_"Really brother, who are you looking fancy for?" I smirked. Kol just shook his head and ignored me._

_"Will you hurry up! We're going to get caught in the storm!" Rebekah voice screeched from outside by the carriages. My sister, patient as ever._

_Both Kol and I shared a look before exiting our now old home. It was a fairly big mansion but since we have to move around, not as big as I would have liked it._

_The travel to Valencia would take a few hours from where we currently are so it wouldn't be an extremely bad journey._

_We were to be staying at a welcoming families home until we could finally find a home to stay in._

_From what I could tell, the owners were trying to marry of their daughters as they were now of age so no doubt Kol and I would be up for choice._

_It would always make me laugh when us Mikaelson men were to be set up with a lady when we could really have any woman we want._

_Also keeping in mind that we usually kill the woman that we spend the night with._

_Kol wasn't one for keeping up small talk in the carriage and I actually wished I was in the same carriage as Eljiah and Rebekah as from here I could hear their conversation._

_All that usually lingered on my mind was Katerina and the curse._

_If only that stupid girl just stayed and got sacrificed like she was supposed to, we wouldn't have to be travelling around all the time from country to country in search for her._

_Everyone except for Elijah knew this. He knew that the purpose of our moving around was to see if there was any word of Katerina Petrova._

_If Bekah found out she would most likely leave. She hates my 'obsession' with breaking the curse and creating Hybrids._

_Soon enough we arrived at the Roseletti household. It was fairly big with divine decor on the outside and intricate detail on the whole building._

_There were several people standing outside and I signalled out the three main people of the household by their clothing._

_All the other people were obviously servants._

_What I was curious about was that there should be another person._

_Our carriage stopped in front of them and Kol and I exited it, bowing to them._

_"You must be Niklaus Mikaelson" A short, fairly chubby man greeted, shaking my hand. I was surprised at how good his English was "And Kol Mikaelson"_

_He done the same with Elijah and Rebekah and finally introduced us to his family._

_"This is my wife Victoria and one of my daughters, Valerie" He waved his hand to each of the girls and I, being the respectable gentleman that I was, kissed them on the hand._

_Kol and Elijah done the same_

_"My other daughter Valentina is-"_

_"Right here!" I woman's voice called out. Mr. Roseletti turned around and we all looked to see a girl in a purple gown running to stand beside Valerie._

_"Sorry I was late. I was caught up in a book" She smiled shyly at us all and curtsied. She had long brown hair that swayed from side to side when she ran._

_Her lips were painted red and her deep blue eyes dark. Her beauty was absolutely breathtaking. My eyes flickered to Kol to see that he was also staring at her._

_"No problem my dear, you are here now" He father smiled and welcomed us into the home. Rebekah went off with Valerie and Elijah with Mr and Mrs Roseletti which left Valentina, Kol and myself._

_"So, which book had you fascinated?" I asked as she guided us around her home._

_"Oh, I was writing the book, not reading it" She answered, showing a small smile_

_"Writing? You don't get many female writers these days" Kol said_

_"I know. My father doesn't like it, my mother neither" She gave a sad smile "But its my passion. I would love to write novels but my Mother would rather I followed music instead"_

_"You play?" I questioned just as we were coming to a grand piano. She nodded and sat at the stool and lifter up the piano case._

_I could tell she had Kol's attention as he wouldn't take his eyes off of her. We both listened as she began to play. A beautiful tune began to fill the room as she pressed key after key._

_When she finished Kol and I applauded her._

_"That was spectacular love" I complimented and I saw red hit her cheeks._

_"Is there anything else you play?" Kol asked as we continued walking_

_"Just the violin and piano. I sing too but my main focus is piano" She admitted and I became instantly curious as to how good her singing was._

_Elijah came into the room with Mr and Mrs Roseletti. She beamed at Valentina._

_"We thought it was you playing"_

_"Yes, I was just showing Kol and Niklaus" Valentina explained_

_"Please, call me Klaus" I interrupted and she nodded._

_"Well, dinner will be served in 10 minutes so we'll let you get settled into your rooms. I believe Rebekah is already in hers with Valerie" Mr Roseletti announced, looping his arm in his wife's and leading Elijah out of the room._

_I was glad Elijah was the eldest so I wouldn't get stuck with all the adults. Yes, I may be a man but I can never be bothered with business._

_They were no doubt discussing their daughters._

_Valentina showed Kol and I to our rooms and left us to go to hers. The room was fairly decent with good furniture and moderately ok details but it was no masterpiece._

_Kol came into mine with a rather determined look on his face._

_"I like Valentina" He announced and I raised my eyebrows_

_"So soon? You've only just met her"_

_"No, there's something different about her" Kol started to pace around "Something that other girls do not posses"_

_"What? A brain?" I joked. Most girls these days were just looking for trouble but Valentina was different. She had talent and self-independence._

_Kol merely shook his head and ended up pacing out of my room. I shook my head and sorted out my clothes for the meal._

_A servant came and told me when it was ready and I left straight away, knowing not to keep people waiting like Kol usually did._

_To my surprise, Kol was already there and sitting in front of Valentina which left me to sit in front of Valeria. Valerie was also a very beautiful girl but she seemed to childish._

_Her and Valentina may be the same age as twins but she seems to be less professional. I could see her and Rebekah getting along well but I didn't see anything between us._

_No doubt Kol would be placed with Valentina and I with Valerie._

_"Please, sit" Mr Roseletti smiled and we all sat in sync. Pretty much the whole room was filled with chatter and the sound of cutlery scraping against plates._

_I noticed Kol and Valentina sharing a look every so often but I couldn't look at them for too long otherwise someone would notice. That someone most likely being Kol._

_The dinner was fairly good. Though I would have preferred something more to my taste._

_The two girls along with Rebekah were sent out the room so it only left Kol, Elijah, the Roseletti's and I._

_"Now, I do have to ask, none of you are wed?" Mr Roseletti asked and we all said no. I made me smirk a bit actually._

_After all my years living I had never actually been married to someone. Or even been in a proper relationship. I know Elijah and Bekah have but Kol is the same as me really._

_We would rather drink and kill our dates rather than court them._

_"As the father of two daughters, it does leave an open gate for two eligible men to step through" He began, he looked to Kol and I_

_"Would you please leave the room so we can talk to your brother"_

_We both nodded and left the room. I didn't like his attitude, being ordered around wasn't something I enjoyed._

_I waited outside the door so I could hear the conversation, as did Kol._

_"Now, I think you know what I'm going to be asking of you Elijah"_

_"Of course"_

_"I would like it if Kol could wed Valerie and Klaus to wed Valentina"_

_I looked to Kol who looked slightly disappointed but there was still a spark of mischief in his eyes._

_"Why this way?"_

_"Technically, Valerie is the youngest so I would prefer her to go with your younger brother. It's just the way things go around here" Mr Roseletti explained but I think Kol had heard enough._

_He turned sharply and walked to the stairs._

_I tuned out of the conversation and made my way outside. It was a cool evening and not many people were out even though the sky was still dimly lit._

_As I was walking out the courtyard, I heard someone running and calling my name._

_"Nikl- sorry, Klaus!" Valentina's voice rung out and I turned to her. She was rushing towards me with a small smile plastered on her face._

_"Valentina, what a pleasant surprise" I returned the smile and offered out her arm to loop hers through._

_She did so and we began to walk together. I could hear her breathing heavily still from her little run to catch up with me_

_"You can call me Niklaus of you want. People rather call me Klaus that's all"_

_"Ok, Niklaus, I heard what my parents said to your brother just now" She sighed_

_It seemed Kol and I were not the only ones who eavesdropped._

_"I do not have a problem with marrying you Valentina-"_

_"And nor I with you" She cut in "I would just prefer to know you a bit better before hand"_

_"I think I can agree with your preference"_

_We continued walking until we came to some marvellous gardens. The sun had gone down a bit more as we strolled so the only real source of light was the moon._

_The way it shone on Valentina's face was divine. She was so beautiful._

_"So how long did you live in England?" She asked, it sounded weird to me. Her accent was supposed to be Venetian but she sounded almost as British as me._

_Her mother was originally British I think so that may be the reason._

_"Not that long. My Mother and Father moved from there when I wasn't born and shipped off to America. When they died my siblings and I decided to travel around"_

_"That's terrible" She gasped, her face saddened_

_"Travelling around?"_

_"No, losing your parents at such a young age"_

_I was confused by her pity. It happened centuries ago, not that she knew that but I was over my Mothers death. It was easier to say that Mikael was also dead instead of saying 'hunting me down'_

_"I'm over it. No need to worry about me" I reassured her, not wanting to dampen the mood between us._

_"So what do you do for fun Niklaus? Anything interesting?"_

_"I paint a fair bit, nothing more really. Nothing much interests me" I shrugged to her. We were passing some marble statues in the garden_

_"Paint? Maybe you could draw me" She grinned, detaching herself from my arm and leaping up to stand on the statue's base and posing over-dramatically. _

_I laughed at her and she went to jump down but her dress caught on her foot and she came tumbling down._

_In a flash, I had caught her by slipping both my arms under her body before it made contact with the ground._

_She started laughing hysterically which caused my mini-heart attack to die down and laugh with her. I didn't know what she found so funny about nearly falling and breaking her ankle but I seemed to laugh along with her._

_Her laugh sounded sweet and full of humour. I quickly propped her up onto her feet, she swayed slightly but regained her balance._

_For the next hour we spoke about our likes a dislikes and all the things we would do._

_I know it was harsh of me, but I was happy that Kol didn't get Valentina. She would make an excellent vampire._

_But Kol was right. There was something about her that was different from what most girls were like._

_We made it back to the house and I bid Valentina far well._

_"Until tomorrow love" I took her hand and placed a kiss on the back of it. I was her blush slightly which made me smirk._

_What I didn't expect was for her to reach up and place a kiss on my cheek._

_"I look forward to it" She grinned as I now felt slightly embarrassed._

_That wasn't the proper thing to do for a lady but she did it anyway._

_I went back to my room and relaxed on the bed. What was happening to me? I was practically blushing about this girl and I had only just met her._

_There was some laughing from Kol's room so I guessed he was trying to converse with Valerie and it sounded like it was going well._

_For once in a while I was actually looking forward to tomorrow._


	29. Chapter 29

_*Flashback 1746- Klaus' POV*_

_It had been a year since we arrived in Venice and I was ashamed to say that I had fallen in love with Valentina._

_I have no idea what this girl had done to me, it was like I was under a spell. Never in my years of living had I felt this way about a girl before. More then that, a human girl._

_Right now, she was out with Bekah dress shopping for the weddings. Something inside me was actually excited to marry her and I didn't know why._

_I could see Kol getting angrier and angrier with being placed with Valerie but recently he had been more relaxed about it and I didn't understand._

_Elijah, being the gentleman that he is, had arranged everything whilst we have been here. We no longer lived in the Roselettis household, but in our own mansion._

_Making my way to the main room of the mansion I went to set my plan in motion._

_You see, one cannot simply marry a vampire and not become one themselves. If Valentina were to stay with us forever, so would have to become a vampire._

_I had bought a bottle of red wine and emptied half of it out so I could insert my blood into it._

_Very simple of me but that's the good part. Kol knows that I'm going to do this so if I do something simple like this, he wont suspect it._

_I opened the bottle and made sure no people were around to see as I bit into my wrist and let the blood trickle into the bottle._

_When it was full to the brim, I resealed it and shook it about so it would mix with the wine._

_So tonight, I would give Valentina the wine which she will drink and I will then turn her. Easy really._

_For the rest of the day, I had to order servants around so they could set up for the wedding. Kol managed to get out of it by having his suit 'tailored' but I was certain he had that done that the other day._

_I had to go out and see to the horses when I heard familiar giggling from back inside the house._

_I paused as I knew exactly who it was and also a male voice followed._

_I used my speed to appear upstairs and I made no noise whatsoever. The voices were coming from Kol's bedroom. I knew he wasn't going out_

_I listened closely to their conversation._

_"I cant stay long, Niklaus will be here soon"_

_"I don't care about Klaus. I want you to stay"_

_"I care about Niklaus because I'm the one who's marrying him" Valentina's voice said sternly and I felt my heart drop._

_He knew his feelings were too good to be true. All this time he thought she loved him when really... It was all a lie._

_How could I not see through her facade? All this time she was playing a game between each of them._

_This was why he never let his gaurd down to women. He would only get hurt in the end._

_No wonder Kol had been feeling better these past few weeks. He had been with Valentina._

_The heart ache that had fallen in my stomach suddenly rippled into anger. She had treated me like a fool._

_More giggling erupted from the room but I had heard enough. I vanished and appeared in the forest that was nearby._

_There was a girl picking flowers by the base of one of the trees who I recognized. It was Valerie._

_My anger was still bubbling inside of me and I let a smile creep up on my face._

_She spun around and gasped when she saw me._

_"Klaus!" She was flustered slightly "What are you doing here?"_

_"Just on a stroll" I smiled, taking steady steps towards her so she wouldn't become nervous._

_"Well, I have to be in now. I'll see you tonight at the wedding" She curtsied but I didn't move from her path._

_"Now now, why so soon?" I countered, a smirk playing on my lips._

_"I-I just have to be in" She stuttered, her heart beat started to pick up._

_Valentina will pay for what she has done with her family._

_I felt my eyes change and fangs pop out, Valerie's face changed to one of horror and she stuck her hand out._

_But something happened, an explosion of pain started to course through my brain and I had to take a minute until I could overcome it._

_She was a witch. A powerful witch at that._

_I grabbed her neck, slammed her against the tree and bit into her neck._

_"You're a witch" I hissed, as she started to cry out in pain._

_I didn't wait for her to explain, I buried my head back into her neck and drank her blood until she died._

_No remorse. No guilt. No nothing._

_I couldn't wait for Valentina to drink that wine so I could kill her and make her turn._

_But if Valerie was a witch... Maybe Valentina was too. The gene is passed on through generations and Valeria had to get it somewhere._

_I picked up Valerie's body and brought it with me back to the mansion. Kol and Valentina were both gone when I got there, as were most of the servants._

_I placed her dead body on my bed and left the room, locking it behind me._

_*3rd persons POV*_

_Unknowingly to Valentina who sat in the main room of the Mikaelson mansion, her sisters dead body lay upstairs, awaiting her arrival._

_"There you are" Valentina gleamed as Klaus came into the room, a fake smile plastered onto his face._

_"I was just setting things up to the big event" Klaus replied, going over to a cabinet and pulling out the same bottle of wine as before "Care to drink to it?"_

_Valentina nodded eagerly and held out an empty glass that was on a small table beside her. Klaus poured the spiked drink into the cup and poured himself one too to keep up appearances._

_Klaus joined her on the sofa and clinked his glass with hers. As soon as Valentina took her first sip, Klaus' smile became more genuine._

_"Mm, this is a different wine" Valentina countered, looking into the glass and taking another long sip._

_"I have another surprise for you" Klaus downed his drink and grabbed her hand, pulling her out the room._

_Her giggled could be heard all the way through the mansion and up to Klaus' bedroom door._

_Valentina bit her lip excitedly as Klaus slowly unlocked the door and pushed it open._

_Her giggling was silenced as her eyes fell upon her blood-covered twin._

_She went to scream but Klaus' hand over her mouth stopped her. He pushed her into the room and slammed the door shut._

_She struggled in his grip as he held her up against the wall. Klaus sensed that she wasn't going to scream and he released his hand._

_"Why?" She croaked out as tears began to trickle out of her eyes._

_"That's what happens when I get treated like a fool" Klaus said in a calm voice. Valentina knew exactly what he was talking about._

_"Now why did you do that?"_

_"Because I needed to get married, but Kol just... I'm sorry!" She cried but Klaus had had enough, with a simple twist as if snapping a twig, he brought his hand up and broke her neck with one swift movement._

_He placed her body beside Valeries and straightened out his suit._

_The door barged to reveal Kol, he gaze travelled to the bed where both the sisters now lay._

_In an instant, Kol brought his hand back and punched Klaus in the face. Klaus however, was two steps ahead._

_He overcame the blow from the hit and pulled out the silver, enchanted dagger from his sleeve._

_With no hesitation, he pierced the dagger into Kol's heart and let him collapse to the floor._

_Grey veins started to appear on his skin which travelled until they covered his entire body._

_Klaus stood silent in the room, satisfied with his work. He started to pack his bags as he knew he and Rebekah and Elijah couldn't stay here anymore._

_After about 5 hours, darkness had fallen and servants were manically running around, setting up for the weddings that weren't going to happen_

_Klaus was sitting patiently in his room with the door locked as he waited for Valentina to awaken from her temporary death._

_As if summoned by his thoughts, a gasp filled the air and Valentina sat up with a jolt of her body._

_"You turned me!" She spat, looking over to Klaus who was now smiling at her "But you didn't feed me you-"_

_She then realized her mistake with the wine._

_"So you know of the supernatural world" Klaus smirked, Valentina jumped up from the bed and thrust her hands out but, alas, felt nothing._

_No magical power or energy flowed through her. She was just... Empty_

_"Sorry witch, no powers for you anymore" Klaus spoke, standing up from his chair and appearing in front of her._

_He brought out a vial of blood from his pocket and quickly poured it down her throat so she didn't see what was coming._

_Valentina spluttered as the blood flushed down her throat and a sudden thought dawned on her._

_She was a vampire now. Her eyes travelled on the floor behind Klaus where Kol's veiny body still lay. Her heart sank in her chest._

_She used her newly acquired speed to launch her self at Klaus but something happened, she was in a trance as he looked into her eyes._

_"You will take my word and leave. You will run, run and never stop. If I catch you again, I will end your miserable existence" Klaus glowered in his last words, glaring at her._

_She nodded her head and in an instant she was gone._

*Present time- Violet's POV*

"Wow" I spoke out after Klaus finished talking. That was one hell of a story, now I see why he hates Valentina, she didn't truly love him.

Ha, now he knows how I feel.

"Yes so, please, do us all a favor and turn it back on" Klaus sighed, looking at me with somewhat hopeful eyes. Wait seriously? He thinks that after his sob story I would go back to normal just like that?

"Uh, ha yea no" I smiled, placing my empty glass on the table and getting up from my lying down position.

"And why not?" Klaus asked, appearing in front of me

"Because I don't want to. My emotions caused me so much pain that do you really think I want to turn them on again" I argued.

"Fine" Klaus glared "Oh, and I'm not sorry about this"

Before I could even furrow my brow to his words my vision went blank yet again and I was thrown into darkness.


	30. Chapter 30

Ow.

Thats all I can say really.

Just- ow.

I couldnt even open my eyes because of the blinding light that hovered over my face.

I had actually been awake for a while now but I didnt make it known, I had been listening to what Klaus and Kol were saying and they're basically gonna torture me until I turn it back on.

Really? They really want me back to normal dont they?

What no one understands is that its not that I dont want to turn my emotions back on because its more fun without them.

But because as soon as I turn them on, everyhting that I felt is just gonna come crashing down on me again and I _really _dont want to experience that again thanks.

They kept on talking, saying my name a few times.

"You cant keep her locked up forever" Kol argued but Klaus sounded determined

"Yes I can and yes I will. Until she is back to normal, she is going to be staying in there"

"Really? You think you can torture her everday?"

"Well, yes. She'll be begging to get out" Klaus paused before speaking again "Plus with what shes wearing, she would want to get out and get changed"

Thats when my eyes snapped open and I glared at them through the cell door.

"Hey! My outfit isnt that bad!" I shouted which earnt a grin from both of them

"Told you she was awake" Klaus smirked and Kol just rolled his eyes. Klaus opened the door and I tried to pry my arms out of the ropes but it sizzled into my skin.

Vervain ropes. Should have guessed.

"I wouldnt try anything like that. Might hurt" Kol leaned against the door frame and smiled in my direction.

I pulled a face at him and sunk my head back down to where is was before.

My neck was still aching from my neck snapping from before and the fact that I havent had an blood made it worse.

My wrists and ankles burnt under the ropes and everytime I tried to move they would dig in and my flesh would sizzle.

I winced slightly but didnt show the pain on my face as it would just cause Klaus and Kol to talk to me.

"So how is Miss Forbes doing this fine day" Klaus gleamed, pulling up a chair and sitting on it so it was back to front so he could lean his hands on the back of it.

I snorted slightly "Bloody brilliant" I muttered, not looking up

And since I wasnt looking at him, I didnt forsee him to pour vervain down the back of my exposed neck.

My head threw backwards and I tried to hiss out the pain but not even clenched teeth could keep my scream at bay.

Once I had finshed my cry I looked Klaus dead in the eye "Go on then. Try it again, I'm enjoying this more than you are"

Klaus was obviously expecting me to answer with something like that so he brought up what I guessed was the same water bottle and poured it all over my chest and over my stomach.

I may have had clothes on but that didnt stop it from burning into my skin. This time, I managed to witheld my cry and just passed it out as heavy breaths as I continued to glare at him.

"You know, even if I do turn my emotions back on, I'm leaving this place for good" I muttered to both of them sourly

They didnt even react to my statement and Klaus continued to pour vervain over my body.

I couldnt deal with holding in my pain so I let out a blood curdling scream as my skin just kept on burning.

What made it worse was that it stayed on my clothes so it was just continues pain. Also, due to the lack of blood in my system, I was barely healing.

Once he stopped pouring it over me I regained myself and let out a small laugh.

"That it?" I continued to laugh at his attempt which only made Klaus cause me even more pain.

I didnt notice until Klaus had finished the fourth bottle of vervain that Kol had gone from the door frame.

Just as he was about to pour more over me, I brought up my strength to talk.

"I see Kol has gone. Cant stand to see his poor Violet in pain" I pouted my lip out but Klaus just ignored me.

"Is that how it is then? You're just gonna ignore me?" I laughed once again at his feeble attempt to annoy me

"Just because you're not replying, doesnt mena you cant listen" I hissed, leaning forward in the chair so I closer to where he was.

"You can have me tied to this chair for 100 years and I wont even _consider _turning my emotions back on. Why should I? I'm not missing out on anything. All I'm gonna get is pain and heartbreak and sufferring. You think I want that? Especially considering it was _you_ who contributed to it"

Klaus looked like he was going to retaliate but he kept calm and tipped the bottle so more vervain splashed down onto my skin.

I dont think he understood that I was practically numb from the pain now. It was just a little sizzle, like getting a small splash from boiling oil.

I sighed in relaxation as he finished pouring the bottle over me "Lovely. You got anymore?"

That was the last straw for him. He violently stood up from his chair, tossed it onto the floor and left the cell, locking the door behind him.

I let out a slow and shaky breath as silence then fell. Even though my skin was barely healing, it felt glorious to not have anymore constant pain erupting on my body.

Perhaps Kol left to get more vervain? Wouldnt surprise me. He wanted me to turn my emotions back on the most.

I was just about to let my head drop backwards when the door barged open again. Kol was in front of me in an instant, staring right into my eyes.

It wasnt until he started speaking that I realised what he was about to do.

"Turn it on" He compelled, his pupils dilating at he looked straight into me. I tried to fight it but he was a thousand year old vampire and I was a weak newly turned girl.

It literally felt like a weight was crashing down on me. Not from my now newly awakened emotions, but from the fact that Kol compelled me to turn them back on.

He said he would never compel me again.

More lies. Of course.

The ropes around my wrists and legs were snapped off and I was picked up from the chair and carried out the cell.

I felt like I was paralyzed. All I could do was feel all the pain that I had shut away. I couldnt even breathe properly.

All I could see was the side of Kol's face and the room passing by me as he walked.

"You did it then?" Klaus' voice sounded and Kol nodded. I was placed on a sofa and all I could feel in my body was hate.

Hate for the two men in the room right now. My senses perked when I smelt blood near me. Plastic touched my lips and I bit into it, knowing it was a blood bag.

It felt amazing having blood in my system again and feeling my body finally heal.

But then again, I felt so annoyed at how easily I gave into the blood. Especailly when it actually being fed to me.

My eyes shut closed but Kol's voice cooed over me "Come on darling, open your eyes"

"Why? So you can compel me? Sure" I croaked out harshly. I sat up and opened my eyes again. Klaus was casually laying on one of the sofas and Kol was crouched in front of me.

"Come on love, you were being reckless"

"I was being reckless? Says mister 'Sorry I was too happy to realise that it wasnt actually you I was sleeping with but with your doppelgenger instead'" I air qouted the last part and Kol's face hardened

"It wasnt my fault! You left for no reason!" Kol shouted, standing up as I did.

"I did have a reason but if I told you what it was, you would all hate me!" I screamed in reply as the tears I were holding back started to spill.

I hated how weak I was in front of them. Klaus' attention was spiked when I said this

"What did you do?"

"It's my fault Elena is a vampire"

Kol shot me a 'dont start' glance but I ignored him as Klaus was now in front of me and pushing Kol out the way

"What?"

"Before you and I left for New York and that time with Rosemary, I had a deal with Damon to get you out of town because everyone was planning to kill you and Kol. I, of course, made sure they didnt but just to be on the safe side, I put a spell on Elena which technically linked me to her and I gave her instructions in case they tried something. Like compulsion for a witch"

By the look on Klaus' face, he knew where this was going.

"But, of course, in New York... You snapped my neck" I paused before I continued "And since I was still linked to Elena. She died too"

Klaus' expression was practically unreadable by now. One thing I could sort of tell was that he was pissed.

"It was just luck the she had Damon's blood in her system" My voice wavered when I realised the worse part "Everyones gonna hate me when they find out. Elena the most"

I tried and tried to turn my emotions back off but its like it was jammed on. Kol's compulsion must have prevented me from switching it off again.

"This is why I didn't want Kol to tell anyone" I finished, my eyes flickering in his direction.

Klaus still remained silent.

"Just so you know brother, she did it to protect us" Kol chipped in, also sensing that Klaus was annoyed.

He didn't even reply, just vanished from the room.

Kol went to talk to me but I held up my hand.

"Just don't" I sighed weakly, too tired to fight anymore.

That is what I was right now. Tired.

Tired of all the lying and the explaining and the torturing.

This is why I left in the first place and now look. I was a mess once again.

Even worse, a mess with emotions.

I turned on my heel and left the mansion without a second thought.

Even though I was still pissed at Kol, when I looked at him my heart leaped.

Emotions were such a pain in the ass.

I used my speed to get home and crash into my bed.

From what I could tell, my Mom was out but Caroline was in.

My suspicions where correct when Caroline burst into my room, hers eyes frantic.

"VIOLET!" She practically shouted, jumping onto the bed and hugging the life out of me.

I somehow forgot that I hadn't actually seen her since I left.

"Yep, hey Care" I managed to say as her hug was cutting off my air.

"Don't ever leave like that again! You hear me!"

"Yep, yes Care I hear you loud and clear" I strangled out and she finally let go.

"Where have you been?!" She asked, holding me out at arms length.

I took a deep breath and guided her so she was sitting down on the bed with me.

"Ok Care. I'm going to tell you everything and you're not gonna interrupt, ok?" I instructed and she hesitated before nodding

I was so gonna regret this decision.

I told her everything. Why I left, about Elena and who Valentina was. Plus the whole no emotions thing.

I couldn't barely talk because of how hard I started to cry.

I felt so terrible everything I talked about Elena because I've basically ruined her life by her becoming a vampire.

Caroline was crying too, I didn't know if that was because it was my fault and he hated more or that she felt sorry for me.

Most probably the first option.

I could tell she wanted to talk so badly but considering I told her no interrupting, she had to bite her tongue hard.

But surprisingly, through all of this, I felt a little bit relief.

Telling someone made the weight on my chest somewhat lighter.

Caroline left my bedroom when I had finished and said we would discuss things tomorrow considering how tired I was.

I couldn't help but let a small smile on my face because Caroline still loved me.

She accepted what I did. The emotions weighed a little less.

The thing that I hated though was the fact they were still there.

All the betrayal of Kol with Valentina and the lies that had been told. All the heartache... Wait, I killed that guy!

What's worse was that I didn't feel any regret about it.

I killed the man who obviously wanted to help me on the road and stole his car.

Wait, I murdered that other guy too... When I was walking to the mansion.

Brilliant. More guilt piled on to the weight.

Why was I still alive? I'm such a horrible hu- sorry, vampire.

I don't deserve to live. I've killed people and taken my friends future away.

That wasn't the Violet that I remember.

I was a monster.

The smile vanished and was replaced by tears.

I cuddled my body into a ball and buried my face into my chest, hiding the sobs that escape my lips from Caroline's hearing.

I needed to get out of here.

Leave, die, it didn't matter what.

I can't stay in Mystic Falls anymore.

It has been no more than a year and my whole life has just crumbled before my eyes.


	31. Chapter 31

"Violet! Wake up, you have cheer practice today!" Caroline's voice sounded over me and I buried my head into my pillow more and pulled my cover over my head.

"Oh no. You are coming this time. You've missed so much!"

I let a sound rumble out of body and I tried to pry my eyes open but I couldn't bring myself to open them.

Probably because I didn't want to go to cheer practice so my body was making it hard to wake up.

"If you don't wake up then you don't get pizza fo-"

"Ok I'm up!" I ripped my cover off of me and was up in an instant. I kind of regretted doing that because my vision blurred out slightly and my head went dizzy.

"Your pizza is in the oven and your uniform is in your wardrobe" Caroline announced, leaving my room.

I'm surprised I didn't smell the pizza but now that I focused it smelt brilliant.

The only thing that would make this day better was if I didn't have to do stupid cheer practice...

I made my way to my bathroom and my eyes flickered to my cupboards where all my hair dye was stored.

I was so tempted to dye it again. It's what I do, I get bored of a colour so easily so that's why I change it around so often.

Another reason was so I didn't look identical to Valentina anymore if she came back to town. Now that most people know I have a doppelganger, it would be easier if I changed my hair so they know who's who.

I picked out a bleaching kit and set to work on my hair. Considering how many times I had done this, I was pretty quick.

Roughly 20 minutes later, Caroline started to call me from downstairs. Drat, I wasn't even changed.

My hair was thankfully dry and now a light blond colour. I'll have to finish it when I get back.

Using my vampire speed, I quickly changed into my cheer outfit and was downstairs in a second.

Caroline looked like she was going to explode but then her face changed to complete confusion.

"You.. You changed your hair _again?"_ She asked incredulously whilst pulling me out the door.

"Yep. I thought it would be easier to tell Valentina and I apart" I rolled my eyes at having to even say Valentina's name. She was such a bitch.

"Wait, she's back?"

"No, well, I don't think so. But if she does, then you'll be able to tell us apart" I explained, getting into her car.

She gave me an understanding look before shooting off. We were only a few minutes late before we got to the school but Care wouldn't stop moaning about it.

We walked to the girls and most of the turned to us and also gave us a confused look.

"Who's that?" I heard most of them say but when I got closer they all realized it was me.

"You dyed your hair again?" Bonnie asked as we stretched, I nodded curtly, not wanting to explain to every person why I had.

"Ok girls, you remember the routine?" Caroline called out and everyone answered yes. Well, everyone except me.

It had been so long since I had done the routine that my mind had completely blanked.

Thank _god,_ Elena sensed that I didn't really remember and she quickly done hand movements to what I had to do.

2 hours later and practice was over. Caroline didn't let me get off easy through most of it. Apparently someone let slip about me doing cheerleading before she made me do all the hard bits because the usual girl Aimee had moved town.

I _thanked _the moment when Caroline called out that we were finished and I collapsed to the floor.

"You going Violet?" Elena called over to me as everyone packed up their stuff.

"No, I think I'm just gonna lay here and die" I sighed "Just leave me be"

I heard them laugh at me and say bye. It went quiet after everyone left. Probably because all of them were in lesson now.

I relaxed onto the cool grass and closed my eyes, hoping that my cheer uniform hadn't ridden up when I lay down.

The main thing on my mind right now was which colour I should dye my hair. I was tempted towards blue but I think I only have one pack of that left so I would need some more.

To be honest, the sooner I dye it the better. I think pink will be the easiest because I had like 5 packs of that.

"You look like you're thinking hard"

My heart practically jumped out of my chest when Kol spoke. I didn't even hear him appear

"Seriously? Can I not get one day alone?" I muttered, not moving from my position. I expected Kol to stay standing but oh no, he had to go lay down next to me.

"No not really" He replied. I turned my face to look at him to find him doing the same.

I had those deep brown eyes staring right into me... God why did it have to be him that I fell in love with all that time ago.

It could have been a doctor or a policeman but no, it had to be a typically emotionally unstable vampire who loves too much.

"What are you thinking about?"

"All the ways I could rip your skin off" I smiled sarcastically, I turned my head back to the side so it wasn't facing him anymore but I could still feel his eyes burning into me.

"What are you thinking about?" He repeated, ignoring my last comment.

"Why don't you just compel me to tell you?" I sneered and he sighed deeply.

Why couldn't he just leave me alone?

"I did that to help you, not me"

"Oh really? So completely taking away my freedom is my choice?" I turned back to him with a disapproving look.

"You would have ended up getting killed. You already staked Klaus and broke Elijah's neck" Kol began and I had an annoying feeling that he was right "Who knows what you would have done next"

"How is Klaus?" My thoughts suddenly dawning on me when his name was mentioned. I wonder how long I had to leave town before he killed me...

"He's fine. I mean, yes, he was _very_ pissed but like you said" He looked me in the eye again "You done it to protect us"

I laughed a bit "Yea, and look where that's got me"

"You're still alive" Kol shrugged

"But I'm miserable" I muttered, looking back up to the blue sky. A breeze had picked up around us and since I was only in a short skirt and crop top thing, I let out a little shudder.

"So leave with me" Kol sat up abruptly, holding his hand out for me to take.

"Where are you gonna go?" I asked and he nonchalantly shrugged his shoulders again. The wind whipped around us even more and Kol's hair started to dance around.

My eyes flickered to his hand but I didn't take it as I pulled myself up.

"Let's just get one thing straight Kol. Just because I have my emotions back doesn't mean I'm going to be back with you when you snap your fingers. It hurt seeing Valentina come out of your bathroom and it still hurts now. Just leave me alone to think, ok?"

I hated saying all of that and by the looks of it, Kol looked like he hated it too. Especially when I brought up Valentina's name.

"Fine. I'll leave you be" He shoved his hand in his pocket and brought out something that I recognized "Just wanted to give this back to you"

It was the ring he given me before I turned me. I hadn't even realized that it was missing off my finger.

I held my hand out and waited for Kol to drop it in it but instead he re-positioned it so he could slide the ring onto my finger.

Since his hand was on mine he tugged me closer towards him, tucking a piece of my hair behind my ear.

"Whenever you need me, just call" He spoke softly. He started to lean in and I hoped that it wasn't going to be a proper kiss but thankfully, it was just a peck on the cheek.

I blinked and he was gone. The warmth in my hand that was there from when he was holding it started to fade and the hair that he tucked behind my ear started to fly around in the wind.

Why does my life have to be so complicated?

I seem to be asking that to myself a lot these days. I think Caroline expected me to go home so I did.

I went straight into my bathroom so I could finish my hair.

4 packs of pink hair dye later and I was done. Full pink hair actually suited me to be honest. I dried my hair quickly and left the bathroom whilst tying my hair up.

There was a note on my bed when I got there and I frowned as I picked it up. My name was written on the front in cursive which looked particularly old fashion.

_"Hello Violet, didn't think you'd hear from me right? Well, get use to it. Alex and I are coming back into town in a few weeks but I'm gonna be here tonight. You can either meet me at the tomb or wait to plan to kill be when I arrive with Alex blah blah blah you get the picture._

_There isn't a plan to kill you or hurt you. I just want a little conversation with my doppelganger. Is that too much to ask? Don't worry about the whole Kol thing, I'm past it, you should be too. See you at seven Violet_

_- Valentina"_

I crumpled up the letter in my hand. She thinks that she can just summon me?

Wait... How did she get the letter into my room? She's a vampire so she cant come in unless she was invited..

"Mom!" I shouted, quickly leaving my room. She was sitting in the dining room and her head snapped up when she saw me. She smiled at first but then it dropped

"You coloured your hair? When did you do that?" She questioned. That's when the feeling in my gut sank in.

"Was I here earlier?"

"Yea, you had to go to your room quickly..." She stood up "What's going on?"

"Damn it" I muttered. She had tricked my Mom to get into the house. She could come into my house anytime she wanted!

My fists balled up in anger and I stormed out the room and headed to the boarding house.

When I meet this bitch, I'm gonna need a weapon.

Damon was sitting in the parlour when I got there, he was surprised to see me.

"Well, if it isn't Colours" He smirked

I glared at him like usual and continued through the house until I got to the cellar. I knew that's where the Salvatore's kept all their weapons.

"What are _you_ doing here?" He asked as I started to dig through a box of wooden stakes "Woah, I'm not that bad"

"Shut up. It's not for you" I rolled my eyes and pulled out two dark brown stakes.

"Then who for?"

"That's none for your business" I snapped, I didn't want anyone to know what I was doing in case they tried to stop me.

"Well it is if you're gonna be using _our_ stuff" He argued but I ignored him and shoved the stakes into my jumpers pocket. I had got changed before I done my hair into my jeans , a t shirt and a baggy jumper.

I checked the time and it was 6. One hour to think of a good plan.

I'm gonna fail so hard.

Maybe I should just go unarmed? Maybe it would easier for the situation...

I hit into a hard chest and I glared even harder at Damon as he stood in my way.

"Seriously Colours, tell me who they're for"

I let out an irritated breath because he obviously wasn't going to let me go until I did

"Fine. Valentina is coming back to town tonight to meet me in an hour so I'm taking weapons so I can kill the bitch"

Damon's mouth formed an 'o' and he simply moved out the way. I frowned and furrowed my brow at his change of attitude

"I'm not stopping you. Most doppelgangers are sluts anyway" He smirked, I snorted in reply

"Any tips to kill a 500 year old vampire? Who is most likely expecting an attack?" I asked, hoping her had some advice.

"Simple, don't take weapons"

"Pardon?"

"She's going to expect you to come with weapons, so, surprise her. Gives you more time to plan to kill her" He explained and it actually made some sense.

I bit my lip and put the stakes back. I hope Damon was right about.

"Ok, thanks dick" I smiled

"Dick?"

"Well, you call me Colours, so I get to call you dick. Because that's what you are" I smiled even wider at his expression and I left the house to get to the tomb.

I know I had like an hour still until I had to be there but I didn't want any traps to be set for me.

It was getting pretty dark but not dark enough that I couldn't see. Thankfully to my vampire sight, it was easier for me to see in the dark now.

When I arrived at the tomb a sickening feeling filled my stomach.

This was where my life went downhill. Ha, I mean on of the many times that it has gone downhill.

This is where I was supposed to die instead of becoming a vampire but instead... fate or _Katherine_ had other ideas.

Imagine if I had died though? No more drama for me. Just nothing. Yea I mean, no one else would be ok. Kol would loose it if I did.

So would Care probably, I never really think about how much she really appreciates me.

I push everyone away so I cant hurt anyone. I had been doing that for a _very_ long time now.

I didn't want to go inside the tomb as it was too much for me. I wondered if the dead man was in there from when Katherine fed me his blood.

Probably, she doesn't care enough to hide evidence. There were some rocks by the door so I perched my small body on them and waited for 7 to come along...


	32. Chapter 32

"Hello Violet. I see you're early"

I jumped from where I sat on the rock to see Valentina standing away from me with her hand on her hip. A smirk was plastered on her lips with her long brown hair framing her face.

I still couldn't get use to it. She was exactly the same as me.

"Yes I'm early. I had nothing to do" I muttered, my gaze going back to where it was before, staring intently at my ring.

"Really?" I sensed her moving in the corner of my eye "Is that really why you came here early?"

I stayed silent and continued to fiddle with the silver band on my finger.

"I wasn't born yesterday Violet. Let me guess, you were planning to kill me"

"No actually" I snapped my head up to see her expression. She looked as if she wanted me to say that I was planning.

"Why did you call me here Valentina?" I sighed, wanting to skip to the point. I stood up and brushed down my clothes.

"I just want a chat, is that too much to ask?" She let a sly grin creep up on her face and shook my head

"Really? So what do you want to talk about, hm? How you slept with my boyfriend, how you... Attacked Damien-"

"Ah so you are buddies with Damien. I thought you were" She said, walking up to me so she was right in front of me.

Her hand reached up and twiddled a piece of my between her fingertips.

"I like the hair. Very... _pow_ like"

I slapped her hand away and rolled my eyes "You said you wanted to talk yet you're avoiding what I'm saying"

"Sorry that I slept with your boyfriend, ok? He talked to me like I was you and if he found out that I was... Well, me, he probably would've killed me" She started picking at her nails "I done what was necessary"

"So if I had to sleep with Alex _'because it was necessary'_ what would you do about that?" I asked and her expression showed it all

"Well I would kill you, obviously" She answered in a 'duh' tone. It sounded weird hearing myself talk like that, I never actually realized how weird it was.

"Good, so you know how I feel right now"

I was loosing my patience with her right now. She wasn't explaining why she wanted to talk to me and to be honest it was annoying the hell out of m-

"Look I brought you here to call a truce" Valentina stated and I stopped mid thought. A truce? Excuse me?

"Right, I _totally _believe you" I muttered sarcastically, crossing my arms over my chest.

"It's true. I stay out of your way and not cause trouble and you don't tell Klaus and Kol that I'm coming back to town" She bargained and I scoffed

"What? After you trick my Mom to enter my house and the fact that you can use my identity against me" I growled, my annoyance levels rising once again.

"I'm sorry about that ok?" She let out a frustrated growl "And I'll just have to dye my hair when you dye yours"

"Really? So you're going to dye your hair bright pink?" I countered, raising an eyebrow. She looked down to the floor and shuffled on the spot

"Yes" She mumbled under her breath. I laughed again, shaking my head slightly

"What's in it for you?" She went to cut me off but I continued "Not the whole protection thing from Klaus and Kol. There's more isn't there"

Valentina stayed silent for a moment before letting out a deep breath

"I'm protecting family. That's all"

"Who me? Your great, great, great, great, great, great, great -"

"Granddaughter" Valentina cut in and I had to stop for a moment. I thought it was Valerie who had the child and not Valentina. Actually, from hearing Klaus' story, I don't know how any of them had children.

"Let's just say I was a little playful before Klaus came to town" She explained with a mischievous glint in her eye "I had a child when I was 14, ok? My Father sen her away with a servant"

I kind of felt sorry for her really. Having your child taken away from you at- 14!?

"14? You had a child at 14? I'm not believing that" I snapped. I mean, there are quite a few slut- uh, ambitious girls these days but at 14? No way would you have sex and not think of the consequences.

"It wasn't planned ok"

"No of course not. When I was 14 I was playing soccer and chasing cats, not sleeping with people!"

"I was raped! Ok! That's what happened! My Father sent the baby away because it was a shame on the household!" Valentina screamed and I fell quiet.

Raped. And at 14 too, that's hard.

"I didn't even know the guy. We were at a party and that's all I remember from that night..."

_*Flashback- 1743: Valentina's POV*_

_I grinned at my sister as we entered the mansion of the Gardener house. It was a very pretty house indeed. Mother and Father were already talking to people and they instructed us to make friends with the other children._

_Valerie linked her arm through mine and we stuck together as adults bunched together in groups._

_We heard young voices coming from one of the rooms so we ventured in, finding two girls and four boys._

_"Who are you?" One of the girls asked_

_"My name is Valentina and this is my sister, Valerie" I smiled warmly to which the girl returned_

_"You want to stay with us? My Mother said to make friends" One of the boys said and we both nodded eagerly._

_Just like that, we were accepted into their little group. We learned that their names we Rose, Elise, Graham, Francesco, Lorenzo and Carlo._

_Valerie went of with Rose and Elise as they began to talk about typical girl thing whereas I stayed with the boys._

_They were play fighting and I had to be the damsel in distress. I would rather be a knight but that would extremely improper of me._

_We laughed and played for around an hour and I had to sit down because of how tired I was becoming._

_I was sitting on one of the many sofa's in the room and my eyes flickered to where Valerie was but she had vanished._

_I became alert immediately and went over to Rose_

_"Have you seen my sister?" I asked and she nodded in reply_

_"She was with us but she excused herself to get a drink. Carlo's brother came in and took her to get one"_

_"Who's Carlo's brother?" I asked_

_"His name is Austin, Austin Gregory"_

_My stomach dropped. I had heard of that name before. He was said to prey around parties for a flirt but usually would take things too far._

_I had to find Valerie._

_Rose directed me in which way they went and I set off with some speed in my step._

_I found where the drinks for the children were presented but I could not see Valerie anywhere._

_I turned around just in time to see her red ball gown in the corner of my eye leading into a room with the door closing behind her._

_Trying not to attract attention, I dashed to the door and burst it open to find whom I assumed was Austin and my sister._

_She looked uncomfortable and her eyes flickered with hope when she saw me._

_"Valerie, Mother needs you" I smiled, hiding my worry and she nodded, understanding my lie. She was quick to leave the room and I was about to follow her when a hand caught around my arm._

_"You ruined me night" He hissed and I tried to tug my arm out of his grip but it was no use_

_"Let me go!" I cried but his hand clamped over my mouth so I couldn't talk. Soon enough I was being dragged out the room. Not through the door though, but through the window._

_We were on the first floor but as he chucked me out so violently I grazed my palms and cut my knees on some of the rocks that's I had fallen onto._

_Austin was out quickly, yanking my onto my feet and pulling me out of sight of guests that were still arriving._

_The woods were not far from the house and of course, I was being pulled into them._

_My throat was dry and I couldn't steady my heart beat as I was aggressively pulled along. Tears stained in my eyes as I thought of the worst outcome of what he was going to do to me._

_The only good thing I could think of was that it was me here and not Valerie. Valerie wasn't as strong as me so she wouldn't be very good at this time in the situation._

_Suddenly I was harshly pushed against and tree. So hard that my head smacked onto a bumpy part and my vision went hazy._

_My body slumped to the floor as my mind began to spin. Austin stood above me with a sick, evil grin on his lips._

_This was it. He was probably going to kill me. I slammed my eyes shut and cowered backwards into the tree, hoping someone would come along to save me._

_But no one came..._

_*Flashback over- Violet's POV*_

I felt sick. Literally sick.

How could someone do something like that to a 14 year old girl? A shiver ran down my spine at the thought of it.

I noticed that Valentina was now silent and looking down to the floor.

Yes, I may sort of hate her but no one deserves that. Instinctively, I pulled her into me and hugged her tight.

She seemed shocked with what I done but eventually her arms wrapped around me and squeezed me back.

"I'm sorry for what happened to you Valentina" I whispered in her ear and I felt her nod into my shoulder.

It felt weird, I was technically hugging myself. I gave good hugs if I'm to be honest.

After a couple more seconds, she dropped her arm which caused me to drop mine and we just stood in silence.

"Well, this is awkward" Valentina sniffled slightly which gave away that she had been crying a bit.

"Not if you make it awkward" I pointed out and she gave a slight nod of agreement.

"If you want to go ahead with your deal, then you're going to have to dye your hair..." I trailed off and she let a smirk fall on her face

"You're agreeing to the truce?"

"Yea... I might as well. Things are pretty dangerous as it is around here" I muttered, thinking about all the supernatural creatures that constantly threaten our lives.

"Well I don't have hair dye so I'm going to have to borrow some of yours" Valentina stated

"Well obviously. I don't think anyone would have 20 packs of bright pink hair dye" I said in a 'duh' tone and Valentina furrowed her brow

"I always wondered what I sounded like when I spoke like that" She tilted her head to the side "It's weird"

"Yea, I thought that when you spoke like it" I agreed.

And just like that, it seemed Valentina and I were... I don't know what to class it as... Frenemies?

I already had Damon as my frenemy but he's turning out to be more of a friend than an enemy for I think Valentina can fit into that category.

Luckily, my Mom had gone out by the time I brought Valentina back to my place. Caroline was around Elena's with Bonnie. They were having a girls night or something.

I was invited but I declined, wanting to watch In The Flesh seemed like a better thing to do.

Valentina had a proper look around my room as I got all my hair dye stuff ready. I didn't mind her looking at my things, as long as she didn't break anything then I'm fine.

"So when's Taylor coming back?" She asked from my room. I was in the bathroom, I thought hard abut her question

"Uh, I don't know... A month left I think" I brought all my things back into my bedroom and found her at my pin board which had loads of photos on it.

The one that she was looking at was the one with Taylor and I when I was in England for a holiday. We were at a theme park there and we had our picture taken on the ride.

Taylor had to peace signs up using his fingers with his eyes closed and cheeks puffing out whereas I had the blankest expression, as if I wasn't fazed by being on the ride.

I saw her examining the other photo's that were pinned up. Her finger trailed over the edge of one of Kol and I from when we first met.

I had put the camera on timer for that photo and jumped on his back when were at the beach. He nearly fell over so my face wasn't even smiling, more worried about face-planting the floor.

"You and Kol are actually good together, you should get back with him" Valentina said without turning her head.

I sighed and pulled out my hair-dying top. It had many different colours stained over it form all the times I had done my hair.

I sat Valentina down on my stool and started on her hair. She had really nice, long chocolate coloured hair and I almost felt bad about ruining it with hair dye.

Oh well. She wants to look like me, she's gonna have to the whole 9 yards...

"So are you and Alex together now?" I asked as I started on lightening her hair so the pink wouldn't show on the brown.

"Yea... I guess" She shrugged "It's complicated"

"Really? It's complicated for you? See how I am in my situation with Kol _and _Klaus" I muttered, rolling my eyes

"Oh yea I forgot about that. Good on you girl for bagging two originals"

"Uh, you bagged them both too remember" I pushed her shoulder lightly and she laughed

"I had to do it for marriage. Your love is more genuine than mine"

"Still... I hate the situation that I'm in"

"It'll get better" She reassured "Who have you chosen?"

I thought for a moment because I think I already know my answer to that question.

"Kol" I even nodded my head, as if to tell myself that it was Kol I had chosen "Klaus snuck up on me... But Kol... I don't think I ever stopped loving him"


	33. Chapter 33

I actually managed to wake up of my own accord this morning. I don't know why but I seemed miserable.

Nothing bad has happened recently but today was apparently a down day for me. It had been a month since Valentina and I began our 'deal'.

She's already moved into town but no one else knows that apart from Alex, Damien and I.

Damien was reluctant at first about keeping it a secret but after Valentina threatened him he was more cooperative.

Even though it was a _horrendously _good day, I decided to go out and do painting anyway. I really didn't like the sun, when I was a human I didn't like it but now I'm a vampire... My hate for it has been magnified.

Packing up my painting things, I glanced over to my phone to find I had a missed call. How? I had been up for ages?

It says I received it an hour ago... Oh, I was out uh... 'getting food' an hour ago. I played the voice mail that was left:

_"Heeeeeeeey Violet! I'm coming home soon! Maybe in a day or so? I don't know- __**I told you before, you aren't leaving!**__" _Another male voice cut in and I raised my eyebrows

_"Shut up! Anyway, I may be bringing my friend along- __**You better be! **__- So I'll see you lat-" _The call cut out with the sound of crashing and Taylor going 'ow'.

Finally! He's coming back, I've been waiting for ages for him to return to Mystic Falls. Now I wont be alone at the grill when I need to complain to someone.

That's kind of made my mood happier but I still felt down in the dumps. I finished gathering my paint things and left the house.

Now was the hard choice... Where to paint? I wasn't feeling the woods today and I definitely wasn't going in public to do it.

Wickery bridge maybe? That's fairly decent and not many people go past here unless they're in a car.

Ok, I'll go to Wickery bridge.

Thankfully, I actually remembered the way to the bridge and luckily there were no people around. I set up my canvas and pencils and got to work.

Considering how bright the sun was shining, it cast a nice affect over the bridge. I guess the sun wins this time...

I had my headphones plugged in so I couldn't really hear anything apart from my music.

I must have been at least 20 minutes into it when a hand tapped my shoulder and I leaped out of my skin. Thank God I wasn't drawing when they done that.

I spun around whilst ripping my headphones and was about to shout at whoever it was but I calmed when Elena stood behind me with her hands raised.

"Woah Violet, its just me" She laughed and I relaxed. She looked normal with her straight brown hair overlapping her shoulders and a casual outfit

"Sorry, you surprised me" I laughed with her, setting my pencils down. I glanced to my picture at back to me

"That's really good, did Klaus teach you?" She asked and I narrowed my eyes at her

"Uh no, I taught myself" I said with a questioning look "What makes you think Klaus taught me?"

"Oh, well you're always at the mansion so I thought that it may be something you were doing"

"Well, to be honest, most of the times that I would be around there I was kidnapped against my own will" I explained and her mouth formed an 'o' shape.

"Well, you're a really good artist" She quickly recovered, adding a sweet smile at the end.

"How have you been?" I asked "You know, with the whole vampire thing"

"It's been hard... I mean, Stefan's helping me through it" She had a weak smile at the end

"You and Stefan are still together?"

"Yes, what makes you think I wouldn't be?"

"Well you know, with the whole Damon thing...?" I frowned slightly because I swear Caroline told me the other day that Elena was having problems with Stefan because she kissed Damon

"I knew it... The little copycat" She muttered to herself, pulling out her phone and pressing some buttons. I was so confused right now

"What?"

"I told Stefan she was no good" She smirked to herself and that's when it clicked. It wasn't Elena in front of me, it was _Katherine._

"What the hell are you doing here Katherine?" I hissed, feeling nothing but hate towards her. It was her fault that I was alive and a vampire.

"Oh, nothing much... Just investing my doppelgangers life. I hear you've had some of that too" She tilted her head to the side "How is Valentina?"

"You know her?" I asked, gritting my teeth. I was angry at myself at how easily I was fooled to thinking she was Elena.

"Obviously, how do you think she turned out way the is?"

Of course, Katherine's influence.

"Why cant you just go away and leave us alone?"

"Whats the fun in that?" She flipped her hair over her shoulder on one side and leaned in closer "I want to cause trouble"

I glared at her as she disappeared. My gaze remained in the place that she stood in for a few moments before I let out a loud growl of annoyance.

It seemed my bad day could get worse.

I looked back to my picture and in my frustration, grabbed the nearest bottle of paint I could get and squirted it all over my picture, imagining it was Katherine's stupid face.

Black paint splashed over the canvas and once I was done with that bottle I grabbed another, letting red trash the picture.

All this time I was growling in frustration. After four more bottles of different coloured paint I was finished and had officially ruined my canvas.

I roughly sat myself down ground and buried my face into my hands.

See, all of this would have been so much easier of my emotions off. I would have had the confident to sass Katherine back but oh no, my weak little ass had to get nervous.

I felt wetness on my hand and I didn't actually realize that I was crying. Wow, that's how weak I am.

I literally felt so down. Usually when I felt this, I would listen to Fall Out Boy or talk to Kol when we were together... But thinking about doing that just makes me feel awkward.

All this time and I haven't told him how I actually felt. That was another thing that was bringing me down, I was keeping him in the dark when I really should tell him.

I think I ended up sitting by the side of the road for at least an hour before I had the sense to pack up my things, go home and cry there.

The paint on the canvas had mostly dried but I didn't care if I got it on me.

I decided to walk home at human speed instead of vamp speed. I didn't really want to go home because Caroline was there and she'll most likely want to know whats wrong.

You know those moods that nothing can cure? The ones where you can literally just lie in an empty room for hours because you feel so bad? Well that's how I felt. But imagine magnified.

Since becoming a vampire, I had difficulty with maintaining my emotions which has made my life even more tiring.

Before I got into my house, I used my strength to crush the wood in the canvas and shove it in the bin. Since it was a fairly big spread, the top part stuck out the bin and I couldn't be bothered to break it more.

I snuck in the house and dumped all my things on my floor before crashing onto my bed. I wiped under my eyes to make sure I didn't have make up smudged under them from crying in case Caroline came in.

Was there a way to ignore these feelings? Alcohol seemed to pop into my mind at this point. Perhaps that would be easier... The drinking will distract me from my hollow feeling.

Knowing my Mom didn't keep any alcohol in the house, I had to actually go out and compel for some.

Before I left the house through my window, I checked my appearance in the mirror. Ah, I had pain on my face.

I washed my face off and reapplied some make up before swiftly sneaking out the window and vampire speeding to the Mystic Grill.

It wasn't busy when I got there which was better so people wouldn't ask question on why I was drinking.

Matt was at the bar at the time and I felt bad about asking him for alcohol because its against the law.

He looked up from a cup he was drying and smiled "Violet, hey" I perched myself on a stool and returned the smile even though it was forced.

"Hey Matt. haven't seen you in a while"

"Yea, I guess I haven't recognized you with you changing your hair all the time " He waved his hand around his hair "Love the pink by the way"

I laughed at him and he joined in. Huh, maybe talking to people would make me feel better.

"So what brings you in here?" He asked and a guilty look covered my face

"I was wondering if I could get some alcohol" I bit my lip slightly before adding "I wont drink it here! Just need a bottle of Scotch or something"

Matt looked like he was having a battle inside his head on whether he would or not. He let out a loud sigh and I nodded my head, taking it as a no.

"Go around the back, I'll give it to you there" He sighed again, picking up another wet glass and drying it. My eyes widened in surprise and I grinned

"Thanks Matt!"

I hopped off the stool and made my way to the back of the grill and waited for Matt. he eventually arrived with a full bottle of scotch hidden by his side.

We traded items as I give him a twenty for it.

"Keep the change, thanks so much" I said, hugging him lightly with the bottle still in my hand.

He laughed into my shoulder and pulled away "No problem. you wouldn't be asking unless you really wanted it"

I bid him goodbye and he went back to work. I tucked the bottle into my jacket and casually strolled away from the grill, whistling in the stereotypical way.

I made it to a stretch of road where there were no cars and I finally brought the bottle out of my jacket and unscrewed the lid, taking long gulps.

I ignored the burning feeling and continued drinking until half the bottle was gone.

I could feel a dull buzz in my mind, good to know it was working. My emotions seemed to have been dimmed so I carried on drinking.

I made sure I savoured the other half of the bottle, taking small but grateful mouthfuls.

It seemed that Scotch affected me way more then other alcohol and soon enough I was tripping over my own feet and stumbling around on the path.

I wasn't aware of the cars that were whizzing past me, a few honking their horns but I ignored them as it just came out as a blur of noise.

After a while, the sound of the cars annoyed me so I dragged my feet in the direction of the forest.

Finally I finished my bottle of Scotch and I pouted, carelessly tossing it on the floor.

Wind blew through my hair and the smell of grass and wild flowers filled my nose. I always loved nature, even more so when I was drunk.

I was walking past a tree when my foot caught on a root that was sticking out the ground. Of course, my reaction time was crap right now so I couldn't stop my face from smacking into the soft forest floor.

However, I seemed to find this utterly hilarious and laughter erupted from my lungs. I even shed a few tears because I found it that funny.

When my laughter finally died down, I just lay on the floor, looking up into the tree as some light forked through the cracks in the leaves.

Oh no... My soberness was seeping through as Kol popped into my mind.

Should I tell him? But the thing that was stopping me I guess was that I was _scared._

Scared of having something happen and I would feel like absolute crap again. Now that my emotions were permanently on, I probably wouldn't be able to deal with another blow like before with Valentina.

Right, I needed more alcohol. I'm pretty sure Matt wont let me and I didn't want to compel any of his coworkers at the bar and risk him seeing me. I didn't want to steal from a shop

The only places I knew had free alcohol was the Boarding house and the mansion.

Decisions on which one... In the mansion I will most likely bump into Kol or Klaus and that wont go very well.

The boarding house however was usually deserted with Damon and Stefan chasing after Elena, wiping her nose every time that she sneezed.

Wow, that was harsh of me... It's true though. Her life cant go wrong with a Salvatore at each side.

Ok, Salvatore Boarding house it is. I pulled myself up and examined my surroundings. I think I knew where I was.

I used my speed to to make it easier for me to find it, I'm surprised I didn't run into any trees on the way.

Finally, I made it to the boarding house, only took me about 5 minutes actually. I couldn't hear any movement from in there so I quickly slipped in.

The parlour was empty so I grabbed two bottle of scotch and rushed out, only to bump into a chest.

Stefan stood in front of me with a disapproving look.

"Don't judge me sir" I pouted, he went to grab the bottles but I was two steps ahead of him, whooshing to the other side of the room.

"_Please _can I have them? I'll pay Damon" I offered but he just sighed

"Why do you need them Violet?"

I paused before answering, contemplating if I should share my trouble with him "I'm troubled"

"Mm, about what?"

"Oh no, I'm not discussing my problems with you. I cant even talk to my sister about them" I groaned

"If you talk to me, I'll let you have the alcohol" Stefan bargained and I nodded instantly. If I were to tell him when I was drunk, it would be a lot easier.

He guided me to the couch and I unscrewed the lid of one of the bottles and drank a hefty amount before offering it to him. Instead of drinking it out the bottle, he poured himself a glass.

"So" Stefan began, leaning back on the couch and taking a mouthful of scotch "What's troubling you?"

"Well... I don't know really. It's mostly about Kol" I muttered at the end, feeling awkward about talking about boys to him

"Let me guess, you still love him?"

"Oh, well yea I guess... But i'm scared of, you know, getting with him again because of what happened last time" I trailed off and grimaced, taking a long sip of scotch.

I mean, Valentina and I are on stable terms right now but that doesn't mean I don't hate her for what she did.

"So what? It was one mistake" Stefan shrugged his shoulders "You can see how much you love each other. Even a blind man could see it"

I rolled my eyes and downed the rest of the bottle "Speaking of mistakes... What's going on with you and Elena?"

Stefan let out a little sigh before topping up his glass and swallowing it in one "It's complicated"

"So is mine. Deal with it"

"Fine. I think... Actually, I know, she's developed feelings for Damon. Ever since she was turned her emotions have been magnified... Mostly the ones for Damon"

I pouted my lip and reached over to pat him on the shoulder but considering I was still slightly drunk, I toppled over and landed straight on his chest.

"GAH!" I shouted as I fell and Stefan grunted as I casually lay on his lap.

"Umm" A new voice spoke and I lurched my head up to find Elena standing at the door.

"Elena" Stefan sat up so quickly that he didn't give me anytime to get up so I crashed to the floor, landing on my face.

"It's not what it looks like" Stefan explained

"Your chest is really hard" I mumbled from the floor whilst rubbing my slightly aching face.

"It's ok Stefan. I understand" Elena replied, her voice wobbling slightly. Wait? She thought we were making out or something?

I immediately pulled myself and sped in front of her

"Elena, chill" I held my hands out in a calming way but my voice slurred when I spoke so it didn't sound as good as I wanted it to.

"No! You think you can just come to town and do whatever you want, be with whoever you want?" She snapped and I had to shake my head in confusion.

"Pardon? You think I've been doing whatever I wanted to?" I glared at her, I may be drunk right now but I was pissed. I cracked my knuckles before giving her a rather angry speech.

"Since I have arrived here I have been compelled, tortured, kidnapped, attacked and turned. I have wanted to leave for so long but you know why I stuck around? Because of Caroline. Because of you. Because of everyone! I do not fancy or even have the slightest attraction to Stefan-"

I looked over to him "No offence"

"Plus, you're one to talk. You're skipping from one Salvatore to the other, first Stefan and now Damon? You're more like Katherine than you think" I gave her distasteful look before turning on my heel and making my way out the door.

Elena's face resembled one of a goldfish but I paused before leaving, going back to the sofa area and grabbing the remaining bottle of scotch.

"Peace out" I called out as I continued to leave the house. Neither of them had moved and Stefan's head hang low. I kind of felt bad for snapping at her and talking about Stefan and Damon like that but it was true.

You know what they say, a drunk mouth speaks sober thoughts? Or, something like that...

I found myself back at the forest soon enough and my phone was annoyingly ringing. I let the ring tone carry for longer than I needed to, hoping the person would give up and hang up but no, it continued to ring.

"What?" I muttered to whoever it was down the line, I hadn't bothered to look to see who it was that was calling and I wished I did as Kol's voice sounded down the phone.

_"Alright darling, why so moody?"_

"None of your business" I slurred in reply, taking a mouthful of scotch

_"You're not sober"_

"What are you talking about? Of course I'm sober. I'm as sober as a Vicar on a Sunday"

_"Whatever you say. Fancy getting more drunk?"_

I paused before replying "I'm listening"

_"Come by the mansion, we have a lot of spare bourbon and Klaus is out of town with Elijah so we'll have the house to ourselves"_

I could practically hear Kol's smirk down the phone as he said his invitation.

"Hmm, I don't know... It's pretty fun by myself"

_"I'm way more fun, come on Violet. Live a little"_

"I'm already dead you idiot" I rolled my eyes as I hung up the phone. I was having a war inside my head.

Should I go to the mansion and get even more drunk with Kol? Or should I just carry on by myself...

I had no idea why but I was favouring the mansion. Probably because I have the urge to pee now.

And just like that, I made my way to the mansion. I prayed to _god _that I didn't embarrass myself in front of Kol

I had finished the bottle of scotch that I had before I got there so my head was truly messed up.

I stumbled through the front door and was immediately hit with vibrations of loud music.

Kol was no where to be seen so I helped myself to another glass of alcohol, this time it was bourbon however.

He wasn't joking when he said he had spare, there were around 20 bottle all lined up on the counter of the kitchen. From where the music was coming from, I guessed he was upstairs so I grabbed two bottle and took the up with me.

Another sense hit me, not noise but smell. The ever so beautiful scent of blood filled my nose and I happily pushed his door open to reveal around three girls dancing around him whilst he fed on another.

"I thought we were going to be alone?" I pouted as Kol's head snapped up and he gave me a blood covered grin.

His hand latched onto one of the other girls and he looked into her eyes "Go, offer Violet a drink"

She giggled and tossed her hair to one side as she came over to me. Without hesitation, I ripped my fangs into her flesh and drank her blood, mouthful after mouthful.

Eventually I pulled away so she wouldn't die and let her drop to the floor, unconscious.

Kol had already started on one of the other girls by now so I took the liberty of feeding from the last dancing girl.

Bodies scattered the floor when we were finished but the 'party' didn't stop there.

"Fancy a dance?" Kol held out his hand with a mischievous glint in his eye. I gave him a concerning look before taking his hand.

He spun me into him so my back was against his chest. His fingers latched over hips and we swayed together to the music.

It was a fast pace song but Kol kept us moving slow.

"So how have you been darling?" He whispered in my ear and I let a shiver run down my spine. Considering how intoxicated I was, I didn't barely have any control over my body.

"I, Kol Mikaelson, have been bloody fantastic" I spoke in an extremely bad British accent which made Kol laugh. He spun me around so I was now facing him.

He had blood over his mouth still which trailed down his chin in little droplets. I guess I was the same as he lifted one of his hands off of my hip and wiped over my chin, he then proceeded to lick the blood off his finger.

"You're day drunk, something has obviously happened" Kol tilted his head to the side as we continued to sway to the music.

"Nothing much. I just want to rip my own face off because of my emotions" I replied with a slight shrug of my shoulders. I had my arms on each side of Kol's neck so they weren't just hanging by my sides.

"They cant be _that_ bad" Kol said with a laugh but I shook my head

"I'm being mean to everyone and I just cry _all _the time" I sighed "I really don't want to have this conversation with you"

"Why?"

"Because its you that's making me like this" I moved my arms away and pulled out of his grip. Wondering over to where I put down the bottle of bourbon, I picked on up and tossed it to him.

He easily caught it, unscrewed the lid and took a mouthful. I copied his actions with the second bottle.

Our eyes were connected as we both took mouthfuls of the drink.

"Cant we just talk this out?" Kol asked, taking lazy steps towards me

"I'd rather not when I'm like this" I mumbled, stretching my arms in the air and yawning simultaneously.

"Tired?"

"Considerably" I yawned again "But I need a shower first. And before you ask 'Want some company' no I don't"

I walked on past him and I felt his eyes on me as I closed the bathroom door behind me. Letting out a long, alcohol stained breath, I stripped off my jeans, jacket and shirt along with my underwear and hopped into the shower.

I didn't even bother for it to warm up, I just stood motionless underneath the slowly warming blasts of water.

I as such an emotional wreck all the time. I was actually considering ripping my face off or even staking myself to be rid of them.

Stupid Kol and his stupid compulsion. I turned so I could lean my head against the tiled wall.

Everything these days was so exhausting to me, I mean, alcohol doesn't really help but who can blame me? It dulls my senses so I don't have to put up with my head about to explode from everything.

"Violet"

I jumped slightly as I pivoted back around to find that Kol had joined me. I went to protest but I was pulled into a hug instead.

I practically collapsed into his arms as warm water continuously covered our bodies. He started to rub circles on my shoulder as seemed to just cry into him.

"Shh, it's ok" Kol cooed from above me. He cut off the water and picked me up off my feet, not bothering to dry us off.

I was soon enough placed on his bed with the covers over my body. Kol joined me beside me, pulling me into his body so he could snuggle me closely.

My eyes kept on drooping closed but I wanted to stay awake. It wasn't until Kol spoke that I finally let my tiredness overcome me

"Sleep Violet" He whispered and I instantly drifted asleep.


	34. Chapter 34

Ugh, my head was pounding and no matter how much I rubbed my face into the pillow it wouldn't shift.

I tried to roll onto my side but something was stopping me. I wanted to lie on my back but I was pressing against something.

I opened one eye and turned my head slightly to see Kol lying behind me with light noises coming out from his slightly parted mouth.

Oh god. I did it again. I let Kol in.

I felt bare underneath the covers and I lifted them up to see that I was completely naked.

I felt the colour drain from my face and I was out of the bed in an instant which thankfully didn't wake Kol.

Dashing into the bathroom, I was so thankful to see that my clothes were still on the floor and still in one piece.

I slipped back into my clothes before silently entering the bedroom once again. Kol was still sleeping so I quickly vampire sped out of the room and down the stairs.

The pain in my head had died down a little bit since I had woken up which I was thankful for.

I swung open the front door only to freeze to find Klaus standing outside. He seemed to be surprised to see me and we kind of stood in silence for a moment whilst just staring at each other.

"Klaus"

"Violet. What are you doing here?" He questioned and I back into the house so he could walk in

"Uh, I came to steal your alcohol but I cant be bothered now" I lied, circling around him so I was now at the front door. It was weird seeing him again because the last time I saw him was when he was torturing me to turn my emotions back on.

"Right" Klaus replied, turning around and disappearing into the house. Ok, I didn't expect him to do that.

But, I took his unexpected actions to my advantage and left the house, closing the door behind me.

It was raining as I walked down the path of the mansion and the cold weather hit me strong as I was only wearing a shirt and jeans.

My jacket was stained with blood so I chucked it in the bin before leaving. I prayed to god that my hair didn't run and stain my shirt.

I found myself walking straight home. usually I would consider going to the grill but considering how cold I was, I just wanted my warm bed.

Caroline was at school and Mom was at work so I hopefully had the whole house to myself.

Opening the door, I focused my hearing to see if anyone was in and thankfully I didn't hear any signs of life.

I tied my hair up into a messy bun as it was damp from the rain and made my way to the kitchen to make myself some hot chocolate.

Just because I was a vampire doesn't mean I cant have hot chocolate.

Whilst I waited for the milk to heat up in the microwave, I quickly dashed into my room to bring out my laptop so I could set it down in the living room.

As my laptop was turning on, I switched on the TV and amazingly found it playing Doctor Who so I left it to play as I went to finish my drink.

I wonder how Kol reacted to me not being in the bed when he woke up... I mean, I'm pretty sure he's up by now considering he's not as lazy as me.

He must be getting so annoyed with me these days. I do want to be with him I guess but I kept on having wars with myself on whether to tell him or not.

I finished making my hot chocolate and settled down on my sofa where my laptop was placed.

See, this was what I wanted to do. Just sit and home for the day and not do anything and not worry about anyone coming to kill me.

I literally sat on the sofa for at least 4 hours until there was a knock at the door and I had to drag myself out of bed.

Because I took my time getting up, the knocking became erratic so whoever it was really needed the door opened.

"Whats going o-" I began as I opened the door but a blur or pink went past me

"Valentina?" I shouted as she disappeared into the house. I closed the front door and followed where the sound was in the house.

She was in my room and chucking clothes out of my wardrobe without giving it a second thought

"Woah, hey" I appeared in front of her to stop her but she just turned and started stuffing my clothes into a bag.

"What the hell are you doing!?" I shouted to get her attention. Valentina finally turned around but only to shove the badly packed bag into my chest to hold.

I dropped the bag on the floor and grabbed her arm, spinning her around and grabbing onto her forearms

"VALENTINA!" I shouted once again "What the hell is going on!"

"You need to leave. Now" She replied bluntly. Maneuvering around my room and grabbing random things

"What? Why?" I questioned but she ignored me yet again. Valentina just continued to grab a load of my stuff.

She picked up a dress that she had chucked onto the floor and held it up against her own body, tilting her head.

"Put the dress down and tell me what the hell is going on" I snapped, ripping the dress out of her grip and turning her to face me again

"Fine!" She let out a deep breath "Word has gotten around that we're in the same town. They're coming to kill us"

And just like that, she pulled her arm out of my grip and going about my room again.

Ok, I was officially confused as hell right now. Valentina just continued to trash my room and pack things in the bag.

After a minute, I finally decided to help her. I mean, she wouldn't be joking with me right now, so it must be something serious that's going on.

5 minutes of packing things later, most of my possessions were in some random car and we were driving way over the speed limit.

"Ok. Explain!" I asked for hopefully the last time now that Valentina seemed more comfortable driving away from Mystic Falls.

"Legend said, that if you have two doppelganger, Libitina witches together. Dead, or alive, then you can harness enough power to destroy the other side and bring yourself back to life"

"W- Pardo- Excuse me?"

"Its some legend thing and people believe it to be true, so, they would never let Libitina witches become vampires"

"But, we're _both _vampires. So wait... Does that mean I can become human again?" A spark of hope flickered into my eyes as Valentina nodded her head

"If the legends are true which I'm pretty sure they are" She finished, focusing back on the road.

I flopped backwards into the passenger seat and let a smile spread across my face with a small laugh of disbelief.

"We have to get to Chicago. There's a coven of witches there who are waiting for us" Valetina added

"But wouldn't they want to kill us?"

"No, they're different from other witches"

I raised my head slightly in an 'oh right' way and glanced out the window.

A buzz from my pocket distracted me from my thoughts and I pulled out my phone to see a text from Caroline. Just as I was about to open the message, Valentina grabbed my phone, rolled down the window and chucked it out.

The sound of it cracked and then in a matter of seconds we were miles away from it.

"What the hell!" I screamed, looking back to the road to see if I could see it but we had driven too far.

"They can track us with that. Sorry" The small smile on her face showed that she wasn't sorry at all.

I shot daggers at her pretty much all the way through the journey until we finally arrived in Chicago.

I changed out of my old clothes before we got out the car and into some that Valentina had packed.

It was fairly warm here so a top and shorts were my choice of outfit. My hair was tied up into a ponytail as was Valentina's so we practically looked like twins considering she was also wearing the same clothes as me just different colours and styles.

We arrived at a warehouse which stood gloomily with no other buildings around it. The windows were boarded up and the door had a large padlock on it.

My mind flashed back to what happened with Rosemary and Natalia and when they done the body changing thing in the warehouse.

To be honest, I was slightly nervous about going in. It looked like there weren't many escape routes so if they went to kill us... They would probably kill us.

Valentina walked up to the door and knocked 3 times, the first two times were loud but the last knock was soft so I guessed it was some sort of code.

I focused my hearing and there were voices behind the door.

_"Are you sure its them?"_

_"Of course! She done the knock!"_

Valentina and I shared a look before the padlock snapped open. It made me jump and Valentina rolled her eyes at me.

The door creaked open and we were met by a woman with pitch black hair and pale skin who looked around 20 or so.

"Valentina" She greeted and her eyes diverted to me, widening slightly

"You have the doppelganger?" She gasped

"Yea... I have a name" I muttered, not liking being referred to as 'the doppelganger'.

"This is Violet" Valentina introduced and the woman smiled

"The legacy was continued"

I may be wrong... But I think she was talking about the fact that my name began with a V like all the other Libitina witches.

The woman gestured for us to come in and we did. There were around 5 other people here, two men and three woman.

It was weird seeing Warlocks because they're usually more secretive.

"The Libitina Witches have arrived" The first woman called out, gaining the attention of the others.

Valentina seemed to know everyone whereas I just stood there in silence as they all spoke to each other about a spell and the other sides demise. Nothing particularly interesting.

"We're ready" A woman who I think I heard being called Tamzin announced and everyone moved into a circle.

I hadn't realized that a salt circle had been drawn and candles placed in front of where each person stood outside the circle.

It finally dawned on me that this was it. This was big stuff which could change the future

"Are you sure this is ok? Nothing bad is going to happen right?" I spoke up but no one answered me, Valentina only pulled me into the circle with her.

"To begin the spell, you must be joint by blood" A man said in a monotone voice

I furrowed my eyebrows "We are connected by blood, she's like my great, great, great, grea-"

"He means by actual blood. We need to cut your skin" Valentina interrupted me, holding out her arm and instructing me to do the same.

I held out my left hand and waited. Suddenly, all the people started chanting incoherent words whilst Valentina and I stayed quiet.

At first, I didn't think anything was happening until a sharp pain erupted in the arm that I was holding out.

My immediately looked at it to see a long gash forming from no where which caused blood to spill out of it.

I suppressed a cry from the pain and tried to distract myself from it by looking to Valentina. She barely seemed bothered by the long cut on her arm. If anything, she was happy that the spell was working

When I thought things couldn't get any weirder, the blood that was spilling out of my slowly healing arm started to rise and fly in the air.

I watched in awe as the droplets of red liquid rose into the air and tangle with Valentina's. I was so distracted by the blood that I didn't realize that the chanting had become louder from the people

My eyes flickered from person to person as they were all simultaneously dragging a sharp knife down their arms and letting the blood drip to the floor.

I was about to speak out but something happened, an energy surged through me and my eyes closed.

Just like that, words started to fly out of my mouth, words I didn't even know and that weren't even in English.

My body felt like it was on fire, my legs and arms were tingling and I could feel something wet above my top lip.

I pried my eyes open and used my free hand to wipe underneath my nose to reveal the blood that was leaking from my nose.

My gaze flickered to Valentina to see that she hadn't been affected as much, she stood in concentration whilst muttering the spell.

My head began to spin and I felt more blood come out of my nose. I looked to my arm and the cut was still there, usually by now, it would have healed up with my vampire healing but it was still open.

"I-I can-t d-do this" I stuttered, letting my knees collapse and I fell to the floor in exhaustion.

The heat that I could feel from the candles vanished in a second which was followed by the sound of heavy objects falling to the floor.

I had my hands over my face as I attempted to rub away the dizziness.

"Violet"

I shakily let my hands move away from my face and looked up to see Valentina crouching in front of me.

Her eyes searched frantically around the room and I joined her, a breath catching in my throat.

All the witches and warlocks were on the floor. Dead. The spell had killed the all.

"W-what happened?" I asked as Valentina pulled me up, making sure I stayed standing.

"I don't know" She said, her hand trailing over the cut on her arm.

"Wait. Did the spell work? Are we human?" I questioned quickly and Valentina's eyes flashed with memories.

She turned to one of the un-lit candles and thrust out her hand. When nothing happened, she thrust it out again and focused her vision.

Still nothing. Valentina let out a small sigh of disappointment and she let her arm sag to her side.

What caught my eye was that there wasn't as much red on her arm as there was before.

"You're healing" I breathed and she followed my gaze. Her arm was now fully healed and a tear escaped her eye

"I'm still a vampire"

I pulled her into a hug and held her tight but jerked back as a sharp pain in my arm caused me to back away.

The cut on my arm was still there but it looked a tiny bit smaller than before.

"Why isn't it healing faster?" Valentina asked and I shrugged my shoulders.

"I had blood in the car so its not that I'm desiccating of anything..." I trailed off, thinking why I wasn't healing to the vampire norm.

An idea spiked in my head and I turned to the candle that Valentina was looking at before.

Copying her actions, I slowly let my non-injured hand hold out and focus on the candle. After a few seconds, there was silence and then suddenly, a flicker of light appeared around the wick of the candle.

Finally the candle lit and I stopped breathing for a second. Valentina stared at me in fascination as I stumbled back a few steps.

I was a witch again? I was human? But... My arm was healing slightly...

"What's going on?" I asked in a deep voice, wanting to make sure Valentina knew how serious I was.

"I don't know" Valentina replied in the same voice as me.

After that we just left, locking the warehouse behind us so no one could get in. I know it was bad just leaving all those bodies in their but I was officially freaked out.

I had my powers back by I was still healing like a vampire.

I still heard things like a vampire and smell things like a vampire...

Wait... Klaus was born a werewolf then turned into a vampire with his werewolf side dormant until he killed someone and then it was suppressed from a spell...

I was born a Libitina witch with a hex that brought out my powers then I was turned into a vampire, thus making my powers locked away...

What if I'm a hybrid like Klaus only a Witch _and _a vampire...

Surely that cant happen. That's why Bonnie's Mom couldn't be a which when she was turned. That's why any witch the is turned into a vampire cant be a witch too.

It upsets the balance of nature.

Well, according to the witches from earlier, a Libitina witch isn't on the side of nature.

Maybe its because of this that the spell brought back my witch side. But why didn't it happen to Valentina?

She's been dead for longer than me so surely it would have worked easier for her.

Unless... its because of that... Technically, I haven't been a vampire for as long as Valentine so maybe that's why it was easier for my to be changed and not her.

She has 500 years of being a vampire rolled up her sleeve whereas I have had mere months.

This was scary. Like, I was properly scared of this.

Right now, Valentina was driving to a hotel so we could crash for the night as I was severely exhausted.

She said that hopefully tomorrow we could figure out what was going on...


	35. Chapter 35

_"Violet stop! You're going to lose control!" Caroline screamed from in front of me and she grabbed my arms_

_A grin spread across my face as I kept eye contact with her. Soon enough, she started to scream and writhe in agony. Her arms dropped from mine and she fell to the floor, clutching her head._

_"Stop please!" She yelled through gritted teeth as more screams passed her lips. I didn't do anything._

_Why would I stop? It was fun to kill things. That is the main purpose of the Libitina witch. To cause death and destruction._

_That's why we couldn't die really, we would always come back._

_Now I may be part vampire, part witch it doesn't mean I'm not as powerful. My sisters body started to turn grey and veiny as one last breath escaped her lips before she was dead._

_A satisfied sigh was emitted from me as my eyes scanned the woods, a grin creeping up on my lips as I identified all of the bodies that were lying on the floor._

_All the grey, veiny bodies of my 'friends' lay on the floor and the pale, emotionless bodies of Matt and Bonnie joined them._

_Storm clouds cracked overhead and I started to walk out the woods, awaiting the arrival of a certain Original._

_"Violet" Klaus appeared in front of me, blood smeared over his mouth and staining his shirt._

_"Have fun there Klaus?" I cocked my head to the side, my now black hair blowing around my face._

_He went to tuck some strands of hair behind my ear but my hand caught his, gripping him tight so he couldn't escape._

_I felt an energy build inside me as Klaus tried to pry himself out of my hold but every moment I was holding him, he became weaker and weaker._

_"Vio...let" He strained his voice and he collapsed onto one knee. When I had weakened him enough, I let his hand go and his breathing came out heavy._

_"The almighty hybrid" I chuckled darkly "Falling at my feet. I should be privileged"_

_He went to talk but I struck him in the face with the back of my hand._

_He fell onto his side and spat out some blood from his mouth._

_I grinned once again as I pulled him up by his collar with one hand, so he was leaning against me for support._

_"I could kill you like that" I clicked my fingers with my free hand when I said 'that' "But I think I would settle for the cruelest for you"_

_I pushed forward so I planted a kiss on his lips, it lingered for mere moments before I pulled away and a final breath passed through Klaus as his body started to go veiny._

_His eyes were sparked with fear as I let him drop carelessly to the floor._

_I took in a deep breath as all I could feel was a blissful energy, tingling through my body._

_Every time I took a life, my power grew stronger and stronger and it was amazing._

_I walked back over to where my sister had met her unfortunate end._

_Elena lay on the floor with her heart on the floor beside her. She had messed with the Salvatore's hearts so I made the Salvatore's mess with hers by ripping it out._

_Well, I had to spell them to do it but it was satisfying to watch. Her scream in agony and them wince in pain at her cries._

_After that they ripped out their own hearts, just a nice touch. They lay side by side, I thought it would be meaningful to make them do that._

_Bonnie had death by spell, as did Matt. I couldn't think of anything particularly creative for them._

_Rebekah and Elijah were ripped apart by a hybrid and only after they were writhing mounds of flesh did I rip out their hearts._

_I made Tyler bite Caroline but I decided to kill her as it was taking too long for the bite to affect her for my liking. I then of course killed Tyler._

_I gladly killed Katherine, after I made her beg for her life. Just to ridicule her more before I ripped her heart out._

_The only person left was Kol. I deliberately left him till the end. I still couldn't think of a good way to end his life._

_I predicted he would be at the town square so that's where I headed._

_One other handy trick I have, I can predict and foresee things and I don't even have to sleep, just close my eyes and think._

_As I walked through the streets, humans just stood and stared at me as a breeze followed my path._

_Every person I went past would look and then, a snap would fill the air as their necks would break._

_So much death..._

_Just perfect..._

_Everyone must die._

_By the tie I made it to the town square, the streets were littered with bodies. All with broken necks._

_I plopped myself down on one of the many benches and awaited Kol's arrival._

_It took a minute or so for him to show and in that time I picked flowers that were on bushes, making them shrivel up in my hand and disintegrate into black ash._

_"Hello Kol" I smiled, hearing him appear behind me. I turned around only to have a stake plunged into my heart._

_I gasped at first but then... nothing._

_I let out a sigh and pulled out the stake, shaking my head at Kol as he stood before me._

_His brown eyes widened as I then lunged forward, shoving the stake that was coated with my blood into his chest._

_I kept my hand on the wood and emitted power through it. I could see it taking affecting on Kol and he started to stumble on his feet, coughing slightly._

_Blood started to spill out of his mouth and he grabbed onto my shoulders to hold himself up._

_"Violet... Please don't do this" He growled out at blood started to trickle out of his nose. I smirked in response, pushing him off me and letting his body fall to the floor._

_"Why not?" I tilted my head to the side and straddled over his hips so my head was above his. My hand slithered up to the stake and I started to twist it around, causing him to grunt and hiss in pain._

_"It's fun to kill people. You said that"_

_"Not everyone. You killed your own sister" He spat out, leaning up closer to me which made me slam the stake into his chest even more._

_He threw his head back and clenched his eyes shut, fighting back the pain._

_"You went to kill me" I moved my head to his ear and whispered "I thought you loved me?"_

_Kol's head flicked away from mine and I sat up again, pouting my lips slightly_

_"I have to kill you. You will destroy us all"_

_"No. You will end up destroying each other. I'm only speeding up the process" I snapped, giving the stake one more harsh twist._

_Kol hissed through gritted teeth and attempted to push me off him but he was still too weak from my spell._

_I held up the hand that had the silver ring on it, the one that Kol had given me and slid it off._

_I muttered incoherent words and focused solely on the silver circle. It flashed black for a second before fading back to its original colour._

_Once I was done, I grabbed Kol's hand which he was using to try and pry the stake out of his body and shoved the ring onto his finger._

_As soon as the metal wrapped itself around him, a shriek of pain passed his lips and he writhe around on the floor._

_Before I jumped off of him, I leaned down to his ear again "Thanks for the memories Kol" I whispered, pecking his cheek lightly and standing up._

_He shouts and yells rang through the silence of Mystic Falls and I turned, taking normal steps away from him._

_When I was a safe distance, I brought my hand up and clicked my fingers. Mere moments after this, Kol's cries stopped and the silence continued._

_Wind swept through the town which caused my hair to whip around my face. I felt a familiar power close so I turned around to find Valentina standing behind me_

_"Hello granny" I grinned, her face was cautious as was her posture_

_"Why? Why cant you stop this?" She questioned, taking slow steps towards me_

_"Why does everyone keep asking me this? Its fun?" I replied in a 'duh' tone. I closed my eyes quickly to see what she was going to do and laughed at what I saw._

_"That enchantment will get you no where" I chuckled and she froze_

_"But you know, there can only be one Libitina witch. That's why your sister died" I sued my vampire speed to appear in front of her "Vampire or not. you're dead"_

_My fingers clasped over her hair and I yanked hard so she was thrown off balance and onto the floor._

_I was above her in a second, shoving my hand into her chest and gripping onto her heart. A pain filled gasp was emitted from her body and she looked at me with pleading eyes_

_"Goodbye Doppelganger" I smiled happily, ripping her heart from her chest. Just like the others, he body began to go grey and veiny._

_I looked at my blood covered hand in distaste and wiped it on Valentina's top._

_Thunder boomed in the sky which was followed by cracks of illuminating lightening. Ah, just my kind of weather._

_I stood up from where Valentina's body lay and went to walk. Maybe Bree's bar will be open for a drink or two? Or even a kill_

_I turned around but was stopped by a piercing pain in my heart._

_My head sagged down to see a wooden dagger protruding from my chest, my eyes followed the hand that was holding it to find... Me?_

_Blond hair, which stopped at my shoulders and no make up, like I use to have it. Since I began to use my powers, my hair had turned black._

_Ah, I see, it was me before all the Supernatural things. Normal me. She had a threatening glint in her eye and I went to laugh but I couldn't utter anything_

_I lifted up my hand to see my fingers start to go grey and veiny._

_Her hand let go and I stumbled back, my confused eyes flickering from one hand to the other as the veins travelled up my body._

_"No" I hissed, going to attack her but it was too late, no more breaths passed my lips and my heart wasn't beating._

_My legs gave way and dropped to the floor-_

I shot up in bed with ragged breaths. Sweat beaded my forehead and my heart was beating at a million miles an hour.

What the hell was that? Was it a dream?

It felt too real to be a dream... A vision maybe. A vision that I kill... Everyone?


	36. Chapter 36

"Look, are you sure you're ok? You woke up with a start this morning" Valentina asked from beside me but I sushed her

"I'm fine. Just a bad dream" I replied as I looked out the window of the fast moving car. We had left Chicago this morning and now we were on the way to Vegas, yes, that far, to find some answers.

Valentina was talking about some group that she knew who had recently moved up there, travellers I think they were called.

I don't know, I haven't been told much but all I was right now was confused.

I was part witch and part vampire but I didn't know how... Maybe the spell stopped whilst I was being changed?

Oh well, I felt sorry for Valentina though. She really wanted to be human again but now she was stuck as a vampire.

Suddenly, a phone started ringing and a guilty look spread across Valentina's face. I furrowed my eyebrows and looked around to see a phone sticking out of her jacket pocket.

"So you threw away my phone and kept yours?" I asked angrily whilst snatching the phone out of the pocket and pressing the answer button.

Valentina went to protest but I had already pushed it up to my ear

"Hello, you have reached someone who is too much of a _bitch _to answer. Can I take a message?" I said, emphasizing on my insult

_"Wow, you really don't like her do you?" _Came a familiar voice with a small laugh at the end

"Oh, hey Damien"

_"So, whats the bitch done to you?"_

"She threw my phone away and kept hers. That and shes kidnapped me" I gave Valentina a glare as she continued driving.

"You have more contacts than m-"

"Shh" I snapped to her, cutting off her sentence.

_"Ah yes, I heard she took you. Everyone's frantic back in town"_

"And by frantic you mean..." I sighed

_"Lets just say the sooner you get back, the better"_

"Well _that's_ reassuring" Muttered Valentina

"Are you there now?" I asked, ignoring her comment

_"Yea, I've had several people attack me then asking of your whereabouts. Like I care"_

I snorted slightly "Thanks for the support Damien"

_"Anytime"_

And with that he killed the call. I chucked Valentina's phone onto the backseat and placed my feet up onto the dashboard

"Get your feet off my car!" She shouted but I held my hand up

"Sorry, I cant hear you over the sound of MY PHONE CRACKING!" I shouted in reply, keeping my feet where they were. That shut her up.

I'm pretty sure that if people were watching us they would think that we were ordinary twin sisters, arguing and messing around.

When the reality is that we dislike each other quite a lot and she slept with my boyfriend _and _pretty much ruined my life.

But other than that it was all puppies and rainbows.

After what seemed hours driving, we made it to Vegas and I was officially exhausted. I hated travelling too much, it would always make me feel ill but since becoming a vampire I wouldn't feel ill.

She wouldn't even let me play music as we went. Not even the radio, just the sound of the car whirring as we sped along the roads.

So, naturally, I was having the worst time of my life. I actually wished Kol was with me right now because of how boring and annoying it was.

We had arrived at a house which looked pretty out of place from the others on the street but as it was better than a warehouse I wasn't going to complain.

Valentina and I both walked up to the door and she knocked loudly. There was movement inside before the door opened just a fraction to reveal part of a mans face

"Yes?" He asked, pretty bluntly to be honest. I looked to Valentina, as if to tell her to talk. She rolled her eyes and stepped forward a bit

"We're here to talk to... Uh, Eve? Is it?" Valentina pulled out a piece of paper from her pocket and read it "Yea, Eve"

The man nodded and opened the door fully, revealing the house's dark interior.

I was slightly intimidated by it but followed Valentina in anyway. It was kinda groggy in the house but hey, I don't judge.

There was faint whispering from behind a gross, rotting door which was opened by the man who vanished afterwards.

Guessing he was a vampire...

Around a table in the room was a woman. She must have been at least 40 or so with long white hair and dark rings under her eyes which completely contrasted from her pale face.

"Eve?" Valentina said which made the woman's head snap in our direction. A sly smile crept up on her lips and she stood up sharply, her beady eyes moving between Valentina and I.

"Ah, yes. The Libitina witches. I have been waiting for you" She grinned, gesturing for us to sit on two broken looking chairs that also sat around the table.

Giving Valentina a nervous look, I took a seat and tried to look as relaxed as possible.

"What may I do for you?" Eve asked, pulling something out of her pocket and placing it on the table.

It was weird, a gem of some sorts which had been carved into a triangle. As soon as she placed it on the table, the corner closest to Valentina clouded into a red colour.

But for me, the corner that pointed in my direction turned a murky blue colour before going completely black.

"What is that?" I asked, stopping Valentina from going to explain

"A special crystal" She gleamed, lightly rubbing her finger over the top of it and slowly tilting her head to the side "One that can show what kind of being you are"

"So red is for a vampire?" Valentina added and Eve nodded. I frowned slightly as my corner wasn't red, but black instead

"So whats the black for?"

A strange sort of cackle was emitted from Eve and she snatched the crystal off the table and back into her pocket

"What can I do for you?" She asked again, ignoring my question. Valentina answered her but I wasn't listening.

Why didn't she tell me what the black meant? Was it bad?

My attention only came back into the conversation when my hand was grabbed from my lap and squeezed tightly.

"What the-" I blurted out as Eve gripped onto my hand. A burning feeling started to brew in my fingertips and I tried to pull myself away but she was holding on too tight.

I didn't notice that in Eve's other hand was Valentina's but her expression stayed the same. She even started giving me a weird look as I crinkled up my nose in discomfort.

It was only when I felt something wet on my top lip did I really struggle, using my other hand. I quickly wiped under my nose to find that yet again, blood was dripping from my nose.

"What's happening to m-me?" I gulped out as my mind went extremely fuzzy and I couldn't open my eyes without becoming disorientated.

And of course, to top things off, a piercing pain began to erupt in my brain and a scream passed my lips.

I clenched my eyes shut and held my head with my free hand.

Suddenly, Eve's grip was gone, as was the pain in my head. I opened my eyes and refocused them to see what happened.

"Hello love"

I shot up from the chair and gawked at Klaus as he stood with his hand around Eve's throat.

"Klaus?" I gasped, not believing he was here. I gaze flickered to Valentina but she was gone. No where to be seen.

Ah yes, I remember her a Klaus don't exactly have the best past.

"Yes, I thought Valentina would make a quick exit" He said with a smirk. He finally directed his gaze to Eve who was grinning manically at him

"Niklaus Mikaelson. Original hybrid. I'm honoured" She laughed and Klaus let her go.

"Sorry but aren't witches usually wanting to kill you?" I questioned and Klaus shrugged

"I guess not"

Eve randomly went to grab my hand again but I was out of her reach in an instant. Well, I was moved out of her reach by Klaus.

He stood protectively in front of me with his hand on my waist so I was pressed to his body.

"I'm trying to help her" Eve explained but Klaus' grip on me didn't waver. I was slightly uncomfortable in his hold but I accepted the protective gesture.

"Help her? It looked like you were going to kill her" Klaus said with a small snort at the beginning

"The process isn't complete. If she wants to become a full human again, then I must continue"

That's when I pulled out of Klaus' grip and stepped forward. A hand caught over mine and I spun back around to find Klaus with a serious expression

"Are you sure about this?"

"Positive. I don't want to be a vampire... I want to be normal again" I muttered, looking to the ground and slipping my hand out of his. He gave a reluctant nod and I sat back down in the chair

Eve was more than eager to take me in her hold again, as soon as she did this, everything came back.

The pain, the nosebleed but this time, it was worse

"Is there any side affects?" I asked through clenched teeth as I tried to suppress a scream.

"Nothing... Much. You will most probably forget all memories since your Witch side was activated" Eve replied and she went to mutter words under her breath

That's when I began to struggle again. Forget everything since when my witch side was triggered?

That happened when I was with-... _Kol._

I am going to forget everything. I could hear shouting from behind me but it soon blurred out as the pain in my head seared over and a let out a blood curdling scream.

After a few moments, I completely blanked out, all that was in my head was Kol.

_*3rd person POV*_

Violet passed out onto the floor but before impact was made, the hybrid dashed to her side, supporting her body by wrapping an arm around her waist and at the top of her back.

He placed her down ever-so gently before standing up again, a deadly glint in his eye.

In the blink of an eye, he had his hand in Eve's chest. The woman laughed lightly as the blue-eyed man crushed her beating heart.

Once his hand was removed and wiped on her clothes, Klaus turned his attention back to the girl lying on the floor.

His mouth parted slightly at what he saw. Her once pink hair had now turned completely black and her skin had turned a light colour.

Confusion filled his face as he couldn't comprehend how it happened. One second she was normal, the next she had changed.

Putting these questions to the back of his mind, he picked up the girl again and carried her out the house. Passing the dead body of the man who welcomed the doppelgangers into the house.

Klaus' car waited outside with a hybrid waiting by the door. The hybrid opened the car door for Klaus to place the unconscious girl in the back seat and closed it behind him. He turned to the boy

"Clean through the house, see if you can find anything on Libitina witches" Klaus instructed and the hybrid nodded his head, making his way to the house.

Klaus didn't waste anytime in jumping in the drivers seat and speeding away, but also being careful not to wake Violet in the back seats.

He scowled to himself at how easily he gave in to Violet being in pain. He and his hybrid had been following the girls since they left town and keeping their distance.

And of course, when Violet is in pain, he comes to the rescue. Something inside the mans brain just couldn't stand to hear or even see Violet in agony.

One thing that crossed his mind was what Eve said to Violet' question. Memories will disappear?

Which memories and how many?

What if she completely forgets who he was? A shudder trailed down Klaus' spine as his eyes kept on flickering between the road and the rear-view mirror where he could see Violet perfectly.

Even though her hair was now black and her skin a sickly pale colour, he couldn't help but gaze at her.

This girl had done things to him and he hated as well as loved it so much.


	37. Chapter 37

I squinted my eyes open at my surroundings. I had no idea where I was... Wait... I sniffed in slightly and I instantly recognized it.

I think I was in Klaus' bed. Kol's brother right? Ugh, why would I be thinking of Kol? And why was I on Klaus' bed?

Its like a huge hole had been drilled into my brain... I had no idea what was going on...

I sat up in the bed and tossed the cover off of me. As I done this, a few pieces of my hair fell in front of my face and I paused.

Since when was my hair black? I am literally so confused right now.

I stood up from the bed and left the room, finding myself at a staircase. The mansion looked so familiar but I couldn't work out where anything was.

Once down the stairs, I ventured through the house to see if I could find anyone. Maybe Kol or his brothers and sister even

I made it to what I guessed was the lounge area and a man sat in there. I immediately became embarrassed as I recognized it as Elijah.

I'm pretty sure the first time that I met him I was wearing a sheet...

"Violet" He was up in an instant "You're awake"

"Uh, yea... Why am I here?" I asked, pulling a confused face

"You don't remember?"

"Uh, no"

"What was the last thing you remember?" He asked, guiding me down onto one of the sofas.

I scrunched up my face as I focused hard on his question. I literally couldn't think of anything specific...

"Well... Kol attacked me because I was talking to Klaus and-" That's when my mind went completely blank "That's it" I murmured at the end

Elijah nodded and pulled his phone out of his pocket and pressed some buttons on the screen.

There was a feeling in my fingertips that I couldn't shake off. It was like a tingly sensation that kind of burned at the same time.

Elijah seemed to notice my discomfort "What's wrong?"

"It's weird, like my fingers are burning" I frowned and he took on of my hands, feeling over my fingertips

"It doesn't feel hot"

He let my had go and excused himself as he left the room so I was alone.

I curled up into the sofa I was sitting on, tucking my knees into my chest and holding them there.

I wonder where Caroline was right now? Wouldn't she be worried? I mean, I haven't spent much time with her since I got here but I haven't been here long.

Only a week or so right? That's all I can really remember...

The sound of the door opening drew my attention away from the feeling in my fingers. Kol walked in and my stomach dropped.

He wouldn't attack me again would he? The look on his face was the expression of complete lust and in an instant he was in front of me, pushing his lips onto mine.

I froze and didn't do anything. What the hell was he doing?! He attacked me and he thinks we can go back to normal just like that?

I pushed hard on his chest so he wasn't kissing me anymore and I quickly shot off the sofa, backing away from him.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" I shouted, my back connecting to the door. A look of confusion filled his features as he stood up and appeared in front of me

"Violet? It's me"

"Yes I know who you are. You're a dick that's what. You attacked me!" I yelled, opening the door and attempting to run out but I ran into someone.

Klaus stood in front of me, his eyes flickered to me then to Kol. My heart started pounding as I had two originals around me

"What's going on?" Klaus asked

"I could ask you the same question!" Kol glared as I favoured moving towards Klaus than him.

I mean, they are _both _vampires but I since Kol bit me for no reason, I preferred Klaus at this point in time.

"Something happened when she was in Vegas-" Klaus began cut I cut in

"Vegas? I haven't been to Vegas?" I said whilst looking between the brothers

"-And she has lost her memories up until the first time you bit her" Klaus finished, directing his words to Kol.

"_Pardon?"_ I growled in a deep voice. I had _lost _my _memories?_ No wonder my mind felt so blank.

Kol had stayed silent since Klaus had said this and then he vanished. I turned back to Klaus

"What's going on?" I asked and Klaus sighed slightly.

"Its a long story..."

No. No way I'm going to believe it. I'm a witch? And I have been turned into a vampire and I have a doppelganger who slept with Kol which made me turn off my emotions and kill people...

Great joke? I hoped it was a joke but the sincerity on Klaus' face proved it wasn't a joke and it was in fact true.

"So where do you and Kol stand?" he asked once explaining everything. I thought hard about this...

"Not on good terms. He attacked me for talking to you and I cant be with someone who is like that" I sighed, thinking back to when we first met and all the amazing times we had together.

Klaus looked like he was thinking but a buzz from his pocket distracted him. As he went to talk to the person on the phone, I wondered over to a vase which held a marvellous amount of flowers

All different types and colours. I reached out and went to touch one but something odd happened. Well, I say odd, more like totally creepy and what the hell is going on

The flower shrivelled at my touch, turning black and flaking away. I pulled my had away and looked at my fingers.

There wasn't anything different about them... But how did I kill the flower? Was it because of the whole 'Libitina witch' thing?

UGH! Everything is just one big question! I turned back around and watched Klaus as he was focused intently on his phone call.

It was weird... I had this strange attraction to him. I mean, nothing will probably happen. He's the almighty Original hybrid and I'm a witch with severe amnesia. It will never work.

But I was a sucker for guys with British accents.

I sighed again before plopping myself down on the couch with a thud. I rubbed my temple with my fingers as I could feel a headache coming on.

All this thinking and trying to remember things was hurting my head.

"You ok?" Klaus asked and I jumped slightly. He smirked as I nodded my head.

"Yea, just my head" I murmured, rubbing my hands over my face hard to see if I could feel a bit refreshed.

I just needed a shower and something to eat. I didn't actually realize how hungry I was until my stomach made a rather loud and weird noise.

"I'll take you home" Klaus stated, obviously understanding my needs.

I gave a smile before standing up. I thought he would walk me to his car but instead he wrapped a hand around my waist and brought his other on under my knees so I was pulled into a bridal carry.

It shocked me slightly but not as much as when he suddenly shot off. I had to bury my head into his chest as the wind poked my eyes like daggers.

We came to an abrupt stop and I opened one eye to check my surroundings. We were outside my house.

I didn't realize how much I had huddled myself into Klaus body until he cleared his throat and I immediately let go, nearly tumbling directly to the floor but thankfully he placed me on my feet.

"Uh thanks" I said with a blush hitting my cheeks as he was smirking at me.

"No problem. If you need me" He reached into his pocket and pulled out a phone which didn't look like his "Then call"

Wait, was he giving me a phone? I had a phone

"I uh, have a phone" I laughed but Klaus shook his head

"Your Doppelganger broke it" He stated and I made an 'o' shape with my mouth, taking the phone from his hand.

"All your previous contacts are on here" He added

I looked down to the phone and went through the contacts. He was right, there were loads of contacts on there.

"Thanks" I said but when I looked up again Klaus was gone. I frowned and scanned around but I couldn't see him anywhere.

Ok...

I knocked on my front door and hoped someone was in as I didn't have a key. I didn't have anything apart from my newly acquired phone.

No one answered so I had to go around the back and check my bedroom window because I don't usually lock it.

_Thank god_ it was unlocked so I slid it up and jumped in, accidentally hitting my head on the top of it.

My room was seriously messy with some random pieces of clothing on the floor. I don't remember leaving it that messy...

Shrugging my shoulders I picked up the fabric and hung it back in my wardrobe and cleaned up my room as there was nothing else to do.

My laptop was sat on my desk and I turned it on to find an email. I didn't usually get emails.

_"Hey! What the hell happened to your phone girl? I've been calling you for ages so I've had to result to freaking email to talk to you. Caroline doesn't know where you went and everyone's going a bit cray cray. Just mail me when get back as I'm staying in Matt's house and working at the grill now for a lil bit so just message me!_

_Love you, Taylor xxx"_

Oh my god, I forgot that Taylor was in America _and _a vampire. He's staying in Matt's house? Poor Matt.

I went to type back but I didn't see the point in it, I should go to the grill and see him. I'll probably see everyone else there.

Before doign anything else however, I went to get something to eat as my stomach just made constant noises.

Two chocolate spread sandwiches later and I was back into my bedroom.

One thing that I wasn't happy about was my hair. I really didn't like plain colours such as black that's why I never usually went dark colours.

But right now I didn't have the energy to go over it so I'm just gonna have to deal with it for now.

Quickly jumping into the shower, I washed my hair and body so I didn't feel as grim as before.

I checked my appearance in the mirror once I was out and grimaced slightly. My usually normal pale skin was even paler and I had some dark circles under my eyes.

I tried to brighten up my skin with make up but it wasn't really working. I settled with just doing some eyeliner and mascara.

Leaving my hair down so it trailed down my back, I slipped into a black dress with some black flats and left the house, taking some money and my phone.

I hope I didn't do anything bad previously... I mean, I wouldn't want to fall out with anyone considering to me I've only been here for roughly a week.

The grill was really busy when I got there but I spotted Caroline and her friends instantly as they looked the most glum out of the whole building.

I saw Tyler look over in my direction and he had to do a double take before his eyes went wide

"Violet!" He exclaimed which made everyone look in my direction. Caroline was the first to appear in front of me, pulling me into a hug so tight that I could barely breath

"Oh my god I was so worried about you! What happened!?" She asked whilst still hugging me.

"Its kind of a complicated story" I whispered in reply. She finally let me go and pulled e over to the table.

Pretty much the rest of the group asked what the hell happened, well, all apart from Damon. He seemed bored.

I literally just told them that I had a spell put on me which turned me human again but it caused me to lose my memories.

Most of them where like 'What?' and the rest were just too confused to even say anything. Trust me, I was exactly the same.

"So you literally remember nothing?" Tyler asked and I shook my head

"Nothing from when Kol attacked me the 'first time'" I air quoted the last time as from Klaus, it wasn't the only time Kol went to or did bit me.

"And you and Kol are good?" Elena asked and I snorted

"Kol and I are anything but good. I may even say that I hate him" Ok, my hate wasn't that strong but I was severly pissed at for him biting me and leaving me last year without any explanation.

"Well I'm bored" Damon muttered and everyone rolled their eyes

"Yea, I'm bored of this story too but everyone always wants me to explain it" I replied, cracking my knuckles to which Caroline cringed too

Everyone just started talking to each other after that. I sat in silence and began texting Klaus.

I don't know why but it was fun. No one else was making an effort to talk to me and Klaus was so I favoured messaging him rather than sitting in silence.

_"So everyone knows now?"_

"Yep. Thankfully they were too confused to ask too many questions"

_"So now you're being unsociable and not talking to them?"_

"Well, no one is talking to me so I'm talking to you. Got a problem with that?" I smirked down at my phone at his reply

_"Yes, you're distracting me from my work"_

"What work is that?"

_"I'm painting and you're still distracting me"_

I raised an eyebrow at that I waited for about 10 minutes before replying. I quickly went to the toilet and came back to see a message alert on my screen.

_"You're just going to stop talking to me now?"_

"You said you didn't want any distractions..."

_"Doesn't mean I wanted you to stop typing. It just slows me down"_

I kind of 'awwed' in my head and a stupid smile spread on my face which unfortunately caught Damon's attention

"_What_ are _you_ goofing at?" He questioned and I shoved my phone into my pocket. Everyone looked at me now and I felt heat in my ever so pale cheeks

_"Uh,_ something on Tumblr" I quickly lied but Caroline wasn't fooled

"When you smile at something on Tumblr you usually look like a maniac and not like someone who just got a text from a boy" She said sternly "Who is it"

"No one" I replied immediately, cursing as my phone went off signalling I had another text from Klaus.

"Who is it?" Caroline repeated and I shot out of my seat, keeping my phone in my pocket.

It would be kind of embarrassing if they find out it was Klaus I was talking to...

Forgetting that I was going against a vampire, Caroline was grabbing my phone out of my pocket in an instant and going to open my phone. Thank god I had a pass code on it but that didn't stop her from reading the lock screen.

_"Klaus?"_ She asked, dumbfounded "You're texting Klaus with a big smile on your face?"

"Hey! Don't judge!" I defended, grabbing my phone out of her hand and unlocking it to read Klaus' text.

_"Come on love, no need to ignore me"_

"Caroline stole my phone, sorry"

Looks like I'm going to have to take this elsewhere... I bid my farewell to the group and Caroline had a suspicious look on her face as I walked out the grill.

God this was awkward.

My phone started continuously buzzing and it revealed that Klaus was now calling me

"Yea, sorry about that" I laughed down the phone to which Klaus joined in

_"No problem love. Let me guess, they don't want you to talk to me?"_

"They didn't say anything like that and even if they did then I wouldn't listen to them. They cant control my life" I announced, feeling proud about myself as I said that.

_"That sounds like the Violet I remember"_

I went silent for a moment, I wonder if I changed from what I could remember.

_"Something I said love?" _Klaus asked, understanding my silence

"Was I different? Like did I like anyone or hate anyone?" I trailed off as I casually walked along the path "I want to know"

_"Surely Caroline can tell you that?"_

"Caroline didn't say anything. I think She was too confused about the whole thing" I sighed, twirling a strand of my black hair in my free hand as I strolled along.

Klaus paused before replying _"Come to the mansion if you want me to tell you"_

I knew he was going to say that. I agreed to come over and set off in the right direction.

I just wanted the hole in my head to be filled. Even though they may not be accurate or helpful memories, I just wanted little fillers to make things clearer for me.


	38. Chapter 38

"Well that's an interesting painting" I commented as I walked into the art room of the Mikaelson mansion. Klaus had most probably heard me come in as he didn't turn around or flinch as he continued to paint.

"Yes, I like to think that it express' society" He replied, not turning around as he continued to paint.

I tilted my head to the side and tried to understand the painting. It looked like a bubble but there were different things inside it which I couldn't make out because it he hadn't painted it yet.

"Looks like a giant bubble" I grinned, walking to his side. I saw him roll his eyes and he placed down his paintbrush, examining his work.

"Needs more shade" I added and he raised an eyebrow. I think I remember him saying that to me a little while ago when I was painting and it made my painting better.

"I think you're right" He said with a smirk and he went to pick up his paintbrush again but I snatched it away from his grip.

"What are you doing?" He questioned but I ignored him and went to the paints that were set out, mixing some dark colours around so they matched the main colour of the canvas.

Pushing him out the way, I decided to paint the rest of his picture...

*3rd Persons POV*

Klaus stood stunned as Violet simply shoved _him_ out the way and starting painting on _his _canvas. What stunned him even more was that he wasn't doing anything about it, just watching.

Klaus instantly remembered the time when he helped her with her painting in the woods, just before Ko attacked her.

He studied each of her movements and started to pick up on little things she would do. Like trace her finger over parts of the canvas randomly and bite her lip all the time.

Violet also seemed to tilt her head from side to side as she studied her addition to the hybrids painting.

It was the one thing that Klaus couldn't help but admire about her. She didn't care that Klaus could kill her at any moment or about how dangerous he was. She would go and boss him around and not give a damn about it.

As much as Klaus hated being bossed and ordered around, he found himself practically tamed by the girl. If she called, he would come.

After about 5 minutes of watching her, Violet placed down the paintbrush and went on to admire her input to the originals picture.

"There" She grinned again, turning to him "Done"

"I will admit, I'm impressed" Klaus said, crossing his arms as he studied her and the painting once again

"Impressed? Come on. I made it like, ten times better" She scoffed, mocking him by crossing her arms too

Klaus raised an eyebrow at her words "I would watch who you're talking to love"

Violet let a smirk plant on her face and she quickly dipped her finger in some blue paint that was nearby and poked it on his cheek.

"I would watch you you're talking to... too" She threatened, trying to sound overpowering but all it did was make the hybrid smirk even more

"You actually put paint on me?"

"Yep" She replied, popping the 'p'. Klaus gave out a small sigh before dabbing his finger into some red paint and wiping it down her nose.

Violet's mouth fell open as the cool, thick liquid was smeared down her nose from bridge to tip.

"Seriously? I only dotted your cheek!" She exclaimed, reaching for more paint but Klaus was two steps ahead, moving the pallet away from her.

"Ah ah ah. No" He spoke like he was telling of a child which made Violet slightly annoyed. What Klaus forget to move out the way was the paint brush that Violet used for the picture.

She grabbed it and smeared a large, dark swipe across Klaus' face and that was the last straw for him.

"I would run" He glared and Violet dropped the brush before sprinting out the room. A small giggle passed her lips as she turned into the lounge and quickly slamming the door behind her.

What she didn't notice was the fact that the blue-eyed hybrid was already in the room. She became aware of this when she pushed up against the door with Klaus holding his hands on her waist.

Before Violet could even protest, all manors of colours of paint were smeared over her face, causing her to slam her eyes shut.

Klaus began to laugh as he let go of her body and she began to wipe the paint away form her eyes

"Dude!" She cried, blinking her eyes rapidly before focusing them on a laughing Klaus "I actually hate you"

"Aw love, no you don't" Klaus grinned, appearing directly in front of her again and trailing a paint covered finger down the black-haired girls cheek. Since there was already paint on her face, Violet didnt complain when he done this

"No, I really do" She glared, trying to look as annoyed as possible but when Klaus leaned down to her ear she tensed slightly

"No, you really don't" He whispered, making a shiver run down the girls spine. Klaus couldn't help but smirk at his achievement to make her shiver

Violet looked up to find Klaus staring straight at her. Their eyes connected and sliced into each others, their noses practically touching because of how close they were.

Klaus' hands were sat on Violet's hips and Violet's hand lay on top of his.

Small, shaky breaths passed the girls lips as Klaus gradually leaned in closer and closer. As every moment went by, Violet's eyes flickered between Klaus' lips and his eyes.

Tired of the waiting, Violet finally pushed up so their lips connected. That's when it clicked in Klaus' brain and he pushed down onto her lips harder to deepen the kiss.

It was all new to Violet considering her memories were at loss but for Klaus it was different.

Yes, he may have kissed Violet but that was when it was Rosemary in Violet's body so it wasn't right for him. But this, now, was just paradise to him.

The hybrids fingers dug ever so slightly into her hips and Violet's hands made their way to his neck, playing with his hair a bit.

He trailed his tongue along her bottom lip and bit down slightly causing Violet to growl and open her mouth slightly which gave him his chance.

Klaus managed to slip his tongue in Violet's mouth which made their tongues dance together. He pulled her closer to his body if that were even possible.

Soon enough Violet was backed up against the door and Klaus pushed down harder.

They both knew exactly where this was going... But neither of them stopped.

Knowing this however, Klaus wrapped his hands underneath Violets thighs so she was lifted of the ground with her legs now wrapped around Klaus' waist.

He managed to maneuver through the house until they made it to his bedroom without breaking the kiss. Something Violet was particularly proud of.

Violet's back connected to the cool mattress but she didn't spend long there as she pulled Klaus down so she could straddle his hips.

Her dress had ridden up to her waist so she quickly pulled the whole thing off her body before planting kisses down Klaus' collarbone.

A moan passed his lips as Violet tugged up his top and continued her trail. Klaus quickly pulled the fabric off his body and pulled Violet back up so he connect his lips to hers again.

In an instant Klaus flipped them over whilst quickly pulling down his jeans. Violet gasped from the movement and continued to emit noises as Klaus started to kiss along her bare chest and stomach.

Violet's hand gripped onto Klaus' hair as she pulled his face back up to hers. A few seconds passed as the two, breathing heavily, just stared at each other before hungrily attacking each others mouths.

One of the hybrids hands clenched onto her thigh as the other supported him from falling onto her body.

The witch racked her hands over Klaus' chest which caused him to shiver slightly at her touch...

*Klaus' POV*

I watched as Violet's chest rose and fell slightly as she slept. I myself had slept for a while but only just woke to find her still sleeping.

I couldn't help but smile at her. Reaching over I tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear so it was out of her face.

She seemed to respond to my touch as she moved her head slightly and rolled over onto her side so her back was now facing me.

I should really let her sleep but I couldn't resist to tease her. I reached my hand out again and lightly dragged my fingertips along her spine as the covers only covered up to her waist so her back was exposed.

Such a beautiful figure and beautiful girl. After all my years of living I had never fallen for someone so hard. Valentina was a mistake but Violet was like a blessing.

A small noise came from her as I continued to trail my fingers along her back.

"I will break your hand" She muttered and I laughed. She finally rolled back over and stretched her arms up

"What time is it?" She questioned and I checked my watch

"It's 8 in the evening love" I replied and her eyes went wide

"_Shit!" _She cursed and I raised my eyebrows. Faster than I could register, she was up and out of the bed in seconds, grabbing her dress of the floor and slipping it on.

I would have preferred her without the dress but she obviously had to be somewhere so I wasn't going to comment.

"Late for something?" I asked whilst she tied her hair into a ponytail.

"Yes! I was meant to be meeting Caroline and Bonnie at Elena's for a girls night nearly an hour ago!" She spoke fast and frantic and I had to suppress another laugh

Using my vampire speed, I dressed myself and appeared in front of her so she would stop moving.

"Want me to take you?"

She looked down and sheepishly nodded her head, adding a "Yes please" after.

Laughing and shaking my head, I scooped her up into my arms and whooshed to the Gilbert residence.

I could hear the girls chatting in the house as I placed Violet onto her feet. She looked at the house and I expected her to leave and go inside but I was completely taken off guard when she spun back around to face me and press her lips onto mine.

It lingered for a few moments before she pulled away and said "Thank you" and with that, she left me on the road.

That girl was always so full of surprises.

*Violet's POV*

I took in a deep breath before knocking on the door. I hoped Caroline wouldn't be too mad at me for being late. At least I didn't completely blow them off,

Crap! I didn't think of a lie to tell them. I cant exactly tell them that I just spent practically my whole day at the Mikaelson mansion with Klaus...

Maybe I could make it all depressing and say I needed time to think about my forgotten memories and lost track of time? Yea, that might work.

The door swung open and I was greeted with a rather unpleasant face from my sister.

"And _where _have _you_ been?" She inquired, folding her arms sternly.

"I uh... Needed some time to myself" I murmured, putting on the bets show of my life right now...

Caroline seemed to understand what I meant as her arms dropped and she pulled me in the house.

"Sorry for snapping at you" She had a guilty look on her face but I held her hand and squeezed it tightly

"I'm fine Care. It was just a moment" I reassured her to which she nodded, leading me into the kitchen where Bonnie and Elena where.

They both beamed at me when they saw me. Elena even came over and hugged me

"Violet hey, we didn't think you'd com-" She pulled back and sniffed in slightly "Why do you smell like that?"

Caroline was beside me in an instant, pulling the sleeve of my dress closer to her nose and sniffing deeper.

"Why do you smell of... dog?"

Oh crap. That was Klaus' smell. Obviously with their vampire instincts, they can detect werewolf. I didn't have enough time to have a shower...

"Wait. Dog? You mean Klaus?" Bonnie chipped in and they all gave me incredulous looks

"I was having my moment at the Mikaelson mansion ok! Klaus was just refreshing my memory!" I lied but they didn't look convinced

"Wait- did you _sleep_ with _Klaus?" _Caroline asked with a cringed out look on her face. Crap. I couldn't lie anymore.

Busted.

Since I didn't reply, all the girls knew it was a yes and they all pulled totally over-dramatic, disgusted faces.

"Seriously?" Caroline commented "I mean, _Klaus_ of all people?"

"And you said I was bad, going from 'brother to brother'" Elena added coldly to which I had no idea what she was talking about.

"What? Look Elena. It may have been scrambled in that brain of your that I have no memory pretty much what so ever of 'recent' events to you guys. Cut me some slack ok?" I argued, Bonnie however just looked horrified

"Is that what you do? Go around all the time and sleep with the enemy?"

_"The enemy? _What are you? Five? Grow up Bonnie. So what if I slept with Klaus. I don't see you with perfect, flawless lives!"

"He's making out lives hell and you just go and sleep with him?" Elena started again but I had had enough. I only just noticed that Caroline hadn't said anything since my first argument

"Well sorry that Klaus is helping me through an extremely tough time right now. I'll just go and bottle it up and kill myself, would you prefer that?" I questioned, looking at each of them one by one.

They all remained silent after that. I shook my head at my 'friends' and turned to leave the house but Elena's voice stopped me

"You have to choose a side Violet. Them or us"

I looked back around "Right now? From the way that you've treated me. Them"

And with that I spun on my heel and left the house. It felt like my anger was bubbling over as I stalked down the porch steps.

As I walked down the street to my house, something weird started to happen. The street lamps that were strategically placed along the path started to flicker as I walked past them.

I stopped at one that was close to me and glared at it. At first, nothing happened, but when I thought back to what Elena and Bonnie had said, my anger boiled over and light bulb in the lamp smashed.

I jumped slightly and glanced around to make sure no one had seen what I done and thankfully no one was around.

Just thinking about what I just did made me walk faster. My Mom was home when I got in and she tried to talk to me but I blanked her, walking straight past her and sealing myself in my room.

I paced around as my thoughts became a jumbled mess. How could they resent Klaus so much that if I slept with him then they would turn against me?

Plus, I didn't even know what Elena meant by 'them or us'. I just favoured 'them' as 'us' were treating me like crap.

Thinking ahead, I quickly switched my phone off and locked my door so no one could talk to me.

I pulled my dress off me for the second time today and tossed it to the floor, not bothering to clean it up.

Taking a long shower, I made sure to wipe the smell of Klaus off my body. It's not that I didn't like it or I was embarrassed by it, its just right now I felt too angry to appreciate it.

I didn't bother to dry my hair fully. I just collapsed into my bed and let sleep come to me.

Hoping that tomorrow would be a better day.


	39. Chapter 39

"Really Caroline? A party?" I questioned as my sister manically ran around the Salvatore boarding house setting up.

"Everyone is so glum recently, so, a party is in need" She replied whilst setting out a drinks table.

How Stefan and Damon agreed to this I have no idea. They were out right now so it was just Caroline and I in the boarding house.

"Yea well some of us are glum for a reason" I commented, crossing my arms and leaning against the frame of the door and raising an eyebrow.

Caroline gave me a disapproving look but she knew what I was talking about. It had been a couple of days since the whole argument with Elena and Bonnie and ever since then I had been giving them the cold shoulder.

Well, I hadn't actually left my house since then because I had program's to catch up on but its the point that counts.

"_They_ wont be there tonight will they?" I moaned and I moaned even louder when Caroline nodded her head.

"And just like that I'm not going" I muttered under my breath but of course with Care being a vampire she heard and appeared in front of me.

"Oh no you don't. You are coming to this party. Get out of the house and be social for once"

"I'm always out the house!"

"You've been stuck in there for two days only coming out of your room for food and drink. You have not been social" Caroline argued, placing a hand on her hip.

I pouted my lips and finally gave in "Fine, but if they so much as talk to me, I'm leaving"

She reluctantly agreed and let me go home whilst she continued to prepare.

I will admit, one thing I missed about being a vampire was the super speed. It kills me to walk around places these days. I couldn't drive so I couldn't use Caroline's car.

Thinking about that... I really should learn to drive... I mean, I did when I was a vampire because I had better reflex's but as a human it would probably be abut 3 seconds before I hit into something.

I fancied a drink at the grill so I made my way there instead of going home. That and my Mom was home today and she would more then likely want some 'mother-daughter' bonding time.

No thank you.

I instantly spotted a familiar face at the bar and taking the advantage that he was a vampire I gladly joined him.

"Damien! So good to see you!" I cheered as I sat down beside him. He gave me a weird look

"Uh, hi?"

"So how have you been?" I beamed which only confused him more

"I'm fine. What the hell do you want?" He asked incredulously so I just cut to the chase. Luckily, Matt wasn't working today

"Can you compel me a drink please"

"Uhh... No" He smiled, taking a sip of his bourbon. I furrowed my brow at his answer

"No? Come on man, we're buddies!" I cried, pouting my lips out slightly

"Not really"

"But we have so many fond memories! When you vervained me and when Alex and I found you at that party and when we apparently slept toge-"

"Ok! I'll get you a drink..." He muttered and I fist pumped the air in victory. I don't know why but I was in an extremely good mood today.

Once Damien ordered me a scotch, I made my way to the back booth of the grill and sat happily by myself. It had been a while since I had been here and it was nice to have some time to myself.

I think I must have sat there for a good 2 hours when I was distracted by my phone ringing. I expected it to be Caroline but was surprised to see Klaus' name pop up on the screen.

We hadn't spoken since that whole, ahem, thing so I didn't really know what to expect of this phone call.

"Bonjour" I greeted

_"Violet, long time no speak"_

"Its been like two days Klaus"

_"No matter. I need you to come over to the mansion"_

"Ugh why? Cant you ask me another time?"

_"Not really no. See you soon Violet"_

And with that, he ended the call. Great, now I'm being summoned. I wonder what he wanted?

Well I suppose I should go...

I sighed quite loudly and left the Grill. It's not that I didn't want to go and see Klaus and see what he wanted its just that I was happy just chilling by myself until the party.

I took longer than I needed too to walk to the mansion. I was just trying to think of all the things Klaus would have wanted from me.

My questions were soon answered when I got there. As soon as I opened the door, there was a smash from beside me as something wooden was thrown against the wall next to the door.

I jumped back quickly and looked to see where it came from. Surprisingly, Rebekah was standing there with a tear stained face. Her eyes were red but from crying instead of vamping out

"Rebekah!" A male voice roared from another room and soon enough Klaus came in. His face was thick with anger but when he saw me it relaxed a bit.

And now I've just walked into a family argument...

"I'm gonna wait outside" I said softly whilst then closing the door.

As soon as the door closed, voices boomed through the house. I felt really bad in walking in because I knew Rebekah was sensitive when it came to her family.

Well, you cant exactly blame me considering Klaus invited me over. I also felt awkward about hearing them, I sat down on the steps that lead to the porch and placed my hands over my ears.

I even started humming a tune to block out the screams of Rebekah and the yells from Klaus.

Suddenly the front door opening sounded loudly and I was grabbed from my sitting position and roughly slammed against a wall. From the force of it, my head smacked rather hard and I suspected it was bleeding

Rebakah's hand was around my neck which made it practically impossible to breath. My hands gripped over hers as I tried to pry her off of me but it was no use.

"You bitch! You have ripped this family apart!" She hissed as she began to lift me off the floor so I was only being held up by my neck.

"I did-didn't do a-anything" I spluttered out, kicking my feet around so I could touch the floor.

Just as I began to lose consciousness, her grip vanished and I dropped to the floor with a thud. More coughs were emitted from me before I could fully open my eyes and see what had happened.

Rebekah was now standing further away on the path that lead to the stairs with dirt smudges on her jeans and top. I only then just noticed that Klaus was standing in front of me, his fists balling as he faced his sister.

"How could you Nik? She has ruined you and Kol and all you do is protect her?" She spat, going to lunge again but Klaus was in front of her in an instant.

"It isn't her fault Bekah!" Klaus shouted back "She has lost her memories. She didn't chose to be a part of this but she was thrown into it anyway. You think she wants to be a witch?"

The pair continued to argue about me but I couldn't focus on them. All I could feel was a sort of blaring feeling in the back of my head.

I moved my position to be on my hands and knees so I could attempt to stand up but when I did so, blood dripped from my face onto the porch. I brought my hand up to find blood dripping from my nose.

My head started to throb and I couldn't even hold myself up properly. My body collapsed to the floor and I rolled onto my back.

It's like I couldn't suck in any breath either and I found it hard to keep my eyes open. I could feel the blood trickling down the side of my face from my nose and I didn't have the strength to fight the throbbing pain in my head.

*3rd persons POV*

As Violet's head lulled to the side and her breathing became barely audible, Klaus and Rebekah hit the peak in their argument.

"Kol has fled this miserable town when he found out your little night with her. He despises you Nik. That's how much family means to you" Rebekah screamed, channelling nothing but hatred towards her brother.

"Kol made his mistakes with Violet. It's his fault that she doesn't want to be with him anymore. Kol may care for Violet but I care for her too" Klaus argued, thinking back to all the time's Kol attacked Violet because he was jealous. No relationship should be like that, especially a vampire and human relationship.

It seemed the female original had had enough of the hybrid as she calmed herself down. Her gaze flickered over to the porch top where she had attacked Violet and a small smile spread across her face when she saw a still figure lying on the ground.

"If you care for her so much Nik then why is she lying on the ground and not in your arms?" Rebekah pouted, tilting her head to the side slightly.

Klaus spun around and a look of dread filled his features as the smell of Violet's blood finally came to him.

In a second he was by her side and scooping her up in his arms. Her body sagged and her head fell back as the hybrid vampire sped to his bedroom so he could lay her on his bed.

Quickly, Klaus bit into his wrist and pressed it against Violet's slightly parted mouth. Worry spread through him as he couldn't feel her drink the blood.

Soon enough, his wrist healed and he went to bite it again but was stopped by Violet sitting up abruptly and inhaling a large amount of air.

"What happened?" Klaus asked form beside her and she looked to him

"I-I don't know... It wasn't your blood that healed me, it was... Me" She whispered, her eyebrows knitted together in confusion as she tried to work out how her own body healed her.

Klaus also had utter confusion on his face but the only thing he was happy about was that she was ok.

Violet brought her hand up to her face to rub her eyes but as she brushed against her face it caught something wet.

Bringing her hand to view it she saw the blood that had previously trickled out of her nose was still on her.

Her eyes cautiously flickered to Klaus to see him with an emotionless expression, his eyes facing her and not her hand.

"You can use the bathroom to clean yourself up" Klaus said, his eyes looking in the direction that his en suite was.

Violet nodded before bringing herself off the bed and walking off in that direction, feeling Klaus' eyes burning into the back of her head.

*Violet's POV*

I looked in one of the many mirrors and turned the hot tap on. My mind was seriously boggled right now.

How did my body heal itself? I definitely wasn't a vampire anymore and I'm pretty sure and I'm pretty sure I didn't manage to actually drink Klaus' blood otherwise he would have said.

Once the tap was warm, I dipped my hand in it and wiped my face, making sure I didn't just smudge it all over my face.

After the blood was gone from my face, tied my hair up into a ponytail and stretched my arms up into the air before coming back into the room.

Klaus was still in the chair when I came in and his head snapped up.

"So. What did you need me for?" I asked, finally remembering the reason that I came here for.

"We found some information from when you were in Vegas about the Libitina Witch"

My eyes widened when he said this and some hope sparked in me. Maybe there's a way to not be a witch. I mean, being a vampire would obviously get rid of it but no way I want to be vampire... Again.

Apparently when I was a vampire without my emotions I was pretty horrible to everyone and killed people.

Something I'm not particularly happy with.

I was about to ask him about it but phone started to play out loud. What confused me was that a ring tone started playing that I didn't actually remember setting.

Maybe I set it before and now I couldn't remember but I rolled my eyes when I saw Caroline's name flash up on the screen.

I sighed before answering, holding up my finger for Klaus to wait.

"Yes Caroline? Did a balloon pop for your party?" I said sarcastically

_"Shut up. I need you to come over and help. Bonnie bailed on me so you're going to have to help"_

"I don't see why I _have_ to though?"

_"Sh. You're my sister and you're helping otherwise I'm hiding your Manga collection and burning it" _She threatened and that's when my attention was peaked.

"You. Wouldn't. Dare" I replied, my eye twitching slightly at her blackmail.

_"Come over here now. Or say good bye to Death Note"_

I let out a growl of frustration before answering "Fine. I'll be there in 10"

_"5" _She demanded before hanging up. I glared at nothing imparticular before Klaus gained my attention

"I'll have what we found sent to your house"

"Thanks" I murmured quietly "You know, for everything"

He raised an eyebrow at the addition to my sentence

"For protecting me against Rebekah. I know she doesn't like me because of what happened with Kol but it annoys me that I don't know why. I'm sorry that I'm coming between you and your family"

It like a million emotions passed through Klaus' face they were gone as soon as he stood up

"It's no problem. My sister can be quite mean sometimes" He sighed

"No but seriously. I don't want to keep on ruining your family-"

"You aren't. It was Kol's fault that you don't want to be with him anymore because it was his decision to attack you" Klaus cut in but I shook my head

"No no, it's stupid to tear your family apart because I'm a hormonal teenager who cant control her feelings with severe amnesia. It doesn't work for me Klaus" I argued, feeling annoyed that his 'feelings' for me were in the way of his family.

"You really think I care about my family? I've been with them for nearly a thousand years and after a while, they get particularly annoying" He said with a slight chuckle

"But in the next thousand years, you might have nothing. And when you ask for help from them they wont give a damn. Trust me, I'm not the sort of girl that ruins relationships" I gave him a pointed look but I just seemed to make him angry

"Just stop. _Just stop. _You don't actually realize my how much control out have over me and now you're turning me away. All that time with Kol and I couldn't say anything but now that you are no longer with him I cant hold it back anymore"

In a second he was in front of me with his hands either side of my face. I bit my lip slightly at how close he was to me.

"Klaus..." I whispered but he didn't listen, just let his head drop so our foreheads were touching.

"You should get to Caroline" He replied, his voice deep and husky which made me shiver slightly. I closed my eyes and let out a deep breath as I felt Klaus' hands and head move from me.

before he got too far away from me, I grabbed his arm and pulled him into me so I could hug him. I buried my head into his chest and wrapped my arms tight around him.

I felt horrible arguing with him which was weird considering I don't even think we were in a relationship but I felt bad.

Klaus seemed to feel the same as his arms wrapped around me, he placed a kiss on the top of my head before resting it on mine.

It felt like forever before I finally let go and left the mansion.

Why is it most of my relationships are particularly confusing? I mean, from what I could tell, Kol and I weren't exactly a working couple. Maybe it was the whole vampire thing that was ruining it?

I mean, I was a witch but my constant attacks by vampires were kind of putting me down. But... I seemed to have developed _a lot _of feelings for Klaus.

It felt different from when I was with Kol that year considering I didn't know he was a vampire but with Klaus it was... better.

I think it was about 30 minutes before I got back to the Boarding House and Caroline was not happy with me.

I could tell she was about to shout at me but my expression put her off it. Distracting her from asking me what was wrong I talked about the party

"This place looks great" I smiled to which she returned

"Thanks! It will look great look you when you turn up later" She had a hopeful grin on her face and I let out a over-exaggerated sigh

"Do I have to?"

"Yes! Otherwise I will not hesitate with the Anime" She threatened again and glared at her.

I hated it when she used things against me to get me out the house.

"Fine" I muttered "Well, it looks like you're ok here without me so I'm gonna go home-"

"Bu-"

"And get ready!" I finished, cutting her argument off short. I waved my hand lightly before leaving quickly so she couldn't hold me there anymore.

I went through the woods to get home instead of the main roads so the chance of someone talking to me was nil.

Maybe that party will make me feel better?


	40. Chapter 40

"Ok Caroline, I'm ready!" I called from my bedroom even though I didnt have to shout due to her vampire hearing.

I gave myself one last look in the mirror before exiting the room and meeting Caroline outside the door.

She grinned manically at the dress I was wearing. I will admit, Caroline was very good at picking out clothes for me.

The dress was a 50's style that tied up around the neck which came around mid-thigh. I was _in love_ with this dress. Not even gonna lie. The details on it were skulls and zombie unicorns.

Nothing more nothing less.

She sqeauled loudly before grabbing my hand and pulliung me out the house and to her car. From the force that she pulled me, my head jolted backwards and my hair whipped out of my face.

Caroline _really_ wanted to get to the party. Even though no one was there right now considering it starts at 7 and it was only 6:30.

But, Caroline being Caroline, she wanted to be there early.

"So, I dont want to go into an argument, but where do you stand with Klaus?" She asked as we sped along to the boarding house. I groaned internally as I knew she was going to ask sooner or later.

"We're just having problems right now... Kol's gone and Rebekah doesnt particularly like me" I trialed off, thinking back to yesterday when we had our 'little moment'

"What kind of... Problems?"

"Ew Care no, nothing like that" I grimaced, pulling a face at her thoughts "Its complicated"

I saw her looking at me in the corner of my eye but I ignored her patronizing look. I will give it to her, she did warn about Kol and Klaus when I came here but here I was having problems with them.

Apart from the music playing in the car, it was pretty much silent between us until we got to the party.

Surprisingly, some people were alreayd there and I was tempted to smack my face against a wall when I saw Elena's car parked in the driveway.

Caroline noticed my sour expression and gave my shoulder a light shove as she parked the car.

"Hey! None of that tonight. We're here to have fun" She declared as we both exited the car.

"Yes, and I want to have fun but if they say _anything_ to me about Kol or Klaus or anyhting about choosing sides then I am leaving and moving to Canada"

She threw her hands up in the air in defeat and I followed her into the house.

As soon as I walked in I was hit by waves of vibrations from the loud music that pulsed throughout the house.

Random teenagers from the school were already drunk on cheap beer and were acting like hooligans.

Thus, another reason why I was so surprised that Damon and Stefan let Caroline throw the party.

Caroline immediately went off to talk to people that were waving at her which left me alone... For about 5 seconds.

"Ah, Not-so-Colours" Damon smirked, ruffling my once neat and tidy hair.

"Seriosuly? What the hell do you mean 'not-so-colours?" I questioned and he made an 'o' face

"Oh yea, memory wipe" He shrugged his shoulders and pulled a face "Sucks to be you then"

I gave him an unpleasant look before he weaved in between people and disappeared into the house.

Shaking my head, I grabbed a cup that was placed on a table and quickly drank its contents before putting it back.

Sneaking to a room where no one was, I made my sort of escape from the party. I brought my hand up and grinned, a full bottle of scotch.

I may have grabbed it as I went...

The room I was in was a bedroom of some sorts which was empty as for as I could tell. Taking my first sip from the bottle and cringed slightly at the burning taste.

The door swung open and some random guy stumbled in. I hid the bottle bhind my back as he regained his balance and put on a sleazy smile. It was clear he was intoxicated.

"Hey baby" He grinned, even from where I was standing I could smell the alcohol in his breath.

"Hi, John right?"

"My names Edward" Close enough.

"Right, well, John I'm going to leave now and you can pass out on that bed" I smiled and spoke like I was talking to a child, pointing over to the bed.

He took me wobbly steps towards me and tripped forward, reaching his hand out and awkwardly grabbing my boob area.

Instantly I shoved him off but I dont know what happened when I pushed him as he went flying across the room.

Before he could even pick himself up I was out the room. Ok... weird surge of energy whirling through me...

"Violet"

A voice called out that I didnt really recognise. I spun around to find a boy around 17 or so with dark hair and dark eyes

He seemed to notice my confusion "I'm Jeremy-"

"Ah, Gilbert right?" I smiled, he nodded

"Yea, I heard about the whole memory thing"

"From Elena I guess" I muttered. I hated it when people talked about the amnesia thing, I really wanted to know what I was like but it was just gone.

"Yea, she also said about Klaus and your argument with her and Bonnie" He sighed, obviously annoyed with all the fighting.

"I told them my side of the story but they dont seem to care" I replied, trying my hardest not to snap at him. He just seemed in the middle with all of this.

Jeremy went to say something but someone turned the music up so loud that I couldnt even hear him. He gave up eventually and I held up the bottle of scotch and grinned.

Shaking his head and laughing, he had a glug of the alcohol and was about to hand it back to me but another hand caught around it.

Elena glared at me and she started to shout in Jeremy's ear which I couldnt quite make out. Jeremy gave his sister a pissed off expression before turning to me, grabbing my arm and pulling me outside.

She let my arm go roughly and I gave her an incredulous expression

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Me? I'm not the one giving alcohol to my underage brother!" She retorted, her fists balling at her sides

"Really Elena? _Every _person in here is drinking and you're shouting at me?" I scoffed at her criticism "You make me laugh"

"You think you can just o around doing what ever you want because you 'lost your memories'. I bet you haven't even lost them, you're just doing it for attention" She sneered

I raised my eyebrows at her comment "Excuse me?" My hands were on my hips as I continued

"You think that I've lied about hat I've said? I would kill to have my memories back, I wouldn't lie about things like that! Plus, Klaus was in the room Elena. Stop trying to argue with me" I snapped, glaring down at her

She looked like she knew I had won the argument and she stayed silent.

Shaking my head at her silence I went to walk away but her hand clasped over my arm once again, pushing me so I was up against the wall of the boarding house.

"Listen to me you little brat. Now that you're human I can use you as leverage again and Klaus obviously feels more for you" She hissed and I became utterly confused on why she snapped at me.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked and she let out a sly laugh with a smirk to add on.

"Surely you remember Caroline telling you about me?" She smirked again, twirling her curly hair in her finger

I knitted my eyebrows together and thought hard about when Elena was talking about. What Caroline told me? I only know minor details from Care.

She said about all the vampires and werewolfs andf witches and originals and doppelg-

Wait... Elena had a doppelganger like me right?

"Katherine?" I whispered and she let out a little giggle

"You're pretty fast arent you?" She replied darkly, placing her hand on one hip and tiliting her head to the side "Now, you dont have any vervain do you?"

Her pupils dilated and I looked straight back at her

"No" I replied but I didnt want to say that. She compelled me...

"Good. You will not tell anyone that you saw me. I'll be seeing you soon Violet" She waved her fingers lightly before disappearing from my sight.

I shook my head slightly and focused on the floor in front of me. From what Care told me, Katherine was somewhat of a bitch and I shouldnt talk to her.

Why would she have an interest in me though? Leverage and Klaus? Why the hell would be leverage for her?

Loud singing erupted from the house which made me snap back to reality. Caroline better not catch me out here otherwise she will skin me alive.

Pushing the door open I was hit with loud shouting and music as the party continued. Teens were manically dancing around and drinking a load of alcohol.

I raised an eyebrow at how quickly the party had progressed since I was pulled outside. Caroline sure knew how to throw a party.

I hunted for some alcohol and grabbed two cups of beer before sneaking away from their owners.

Downing both the cups, I went to see if there was anyone I knew around. I mean, I didnt want to bump into Elena or Bonnie but I wouldnt mind talking to Stefan was it? Damon's brother.

Or Jeremy even. He seemed pretty cool even though I dont remember anything about him. Who esle was there?... Caroline's boyfriend Tyler and his friend Matt I think.

My prays were answered as Matt came through one of the doors with a grin on his face.

His grin widened when he saw me and he stumbled over

"Heeeeeeey Violet" He greeted pulling me into a bear hug.

I let out a laugh and hugged him back. No harm in hugging people.

He pulled back with the cheesy grin but didn't let me go.

His face was centimetres from mine and I laughed again

"What?" I laughed, looking into his bright blue eyes.

Matt smiled and showed his teeth whilst bringing his hand up and poking my cheek.

"I like you"

I flushed a light pink and looked away from him.

"I like you too Matt" I replied and he laughed goofily and shook his head, the arm that was around my waist tightening slightly.

"No silly. I mean, _like you_, like you"

My eyes widened and I felt really bad. Did I had a thing with him before?

"Well Matt. I admire your honesty" I smiled, hoping I not hurt his feelings.

Matt however seemed way too drunk to even comprehend what I said as he pulled me into another hug.

Over his shoulder I saw Caroline looking over to us with a cheesy grin on her face.

My eyes widened at her suggestive face and I pulled one as if to say 'help me'.

Luckily she was feeling generous as she came over and tapped on Matts shoulder so his attention was her rather than me.

As he spoke to my sister, I made a dash for it and went into another room.

It's not like a don't like Matt, I just didn't want anything to happen whilst he's drunk because he might not mean it.

I ended up just exploring the boarding house. I'm pretty sure I would have been here before but I couldn't remember.

The main rooms were mostly occupied with people so I looked for the smaller more peaceful rooms.

I found myself in a small library of some sorts and of course, I was looking at the spines if the books in seconds.

There were so many old, literary books that I had learnt in school and just read in general.

I picked out sense and sensibility, sat in one of the two chairs in the room, and started reading.

What? I actually did enjoy the party an attend it, Caroline didn't say anything about not going off and reading.

I was about three chapters into the book when a laugh from beside me made me jump.

Klaus sat in the chair diagonal from mine with a smirk on his face.

He was wearing rather casual clothes, more casual the usual with some jeans and a t-shirt, finished with a leather jacket.

"You would have liked Jane Austen, she thought like you" He grinned, his eyes gesturing to the book then back to me.

"You met Jane Austen?" I gasped, not believing it. but then it dawned in me, he's like a thousand years old, of course he's gonna know people.

"Yes, and the Brontë sisters, mind you, they were a feisty trio" He winked, obviously thinking if old memories.

I crinkled up my nose at his comment and went back to the book.

I expected Klaus to say something else but was utterly confused by the silence that followed so after a bit I let my eyes glance in his direction and I found him staring at me.

"Can I help you?" I asked

"You're really beautiful you know that?"

I swallowed hard and looked back down to the book. A familiar blush crept up on my cheeks for a second time tonight.

Why would he just randomly say something like that?

The hormonal teenager inside of me was having a party about where this could be going...

"Um, ok thanks. Any particular reason that you told me this?"

"I just never told you that before. I thought I should" He shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly and went back to staring at me.

Ok... that was weird...

I nodded my head slightly with a some confusion flooding my face but nevertheless I went back to my book.

I don't know how long I sat there reading but I managed to get way over half way. It was pitch black right now outside

However all through my reading session, Klaus stared at me all the time.

I had no idea why. Part way through I thought that maybe my makeup had gone dodgy an he was looking at it because it was funny or something but he would've told me if it did look bad.

Hopefully.

"You know you're kinda creeping me out with the whole staring thing" I commented, not looking up from the page I was on.

A small chuckle filled the room "Sorry, you just look really beautiful tonight"

There he goes again! With the beautiful thing!

Like come on. Yea I may have feelings for him and slept with him but I didn't know why I was finding it so difficult to accept his compliment.

"Right..." I trailed off, not finding the right words to say.

Silence once again filled the room but was broken quickly when Klaus said "Dance with me"

After that I froze mid-page turn.

"Pardon?"

"Dance with me. This is a party, so dance" He replied, appearing in front of me and holding out his hand.

I slowly closed the book and let my eyes travel from his hand to his face.

"You're serious? I came in ere to escape from the party. Plus I don't think they'll like you being here" I listed but Klaus' hand didn't waver. Instead, he moved the book off my lap and pulled me up.

"I didn't say anything about leaving the room did I love?" He smirked, one if his hands in mine and the other on my waist.

That was true actually but the main reason I didn't want to dance is because I didn't like dancing.

My dad use to take me to dancing lessons as a kid but after a while I got bored with them and he was around as much so he couldn't take me to them anyway.

I listened out to the music that had been continuously playing and went to point that out to Klaus.

"It isn't slow music, we can't dan-"

Just as I was about to finish my sentence 'A Thousand Years' by Christina Perri started playing and I cut myself off.

Glaring at nothing imparticular and Klaus laughed at my face.

"Don't worry love, I'm sure you're a devine dancer" He whispered in my ear and I surprised a shiver.

I knew there wasn't any escape from this so, letting out a long breath, I started to dance with him in the large space that was placed in the middle if the room.

Taking small but graceful steps, Klaus and I moved around the room.

His arm was still around my waist but his grip had tightened slightly and the one in my hand was relaxed.

I had my hand on his shoulder however as I get so out of place.

I mean, this was a party and we were doing a traditional dance.

We must look like right weirdos.

A couple if time I had to look down to my feet because I was worried about treading on Klaus' or tumbling over my own.

"You need to relax Violet, a tense dancer is a bad dancer" He said and I raised an eyebrow

"Oh really?" I challenged, trying my hardest to stay calm and flow easier with the steps.

Klaus laughed at my sudden change of movement so I was obviously getting better.

It came to the end of the song and Klaus twirled me out of his hold and back in again.

As soon as this happened however, he leaned me back so he was crouching over me like all those professional dancers do in competitions.

His face lingered close to mine and I clung onto his shoulders.

"I told you"

I rolled my eyes at him and went to pull myself up, thinking he would go up too but instead his head stayed there so I ended up with my forehead touching his.

Before I could even register it, he pushed his lips to mine and I froze once again.

I don't know why though, but I kissed back as he slowly bought us back up so I was level with him and standing on my tip-toes.

Oh god, this felt so wrong but so right at the same time...

I felt wrong for doing this here considering half the people in this house probably hate him.

I pulled away sooner than I liked and he seemed to feel the same as a small growl rumbled from in the back if his throat.

"Not here" I sighed as he let me out of his grip "Too many people hate me enough for you, it would only stir them up"

Klaus nodded his head but the same irritated expression lingered on his brow.

In a hopeful attempt to make him feel a little bit better, I pressed my lips to his again but only let it stay for a few seconds before I pulled away once again.

"I'm sorry"


	41. Chapter 41

***3rd persons POV***

Angst filled the room as the brunette paced around in front of her friend. She fiddled with her fingers and sorted out her thoughts before turning to the vampire and speaking her mind.

"Caroline. Don't take this the wrong way, but Violet needs to go" The female Gilbert began but was immediately cut off by the elder Forbes

"_What?_ Are you kidding me? You cant make my sister leave!" Caroline screeched, her eyes frantic and her mind puzzled as to why her best friend was thinking like that.

Elena shook her head, her pin-straight hair tousling as she did so "It's the only way to make Klaus and hopefully all the other Originals leave! He obviously loves Violet so if she goes, he will surely follow"

Caroline stood in utter shock as her the brunette kept an emotionless expression.

"You're joking right? You aren't actually considering sending _my sister_ away" Caroline threatened, her eyes becoming dark. If anything happened to her sister then she would most definitely snap.

They may not be the closest siblings, but they would do anything for each other. No matter what has happened in the past.

"Think about it Caroline! Klaus will be gone, as will Rebekah probably so you get to do cheer without her and not be harassed or feel threatened by them being here" Elena argued. placing a hand on her hip and frowning at Caroline.

The blond however, shook her head furiously, her wavy curls bouncing as she moved

"It's out of the question Elena. Violet is not going. She has no where to go" A sad look spread over her face "Our Dad is dead. Our Mom is the only person we have left. You cant send her away"

A spread of annoyance coursed through the newer vampire but she didn't show it, letting a small smile spread onto her face.

A knock on the Gilbert residence brought the girls out of their argument with their attention on the door.

Caroline stayed in place as Elena answered it. The younger Salvatore stood at the door with a brooding expression placed on him.

"What's wrong Stefan?" The Doppelganger asked, inviting him into the home. Stefan brought his hand up to the back of his head and scratched it, an awkward air surrounding him.

He couldn't help but wince at Elena. Her feelings for his brother had grown and she didn't love him anymore. Nevertheless, he needed to talk to them.

"Damon's missing" Stefan explained but Caroline cut him off before he could carry on

"Wait, missing how?"

"As in, he isn't answering my calls and I haven't seen him since last night" Stefan sighed, the small amount of worry burning through him.

"Wait, since we got the white oak stakes from the sign?" Caroline spoke again which earnt a nod from the vampire.

"You don't think anything bad has happened do you?" Elena voiced her concern, her eyes flickering from Caroline to Stefan.

They both shrugged at her

"I have no idea. I just hope he hasn't done anything stupid" Stefan sighed again, thinking about all the possible scenarios that Damon could have been involved in.

Damon however, was tied up right now. Quite literally in fact. Clamps dug into his wrists which cut deeply into his skin.

He was positioned almost as a cross, his arms held out straight and his feet barely touching the floor with his head hanging low.

Heels clicked through the mansion and the smug smile of Rebekah entered to room. She tilted her head and pouted at the elder Salvatore.

"What's wrong Damon?" She began, slowly circling around him, her shoes making a different noise as her heels came into contact with the plastic sheeting that was placed underneath him to catch his blood.

A defeated noise erupted from Damon's throat and he made no effort to raise his head. Rebekah however, had other ideas, drawing out the blade the was behind her back and dragging it across his torso, cutting his skin deep.

A hiss of pain was emitted from Damon and his head finally went up, his teeth clenching. Several cuts along his chest later, Rebekah smiled at her handy work as Damon found it hard to heal himself.

"So your just gonna bleed me out?" Damon chuckled in a raspy voice, the pain still evident.

"Yes, got a problem with that?" The Original gleamed, wiping the blade on his shirt to clean it and leaving the room.

Damon's head sagged once again as he felt his blood seep into his trousers and soak his shirt.

More footsteps sounded throughout the mansion but this time they were softer and more delicate.

Violet was pulling her hair into a ponytail as she passed the room that Damon resided in. She walked past but stopped, back-tracking to confirm what she was seeing.

"Damon?" She said and Damon made another noise. Her converses hit the floor hard as she ran over to him and assessed his situation.

"Who did this?" She questioned, hoping it wasn't Klaus considering she had just spent the night with him _again_.

"Re-bekah" Damon replied, his voice still sore from the vervain. A sorry expression spread across the girls face and she reached up to the clamp that was gripping onto Damon's left wrist.

Before she could even attempt to remove it, she went flying through the air and crashing to the floor, her leg landing badly which caused the bone to crack and a gasp of pain shock through her.

Rebekah stood with her fangs bared where Violet once stood.

Violet pushed herself up so she could assess what the hell had just happened and she immediately coward backwards at the blond originals livid expression.

"I would watch who you're freeing if I were you" Rebekah hissed through her fangs, appearing in front of Violet as she tried to scurry away.

The blond vampire brought her foot down on Violet's already broken leg and grinned sadistically at the snap and scream that soon followed.

Blood began to flood out of Violet's visibly broken leg and she tried to suppress her screams but as Rebekah applied more force, the more cries came out of her.

This went on for around 30 seconds until Rebekah's foot vanished and a shaky breath of somewhat relief passed through Violet.

Her once clenched eyes slowly opened and widened as she saw the blond original now lying on the floor with a silver dagger in her heart, her body grey and veiny.

What surprised her even more was the fact that Kol stood beside her, hate on his features as he looked down at his temporarily dead sister.

Silence filled the room until the once numb pain in Violet's leg began to throb, she attempted to re-position it which caused a sharp pain shoot through her, causing a small whimper to escape her lips.

Kol's attention was caught by her distress and he had already bitten his wrist to feed her. Whilst she was drinking his blood, without her knowing, using his vampire speed he grabbed Violet's leg and straightened it out to make the healing process quicker.

Since Violet wasn't expecting this, another scream escaped from her which was followed by heavy breathing is she began to calm herself.

Slowly but thankfully, the pain began to die down and Violet picked herself up steadily off the floor.

Kol offered his hand but she refused, not wanting to seem too weak in front of him. Her leg shook as she limped out of the room but stopped hearing another groan from back in the room.

She turned back to where Damon was still hanging and limped over to him.

Her attempt at pulling the clamps off wasn't going to well as she was too weak.

Sighing in almost defeat, an idea popped into her head. Violet grabbed onto the chain that was linked onto the clamp and gripped onto it tight, focusing and hoping something magical will happen.

Damon lifted his head up once and again and looked aver to her. The witch's eyes were shut and as she tried to free him.

Kol however, stood and watched. He wasn't going to interfere, if Violet wanted him to free the Salvatore then she would have asked.

Energy started to build up inside her and finally something started to happen. Steam began to rise from Violet's clasped hand and the chain close to her hand turned red with heat.

Both the vampire's in the room narrowed their eyes as Violet was now muttering under her breath.

Soon enough sizzling could be heard and suddenly the chain snapped, letting Damon fall onto one side.

Violet turned around, her eyes still closed but when she opened them, flashes of fiery red flickered in her eyes.

She blinked again and the colour was gone, as was Kol's narrowed eyes.

Damon freed himself from the second chain and disappeared in a flash, not wanting to stay another moment in the Mikaelson mansion.

***Violet's POV***

I hid the dizziness in my head as I walked past Kol, hiding how much that spell had actually affected me. I didn't even know I could do that, I just hoped I could do something to free Damon.

"Violet wait"

I stopped mid step and turned to him "What?"

He didn't say anything as he reached his hand up to my face to wipe under my nose. I jerked my head backwards and only then did I realize the blood on his finger.

I copied his action, wiping under my nose also to find blood slowly trickling down it. For gods sake, of all the times for my nose to bleed and Kol had to see it.

Kol started talking again but I turned and left the mansion, not wanting to be in his presence any longer.

Blood still stained my leg and top lip as I stalked through the woods. I didn't know where I was going.

I didn't want to go anywhere. My head was just a jumbled mess for some reason.

Klaus had gone out before I went downstairs so he couldn't help but I didn't expect Kol to arrive.

I thought Rebekah said he left town... Well, I'm kind of grateful that he didn't otherwise I would probably be dead now.

Rebekah _really_ doesn't like me.

An idea popped into my head and I headed in the direction of the graveyard. Kind of creepy but there was somewhere that I needed to visit. Well, someone I needed to visit.

I don't think I had been here before, since the whole memory wipe thing. I probably haven't been here at all.

I passed the Gilbert family plots and frowned as I saw Jenna and John's names. I distinctly remember Jenna, she was so sweet to me and let me stay the night at hers when I had an argument with my Mom.

John I couldn't really remember, all I was told that he was a pain in the ass. Beside them were Miranda and Grayson Gilbert, Elena's apparently not biological parents.

They were really good people, they were always so cheerful and they really didn't deserve to die that night.

A few more graves down and I found him. 'Bill Forbes' it read, 'Loving father and caring man. You will forever be in our hearts'.

Pah, my Dad would never have had those words on his grave.

I sat down in front of the stone and let out a small sigh. There weren't any flowers on his grave either.

Pretty much every single gravestone had a bloom of colour from flowers on it but there wasn't any here.

Maybe I could...

Stretching out my hand, I held it in place and closed my eyes. I may still be weak from earlier, but I wanted to do this, no matter how much of an affect it had on me.

I could feel energy in me and when it died down, I didn't think anything had happened. Opening my eyes I caught my reflection in the glossy marble gravestone.

My eyes had flickers of blue in them. I blinked rapidly and they disappeared instantly. Confused, I looked down to where my hand was pointing and smiled slightly at the blue flower that was now lying there.

I crossed my legs and rested my head on them, feeling slightly dizzy again from the spell.

"Well, its been a while" I laughed quietly whilst staring at his name engraved into the marble "Too long to be honest. I haven't spoken to you in at least 2 years. Maybe even longer"

I thought back to the last time I spoke to him, in the flesh that is. Must have been when he left for Mystic Falls. It was only a short goodbye. That was the last I saw of him.

"I am trying to look after Mom and Care... It's just been... _hard_" I sighed "Things are just too complicated right now. Pretty much everyone hates me because of the decisions I make"

I quickly blinked away a tear that was forming in my eye before it could spill on my face. At first, I thought it did as I felt something wet on my lip but when I checked it, it turned out to be blood.

My nose was still bleeding...

"But you know what the most annoying part is? I would do anything for them. _Anything_. As long as it didn't involve hurting someone I loved"

Of course, Klaus popped into my mind when I said this. I cared about him and would do anything to stop him being hurt because I know he would do the same for me.

"I just wish you were here to help me, Dad. I need some help" I finished off, leaning forward so my head was leaning against the cold marble.

***3rd Persons POV***

Bill Forbes stood in the graveyard, staring hopelessly at his youngest girl. He knew she wouldn't be able to hear or see him, but he just wanted to show her he was listening.

A small whimper came out of hurt and Bill walked closer to her, crouching so he was at her level.

He wasn't even going to deny it, he did have a stronger bond with Violet over Caroline but that didn't mean he didn't care for his eldest daughter.

He reached out his hand and placed it on her shoulder. Hoping her could feel her, he sighed in defeat when he couldn't sense her.

"It's ok Violet. I'm here for you" He let his head hang low before bringing it up again "I am always here for you"

"And you will again" A female voice spoke and Bill was up in an instant, turning around to see a woman with ash brown hair and a tall, intimidating posture.

"Do not be afraid of me Bill Forbes, I am here to help you" Her gaze shifted to Violet who sat emotionless on the floor, not aware to any of this "And your daughter"

Bill's lips thinned as he watched the woman with great caution "And why should you help me?"

"I need a something from you" She began "Some of your blood"

"Who the hell are you?" The dead man asked, becoming more wary of her

"My name is Esther. I am the Original witch" Esther replied, bringing her hands so they were stretched out in front of her, aiming at Bill.

Suddenly, Bill was being pulled towards her. He kicked his feet into the dirt as he tried to escape but it was no use, he was trapped.

When Bill was in front of her, she pulled a small goblet out from her pocket and held it under Bill's unwillingly out stretched hand.

Muttering words under her breath, Bill's hand sliced open and dripped over, filling the cup that was help underneath.

Once the goblet was filled, he was released, stumbling back a few steps.

"What are you going to do?" He growled, feeling angered by the witches actions.

"Your hate of vampires clouds your judgment Bill, but do not worry. They will be gone soon enough" Esther smiled, vanishing from where she stood so Bill was once again alone.

Worry spread through him and he turned back to Violet who was bringing herself up off the floor and dusting down her skirt.

"Violet! Violet please you have to hear me!" Bill shouted, trying to get through to his daughter but it was no use, she was completely oblivious.

In his anger and frustration, he kicked at one of the old gravestones that was planted near him which caused it to be pushed back a fraction or so.

Weirdly, the small movement of the stone didn't go undetected. Violet's head snapped over to where Bill was standing but her gaze focused on the moved object.

She frowned slightly, moving over to it and attempting to push it back into place but she wasn't strong enough.

"Violet! That was me! Come on, you must have heard me!" He shouted again but Violet was still unfazed.

Unknown to what really happened, Violet left the graveyard, giving her fathers grave one quick look before going home.

***Violet's POV***

That was really weird. I could have sworn that the stone moved, just a tiny bit. I was probably imagining things...

By the time I made it home, my Mom was at work and Caroline was out. I had no idea where she was, probably with Elena or Bonnie.

No doubt talking about me. I really don't know what I've done to piss them off so much. I mean, yea I slept with Klaus but oh well! Loads of people have.

Ew, that sounds kinda gross when I say that...

To be honest though, I was just tired right now. I've had my daily dose of pain and blood and crying today so there wasn't any reason for me to stay up.

I had a quick shower and washed all the dried blood off of my face and leg. I had to throw away my skirt it had some tears in it and lets be honest, there was no way I was getting blood stains out of a _white_ skirt.

I changed into some pyjamas and lay in my bed, my book keeping me up for a little bit longer.

It was only lunchtime but I was just exhausted from all the magic.

Just as I was about to sleep, I placed my book on my desk but a note on there caught my attention.

I'm pretty sure I didn't write it considering it wasn't my handwriting.

_"Hello Violet, it's been a long time since we spoke. Many things have changed, the main thing that you were a vampire last time we spoke and now you're human._

_Anyway, onto more pressing matters. We need to meet. Not in Mystic Falls as Klaus will find me and most likely kill me so, come to Bree's bar tomorrow at around 7pm._

_You know where it is. Don't tell anyone of our meeting. Or, I'll kill you. Shame of a pretty face to be honest._

_See you tomorrow, Valentina"_

Valentina... My doppelganger right? She wanted to meet me at _Bree's bar_? Where the hell was that?

Great, so I've got to meet my completely psychotic twin in a bar that I don't even know. Well that's my day ruined.

I screwed up the note and buried my face into my pillow in annoyance.

I hate it when people think they can just demand me to go places. But, like she said, I have to go or she'll most likely kill me.

Lets just hope this is just a friendly catch up...


	42. Chapter 42

"Caroliiiiiine!" I shouted, jumping on my sisters bed "Get up!"

There was a growl of protest from under the covers as I continued to bounce on top of her.

I bet you're wondering, how the hell was it _me_ waking up _Caroline?_

To answer that question, I have no idea. I woke up at around 4 in the morning because I had the munchies and needed pizza so I made myself one, ate it, got bored of waiting for Caroline to wake and got bored of waiting for too long, so, around an hour later here I am.

It was a school day may I point out and I had actually decided to now attend it. I hadnt told anyone and I forgot myself that I went in one day and enrolled myself so today was my first day.

"Violet stop! What the hell are you doing up so early?" Caroline complained, ripping the cover off of her so I was pushed off the bed in the process.

That didnt stop me of course, I was buzzing with energy for some reason. It may or may not have been the energy drink that I had with my pizza this morning but oh well what can you do about it.

"I'm going to school now!" I chimed happily from the floor. Caroline stayed silent for about a minute before her head popped over the side of the bed with an incredulous expression on her face

"What!?"

"I'm going to school now!" I repeated in the same happy tone as before. Caroline blinked a couple of times before comprehending what I said.

"_You_ are going to _school_?"

"YES!" I shouted, getting bored of her asking again and again. Before she went to ask again I jumped up off the floor and ran out the room back into mine.

Since I was still in my pyjamas, I needed to get dressed but first I wanted to do something with my hair since I was bored with the black.

I'm surprised I havent changed it sooner to be honest.

I didnt want to majorly ruin my hair by bleaching it and then colouring it so I think maybe dying one side blue and one side black?

Or the top black and the bottom blue?

Yea, that sounds cool.

Ok. Blue on the bottom and black on the top. Shouldnt take too long.

Surprisingly, by the time I was finished, Caroline was only just getting out of bed. I jumped back on top of her with my now dyed and dried hair and she took a moment to fully comprehend that I had done it

"Wh- h- What?" She stuttered and I swished my head from side to side. I was tempted to start singing 'Whip My Hair' by Willow Smith but I resisted the urge.

Caroline once again pushed me off her bed and got up to get ready for school. I was already dressed and ready so I just had to wait for her.

So boring.

My outift consisted of a red tartan skirt, a long sleeved plain black top and some army boots. I also had some black tights on becuase I didnt get the chance to shave my legs...

"Ugh, come on Care! I wanna go!" I sighed, rolling around on her bed as she got dressed.

"School doesnt start for like another hour" She frowned

"Then lets go to the grill. I need some hot chocolate anyway"

"We have hot chocolate here"

"No! Matt makes the best hot chocolate so we're going to Matt so he can make it!" I cried, thinking about how good Matt's hot choclates were.

They were _soooo_ good.

Caroline sighed in defeat and finshed getting ready. Soon enough, she was driving to the Grill and I practically sprinted inside.

Taylor was behind the counter when I got there and he gleamed when he saw me bounding up to him.

"TAYLOR!" I shouted, attracting most of the attention of the grill. He ran out from behind the bar and grabbed me as I ran into him, squeazing me into a hug and lifting he in the air.

"Bitch! Where have you been?" He replied, finally putting me down and twirling with my hair

"Meh, I've been down and boring and really annoying so I didnt think I should kill your vibe" I admitted and he nodded in appreciation.

"Good thought"

Taylor made my hot chocolate for me as Caroline went to the bathroom. I wasnt upset that it wasnt Matt instead becuase I know Taylor is amazing at making drinks.

I was perched on one of the stools by the bar as Caroline was talking to Tyler who happened to be sitting in one of the booths with a frown on his face.

"One sec" I said to Taylor and he nodded and I ran over to Caroline and Tyler

"Hey guys!" I chimed, sitting next to Tyler and facing Caroline on the opposite side of the booth.

"Uh, hey Violet" Tyler greeted warily and I just grinned at him

"She's gone a bit hyper this morning" Caroline informed and I nodded my head manically.

An awkward silence filled the air as Tyler looked between us, Caroline just stared at me and I was grinning at a person across the grill who was giving me a funny look.

"Can we help you?" Caroline asked, snapping me out of my gaze. I shook my head and continued to smile

"Can you go then?"

I frowned at my sister before poking my tongue out and dashing back to the bar. Taylor placed a large mug in front of me which had whipped cream and marshmallows on it with a small amount of steam rising.

I was pretty much drooling as I drank it, which only took around five minutes because it was so good.

I kept glancing over to Caroline and Tyler who looked like the were having a very bad conversation. they were both frowning at each other.

Deciding to give them their privacy until we had to leave, I turned back to Taylor

"Where's Matt?"

"Wow. I'm hurt" He gasped sarcastically whilst wiping down the bar

"You should be. Matt and I are in love Taylor. You're just in the way" I glared

Over-dramatically, Taylor threw down his cloth and pulled an extremeley angry expression

"Are you taking my Matt away from me?" He furied whilst placing his fists on the bar to look 'intimidating'

"Oh, are _you _taking Matt away from _me?"_ I retorted, copying his actions. From beside us, Matt appeared and cleared his throat and we both looked to him

"Uh guys, sorry to break it to you but I'm not in love with either of you" He said with a small laugh. Taylor played his face to be absolutaly heartbroken whereas I just shrugged it off.

"Oh well. Plenty more fish in the sea" I sighed, tapping my fingers on the bar. Matt just laughed and shook his head as Taylor looked like he was sulking.

Finally, Caroline was ready to leave but she seemed down and less talkative. I naturally would ask what was wrong but currently I had the attention span of a child in a sweet shop.

One minute I was going to ask her and the next I got interested in a bee that was flying around ther car. Bees are such awesome creatures, going around and collecting honey like badass'.

I think I've been watching too much Supernatural again. Haha, not really. You can never watch too much Supernatural.

She was silent throughout the whole car journey and only when we pulled up into the school did she talk

"We had an argument about Klaus ok!" She blurted out as I joined her by her side and we began walking to the school.

"What do you mean about Klaus?"

"Because of the stupid sire bond he cant do anything without Klaus' permission" She sulked, pouting her lips out slightly

"Cant he break it?" I questioned "Like compulsion?"

It's like an idea sparked in her face when I said that

"Dad was immune to compulsion. He managed to resist it" She began which spiked an interest in me.

Dad couldnt be compelled? Awesome.

"So maybe Tyler could break the sire bond?" I questioned again. More possible ideas popping into my head.

Instead of the frown that was on Caroline's face, a grin appeared and she walked with a slight spring in her step.

I also had a grin on my face from her now happiness but it instantly went when I saw Elena and Bonnie standing at the entrance.

I stopped walking and pretend I was distracted by the billboard that was placed along the path.

Caroline stopped and looked to me and I twitched my head to where Elena and Bonnie were and standing she sighed.

"I'll meet you at lunch" She sighed, giving a small smile before walking away.

I rolled my eyes and continued to stand at the billboard until I sensed they were gone.

"Interesting notices right?" A voice sounded next to me and I literally jumped out of my skin.

Klaus smirked from beside me as I tried to steady my heart rate.

"What are you even doing here?" I asked, glaring slightly at the hybrid

"I could ask you the same thing" He said "I thought you hated school"

I shrugged my shoulders "Meh, I decided to go. I'm bored at home"

"So come and hang around with me. We can have some fun" He winked, sliding an arm around my waist and pulling me to him

I gave him a pointed look "Really? Becuase everyone will _love_ me for spending more time with you. Caroline's upset about the whole Tyler sire bond thing and she's annoyed at you"

"It's not my fault love. What's the point in siring myself a new species of I cant have a little bit of command" He explained and I gave an unsure look

"I'm pretty sure you can have your own species and have them stay of their own accord. You cant force them to stay"

"I'm the Original Hybrid, love. I can do what I want" He smirked, his eyes flashing a golden yellow with veins and fangs popping out. Thankfully there werent barely any students around anymore so no one could really see him.

"I'm the original hybrid and I can do what I want" I mocked, putting on a terrible British accent and pulling at face at him.

Smooth laughter came out of him and he let my waist go.

"Mocking me?" He raised an eyebrow "Not the best thing to do love"

"I really dont care. Original Hybrid or not, thats no reason for being a dick" I smiled, pecking his cheeck and going on to the school.

It's so funny how I can talk to him like that and he doesnt really care. Anyone else and he would probably rip their hearts out.

Pretty much every person was in class as I found my first lesson which was science.

I thought I was going to be alone but was relieved to see Stefan sitting in there.

He waved a little as I sat down next to him.

"Didnt think you'd be coming to school anytime soon" He whispered as the teacher began uh, teaching.

"Yea me niether. But, I am bored and severly hyper right now so I thought 'what the hell' and joined"

He laughed a little and paid attention to what was being said even though I doubt he even needed to.

I actually started to regret joining the school now... It was so... _Boring_.

Like, all the way through science I just doodled on my notebook and when asked where my work was by the teacher, I answered with "The gnomes took it"

I dont know why.

So I now have a detention which I _obviously_ wont be attending. Most of the class laughed when I said this but the teacher looked like she was going to explode.

Finally lunch came around and I escaped English with a formal warning for attempting to paint my nails during class.

What? My blue had chipped off...

"I just cant believe you have three detentions and two warnings and its only lunch time" Matt scoffed. We were all sitting at a large table in the canteen.

To my unfortunate displeasure, Elena and Bonnie were both here but I was ignoring them. They mainly spoke to each other and Caroline so I wasnt particularly annoyed with them talking to me-

"You think its funny she gets into trouble deliberatly?" Bonnie questioned with a sour expression

"It's not deliberate Bonnie" I argued, placing down the cookie I was about to take a bite out of.

"Really? So getting up and randomly opening the window and moving your chair so you coul 'tan in the sun' isnt deliberate?" She sneered, talking about what happened in History.

To be honest, Ric was gonna let me off but since there were students in the room who know I should have been punished, he had to.

I heard a small snicker from beside me and I found Jeremy hiding a laugh.

"Come on Bon that is funny" He smiled but his girlfriend wasnt happy

"Seriously Jer?"

"Ok. I'm not gonna come into this school to fight with you. I'll go elsewere for lunch but you're gonna have to put up with me in lessons" I pointed out, pikcing up my bag and my cookie and heading outside.

It was sunny so it _was_ great weather for tanning.

I placed myself under a tree so my top half was in the shade and my legs were in the sun. Scoffing down my cookie, I finished it and lay back, using my bag as a pillow for my head.

"So I heat you've caused a lot of trouble today"

I opened one eye at Klaus pulled a face

"How do you know that?"

"I'm not deaf love" He smirked. I saw that he was lying beside me on his side with a hand propping up his head.

"You're creepy for listening to my conversation dude. Totally not gnarly of you"I put on a chilled surfers voice at that last part and Klaus gave a worried look

"Have you had an energy drink?"

"...No"

"You've been strange all day"

"Thanks" I smiled, closing my eye and lying my head back down again. The hot sun was lovely on my legs and it was nice to just hear the light chatter from the other students.

But of course, that all changed when Klaus started talking again

"Fancing coming to the Lockwood dance with me tomorrow?" He asked and both my eyes flew open. I sat up in the process.

"Uh, I didnt even know there was a dance on tomorro- TOMORROW!?" I shouted, jumping up off the floor.

"Yes love, got a problem with it being tomorrow?" Klaus was now standing in front of me with his hands behind his back

"I uh... Nothing..." My sudden Caroline was bursting out. The dance was tomorrow and I didnt have a dress to wear. Most of my dresses wouldnt be proper for the dance so I cant wear barely any of them.

"So you'll be going with me then?"

"Uh, yea. Sure!" I grinned nervously, grabbing my bag off the floor "Is that the bell? I must be going bye!"

I practically sprinted back into the building, a nervous twitch in my fingers as I tried to think of good dress shops.

Usually Caroline would sort out my dresses but after the last one, I didnt want her to chose for me anymore.

Since I was so busy thinking about my future embarrassment I didnt notice the person in front of me who I then smacked straight into.

"Woah love, no need to throw yourself at me" The British man chuckled and I frowned at his cockiness

"Sorry" I murmured, going to walk past him but his hand caught around my bare arm, stopping me in my tracks.

It wasn't his sudden touch that made me tear out of his grip, but the energy I felt from it. It's like an ice cold feeling shot through my arm and I only recognized that feeling from whenever I touched a vampire.

I spun around and looked back to the man. His brown hair was thick and stuck up slightly which blended in with his light, uneven stubble around his chin. Big brown eyes stared into mine like he knew exactly what happened.

"You're a witch" He grinned

"And you're a vampire" I retorted, becoming wary of him instantly.

There werent any people around so our conversation didnt have to be kept to the minimum volume.

"Any particular reason why you're here?" I questioned

"I dont answer questions to beautiful girls when I dont know their name" He smirked. His British accent reminded me of Klaus but I'm pretty sure he wasnt an original.

I hid the blush on my face "Violet Forbes. And you are?"

"Lorenzo Angiolini" He answered, taking my hand and placing a kiss on the back of it "But people call me Enzo"

Wow, what a 'gentleman'.

"So Enzo, why are you here?" I asked again

"I'm looking for Damon Salvatore. He said he would be with some Alaric guy but unfortunatly directions around a schools aren't my strong point"

I rolled my eyes, of course he would be Damon's friend. Instead of just leaving him there, I took him to Alaric's classroom where Damon and Ric were.

"Ah, see you around gorgeous" Enzo smirked again, going into the room where he was met by Damon who had a 'don't even go there' look.

Again, what a cocky guy. Shaking my head I went to my Math class.

The rest of the day went pretty quickly. I didnt get anymore detentions but a couple of written warnings and I was out and walking home.

Caroline was having some more Tyler issues so I let her drive to the Lockwood mansion as he had skipped school.

It was nice walking though. The only thing I wasnt looking forward too today was meeting Valentina at Bree's bar.

I managed to get directions off Damon before I left the room and it seemed pretty simple to drive to.

Bad thing is, I cant drive.

How the hell am I supposed to get there? A taxi maybe?

Yea, thats probably the best way.

I called the taxi and by the time I got home, it pulled up outside the house.

Not wasting any time, I hopped inside and gave him directions. He was a bit skeptical about driving me to a bar but I lied a little saying it was my Aunts bar.

It was very silent in the journey but I had my phone I was playing Flappy Bird so nothing could go wrong.

Actually, everything could go wrong. I died at 1 point away from my highscore and nearly screamed.

My taxi driver gave me the _weirdest_ look in the rear-view mirror.

Instead of continuing my game, I put my phone down and stayed silent as this man probably already thought I was insane.

My thoughts drifted to that Enzo guy. I wonder why he was here... And how the hell Damon had a friend.

Oh well. If people like _Elena _can get friends then it shouldnt really be suprising that Damon can. Thats another thought, what was going on between them?

I remember Caroline saying that something happened but she didnt say anything else. May have to interrogate her about it when I get back.

Poor Stefan. Even a blind man could see how much he wnated to be with Elena again but _oh no, _Elena had to be a bitch and become Katherine for a little bit. I remember Caroline telling me about Katherine and the Salvatore's past.

That's why all doppelgangers are horrible people. Not me of course, I'm fabulous.

Soon enough we were at the bar I had to crinkle up my nose in distaste as I walked through the doors.

I brief wave of nostalgia hit me, as did the scents of sweat, alcohol and grime. I weaved in between the mainly drunk men and some tipsy women and made my was to a somewhat empty part of the bar.

A woman with dark skin and a particularly large afro who stood behind the bar stared at me, as if she was working out who I was.

I looked away nervously from her and kept focus on the reason that I came here.

"I know you, you were the girl with Damon Salvatore all that time ago"

I jumped at the womans sudden speech and narrowed my eyes

"Sorry, I've had my memories wiped since I was last here... I dont remember anything" I sighed, I was always annoyed when I explain that to people.

"I'm sorry to hear that dear, I'm Bree by the way" She hesitated before pulling out a glass from the counter and filling it with what looked like bourbon "Have one on me"

I thanked her and sipped at it as I waited for Violet's arrival. It was just coming up to 7 and it was busy as hell in here.

Bree had offered me the occaisonal warming smile but it really wasnt enough when there was a 40 year old man breathing down the back of your neck.

Eventually, I got fed up of waiting inside and I'm pretty sure someone grabbed my arse so I made a quick escape, glancing over to Bree before I did so.

Outside the bar was more cold than I anticipated and my skirt wasnt the best warming material.

I had no idea how I was getting home, might have to call Damon or Klaus to pick me up if they arent busy.

My gaze was on the pavement as I walked and I stopped suddenly when a shadow appeared, outlining a person.

"Hello Violet. Sorry I'm late" A voice spoke which eerily sounded exactly like mine but with more power and confidence in it.

I looked up to see a girl, my height, my size, my everything apart from her amazingly pink hair and dark blue eyes.

"Valentina I assume" I greeted, shoving my hands in my hoodie pockets as they were starting to go a bit numb.

"Oh yes, your little memory problem. No matter" She shrugged. Wow, she was a bit of a bitch wasnt she

"You wanted me here to I guess you have something you want to tell me?" I sighed, getting rather tired of just standing in the cold.

"Yes. I need you to not tell _anyone_ that I'm coming back to Mystic Falls. Not your sister or Elena and definantly not _Klaus_" She had a face of digust when she said Klaus' name and I wanted to know why

"Why are you coming back if you're in danger?" I asked

"Because there's someone I need to meet. He knows a doctor of some sorts that may be able to cure me of my vampirism" She explained and I had to stop her before she carried on

"Cure vampirism? Thats literally impossible"

"You're human again. It is possible" She said boredly

"But that apparantly was a one time thing. It may not work Valentina" I sighed, not wanting her to have too much hope only to be let down.

She ignored my comment. "I believe he's already in Mystic Falls. I need you to give this to him"

She pulled out an envelope from her pocket and handed it to me.

It was sealed with wax like the did in the past so if someone opens the letter it wouldn't stick down again. That an the seal would be broken.

"Give this to Lorenzo-"

"Enzo? You know him?" I asked incredulously, amazed that she knew him and I only met him for about 5 minutes max.

"Yea we go way back. He went missing for a while but when I found out about coming to your little town, I _had_ to see him" She smirked, the mischief evident in her dark blue eyes.

"Is that it?" I said "You only needed me to deliver a message?"

"Pretty much" She replied, amusement in her tone.

I rolled my eyes at her "I'm guessing this is your queue to leave the-" before I could utter another word, she vanished.

Well, at least I know where my amazing social skills some from...

Now was the hard part. Finding a way home.

I decided on against ringing Klaus because knowing him, he probably won't even take me home.

Damon was my second option considering he knew I was going here so I called him.

_"Ah, not-so-colours. What do I owe the pleasure"_

"Can you stop calling me that. I don't even know why you call me that anymore" I muttered and he laughed

_"Sorry blackie, what's up?"_

Holding back my complaint, I put on a pleasant voice "I need you to pick me up from Bree's bar please"

_"What? I'm not a chauffeur"_ He complained and I cursed internally

"Please Damon, I don't wanna call a cab and its cold and I'm alone here and-"

_"Alright fine ill be there in 15"_

He killed the call abruptly and I punched the air in victory. That's the way to win with Damon.

Just keep annoying until he does. Or until her rips your spleen out. Either one.

As if he was counting how long he would take, Damon arrived in precisely 15 minutes in hi black Camaro.

"Sup" I smiled, going to hop into the passenger seat.

I had to stop getting into the car when when I saw Enzo sitting in the seat that was intentionally going to so in.

"Damon it" I muttered under my breath, going to the back seat and slumping in.

Even though Enzo was right there, I was gonna wait until he was alone to give him the letter as it seemed like something Damon would _love _to be involved in.

"Sorry, he called shotgun" Damon smirked from the front seat and I poked my tongue out at him.

Enzo kept on looking at my through the rear-view mirror, probably because of my resemblance to Valentina.

They mostly spoke to each other through the journey with the occasional comment to annoy me.

I just ignored them though, not giving them the satisfaction of retaliating.

Even when Damon mocked Fall Out Boy I stayed silent.

He was giving me a ride so I couldn't be rude to him.

By the time we made it back to mine, I decided to give Enzo the letter tomorrow when we could be alone with no one asking questions.

I thanked Damon and said goodnight to them both before entering my house.

It was creepily silent inside. Caroline's usual music wasn't playing when she was in and you couldn't hear my Mom on the phone to her colleagues.

"Care?" I called out, chucking my keys into the little dish we had for them.

Sounds like no ones home...

More pizza for me then.

I began cooking my pizza straight away and quickly went into my bedroom to get changed.

I went straight into my bathroom but had to backtrack as something caught my eye that wasn't there before.

Instead of my bed being empty, there was a medium sized, white box on it with a blue ribbon tied around it.

What the hell.

Was it my birthday? I'm pretty sure my birthday wasn't too long ago so it couldn't have been my birthday.

But why was there a present on my bed.

Actually, I could be thinking ahead. It may just be some severed hands or a dead cat inside it.

I pulled the satin ribbon of the box and opened it only to have my breath taken away.

Inside the box was a deep crimson coloured dress.

I brought it out the box to get a full view of it.

It would probably come around mid-thigh with its trim bottom. It's long sleeves had small slits in the shoulders and they finished over-sized and came to a point.

It was literally the most perfect dress I had ever seen. I wasn't usually one for sparkly, jewel studded dresses but this one captured my heart.

At the bottom of the box was as little note.

It read:

_Thought you might need this. Ill pick you up at 6 love - Klaus x_

Klaus brought this for me?

Wow, I will admit, the guy had good taste.

I put it on a hanger so it would get creased and dashed back to sort out my pizza.

One extremely good tasting meal later, I felt officially exhausted.

School was harder than I thought it would be.

So many detentions, such little time...

I might just end up giving up already and only come in when I felt like it.

Sounds like a good idea.

I changed into my pyjamas and slept like a baby that night.


	43. Chapter 43

Surprisingly, I woke up on my own accord this morning.

No Caroline calling my name. No calls or texts, just me waking up. It was weird to be honest.

Thankfully I wasn't hyper or anything, after yesterday at school I really don't want a repeat.

Me head did hurt a little bit though, and I had this weird numbish feeling in my fingers. Like if you sit on your hand for hours and then you try and use them. Its horrible don't do it.

I stretched hard before slipping out of bed and immediately going into my bathroom.

My face was pale with some rings around my eyes. I have no idea why though, I didn't feel tired or anything.

To refresh myself, I had a shower. I pouted at most of the water had turned blue from my hair. I had only used a semi-permanent dye so its had probably all washed out now.

Back to full black again.

As soon as I stepped out the shower, I heard my phones ring tone going off. Running with a towel wrapped around my body, I quickly sprinted into my room and picked up the phone before it cut off.

"Hello?"

_"Ah so you're up"_ A male voice called down the phone but I didn't recognize who it was

"Who is this?" I asked, quickly checking my phone to see it was an unknown number

_"You really don't remember me?"_

I narrowed my eyes and tried to think about who it could be. Then it hit me when laughter came down the phone

"Enzo"

_"10 points to Violet"_

I rolled my eyes "Whats up? And, how did you get my number?"

_"Damon gave it to me. Thought I might need it since I'm sticking in town for a bit"_

"Ok... What's up then?"

_"I hear you had a meeting with your lovely doppelganger yesterday"_

"How did you know that?" I frowned

_"I have contacts" _Was all he said

"Right. Well I have an envelope for you. i'll give it to you today if you go to the Lockwood dance"

_"Is that you asking me to the dance?"_

I scoffed at his arrogance "Uh, no. I already have a date. Sorry, Enzo"

_"Worth a try. See you there sweets"_

He hung up before I could say anything so I just chucked my phone onto my bed.

Ok then, giving Enzo his message from Valentina later.

I dried my hair and body and got dressed into an all black playsuit before leaving my room and getting some breakfast.

We didn't barely have any food in the house so I had to suffice with nachos for the time being.

I'll probably get lunch in the grill later. Speaking of lunch, I wonder what the time was. I forgot to check when I ended the call with Enzo.

I poked my head around the corner to see the clock that was hanging on the wall.

Oh. It was like 1 in the afternoon. No wonder Enzo began the conversation with 'Ah, so you're up'

So I had roughly 5 hours until I had to be ready. That's good enough for me.

I brought my nachos into my room with me, plugged my laptop in and turned it on.

Nothing like a bit of Tumblr to start the day. I sat there happily browsing and munching on my food, not a care in the world.

"Shit shit shit shit!" I cursed, running around my house and grabbing all things I needed to get ready.

I may or may not have lost track of time and only realized that I had 20 minutes to get ready.

Ok, I had my outfit put out on my bed. My dress, tights, shoes and accessories were all lined up neatly and ready to be worn

One thing I was worried about was the dress. I hadn't tried it on yet so I didn't even know if it would fit me or not.

I was literally just standing in my bra and knickers since I was hot and contemplating a different outfit if the dress didn't fit or particularly suit me.

Don't get me wrong, I'm sure Klaus has good taste when it came to women and buying them clothes so I had every faith that the dress would be fine.

Oh well, time to find out.

Wait. Before I do, I think I should call Klaus and ask him to pick me up a little bit later...

Not that much later, but add an extra 10 minutes or so.

***3rd Persons POV***

Klaus sat in his mansion with a bored expression on his face as Rebekah paced around, complaining about her dress and if it suited her.

Kol was no help by making jokes and snide comments about it whereas Elijah read his book, sighing as his siblings verbally annoyed each other.

The hybrid took a sip of his bourbon and pinched the bridge of his nose as the sound of his sisters wailing voice made him snap inside

"The dress looks fine Bekah. Just wear it" He growled but with a pleasant smile on his face. She glared at him and stalked out the room, muttering under her breath.

"Subtle, brother" Kol smirked from across the living room, a glass of blood in his hand.

"Not as subtle as you were, _brother_" Klaus replied, flashing a smile before downing his drink and leaving the room.

No matter how much his family means to him, they always know how to annoy him.

He began to walk out the mansion but his phone ringing in his pocket stopped him mid step.

A smirk played out on his face as he saw the caller ID.

"Violet. What do I owe the pleasure of this call?"

_"Oh hey, I need you to give me a little bit more time... I uh... Have some errands to run" _

Klaus thought for a moment before answering "You need more time to get ready don't you?"

_"Ugh just don't. 10 extra minutes tops_" She rushed out and Klaus laughed a bit

"I'll be at yours at quarter past 6 then?"

She went quiet down the end of the phone before answering _"20 past"_

Klaus laughed again and agreed to her time change before ending the call.

He should have expected it really. She always got distracted with things. Looking at the time himself, he had to change direction and head back into the mansion as he wasn't even dressed.

He didn't need to worry about his tux not fitting him though, he had worn it hundreds of times for events around the world for years and years.

Elijah still sat in the living room reading his book, he was smart and was already in his outfit for the dance. As was Kol who started his second glass of blood.

As Klaus made his way up to his room, he could still hear Rebekah complaining about her dress to herself.

Violet on the other hand, was having trouble herself. The dress, thankfully, fitted perfectly. Clinging not too tightly on her curves and not too long on the sleeves.

As she predicted, it came around mid-thigh which she was happy about.

She never liked longer dresses, she was always worried that she would trip and fall over when she would walk in them.

Stumbling to pull her fishnet tights on, she had to lean against a wall to pull them up without falling over.

Luckily, she didn't topple over and break her neck by the time she had them on and she quickly slipped her lace up heels on which added an extra 2 inches or so to her height.

Glancing at her phone, she had about 5 minutes until Klaus would be at her house.

Violet ran, in her heels, to the bathroom to begin her make up. She knew she didn't have long so she would just have to do the basics.

Small amount of foundation, more eyeliner, eye shadow and mascara and _a lot_ of perfume.

With one last look in the mirror, she ruffled her hair slightly to give it more volume and applied a thin coat of dark rough to her lips.

A sudden knock on the door made her heart jolt but she calmed when she realized what it was. A long breath passed her lips before she left her bathroom and went to the front door.

Through the glass of the door she could already see Klaus standing outside. He looked dashing in his tux and his eyes lit up when Violet came into view.

A smile spread across his face and she opened the door, welcoming him with the same look.

"You look ravishing sweetheart" Klaus commented and Violet looked down to her feet, blushing slightly

"You don't look too bad yourself" She grinned, facing him again. He held out his arm for her to loop hers through which she gladly did.

One thing Violet couldn't shake was the numb feeling that was still numb in her fingers. She thought it would have disappeared but it was still there

The Lockwood mansion was buzzing with noise as women clung to their partners arms, their colourful dresses swishing around as they walked.

The doors of the mansion were opened once again, Klaus and Violet walked through. Some heads turned at their arrival, mostly from the people that they knew.

Elena Gilbert stood with Stefan Salvatore, her face contorting one of annoyance as she noticed Violet and Klaus' connected arms.

As Violet looked their way as Klaus was talking to someone, Elena turned around which left Stefan to offer a small smile to the witch.

Once Klaus was finished with the man he was talking to, he turned to Violet and leaned in close to her ear, whispering something.

Elena scoffed as she overheard what he said due to her vampire hearing.

"It's like she deliberately wants to annoy us all by being with him" She growled, pulling Stefan into another part of the mansion.

Violet on the other hand, narrowed her eyes at their sudden exit and instantly knew it was about her being there with Klaus.

***Violet's POV***

"Everything alright love?" Klaus asked from beside me as my gaze was fixed on the door that Elena and Stefan just walked through.

"Elena _really_ doesn't like me" I laughed a bit "Like, really _really_ doesn't like me"

"And why would that be?" He asked and I gave him a flat look

"I think you know why Klaus"

He chuckled a bit before leading me through the house. Klaus spotted Elijah and excused himself for a moment so I was left by myself.

Well, not for long, Caroline came bounding up to me and hugged me tight.

"Violet!" She squealed, holding me out at arms length and analyzing my outfit.

"Ugh you're so beautiful, where the hell did you get that dress!?" She pouted, the envy obvious on her face

"Oh uh, Klaus gave it to me" I shrugged, fiddling with one of the sleeves with my dress and not wanting to look at her expression

"He's got good taste" She commented and I smiled at her for not making a bad remark about it.

I looked down to her blue dress and fell in love with it "Care your dress is outstanding"

I saw the heat hit her cheeks and she grabbed my hand and dragged me to what I assumed was a study.

Matt and Tyler were already in the room, a bottle of Scotch in Matt's hand. Now this looked like a party

"Hey guys" I grinned, eyeing up the bottle. What? Scotch is my second favourite drink after vodka and coke.

"Wow, you look great" Matt said and I smiled at him. He and Tyler both looked brilliant in their suits but I could tell they didn't want to be wearing them.

"So whats the purpose of this dance anyway?" I asked Tyler and he shrugged

"I have no idea. Something about bringing the community together" He shook his head at the end of his sentence, taking the bottle off Matt and taking a glug of the alcohol.

Random music started playing which wasn't like the theme of the music for the dance and I spun around to see Caroline buy some speakers.

My arm was suddenly grabbed by my sister and she was twirling me around as the boys laughed at me by the sudden movement.

As Caroline spun me out form her again, I pulled Tyler into my place and quickly stole the bottle from his hand as Caroline was now dancing with him.

Matt laughed at my movement as I joined him leaning against the wall.

"So you're here with Klaus then?" Matt said from beside me and I nodded

"He asked me, I accepted. I didn't even know about this dance until yesterday so there wasn't much choice really" I sighed "That and I did actually want to go with him" I added, it sounded like I wasn't grateful for him taking me even though I was.

"Come on guys, dance!" Caroline called over to us and Matt and I shared a look. I could tell he was about to hold his handout to me but his eye caught onto something and he stopped

"Wise choice"

Klaus was in the room and I glared at him "I can dance with Matt if I want to"

"On the contrary Violet. The purpose of _you_ being _my_ date is that you dance with me" He explained, coming into the room more.

My sisters laughter had completely silenced and the tension in the room thickened.

"Lets go dance then" I smiled cheerfully, grabbing Klaus' hand and pulling him out the room. He may not really be ruining my night, but I could tell that just his presence in the room was annoying everyone else so I didn't want to ruin their fun.

We were in the dancing area of the mansion and Klaus' wrapped around my waist, gripping me so I wasn't too far away from him.

I placed my hand on his shoulder and we began to dance with some other couples to the soft orchestral music that was playing.

I flexed my fingers and settled them again on Klaus' shoulder as the numb feeling was still there. I had no idea what the hell it was, like I had never felt something like it before.

"Something wrong love?" Klaus asked as we slowly glided around. Each of our foot steps were in sync and our bodies moved together as one.

"It's nothing. My hands are just cold" I answered, trying to not make it sound like a big deal

My hand that was in Klaus was pulled by him to his cheek as he rubbed the back of my hand across his face, feeling the temperature of my fingers.

He frowned slightly as he put our hands back in place "They are unnaturally cold sweetheart. You aren't ill or anything?"

I shook my head. I felt fine to be honest, nothing abnormal. The frown stayed on his face and he looked like he was thinking hard about what could be 'wrong with me'.

"Don't frown. I'm fine" I complained the frown was gone in an instant "Anything interesting happen recently?"

Klaus laughed at my attempt of small talk but nevertheless, he answered my question "I hear Kol's staying back in town now since he found Rebekah attacking you" He hesitated for a moment "Sorry about that. Elijah undaggered her"

"It's ok. I cant expect you to keep your own sister daggered"

"If she ever tries something like that again, that dagger will be staying there for a lot longer" Klaus threatened and I shook my head

"It's not her fault. I'm the one who's coming between you guys. I think Kol understands now that I don't really have an interest in him so things are working out ok"

Klaus raised an eyebrow, not looking completely convinced about what I was saying.

"Never mind" I sighed with a small laugh, I looked down to my feet and then back up and over Klaus' shoulder when I spotted a familiar face.

I suddenly remembered one of the reasons that I had to be here. Thankfully, the song had finished so I could leave Klaus without looking weird.

"I'll be back in a sec" I said quickly to Klaus before leaving his grip and walking in Enzo's direction. I'm guessing he must have heard me as he was staring at me as soon as I left Klaus.

I could feel Klaus' eyes burning in the back of my head as I walked away from him and in Enzo's direction.

"Violet" He greeted, taking my hand instantly and kissing the back of it. Weirdly, he held onto my hand for a little bit and felt his fingers over mine

"Your hands are cold"

"Oh, yea, I don't know why" I chuckled, thinking about the conversation I had with Klaus.

Enzo's eyes flickered over my shoulder "I suggest we take this somewhere more private"

I also looked over to find Klaus still looking at us, a somewhat pissed off look on his face.

"Yea, but not for long" I explained, not wanting annoy Klaus even more.

We managed to find an empty room which was the study I was in earlier. Matt, Caroline and Tyler however weren't in the room anymore.

It was kind of awkward where I was holding the envelope so I had to get Enzo to turn around. I didn't have a bag with me because I never usually brought bags to events like this.

I had tucked the letter under my dress across my stomach, my dress was tight enough to hold it in place.

Once I had awkwardly removed it from under my dress, I made Enzo turn around again and give it to him. Since the letter was warm from being against my stomach, he gave me an odd look as he touched it.

"Dont ask" I muttered, my eyes dancing around the room as he opened Valentina's letter.

From what I could tell, this was Tyler's Dad's study. Caroline told me that Tyler and his Dad didnt exactly have the best relationship. Long story short, he was a dick.

A laugh brought my attention back to Enzo who was now tucking the letter into his jacket pocket.

"All good?" I asked and he nodded

"I'm surprised you didn't ask about it"

"It's none of my business" I said "That and I don't want to be involved with Valentina anymore. My life is just as complicated as it is right now"

"You know, all she wants is to be human again" He explained

"I know. It was luck for me, but I don't know if she will in the end" I sighed, hating myself for the words I was about to say "I sacrificed my _memories_ to become human again. And that was letting me off lightly. Valentina's doing this the hard way so there's no telling how hard its going to be for he-"

I had to cut myself off as the numbness in my fingers suddenly shot through my arms, turning them cold and more pale than usual. I sucked in a sharp breath and tried to steady the sudden flow of power that surged through me

"You ok?"

"Yea... yes I'm good" I murmured but to be honest I had no idea what was happening. A familiar buzzing made itself known in the back of my head and my vision blurred for a split second.

"Violet..." Enzo breathed and I caught onto what he was saying

I wiped under my nose and found blood trickling on my top lip. Again!? Can there be one day where I _don't_ have a nose bleed?

Enzo took a step forward but I instantly stepped back, not wanting to cause a fuss. It should pass...

"I need a minute. If anyone asks for me, I'm outside" I spoke fast before passing by him and leaving through the other door in the room which lead outside.

It was dark out but the fairy lights decorating the mansion lit up the main paths. I shook my head slightly to try and dismiss the buzzing sound but all it did was gradually get louder and more into a high pitch screech.

In the end I had to make my way to one of the nearby benches. But before I could even take some steps to it, a sudden explosion of pain caused me to wither onto my knees.

A small whimper escaped me as I practically crawled to get to the bench. There was a small patch of grass next to me and as the pain was still there, my balance was off so I veered off into that direction.

I concentrated my eyes to see that when my hands touched the grass, it died under my palms. Instantly, I pushed back so I wasn't touching it anymore.

Panic was surging through me as I started at me numb, shaking hands. My head still rang with pain and a power that I couldn't even _begin_ to describe was whirring inside me.

As my head was where most of the pain was, I clutched onto it. Gritting my teeth, I had to hold in a scream.

Tears started to blur my eyes even more so I clenched them shut, feeling the warm liquid spill down my cheeks. It was only then did I become aware of the warmness on my top lip once again.

Metallic blood stained my mouth which made me cringe. I tried and _tried_ to puch back the pain and stand up but it was no use. It was like my legs weren't functioning.

As if the pain couldn't get worse, a wave surged through me which made black spots cloud my vision and with that, I passed out.


	44. Chapter 44

_A massive breath ran through me and I gasped, attempting to sit up but I couldn't. It was like my body was frozen._

_My eyes frantically scanned where I was but I didn't have a clue. What was weird though is that I didn't feel... Alive._

_This place looked and felt like death. It was bright though, so I was pretty limited to what I could see._

_I lifted my head up to look at my body and panic rushed through me as restraints were buckled over my arms and legs and one across my chest._

_So that's why I couldn't get up. Footsteps sounded from above my head so I couldn't look around and see who it was._

_"There's no need to struggle my dear, you are quite safe here" A woman's voice said smoothly, her presence moving closer towards me_

_"Who are you?" I gulped,wriggling my hands around in the restraints so I could get out but it was no use._

_"My name is Esther" She replied, appearing by my side so now I could see her. She was tall with ash brown hair, her manor was rather frightening as she watched me with beady eyes._

_Esther... I recognized that name from somewhere._

_"I see its only fitting that you meet the mother of my sons. Since you have been with two of them"_

_That's when it snapped in my head. Esther was Klaus' mother. She was the Original witch._

_Kind of awkward now._

_"Why am I here? I'm pretty sure its not 'family bonding'" I commented and she smiled a tiny bit_

_"I need you to do something for me"_

_"When you say 'do something for me', am I going to have a choice?"_

_She shook her heard and I groaned. I had no idea what she would ask me to do though, I'm not really informed about the whole Mikaelson history._

_""When you leave this place, you will only remember my instructions which you will then carry out. My children are an abomination on this Earth, as are the vampires they have created. I have attempted to kill of their blood lines but as you can most probably tell, I didn't succeed-"_

_"Excuse me? You want to kill your own children?" I interrupted with an incredulous look. She didn't even bother replying, just drew out a knife from her pocket._

_My eyes widened as she came closer to the table with it._

_"You made my sons better people. I only wished you were there beforehand to set them right so they would not kill as much" She said, bringing something out of her other pocket._

_I knotted my eyebrows together to think about that's it was._

_I had no idea what it was._

_It was small, black, about the size of a pen lid and black. Maybe it was a pen lid?_

_She wasn't that evil was she?_

_"What is that?"_

_"This, is a rare piece of voodoo magic. It gives me the power I control you" She replied, her voice not giving out any emotion._

_"A-and how does it work?" I stuttered, not liking where this was going as she ha now cut open a hole in my red dress so my stomach was exposed._

_Klaus, if you can see this, sorry about the dress._

_Esther raised the dagger once again, only this time, ah drew it along my stomach, cutting my body open._

_A massive scream escaped my lips which only became louder as she stuck her fingers in the wound._

_"STOP!" I cried, slamming my eyes shut so I didn't look at what she was doing to me._

_Her fingers fiddled around inside of me and then suddenly, something dark touched me._

_I mean, something seriously dark touched me. As soon a I felt it, it spread through my body in seconds._

_It's like my brain was being invaded and all I could see was black._

_Words were muttered from beside me and gradually, the sharp pain from my stomach slowly disappeared._

_"Done" Esther announced and I opened my eyes. But it was different._

_When I looked at Esther, all I could fell was command. Like she had to make me do something._

_"Now, when you awaken, your sole purpose is to end my children. With one comes all. As a Libitina Witch, you hold such power to do so" She instructed and I nodded my head._

_Her hand held over my forehead and my eyes became instantly droopy, exhaustion hitting my bones and my head lulled to the side as I finally passed out._

I lurched up on the bed and took in my surroundings.

Was that a dream? Surly not... I don't have that bad dreams.

Especially about Esther-

My whole body clicked into place as I remember what I was told to do.

Like my body was moving of its own accord, only one thought whirred in my brain.

_I had to kill the Mikaelsons._

***3rd Persons POV***

Worry was still etched onto Niklaus Mikaelsons face as he sat in the living room of his mansion.

He had been worried since he found Violet passed out on the floor.

At first he, though it was Enzo but after closer examination, he noticed it wasn't a vampire attack or any other attack.

His hand fiddled around with Violet's phone as she had dropped it when she passed out. As soon as he found her, he was back home in an instant.

Even Rebekah seemed slightly worried when she stopped Klaus before he dashed home with Violet in his arms.

Footsteps creaked from the staircase and he appeared there, seeing if Violet was awake.

And there she stood, pretty motionless and barely any life in her eyes. What made Klaus' eyes widen was that there was a hole and blood stain on her dress above her stomach.

"What happened love?" Klaus asked, referring to the random change to her dress.

"She told me to..." Violet whispered, barely audible. Klaus instantly became wary at her words

"Who told you?"

Her eyes looked to her hands which had started to feel cold with immense power flowing through her. More power than usual.

In a flash, her hand reached out and latched onto Klaus' chest and he growled from the sudden sharp pain that shot through him.

Incoherent words began to sound out of Violet's mouth, her volume becoming louder and louder as she went on.

Klaus' back slammed against the front door as Violet followed, pushing her hand deeper and deeper onto Klaus' chest.

Soon enough, with extreme power and force, Violet's hand pushed straight into Klaus' chest, gripping onto his heart.

She let her magic slowly flow through her fingers, pulsing death into Klaus heart so bit by bit the hybrid began to die.

With this movement, Klaus gripped onto her wrist to try and pry it out of his body. He grunted as he attempted to get away from her but he was confused at how strong Violet was now

The witch clenched her eyes shut as more dark power consumed her from inside. The free hand that was by her side was clenched into a fist, as if her body couldn't contain her power.

Suddenly, Violet stopped muttering and her eyes slammed shut. Taking his chance, Klaus pushed Violet's hand out of his chest and switched their positions with his hand around her neck so she couldn't move.

Violet's eyes opened again only to appear black instead of her usual brown. Her once emotionless face became flooded with panic

"Klau-, you need to stop me" She strangled out as the grip on her throat made it hard to breath.

"Love?" Klaus replied, confused as to what was going on with her

"Esther- your mother- she's done something to me" Its like a million thoughts ran through her brain as to how she could stop _herself_ from killing. "You have to kill me"

Klaus had frozen from the words 'Esther' and 'you have to kill me'. Violet's face contorted into pain as she attempted to fight the dark magic that was consuming her.

"Klaus! You have to or I'll kill you all!" She shouted, gripping over Klaus' hand to squeeze on her own neck even tighter.

The hybrid didn't even move as Violet stared hopelessly into his blue-eyes.

Time moved in slow-motion as Kol appeared in the mansion, throwing Klaus off of her and ripping his fangs into his own wrist, feeding it to Violet and snapping her neck with a simple twist.

Klaus was on his feet in an instant, attacking his brother straight away by using all his strength to push him into one of the nearby tables.

"Kol!" He roared as Kol was on his feet in an instant, brushing himself off.

"What would you have done? Brother?! Please, enlighten me!" Kol growled, grabbing a piece of wood debree that was produced from the broken table and plunging it into Klaus' stomach.

A grunt from Klaus soon turned into a growl of anger as he quickly ripped the stake out of himself and plunged it into Kol's stomach.

"I sure as hell wouldn't have turned her!" Klaus bellowed in reply. Kol came at his brother again at full speed so he could punch Klaus in the face.

Klaus hand gripped onto Kol's fist to stop his action and they glared at each other

"You heard what she said. Either she dies or we die which then makes the whole vampire race extinct" Kol argued through gritted teeth

"So you turn her? You aren't with her anymore so why don't you just kill her?" Klaus challenged, pushing Kol once again as they were on the other side of the room to each other.

"You know the reason why Niklaus. Do not patronize me" Kol spat, Klaus want to shout back but something caught his eye.

Violet's motionless body lay on the floor but blood began to spill out of her stomach.

Klaus was by her in a second, investigating as to why her body was randomly bleeding.

Something black was floating in the blood that had spilled onto the floor. Klaus picked up the small object but immediately dropped it as his skin burnt at its touch.

Kol's interest had also been spiked by the black object as it just lay on the floor in a pool of Violet's blood.

"If you aren't out of my sight in 3 seconds I will dagger you and drop you into the middle of the ocean" Klaus spoke softly as has gaze shifted to Violet's temporarily dead body.

"Kl-"

"3"

"I live here, you can-"

"2" Klaus' voice raised in volume, his eyes turning gold as he glared at his brother. As soon as Kol saw this, he vanished from the mansion.

For the second time in a day, Klaus carried Violet's still body up the stairs and into his bedroom and laying her on his bed.

Millions of thoughts rushed through the originals mind at what he was going to do. She was going to become a vampire again and when that happened last time, he really didn't want a reassurance.

A frown was plastered onto his face as he waited for Violet to wake up. He knew he had a little bit of time to wake for her neck to heal but he was becoming impatient.

What if she doesn't go through with the transition? She lied to them before about being fine when she wasn't and needed to drink blood to complete the process.

He actually internally thanked Katherine for feeding her blood but he knew Violet hated it because it was her future taken away from her.

Another thought pondered on his mind, would all of her memories come back from the spell? Compulsion wears off when someone is turned but would it work for that?

Half of Klaus wanted her to remember and half of him didn't. What is she didn't want to be with him anymore? Or if she goes back to Kol... Or if she turns off her humanity in general again and kills a load of people.

It felt like hours passed in silence as Klaus waited in his chair for Violet to wake up.

He was half considering going and getting some blood so he's ready but his actions were stopped she Violet sat up abruptly, gasping loudly.


	45. Chapter 45

"Get the hell away from me"

Klaus stopped walking towards and raised his hands as if to calm me down

"Violet, stop-"

"No! This cant be happening to me _again_!" I shouted, my breathing becoming erratic as tried to listen to my own heart beat but I couldn't hear anything.

I was in transition again!? Didn't they get the hint last time that I _don't _want to be a freaking vampire.

Klaus didn't even have to tell me, I knew as soon as I woke up but I couldn't really remember what happened.

My hands went to my head and I attempted to calm myself down but nothing was working. I just wanted to be normal. Is that too much to ask!

Then it hit me. The smell that I hoped I would never enjoy again.

Blood.

It's like all my panic just flew out of me as the scent wafted up my nose, making me take a deep breath in.

My eyes slowly scanned the room until I saw the small crystal glass on Klaus' night stand.

"No" I shook my head as I felt my body pull towards the liquid "I cant do this"

With one final look at Klaus, I sprinted out the room, out the mansion. I just kept on running.

I cant deal with being a vampire. You saw what happened last time!

This was all Esther's fault. If she hadn't put that weird voodoo thing on me then I wouldn't have gone on a murderous rampage to kill Klaus and then Kol wouldn't have had to kill me.

What I didn't understand was why Kol just didn't let me die. He knows I don't want to be a vampire an then he goes and feeds me his blood.

Of course. Kol still has feelings for me.

I cant go home, Caroline will suss out whats going on straight away. So will practically everyone else.

Bonnie will hate me even more than she did before, Elena will probably be the same.

I just needed to hide somewhere and wait out the transition time.

Wherever it would be, it has to be far away from human life otherwise I may not be able to control myself.

It was fairly light out but the trees in the woods I was currently in were blocking out most of the suns rays.

I think it would be better if I stayed in the dark as the sun was making me irritated.

I'm surprised Klaus hasn't appeared in my travel considering he should be able to track me easily.

A breeze picked up and blew through my hair and the trees. What annoyed me was the fact that it didn't feel the same as before.

It's like I couldn't barely feel anything. My skin was cold and pale, I most probably looked like a walking corpse.

Leaves crunched loudly under my feet as I walked aimlessly around, trying to find somewhere to hide.

It wasn't until it began to get dark that I found an old cellar which looked like it had been used not too long ago.

Inside of it, chains hung to the walls which bore claw marks.

Wait. I remember Caroline telling me about Tyler before he became a hybrid.

He had to go somewhere isolated when he turned.

I dragged my fingertips over to the lines that were embedded into the cold, cellar walls.

That must have been scary, turning into a wolf.

Despite its use, I made myself comfortable in the back of the cellar and curled into a ball.

Hoping that no one came in.

***3rd persons POV***

"Damon Salvatore. I don't have anytime for jokes" Klaus spoke harshly down the phone as he awaited some sort of failed sense of humour from the black haired vampire.

"Ok Klaus, what the hell do you want?"

"Violet is in transition and has disappeared. We need to find her or she will die-"

"You mean, you need to find her" Damon retorted and Klaus' lips thinned

"Let me make this clear. If we do not find her before midnight I will kill you and everyone you and your brother cares about" Klaus threatened, glaring at nothing im particular as hh awaited the Salvatore's reply.

"Fine. Any hints as to where she could be or are we going in blind?"

"Search the woods. She'll want to isolate herself" The hybrid instructed, hanging up the call and shooting off into the trees of the woods.

Damon took the initiative to call up Caroline and Stefan as he knew Bonnie and Elena wouldnt be any help.

"Stefan! Major problem right now" Damon called out through the boarding house. Mere seconds later, his brother appeared with a furrowed brow

"What's going on Damon?"

"Little old Violet has gone and got herself into a vampire situation" Damon explained but Stefan still looked confused

"She's in transition and has run away. Get with the programe brother" Damon rolled his eyes and grabbed his leather jacket off the back of one of the sofas, slipping it on his body.

"I call Caroline" Stefan said, pulling out his phone and dialing the number.

Even though they may have had their differences, Damon was actually worried about her. She may have done some things and chosen the Originals over everyone else but there was something that he couldn't really hate about her.

Once Stefan had informed Caroline, they all met up outside the woods and split up, thinking of all the possible places she could be.

Blurs moved throughout the woods, in all different directions.

Darkness had fallen quickly and it was virtually pitch black out, luckily, thanks to vampire sight, none of them had problems with their sight.

Meanwhile, an emotionless figure lay in the dark of the stingy old Lockwood cellar. For the past 10 minutes or so, small whimpers could be heard but now... Silence.

A small sniffle broke the silence, followed by a long shaky breath. Violet felt more weak than ever.

Of course she would feel weak, she was dying. That seemed to amuse her for some reason as a small laugh escaped her lips as she buried her head into her body even more.

Inside, she hoped no one would find her. She knew that everyone will just make her drink blood which she didn't want.

The young girl had around 10 more minutes before her time was up. No backing out now.

Her sister on the other hand ran through the forest at top speed. There was no way she was going to lose her sister the way she lost her father.

Caroline stopped suddenly, her eyes scanning her surroundings. To make things somewhat easier for her, she tucked strands of her blond hair behind her ears so she could hear clearer.

If she wouldn't have really been paying attention, then she wouldn't have just caught on to the tiniest sound which sounded like a girl laughing.

With the sound fixed in her brain, she set off in that general direction and found herself at a place she had been many times before.

The door to the Lockwood cellar had long been ripped off since her times with helping Tyler through his werewolf transformations.

A small, metal gate still stood strongly as the only way of keeping things in and out.

Caroline ripped the gate off its hinges and took nervous steps into the cellar.

She focused her hearing even more to make sure she wasn't just wasting her time in here but when she heard the _faintest_ of breathing, she knew she was in the right place.

It felt like forever until Caroline zoned in a dark outline lying on the floor.

In an instant, she was by her sisters side, pulling her so she should see her.

Violet's eyes were closed, her mouth slightly parted as barely no oxygen passed through her body.

"Violet" Caroline cooed softly, lightly shaking her sisters body to earn some sort of response.

She went to call her name again, a cough erupted from the dying girls lungs as she attempted to co operate with Caroline.

"Hey Care" Violet breathed, her throat dry and scratchy as she needed to feed. Violet's eyes dropped slightly but she took all her will power to keep them open. Exhaustion crept up on her, her bones and muscles shutting down one by one.

"Hey sis" Caroline smiled, a tear escaping her eye as she tucked some of Violet's black hair behind her ear "Please V, you need to feed"

Violet swallowed hard just hearing the words 'feed' and shook her head slowly "No Care... I cant become one of you again"

"But I cant lose you like I did with Dad" The blond croaked out, finally admitting the truth to her sister.

A long breath was sucked in through Violet as she heard Caroline's words

"What?..." She trailed off, only to have her head sag to the side. Violet's eyes finally closed and her chest stopped rising.

Its as if Caroline was frozen as she just listened intently to see if her sister was still alive. Floods od tears were falling from her eyes and her hands started shaking violently.

Realizing that Violet had actually stopped breathing, she panicked, grabbing the blood bag that was in her pocket that she was given by Damon and splitting the bag open.

She was half tempted herself to drink some of the red liquid but right now, her sister needed it more.

Despite Violet's wishes, Caroline squeezed the blood into her mouth, making sure it ran down her throat.

In a desperate bid to save her sister, she pulled her motionless body off the floor and carried her out the dark cellar.

Once Caroline was on the forest floor, she didn't even have to yell "Klaus" to get his attention as he would be even more alert than her.

It barely took a minute before Klaus appeared, his expression unreadable as she stared hopelessly at Violet's body in the blondes arms.

"Is she..." Klaus managed to say, peeling his gaze off of Violet and to Caroline instead. Caroline sniffed in and walked towards him

"I d-don't know... I gave her the blood but I might have been to late" Caroline began to choke up on her words as she lay Violet's body on the soft leaves of the forest floor.

It finally dawned on Caroline that her _sister_ was dead.

No coming back. No magic or blood to save her. _She was gone_.

Sobs racked through the blonde vampire and she held her head in her hands.

Klaus however was frozen on the spot. His eyes were fixed on the girl he loved. Blood was smeared over her mouth and he instantly remembered the first time she was turned.

But that was the thing... She didn't get turned.

A few seconds into Caroline's cry, both of the Salvatore's appeared. Both had confused expressions until they saw Violet.

Sympathy shot through Stefan as he stood hopelessly as he watched his best friend break down in front of him.

Damon let his head hang low. He instantly felt annoyed at himself for not being fast enough in finding her.

"I cant't d-do this" Caroline cried out, her hand now clutching her aching chest as she just stared at her sister.

She was losing everyone. Her Dad, her Sister. Soon enough her Mom was going to get caught up in something she couldn't handle.

Finally, Stefan took the initiative to join the weeping girl by her side. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her into his side.

It felt like hours that they all just stood there. All that could be heard was small sobs but soon enough they died down to silent crying from Caroline.

Klaus decided that he had had enough. Breaking the silence he trudged over to the body lying on the floor.

"Get Caroline home. I'll look after Violet" It hurt Klaus to even say her name. Caroline's head snapped up, her eyes red and dark

"You touch her and I _will _kill you" She hissed. Her threat was ignored by the hybrid as in a flash, he picked up Violet gently and used his speed to disappear.

He arrived at the Mikaelson mansion in mere seconds. At first, he contemplated on what to do but his decision was made when he heard movement from Kol's room.

Despite Klaus' threat to his brother, Kol had made it clear that he wasn't leaving his home.

Silently, Klaus stalked up the stairs with Violet still in his arms.

Kol was in the bathroom of his room, just getting out of the shower and dressing his still slightly damp body.

With no emotion in sight, Klaus simply placed Violet's dead body on Kol's bed and left the room.

It was Kol's fault, Klaus thought to himself.

Completely unaware to what had just happened, Kol strolled into his bedroom and instantly stopped at what he saw _and_ smelt.

Its like his whole world stopped when he realized it was Violet lying on his bed.

"No" Was all that came out of Kol's mouth as he appeared by the side of the bed, his fingertips grazing over Violet's cold, pale cheek.

Guilt racked through the original as reality hit him hard. _She was dead and it was his fault_.

A single tear fell from his eye before he couldn't even look anymore.

He vanished form his room, leaving Violet's body alone.


	46. Chapter 46

"Caroline you cant stay in there forever" Stefan called through the Forbes' front door.

It had been a week since Violet's death and Caroline hadn't taken it well. She didn't even tell her Mom.

She just couldn't handle it. Inside, she just hoped and hoped that her sister wouldn't be dead.

The blond vampire just buried her head into her pillow even more as Stefan failed to leave her alone.

"Everyone's worried about you" Stefan sighed, resting his head against the glass of the door "You have to come out soon. You have to feed"

She only just realized the hunger growling in her stomach and her jaws started to ache.

Taking a deep breath, she finally pulled herself out of her bed and rubbed the dry tears out of her eyes.

A small smile made its way onto Stefan's face as he saw his friend take slow steps to the door, despite how groggy she looked.

As Caroline opened the door, the Salvatore held up a blood bag. A small sigh passed through the girl as she took the bag and let Stefan in.

"I'm sorry" She whispered, lightly biting into the bag and welcoming the sudden rush of relief as she drank.

Stefan narrowed his eyes "There's nothing to be sorry for. You're grieving, it's to be expected"

"But I haven't even told my Mom" She croaked out, throwing the bag into a nearby bin as she had finished

"You didn't tell her?"

"I... Can't" She sighed again "Violet was her baby girl. It will tear her to pieces"

Sagging her shoulders, Caroline huffed down on the sofa and curled her legs into her just.

"You're going to have to tell her sooner rather than later" Stefan advised, crouching in front of her and placing a hand on her shoulder.

Since Caroline was all cried from the past week, no tears could escape her eyes at the thought of telling her Mom.

Across town on the other hand, the mood was much more dark and dismal.

In the darkness of his own room, Klaus began to light candles which were placed on a small table he had moved into his room. A bowl sat in the middle of the table which held various herbs and potions.

Knowing he was most likely going to regret this, he brought the steaming bowl to his lips and drank the mixture.

It wasn't the nicest taste he had ever consumed but knowing what the outcome would be, he didnt care.

Once all the concoction was gone, he placed the bowl down and waited a moment before turning around.

And there she stood.

Her hair its natural light blonde colour which finished around her shoulders. Lightly tanned skin and sparkling brown eyes, full of life.

"Can a girl not get one week of peace" She joked, her soft laughter filling the air. Just hearing her voice sent shivers down Klaus' spine.

"You're in Mystic Falls love, no one stays fully dead for long" Klaus smirked, walking so he was in front of her.

Violet looked up to him, she internally winced seeing the pain in his eyes.

"This isn't doing you good Klaus" She said, gesturing to herself "You have to let go before this becomes a reoccurring thing"

Klaus sighed heavily, closing his eyes and slowly opening them again. He went to talk but was cut off

"Anyway, I don't think I'm going to be dead for long"

His face contorted one of utter confusion "Pardon?"

"Now that I'm on the other side... _Permanently_, I hear the witches talking" She explained, pacing around the room "Since I am one of the Libitina Witches, I have a 50/50 chance of living again"

"What do you mean 50/50?" Klaus asked darkly, not liking where this was going.

"Apparently there can only be one vampire witch and one human" She hesitated before continuing "As Valentina is a vampire, I cant come back until..."

"Until she's dead" Klaus cut in, finishing what she was going to say. Violet nodded, confirming his words.

"It would be my pleasure to end her life-"

"Don't"

Klaus stopped and gave her an incredulous look "What do you mean 'dont'?"

"Don't kill her. All she wants is to be human" Violet explained, feeling sympathy for her doppelganger "Her and Enzo think they're on the way to a cure. Once Valentina is a human again, I can easily come back _without_ killing her"

"The world will be better off without her to be honest love-"

"There's no discussion about this Klaus. Valentina stays alive" Violet cut in again, this time a more stern authority to her voice

A sigh was emitted by the hybrid "Fine. Is there a specific time that you come back?"

Violet paused, knowing Klaus wasn't going to like what she was going to say "It has to be done on the full moon after my birthday"

You could see Klaus' mind working as he tried to work out the dates. A furious expression fell on his face as he figured it out "That's in a month. You think Valentina will be done by then?!"

"Yes. Enzo knows what he's doing, ok? Give them a chance" She trailed off, her voice become quiet.

Silence filled the room as Klaus just stared at the girl.

Knowing he didn't have much time left until the herbs wore off, he slipped his hand into Violet's and held it tight.

Leaning forward, he rested his forehead onto hers. A small sigh came from Violet at his touch.

"I miss you" She whispered, looking up into his blue eyes. Pushing down further, Klaus placed a sweet kiss on Violet's lips.

Kissing back, Violet felt the tears rolling down her cheeks. Knowing that she may not be able to do this again.

"I miss you too" Klaus replied, breaking the kiss and running his free hand along her cheek, savouring the feeling of her.

"Goodbye Klaus" Violet spoke, her voice wavering slightly as she felt Klaus' hand leave hers and he stepped away.

"I'll be seeing you soon love" Klaus replied, denial settling inside him.

A small smile appeared on her lips and Klaus turned his back on her, closing his eyes and opening them again after a moment or so.

Turning back around, she was gone.

He cleaned up the candles and table and made his way to the living room of the mansion. Pouring himself a bourbon, he quickly downed it and paused before pelting the glass at the nearby wall, causing it to shatter into a million pieces.

To his appeal, none of his siblings were in to ask what was wrong. He was especially happy that Kol wasn't in.

He hadn't seen Kol in a few days since they buried Violet's body. Klaus expected that Kol would disappear once Violet was gone.

"She's dead?" Enzo questioned, not really believing Damon as they sat at the grill. Damon nodded, confirming this and Enzo's eyebrows raised

"Shame, she was a pretty girl" Enzo commented, taking a sip of the bourbon that he was drinking.

"Don't even go there. She's Original property" Damon smirked from beside him.

"So was Valentina... And she _definitely _isn't any more" Enzo smirked, he looked as if he was thinking of old memories which caused his friend to look at him in distaste

"You and the doppelganger?"

"Says you" Enzo retorted and Damon glared slightly, sipping his bourbon.

"Anyway, what have you heard from said doppelganger?" Damon asked and Enzo shrugged his shoulders.

"Violet was passing messages between us and now that she's dead... I have no idea"

"Well maybe you should find her instead?" Damon suggested with an obvious expression on his face.

"Gentlemen. I hear you're looking for Valentina" A new voice cut in and Damon rolled his eyes at the familiar British accent.

Klaus joined them at the bar, a fake smile in place.

"What's that got to do with you" Damon said, not even bothering to look at the hybrid.

"Well, it's only an opportunity to bring Violet back to life..." Klaus sighed as he trailed off his sentence, a small smile on his lips as he saw he had caught their attention.

"What?" Damon asked incredulously

"Find Valentina" Was all Klaus said

With one final look at them both, Klaus left the grill and sped off.

The two men just stared at each other for a few moments. A small smirk made its way onto Damon's face.

"Shall we?" He countered, finishing his drink and getting up off is his seat.

His actions were copied by Enzo as they then walked out of the grill together to Damon's car.

Before they could make it there however, an unimpressed brunette stood in their way.

"And where do you think you're going?" Elena questioned, her arms crossed an her eyebrows raised.

"Boys night" Damon lied smoothly. He knew that if Elena knew they we going to help save Violet then she would most likely try to stop them

"I heard what Klaus said" Elena bluntly replied "You're going to look for Valentina"

"Well done, you got us" Enzo muttered, rolling his eyes.

Instead of waiting for a reply, Enzo pushed past the girl, letting Damon handle it.

"It's a favour for a friend" Damon said but Elena shook her head

"No. You aren't going on some trip to see if you can find her" Elena snapped "Why do you want Violet back anyway?"

If Damon wasn't watching her intently, he wouldn't have seen the flicker of jealousy in her eyes.

"You know Elena, jealousy isn't a good look on you" He pushed past her like Enzo did but stopped before fully leaving the grill.

"I'm doing this for Caroline"

And with that, he left Elena standing by herself.

Enzo was already in the car when Damon joined him.

"I text Valentina. She said she's in Chicago" Enzo announced which made Damon start his car.

"So lets go to Chicago" Damon said as if it was the simplest thing in the world. A smirk played on Enzo's lips as his friend broke the speed limit in seconds, whizzing out the small town of Mystic Falls.

The dark skin girl paced unnervingly around her room and stopped immediately when the Petrova doppelganger burst through the door.

"Well?" Bonnie snapped, anger brewing in side her

"They've found a way to bring her back" Elena replied, a frown on her face.

"They cant! If she comes back a human then there will be no stopping the prophecy!" The Bennett witch snapped

"You tell them that" Elena growled, not liking the sound of the prophecy that was written in the book that was placed open on the table beside them.

"What exactly does it say?" She added, following her friend to the table.

"It says _'One witch will have power. Power like no other in her kind. The said witch will kill everything and everyone who stands in her way. The only way to kill the witch is vamparism and a wooden dagger, soaked in hybrid venom'_"

"Well, we've got a wooden dagger and hybrid. If she does come back then we'll be ready" Elena reassured the witch, sliding her arm over her shoulder and pulling her into her side.

"I just hope we can actually do it without being stopped" Bonnie sighed, her eyes flickering over the passage of writing on the page once again.

What was unknown to each of the girls, there was more to that piece of writing on the other page. With their ignorance clouding their judgment, they only wanted to know how to destroy Violet and not _save _her.


	47. Chapter 47

A girl stood with her arms resting on the bar that stood behind her. Her long pink hair cascaded over her shoulders.

Just by looking at her you could tell she was waiting for someone. The building she was in wasn't really busy, taking initiative however, Valentina had compelled every person in the bar.

Its not like she expected something drastic to happen, it was easier that people couldn't leave or remember anything when they did leave in the end.

It also made it easier to feed.

Valentina eyed up a man who was talking to his friend over the other sie of the bar. Finally, his gaze shifted to her and it was like he was in a trance, stepping slowly in her direction.

She smiled sweetly before showing her fangs and plunging them into his neck, draining him dry.

The lifeless body dropped to the floor and revealed the two new people in the bar for Valentina to see.

"Hungry?" Enzo commented, his eyes looking to the body and then back to her.

Valentina responded with a mere shrug, wiping the excess blood from around her mouth and sucking it off her finger.

Damon and Enzo had already sussed out that the bar was compelled by the fact that no one was running and screaming.

"Valentina I presume" Damon greeted, strolling up to the bar with Enzo by his side.

He couldn't help but look at her and feel a pang of sympathy about Violet.

"The one and only" She smirked, taking a bottle from behind the bar and pouring out three glasses of scotch.

"Didn't actually think you would agree to meet us" Enzo admitted, taking a swig from his glass.

"Well, to be honest with you, I was debating it considering Violet didn't contact me about it"

"Violets dead" Damon said bluntly, annoyed that she didn't know.

Valentina furrowed her brow "Really? How?"

"She got caught up with becoming a vampire again and didn't complete the transition" Enzo replied

"Wow. She really is unlucky when it comes to vampires" Valentina said with a slight laugh

"But that's also the reason why we're here" Damon cut in, his annoyance growing as the doppelgänger didn't seem the least bit saddened by Violet's death.

"Hmm?"

"There's a way to bring her back" Enzo said and this spiked Valentina's interest.

"How?"

"By you becoming human" Damon finished

Valentina frowned the the men "I don't see how that's gonna bring her back"

"Something about there only being one human Libitina witch- blah blah blah you get the picture" Enzo muttered, downing his drink and pouring another.

"So she's gonna become a vampire when I'm a human again?" Valentina questioned and Damon shrugged

"Probably"

"Then I'm in" Valentina declared, disappearing from their field of vision and reappearing behind a random girl who was standing in the bar.

Sinking her fangs into her neck, she ripped her flesh open and drank until the girl dropped. Valentina's eyes were stained red with grey veins protruding underneath them.

"Come on. Have fun" She grinned, speeding again and sinking her teeth into another mans neck.

Enzo shared a look with Damon. "I can see why you like her" Damon smirked, finishing his drink

Enzo rolled his eyes and copied Valentina's actions on a girl that stood not too far away from him.

Whilst they were distracted however, Damon discreetly pulled his phone out and text Klaus where they were.

Klaus had instructed Damon, well, _compelled_ Damon to message him when they had located and met up with the doppelganger.

As soon as the message popped up on Klaus phone, he shot off from the border of Mystic Falls and travelled at top speed to get to Chicago.

"Now what?" Damon asked boredly as the doors were locked and dead bodies cluttered inside the building. Valentina shrugged from her laid back position on the bar, wiping the corners of her mouth as blood was stained there.

"I don't know... Drink the bar?" She offered

Enzo shook his head and held up three empty bottles of scotch and directed his gaze to the bar, which was bare.

"Brilliant" The black haired vampire grumbled, biting down into the girl he was holding one more time to drink what was left of her blood and letting her slump to the floor.

Just as Valentina went to talk again, the sound of the doors banging open stopped her abruptly.

Klaus appeared in the room, blocking the doors so there was no escape.

"Hello love, miss me?" He smirked as Valentina's expression turned frightened.

"Niklaus" She replied shakily, vanishing from the bar and attempting to speed past him but the hybrid was two steps ahead, appearing in front of her and blocking her path to an escape.

He tutted before staring her in the eye, compelling her to stay in place "Now now, whats the rush?"

"I don't like you" She glared, cursing herself for not taking vervain more recently.

"Shame, I have mixed feelings" Klaus teased, referring to old memories to which she winced at.

The original directed his eyes to Damon who sat guiltily at the bar "Thanks for the message mate"

Damon glared at Klaus but didn't say anything.

"What are you doing here Klaus?" Valentina asked through clenched teeth as she tried to break free from his compulsion but got no where.

"Insurance, love. We need to keep you safe for at least another month before I kill you" He smiled with a dark glint in his eye

"What?" Enzo cut in from the bar "You said she could be human"

"Well, from past experience, Violet didn't like being a vampire much" Klaus twirled a piece of Valentina's pink hair between his fingers which instantly reminded him of when Violet had her hair that way "So, you will be dead and Violet will come back _human"_

"That's not what she wanted" Valentina growled "She said she wanted me to live"

"She's not here right now. I'm calling the shots" Klaus informed them, awaiting one of the to challenge him.

They all knew better than to stand up against Klaus so they didn't even bother to fight. Well, not without a plan anyway.

"So what now?" Valentina questioned, jerking her head away from Klaus' hand "You just lock me up until the time comes?"

"Yes that sounds about right" Klaus smirked, looking her in the eye once again "You will not run, you will not fight. You will simply follow me" He compelled and Valentina nodded in reply.

"See, this is why I hate you" Valentina hissed, which was followed by a small gasp of pain from the knife that was plunged into her stomach.

Ropes bound her to a chair in the basement of the Mikaelson mansion and Klaus was taking great pleasure in repeatedly stabbing her.

"Hate is such a strong word" Klaus smirked, bring out the dagger for the hundredth time and tossing it to the floor.

"Oh ok, perhaps loathe or detest are more fitting?" Valentina offered bitterly, letting her head hang low as the stinging in her arm from the vervian ropes continuously burned her.

"You were the one who made you hate me love, not the other way around" Klaus sighed, standing up from his coached position from in front of her. On the floor near him was a bottle of vervian.

He couldn't help but wince internally at what he was about to do since he had dome the same thing to Violet not that long ago.

"Why are you doing this to me?"

Klaus raised an eyebrow as he unscrewed the lid of the bottle. "Let's go over this, shall we?"

He pulled himself a seat, sitting on it backwards so he could rest his elbows on the back of the chair.

"You lied to me, pretended to love me, went to be with my brother, manipulated him, hurt Violet in the process... The list is endless" By the time has had stopped talking, he began to pour the liquid over the girl, causing her to writhe in pain as her flesh burnt.

"So my life isnt perfect" She hissed "Neither is yours"

"You lie, kill, manipulate even more than me. You turned your own brother against you _and_ stole his girl. What does that say about you?"

Reaching his hand forward, Klaus' hand jammed into Valentina's chest and gripped tightly around her heart.

A breath was sucked in by the girl as she tried to remain calm

"I would watch who you're talking to" Klaus threatened, keeping his hand in place for a few more moments before slowly pulling it out.

Deciding he had had enough for one day, the hybrid brought himself off the chair and went to leave the room but the girls voice stopped him

"She'll never forgive you if you kill me. I know that, you know that, she knows that. But you're doing it anyway" A small, bitter chuckle followed "Proves how selfish you are Niklaus"

With that last sentence, Klaus blurred back over to her, sinking his fangs into her neck and injecting her with his werewolf venom.

A shriek of pain passed Valentina's lips as his jaws left her body and she became fully aware of what just happened.

"Like I said, I would watch who you're talking to" Klaus repeated softly, wiping her blood from his mouth and leaving the room.


	48. Chapter 48

"Please... No more" An exasperated cry was strangled from Valentina as Klaus rammed another stake into her stomach.

"Why should I? I'm having fun" He grinned sadistically, twisting the wood around so more cries sounded in the room.

This had been going on for about 2 hours now. Valentina had blood smeared all over her top and face, her hair hung grim over her back.

To his pleasure, Klaus loved it when she screamed for him to stop. When it was Violet he was torturing, he had problems with it. But as he had no compassion for Valentina whatsoever, he had no problem causing her immense pain.

"You want to know why?" She screamed and Klaus stopped moving "Why I lead you on and went for Kol?"

Klaus attention was peaked. She hadn't said anything like this for the past three days that she had been tied up. She was finally breaking.

The doppelganger let out a heavy sigh before looking him dead in the eye "I was scared of you"

"I heard news of the 'Original Hybrid' coming into town right after you were declared to marry me. Instantly my guard was up. Of course I knew that you and your siblings were vampires but I didnt do anything about it. Kol... Helped me. He gave me your mothers grimoire to learn from"

"So thats what happened to mothers grimoire" Klaus countered with a smirk "Luckily Elijah managed to get hold of it"

Valentina awaited some sort of pain from Klaus but was confused when his laughter filled the room.

"So that's it?" She asked "No immense pain or shouting?"

"Of course not, I don't need too" He grinned, leaving the room without a second look.

Klaus walked with victory in his step, grinning as he did so.

It was only when something caught his eye that made him pause.

Directly in front of him was a mirror and directly behind him was a girl.

A familiar girl to be exact, it was only until Klaus spun around that he realized it was actually Violet.

She looked like a ghost with the way her skin glowed almost white. Klaus blinked as if no believing what he was seeing but when he did this, she was gone.

Contemplating if he was going insane or not, her quickly disappeared from the mirror and appeared in his bedroom, his guard firmly up.

"Spooked?"

Klaus internally jumped out of his skin at the voice but calmed when he knew who it was

"Caroline" He turned around with a smirk "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Why is Valentina tied up in your cellar?" She inquired, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Why not?" The hybrid retorted, grinning at her

"You don't need to keep her locked up-"

"Oh but I do. You see, I've worked this out" Klaus let his hands go behind his back as he slowly stepped towards Caroline.

"Violet can only come back if Valentina is either dead or a vampire. But of course, being the kind and selfless girl that she is, Violet just wants her dear doppelganger to be human" He shook his head slightly

"But, this means that Violet will have to be a vampire... And you know how that went last time"

Caroline couldn't help but internally agree with him. She knew that Violet would hate being a vampire again.

"So what? You're going to kill Valentina? She won't ever forgive you for going against her word" She said, giving him a stern look.

Klaus' jaw tightened "Fine then. I'll wait it out until the full moon and keep Valentina alive" He bargained but he knew Caroline wasn't going to agree with it.

"Violet wont like it"

"Well Violet's dead right now" Klaus snapped "She cant do anything about it"

"You of all people should know that Violet _doesn't_ like to be ignored" Caroline glared, her stance becoming threatening as all the hybrid did was laugh

"Give up Caroline" He laughed "Go home and wait for her to return"

Caroline went to argue but seeing his eyes flash a familiar gold colour, she decided against it and disappeared out the mansion.

Tonight was the night. It was Violet's birthday three days ago and now, it was the night of the full moon.

Klaus stood outside the old abandoned witch house, awaiting a witch of his own to turn up.

Valentina lay on the ground, her snapped neck slowly healing. He stood alone with two bodies lying on the floor next to him as no one else knew where the spell would be taking place.

Valentina was slumped on the floor, whereas the other body was layed out gently and comfortably.

Violet's dead body was still as the silence continued throughout the forest. Her body was still in tact, slightly gross with some decay as its been almost a month since she passed but she was still recognizable.

About 10 minutes passed and finally some footsteps could be heard, coming closer and closer to the witch house.

Klaus was ready for an attack but calmed slightly when he saw Tanzia, his witch.

"Finally" He grinned

"Sorry, its hard to locate a witch house in the middle of no where" She rolled her eyes and looked down to the two bodies "Lovely"

"Let's just get on with this shall we?" Klaus said to which Tanzia nodded. Candles had already been placed by the hybrid in a circle, all that was needed with for Tanzia to complete the spell.

"Lay her body in the circle" The witch instructed and in an instant, Klaus had delicately picked up Violet's body and placed it in the centre of the circle.

Just as Tanzia was about to begin, a gasp from behind them distracted her. Valentina sat up abruptly which caused a whimper of pain to pass through her.

"Ah, you're awake" Klaus smirked, appearing behind her and pulling her to her feet.

Her arms were bound behind her back so she couldn't fight him off.

"Begin, Tanzia" Klaus instructed to which she nodded, facing back to the circle. She quickly glanced up to the moon to see it was at its peak and held her hands out by her side slightly, muttering incoherent words under her breath.

Something started to happen, the wind picked up around them which caused the flames of the candles to whip around.

Just as Valentina began to struggle more, Klaus reached his hand onto her spine and crushed it, paralyzing her from the waist down.

She cried out for a moment before tumbling to the ground, attempting to push herself up with her shoulders.

A smirked played across Klaus' lips as Tanzia's speaking became louder and more wind blew around them.

The one thing that turned his smirk into a grin was hearing another heartbeat in the area. He could already hear Tanzia's but the second one was more quiet and soft.

Klaus went to look to see what was going open but stopped in confusion as another rhythm of life beat in his ears.

No human would come to stop him so he was curious as to where it was coming from.

He came to Tanzia's side who had her eyes closed and looking down to the ground. In the circle however, something completely wrong was happening.

Another body had appeared next to Violet's. It was the same face, same shape, same height, same everything as Violet. Only the hair was short and blond instead of long and black.

"What..." Klaus breathed not fully understanding what was going on. Tanzia's enchanting stopped suddenly and both girls in the circle sat up in sync, their gasps filling the air. The candles that surrounded them blew out also.

Weirdly, Tanzia fell to the ground, her body shutting down and in a few seconds, she was dead.

Violet's once decaying body looked normal again. Barely tanned but tingling with life.

Both the girls slowly turned to each other, Violet backing away instantly at what she saw.

"What the-" She gasped, pulling herself up to her feet as she stared at the new girl.

"Violet" The blond girl smiled "It's really you... I'm _really_ here"

"Who are you?" Violet questioned, taking a few steady steps to the girl and examining her closer.

The first thoughts on her mind were 'Oh god, another doppelganger', but something about her was different... Her eyes were grey with some flickers of blue in them.

"I'm not your doppelganger if that's what you're thinking" She said with a small laugh "I'm... Your sister"

Violet stood gobsmacked for a few moments, not actually believing what was going on right now. Klaus was also trying to overcome the revelations of what just happened

"P-pardon?"

"Don't worry, I died at birth so you never knew me" She smiled sadly "It's tradition, remember? All Libitina witches must be born in twins. Like Valentina and Valerie" She nodded her head over to Valentina who was only just getting the feelings in her legs back.

Even she was shocked as to what was happening right now.

"Your Mom-.. Well, _our_ Mom, was supposed to have twins but there were complications. Either she were to loose us both, or save one" She explained and tear escaped Violet's eye.

She was meant to have a twin sister and her Mom never told her?

Violet let her legs fall so she was sitting down and the girl joined her, placing herself next to her sister.

"What's you name?" Violet asked, even through it dawned on her that their Mom might not have even given her a name so it was a stupid question to ask-

"It's Mae"

Violet nodded, but was slightly confused as the tradition of the whole 'V' thing wasn't passed on to her.

"How did this happen?" Violet questioned "Like, how are you here? And _alive?_"

"It's hard to explain... Let's just say, it was me who came to Klaus in his hallucinations and not you" She trailed off, looking at the hybrid who looked utterly confused.

"What? It was you?"

"Yea, I share the same genetics is Violet so i could easily manipulate the spirits and present myself as a hallucinations and not Violet herself" Mae looked down to herself embarrassed as she remembered him kissing her "Sorry"

"But why?" A quiet voice spoke up and everyone directed their attention to Valentina who was sitting on the floor.

"What? You wouldn't want to come back from the dead if you were stuck on the other side for nearly 18 years?" Mae asked, raising an eyebrow.

"But why tell Klaus to keep me alive?"

"Because you being a vampire does nothing to affect the spell. You can only have _two_ human Libitina witches on the earth at the same time. As you are a vampire, it doesn't change anything"

A look of betrayal spread over the originals face has he looked between all three of the identical girls.

"So that's it?" He gritted his teeth "All this to bring you two back to life?"

"Yea.." Mae replayed, feeling nervous about what Klaus would do next.

Klaus' expression changed almost instantly, to one of the norm. "Oh, so we don't need her anymore"

In a flash, he had Valentina pulled up to her feet. His hand went into her chest and ripped out her heart.

"No!" Violet shouted, dashing to her feet and running over to them. It was too late, Valentina's body started to go grey with dark veins spreading over her skin.

The hybrid felt a lot of relief doing this. Nearly over 500 years he had waited to do that and now, she was finally dead.

"Why?" Violet growled, stalking to his side as her carelessly let her body and heart drop to the floor. She grabbed his arm and spun him around to face her "Why would you do that?"

"Why not?" He shrugged, looking over her shoulder to Mae who was now standing up.

"I suggest you don't do anything else wrong otherwise you'll be back on the other side quicker than you think" He threatened to Mae. And just like that, he was gone.

A million thoughts blew through Violet's mind as she stared at her doppelgangers dead body.

Why would Klaus do that? He knew she didn't want him to do that... And yet he did... Did her dying change him? Did he not care for her anymore?

"Violet?"

She spun around to find Mae walking towards her "Lets go"

Mae saying this brought Violet back into reality and she nodded, giving Valentina's body one last look before leaving the witch house with her sister.


	49. Chapter 49

"Wait, so... Who's who?" Mae asked from beside me as I pressed the play button on my laptop

"One more time. Sam is the younger but taller one and Dean is the older but smaller one. Castiel is the sexy angel and Bobby says 'Balls' a lot. It's actually pretty easy to remember" I explained as Supernatural started to play.

It felt so good to be back alive _and_ human again. Well, I've had the odd headache and nose bleed here and there but now I know why.

It's because of my powers. I need to use them every so often or there's side affects. Mae manages to control hers easily but when it comes to me, its a little bit more difficult.

Everyone now knew about Mae. Mom freaked out the most but in the end she was just so happy.

At first, she was pretty hysterical about the fact that she didn't even know _I _was dead since Caroline never told her but she soon adjusted with the whole Mae thing too.

Everyone was super confused and weirded out by it but soon enough, everything fell back into place.

It had been about a month since our 'resurrection' and things were feeling better. I hadn't heard from barely any of the Mikaelsons since Klaus killed Valentina.

Elijah managed to bump into me at the grill but he had to make a quick exit.

The one thing I was mainly happy about was that everyone accepted Mae as my twin sister now. Before, they were all skeptical and treating her like another doppelganger but it turns out Mae is pretty much just like me.

Crazy, enthusiastic about sleep, into her fandoms- which I am getting her in to of course-. Same social skills as me, which are the best.

She is literally... My twin I guess. One thing I did want to change about her was her hair. I was so tempted to dye it a bright colour in the night but she would kill me if I did.

Unlike me, she wanted to go to school and make friends which to be honest is the worst thing she could do.

Once the program finished, I switched off my laptop and lay in my bed with Mae lying beside me.

"Are you totally sure you want to go to school? It's boring there" I complained, not wanting to be left home alone all the time

"I'm sure. I have barely any friends apart from your's and Caroline's so I want to make more. I don't want people to be creeped out by me" She replied, picking at her nails as she spoke.

I groaned at her reply and rolled on top on her so she was crushed by me.

"Get off" She grumbled whilst attempting to move me but I gripped her hands so she couldn't push me

"Pleeeeaaasee"

"No"

"Pleaa-"

"No!" With one final shove I toppled onto the floor with a loud thud as I knocked over my bedside lamp.

Well, it's Mae's bedside lamp since we shared the same bed. For the time being we have to share my room but its lucky that I have a double bed otherwise sibling rivalry would be at an all time high.

"What's going on!" An exasperated cry sounded from outside my door which promptly barged open revealing my Mom in her work uniform.

"Uh nothing, don't worry" I said from off the floor. A look of relief spread through her as she looked between Mae and I.

She did this all the time. Just looked at us was the most heart-warming look on her face. After a minute or so of staring, she left the room and Mae and I just looked at each other.

"She really needs to stop doing that" I mumbled, pulling myself off the floor

"I know" Mae sighed "I think its because she still cant believe I'm here. Like she expects me to disappear or something"

Don't get me wrong, I understand why my Mom does this. For that month, she didn't have either of us and she didn't even know.

But finally, I felt like I was in a family again. It always felt like my life was incomplete for a long time and when Dad died it kind of made it worse.

But now Mae's here I feel like everything's coming together. Even though Mom takes so many precautions with us.

For the first week, she wouldn't let us leave the house without a deputy with us at all times. That's how protective she got.

Oh well, its to be expected.

"Well, I'm going to the grill. You coming?" Mae asked whilst shrugging on a leather jacket. I nodded my head and quickly grabbed my phone before we left.

Like usual, we got a few stares when we walked into the grill. Most people understood about the whole 'twin sister who moved back into town' but others still couldn't understand it.

"Violet! Mae! Over here!" A male voice called over to us and I looked into the general direction to find Jeremy standing at one of the pool tables with a guy from school.

We both walked over and smiled "Hello boys" We both said in sync to which we grinned even more too. We had been practicing this whole double act where we try to creep people out.

It seemed to work at Jeremy looked slightly worried and the other dude who I think is called Micheal just looked plain scared.

"...Anyway, wanna play some pool?" Jeremy asked, holding out two spare cue's. Both Mae and I took them and played.

Mae went against Michael on the other table whilst I went against Jeremy.

"So, hows life adjusting for you then?" Jeremy questioned as he hit the white ball.

"Meeh, its ok" I shrugged, taking my turn as he didn't sink any balls "I mean, the stares I'm use too... But this past month has been so surreal"

Jeremy laughed at me "Yea it has. I just hoped that everyone would come together" He sighed. I knew what he was talking about.

Bonnie and Elena. Just like me, they didn't like Mae for _no_ apparent reason. I mean, give the girl a break. She's only been alive for a month and she already has people hating on her.

I felt guilty since it was because of me that they didn't like her but that's just them being annoying.

"Have they said anything else?" I asked and Jeremy shook his head

"Nope. They've been secretive though. Keeping Caroline out of things"

I narrowed my eyes as Jeremy went to take his shot. A cheer from beside me brought my attention off of the game and over to Micheal and Mae's. Mae was fist pumping the air in victory as Micheal just shook his head and handed her something.

He promptly left after this and Mae came over to join us.

"Sweet" She grinned, gripping tightly onto the $20 in her hand. I shook my head and laughed at her.

"You're still playing?" She asked and I nodded but handed her the stick.

"You can carry it on, I need to pee"

She pulled a 'too much information' face and took the pool cue. I bid a quick farewell to the both and skipped to the toilets.

I took longer then I needed to in the bathroom as wanted to think. Why would Elena and Bonnie be leaving Care out of things?

I mean, they don't like Mae and I, but they're fine with Caroline. Right? I started to scratch the back of my head since I had been thinking so hard and I seemed to have myself distracted as I walked out the bathroom since I smacked straight into someone.

"Sor-" I cut myself and glared at Klaus as he stood with a smirk in front of me.

"Violet. Long time no see" He grinned but I ignored him, pushing past him so my shoulder smacked into his. I got even angrier as he just laughed at me.

Right now, I'm not on the best terms with Klaus since he killed Valentina. Yea, I understand he had wanted to do that for a _long_ time, but I had only just started to really like her.

I just wanted to help her to be human again. An arm grasped around mine and I was pulled out the grill and out to the back alley.

"Seriously? Y-" I went to talk but I was cut off by lips slamming on to mine.

Of course it was Klaus, but I had no idea why he was doing it. What I also didn't understand was the fact that I wasn't stopping him.

It took me a moment to find my senses and push him away so I could shout at him.

"What the hell is with you!?" I asked incredulously "You think you can just go back to normal after you kill my doppelganger?"

"Valentina had it coming love" Klaus shrugged which made my glare harden "She had hurt me in the past, just call it her past catching up with her"

"You're unbelievable" I muttered, shaking my head at the hybrid in front of me.

"Yes. Yea I am unbelievable. I'm also mad and manipulative and vindictive and mean" He listed "But you didn't complain about that before"

I felt my heart rate pick up at Klaus' tone. I knew what he was trying to do... And I'll be honest and say it was working.

He took steps forward so I was backed up against the alley wall, him directly in front of me. One of his hands reached up to the side of my face and cupped my cheek.

"You love the way I am" Klaus whispered in my ear which made my legs go weak "And you hate that you love it"

"Klaus-"

"No" He cut me off, his body moving even closer to me if that were possible. His other hand had reached onto my waist, his fingers digging in slightly.

"I mean i-"

"No" He cut me off again and lightly brushed his nose down mine. I could feel his soft, warm breath hitting my face. That's how close he was.

Klaus' lips hovered over mine, brushing ever so slightly down on them. Great. He was teasing me.

My eyes kept flickering between his and his mouth. I knew exactly what he wanted and I annoyingly gave it to him.

I pushed up the tiniest bit and our lips connected again. I could feel him smiling as he deepened the kiss, pushing me against the wall even more.

God I had _missed_ this. Being on the other side sucked. It was all no touching and just watching.

But I think the fact that it was _Klaus_ made it so much better. My hands which were either side of my body reached up to his head so I could run my hands through his sandy blond hair.

A small growl erupted from the back of his throat as his tongue clashed with mine.

It's like all annoyance to him just disappeared and it made me a tad angry at how easily I could give in to him.

"Well this is nice"

Klaus reluctantly stopped and shot daggers to Mae who was standing by the door. She held her hands up to his look to claim innocence.

"I'll be in a sec Mae" I sighed, my hands relaxing on Klaus' shoulders as she nodded and went back inside.

"You know, it was enough with Valentina around" Klaus looked back to me "I really cant deal with lookalikes anymore"

"Well, this time its my sister. So no ripping out hearts thanks" I warned

Klaus just rolled his eyes and I kissed him on the lips again but only let it linger for a few seconds before escaping his grip.

"I wasn't joking about going back inside" I called to him as I left him in the alley. A smile made its way on my face as I made my way to the bar which was were Mae sat. She was speaking with Matt

"So hows lover boy?" Mae questioned sarcastically.

Before I went to answer, I looked around ot see Klaus walking out the front of the grill.

"Fine" I replied, ordering a lemonade from Matt quickly.

"You and Klaus are ok again?" Matt asked and I nodded and shook my head at the same time which probably looked pretty odd.

"I wouldn't say ok... More... Complicated"

Matt nodded but a look in his eye knew what I really meant.

Mae continued to talk to Matt but I got distracted by feeling someone staring at me. At first I tried to ignore it but when the persons stare lingered for more than a minute, I finally turned around to find Kol sitting in one of the booths.

I was generally shocked to see him. The last time I did was... When Rebekah was breaking my leg and he came to my rescue.

Well, technically it was when he snapped my neck to stop me from killing Klaus but since I literally saw him for a split second, it doesn't really count.

I could tell he wanted to come over and talk to me but I think it was the fact that Mae was there that stopped him.

Plus, I didn't even know if I wanted him to talk to me. He turned me into a vampire, even though I didn't complete the transition, when everyone knows full well that I don't want to be one.

"If he wants to talk to you I can leave" Mae said from beside me which drew my gaze from Kol to her.

"No. Stay. If he wants to come over then he has to grow some balls and come over himself" I announced, knowing he could hear me.

Mae smirked at me and took a sip out of my lemonade before handing it to me. I frowned and pouted at her before taking my drink and placing it so it was far away from her.

"Bitch"

"Jerk" She retorted. We both high-fived for our well timed Supernatural reference and laughed after.

"You know, ever since I've come back to life and been with you... I don't actually have a life" Mae said and I gave her an incredulous look

"Of course you have!" I argued "You've had so much fun this past month-"

"All we've done is watch TV shows and Youtube videos whilst you explained which ice cream goes better with cake" She replied with a pointed look.

I hesitated for a moment, my mouth opening and closing to try and think of something say but I couldn't think of anything.

I just ended up huffing in defeat and taking a large gulp of my drink.

Matt laughed from behind the bar

"Don't you start" I snapped, glaring at him. He just shook his head whilst smiling and went to serve another customer.

"I do have balls by the way" A British accent sounded from beside me and Mae raised an eyebrow.

"Kol. What do we owe the pleasure" I greeted, turning around to him. His eyes were looking between Mae and I.

"Mae? Isn't it? Kol Mikaelson" He introduced himself with a smirk, holding out his hand for her to shake.

She looked wary at first but shook it anyway but instead of shaking it, he reached forward and placed a kiss on the back of it.

Nostalgia hit me as I remembered this was what Kol did to me when we first met at the party.

Mae looked rather shocked by him doing this but regained herself by giving him a small nod.

"I'll ask again. What do owe the pleasure, Kol?" I repeated, bringing his attention from Mae on to me.

"I just thought I'd say hello. No harm in that" He said innocently, referring to my twin.

"Well, I appreciate your thoughts Kol, but I just want to have a quiet drink with my sister if that's ok" Mae smiled sweetly from behind me and I gave her a weird look.

Why was she being so nice to him?

Kol took the hint better than he usually would. He gave us both a cheesy grin before leaving the grill without another word.

"Uh... ok" I began, looking to Mae "That was weird"

"I thought you said he was annoying and controlling?"

"He is. Or apparently _was_" I replied, shrugging my shoulders.

Mae tilted her head a bit "He is pretty though"

I scoffed at her comment "Yea, he is. Pretty dangerous"

"You were with him for like over a year"

"Yea and I died and got attacked in that year" I retorted but instead of telling her off, I relaxed a bit more "But, if you want to... 'have a go'... then I'm not gonna stop you"

"Huh?"

"If you think Kol is attractive and all that then go for it. I'm not going to complain and tell you off like Caroline did to me" I explained "If you want _every_ human experience, then Kol is the right person to have them with"

Don't get me wrong, being with Kol was bad when I got attacked and turned and all that... But I'm not going to deny how utterly amazing it was.

How he managed to show me a new meaning to life when I thought mine was pretty worthless. He showed me how to love properly and how to enjoy every part of my life.

If Mae wants to live, then I wouldn't chose a worse person than Kol to help her.

Well, as long as he didn't get her into trouble or danger then it would all be fine.

"Thanks V" She grinned, her eyes glancing over to the entrance of the grill to where Kol just left.

Of course, another thing we have in common, our taste in men.

After out little moment about men, we stayed in the grill for about another 3 hours just talking and annoying Matt as he attempted to work.

He loves us so he cant complain.

By the time we left, people were just finishing school. A couple of cheerleaders gave us a weird look as they walked past us down the street.

There is nothing weird looking about giving your twin a piggyback whilst singing 'Carry On My Wayword Son' thank you very much.

By the time we made it home I was tired as hell since Mae made me run part the way home as she claimed a bee was following us.

And you guys thought I was crazy.

We were literally inside for no more than 20 seconds before the door opened again, revealing Caroline with a huge smile on her face.

"Yay!" She cheered before tackling us both down into a hug onto the floor.

"Caroline!" We both shouted as she was practically strangling us with her arms.

_Finally_ she let us go and all we did we breath heavily for a moment on the floor and pull ourselves up.

"This is the best news ever!" She grinned, jumping up and down on the spot and clapping her hands manically.

"Uh, you gonna tell us what it is?" Mae asked as Care just squealed and quickly grabbed my hand along with Mae's.

"Since we didn't celebrate your birthdays this year, we're going to have one on Saturday!"

Oh lord. I thought I had escaped this...

I forced out a smile "That's great Care! Where are we gonna have the party then?" I asked, knowing she was already planning a party.

"Well, as the manager of the planning committee in school, I was able to pull some strings and get to have the party in the school!" And again, she began jumping up and down on the spot.

"That's awesome! My first birthday party!" Mae cheered which was actually genuine.

I should really be grateful the Caroline was thinking of _both_ of us instead of just me now. Well, as much as I _love_ parties, I suppose I could make an effort.

"I guess you're nearly done with it then?" I asked casually and Caroline let a bigger grin play on her lips.

Of course she's already sorted it all out.

After that whole episode, Caroline took Mae dress shopping as Mae didn't have many outfits for parties and things like that which left me by myself in the house.

They did ask me if I wanted to go with them but I declined, wanting some time to myself.

My mind kept thinking back to what happened with Klaus in the alley.

He deliberately teased me to prove that I missed him. And that I couldn't stay mad at him.

It was so annoying that I gave in like that.

But... I couldn't help myself. It kind of proves how much I actually love Klaus.


	50. Chapter 50

**(A/N last chapter) x**

"WHAT TEAM!?" I shouted from my room whilst sitting up abruptly in my bed. About two seconds later, Mae arose from beside me and shouted back "WILDCATS!"

Yes, this is how we usually woke up in the mornings... Caroline hated it, as did Mom.

"Stop!" Came an annoyed voice from Caroline's room to which Mae and I grinned at. It was the night of our birthday party and I would even admit to say that I was excited.

To my displeasure though, Elena and Bonnie had been invited. I seriously don't know why Caroline said they could come considering it was _my_ birthday party and I didn't like them.

"Did you get your outfit for the party the other day?" I asked Mae as she stretched and left the bed. I, of course, planned on staying in bed for another hour or so since it was around 9 in the morning.

"Yep. Caroline made me try on at least 50 dresses" She groaned, her face showing that she was reliving the memory.

It instantly reminded me of when we had to go shopping go the Mikaelson ball.

Ah, old times.

"What colour is it?"

"Purple"

"Cool" I commented, the only reason I asked this is because I didn't want to clash with hers.

To be honest, I had no idea what I was going to wear. I was tempted to wear skinny jeans and a top just to make Caroline mad but she's worked hard on this so I wouldn't do that to her.

"Oh, we got you a dress to" Mae said from the bathroom. Did she read my thoughts or something?

"Where is it?"

"Wardrobe" She replied in a 'duh' tone. I rolled my eyes and reluctantly dragged myself out of bed.

When I got to my wardrobe, I saw a purple dress which was obviously Mae's and behind it was what I guessed was mine.

It was a deep blue colour with black lace at the top with a black belt around the middle. It was also one of those dresses that was longer at the back and shorter at the front which is the type that I absolutely loved.

Mae's was sort of similar with the black belt but her had long sleeves which were a see-through type fabric with a pattern on it. Unlike mine as well, hers was even around the bottom which would stop around mid-thigh.

I heard the shower turn on and I let out an annoyed noise. I was going to have a shower. Trust me, living with a sibling isn't as fun as you think it is.

Instead of just sitting and waiting for her, I decided to go and get breakfast. From what I could tell, Mom was already out at work and Caroline was still in bed.

It's a Saturday, of course Care would be in bed.

I made some pancakes and coated them in chocolate spread before promptly eating all 7 of them. Yes, I love pancakes.

The shower cut out from in my room after I was done eating and I was about to go but my phone went off, signalling someone was calling me.

Well, I knew who was calling as everyone in my contacts has a separate ring tone. I let the Star Wars theme tune play for a few more seconds before answering the call.

"Hyelloh" I greeted, grinning

"_Love, how are you today then?" _Klaus voice sounded through the phone and I laughed

"I'm brilliant, why do you ask?"

"_You have to go to a party tonight. I thought you would be dreading it"_

"Na, its ok really. Plus I have to pretend I love it for Mae and Caroline" I sighed, my fingers fiddling with my hair as I spoke to him

_"I see"_

It suddenly dawned on me. I hadn't even invited him to the party. "Klaus, do you wanna come?"

_"As much as I would love to stand and watch teenagers get drunk I unfortunately have other matters to attend to"_

I was actually upset that Klaus couldn't come but I didn't show it "Oh, ok then. Yea, you probably hate parties more than me anyway" I laughed quickly

Klaus also laughed down the phone which was followed by some distant chatter away from the microphone _"I have to go. I just wanted to wish a late happy birthday"_

I rolled my eyes and thanked him before ending the call. Dang it... I was going to be alone at the party.

Something inside tells me that Mae may be going with Kol but she hasn't said anything yet. Everyone's going to have a date apart from me.

That's when it hit me. I can ask Matt! From what I remembered he doesn't have a girlfriend so I could go with him.

A victory smile was on my face as I quickly rushed into the bathroom to have a shower. Mae was drying her hair still wrapped in a towel when I came into the bedroom.

She nodded in my direction as if acknowledging my presence to which I returned.

After a long soak in the shower, I got dressed into some jeans and a t-shirt and shouted to Caroline and Mae that I was going to the grill before actually leaving.

Ok, my list for today. One, ask Matt to come to my party. Two, check the music play list and make sure no pop stuff was on it. Three, go book shopping. Four, meet with Taylor. Five, get ready for party with Mae. Six, attend party.

Taylor had messaged me yesterday about meeting me before the party. I hadn't spoken to him in a while.. And he only had about 3 weeks left until he had to go back to England.

That sucks. I would love to go with him but I would probably end up staying there with him forever.

The grill was moderately busy for a Saturday lunchtime and of course, Matt was working.

I grinned as I made my way up to the bar where he was making drinks.

Once he wasn't serving anyone, I popped up in front of him which made him jump slightly.

"Violet" He smiled

"Sup Matthew" I greeted, resting my elbows on the bar and leaning in slightly "I have a question to ask you"

"As long as its 'will you serve me alcohol' then ask away"

I rolled my eyes at him "No, but I will be asking that in the future" He shook his head but I continued "I was wondering if you wanted to come to my birthday party with me"

"Aren't you going with Klaus?"

"Oh yea, I didn't think of that... Oh well, I've asked you now" I lied. Ok, I didn't want him to feel bad that I only asked him because Klaus couldn't come.

Matt laughed at me before answering "It would be my pleasure"

"Yes!" I exclaimed, reaching my hand over the bar for Matt to high-five. He just continued to laugh at me before eventually high-fiving me.

He went to talk to me some more but some customers turned p and he had to go.

"Don't worry, I'll meet you at mine at around 6ish?" I asked and he nodded.

Great. First thing off my list is gone and good. Ok, now to check the music. For that, I needed to speak to Caroline.

I mean, I could have done that first but she was still asleep before I left so I thought I save it for later.

"Caroline!" I called out as I barged into her room. She was finally up and sitting at her window seat.

Her head snapped over in my direction and she gave me a sad smile "Hey V"

I frowned as I joined her on the other side of the bench "What's wrong?"

"Nothing..." She began but I gave her a pointed look which made her sigh "I just want everything to work out. I want you and my friends to get along. I wanted you to fall in love with the good guy and not the bad guy"

"First things first, Klaus _isn't_ the bad guy. He just has his moments" I pointed out and she shook her head "And about the whole Elena and Bonnie thing? It's them with the problem. They deliberately don't like Mae because she's like me and they don't even know her"

"Well, to be perfectly honest... I didn't like Mae to begin with... I was skeptical at first but when she turned out to be pretty much just like you, there wasn't anything I could I hate about her" Caroline admitted and I raised an eyebrow.

She didn't like Mae when she first arrived? She fooled me easily.

"Well, its my fault your friends have a problem with me. I mean, look at Damon and I. From what I've been told, we _hated_ each other... And not that long ago he bought me alcohol at the grill" I told her and she gave me a flat look

"Damon shouldn't even be buying you alcohol"

I simply shrugged my shoulders to her and she laughed at me.

"Cheer up Care" I reached my hands out and placed them on her arms "Get through tonight and see what happens"

I pulled her into a hug and held it for a few moments before pulling away.

"What's the time?" She asked and I brought my phone out of my pocket

"It's 2 o'clock"

"Oh my god, we have to get you and Mae ready!" She exclaimed, as if someone just slapped her in the face.

In an instant, she grabbed my hand and pulled me out of her room and into mine.

Mae was just lying on her bed reading Manga when we burst into the room.

"Sit. Now" Caroline instructed, pushing me down onto my desks stool and dashing into the bathroom.

Mae put her book down and gave me a look as if to say 'Whats going on?'

"Apparently we have to get ready" I replied, just after I said this, Caroline appeared back in the room with heaps of hair and beauty products in each hand.

Once Mae saw what was going on, she got up and went to leave but in a flash, Caroline had used her vampire speed to place down all the products and appear in front of Mae with her hand on her hip.

"Uh, you aren't going anywhere either missy" She glared, pointing over to the end of the bed for Mae to sit down on.

In a huff, she eventually did which meant Caroline could now get to work on us.

After about 10 minutes of viciously dragging a hair brush through my long hair, she decided it would be easier if I done Mae's hair while she done mine.

It wasn't the best idea as whenever I went to pick up something such as a clip or a brush she would yank my head back into position and shout at me.

This is gonna take longer than I thought...

"Caroline if you touch me again I will shove this hairspray where the sun doesn't shine" I threatened darkly, holding the can at her menacingly as she attempted to put a now in my hair.

It took us a total of 2 hours and that was jut for our hair. We still had make up to do.

Mae and I had managed to convince Caroline to leave the room and get herself ready so we could finish.

I went with dark eye and dark red lipstick whereas Mae went for more subtle colours.

I didn't like having light colours on me and since my hair was black it contrasted horribly on me.

"Is Klaus gonna be there?" Mae asked randomly and I shook my head

"No, he has stuff to do" I sighed, trying not to show how much it was really affecting me.

I mean, it wasn't even a proper birthday party but I wished he was here.

"Would you hate me if I said I invited Kol...?"

"I KNEW IT!" I shouted a gin on my face as Mae looked like she expected me to flip out at her.

"You aren't mad?"

"No. Why would I be?" I asked and she shrugged her shoulders

"I don't know, because you and Kol had that whole 'eternal love' thing"

I pulled a face at her and continued to apply eyeliner to my top eyelid.

"Lets get things straight here" I began, snapping the lid back onto the eyeliner and putting it back in the makeup box we had "Kol and I are no longer together. Yes he may still have feelings for me but since I am with Klaus, I'm sure those feelings are dying down quickly. What he needs right now is a distraction"

She raised an eyebrow as if to ask what

"You, stupid" I rolled my eyes at her "If he focuses on you then you will most likely have feelings for you an not me. And hey, something beautiful may blossom" I gleamed at her and ah grimaced at my face.

"Uh, we've only known each other for like a month. Nothing 'beautiful' will not 'blossom'" she replied with a flat look.

"I'm just sayin', I know when Kol likes someone" I held my hands up in innocence as she went to put blusher on her cheeks.

After about an hour of applying makeup, giving each other harsh glares and talking about boys, we were finally ready with some time to spare.

We were still both in normal clothes as we didn't want to get anything on our dresses. Yes, call us lame but this may be the only fun we have before something ultimately goes wrong and someones life is in danger.

That life most likely being mine.

But when Caroline burst through the door and instructed us to get dressed we did. So, with about 20 minutes to spare, us three girls sat in the living room and waited to be picked up by our dates.

Caroline was going with Tyler, Mae was going with Kol and I was going with Matt.

"Why did you ask Matt?" Caroline asked as I twiddled with the fabric on my dress.

I shrugged my shoulders to her question "I couldn't exactly ask Damon could I?"

"Why not?"

"Because A) He is way too old to be taking me and B) Elena will hate me even more for _stealing her Salvatore away from her_" I said the last part in an over-dramatic cry and flung my arms in the air.

Caroline just shook her head and Mae laughed at me. We both knew of Elena's situation with the Salvatore brothers.

She was more like Katherine then she thought she was. Going from Stefan to Damon and making them come to her every call.

I mean, I guess that's what I was like for a small amount of time with Klaus and Kol but at least I finally made my mind up, she's still stringing them both along.

Finally someone knocked on the door and I was up straight away to answer it. Kol stood on the porch with his back to the door so, making sure this wasn't as awkward as possible, I swung the door open with a gleaming smile.

"Kol!" I greeted cheerfully and he gave a smile

"What's up with you?" He asked and I gave him an incredulous look

"Pfft, what makes you think there's something wrong?" I laughed, making sure I didn't make anything too weird

"Have you had an energy drink?"

"No. I'm just happy. Is that forbidden?"

"No. You're just unnaturally happy when you've got to go to a party" He commented

Ah, he still remembered things about me.

"Well, since there is now an awkward silence, I'm gonna go and get Mae" I wriggled my eyebrows suggestively at him and he just rolled his eyes as I spun around and trotted quickly back to the living room.

"Mae! Kol's outside" I jumped onto the back of the sofa and landed on both my sisters, causing them to shout and groan at me.

"Get off!" Mae shouted as my foot landed on her head.

"Oops, sorry" I smirked as she pushed me off and went to the whilst smoothing out her hair and checking her makeup quickly.

Once we heard them talk and the door shut, Caroline turned to me

"How can you be ok with your sister just going off with your ex-boyfriend?" Oh god... I knew this was coming...

"Well the answers in what you just said to be honest. He's my EX-boyfriend. I know he will treat Mae right because he treated me right" I answered but that wasn't enough for Caroline

"But just... How?"

"I don't know" I sighed "There's no point in giving him hope that I may go back to him, so, pushing someone into his direction who I'm related too may gave him the right sign"

Just as Caroline went to say something else, the door knocked again only to reveal Tyler.

Caroline left shortly after not wanting to leave me by myself but I made her leave.

I knew Matt was going to be late because he text me saying the grill was abnormally busy so he'll be about 10 minutes longer. Which I was absolutely fine with by the way.

One of the main reasons I wanted to be alone was because I needed to use my powers.

It had been building up inside of me since Caroline started doing my hair and that was three hours ago so it was getting pretty unstable right now.

I looked around for a plant pot out in the back garden and picked up a small rose pot. It had about four, bright red roses fully blooming in it and I almost felt bad for what I was about to do.

I held my hand over the pot and closed my eyes, letting the magic flow out of me.

After a few more moments, my eyes opened and sighed at the pile of ash that now sat on the plant pot.

This was the only down side of coming back a witch, well, a specific witch. I needed to let my power out otherwise I get headaches and nose bleeds.

I made my way back into the house and pulled my phone off the charger so it was fully charged for the party.

There was a text from Matt which said 'I'm outside x'. I quickly slipped my heels on and left the house, locking the door behind me.

Matt was standing by his truck with a smile on his face.

"You look beautiful" He grinned and I blushed slightly

"Thanks buddy" I poked my tongue out at him and hopped into the passenger seat of the truck.

I think I may be the only person that actually _likes_ Matt's truck. I t was so awesome and had like a grunge affect to it.

I told him that the first time I saw it and Matt just laughed at me. We spoke casually until we made it to the school.

It felt weird being there out of school hours, especially as when we walked in some drunk guy was dancing by himself whilst hugging a mop.

Not something you see everyday so I took a picture of him.

As soon as I stepped foot into the gym, there was an eruption of cheers from the students which made me jump slightly.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Everyone shouted which I found funny since it was over a month ago but still, I grinned at them.

I will admit, Caroline had out done herself this time. Streamers hung from the ceiling and disco lights lit up the room as the loud music played.

To my pleasure, Caroline had actually taken in my request to put my kind of music onto the play list. Fall Out Boy was blasting through the speakers and Matt held his hand out for me to take.

"Dance?" He offered and I reluctantly agreed. I put my hand in mine and he dragged me to the middle of the dance floor.

It was kind of fitting as 'Thnks Fr Th Mmrs' was playing which was my favourite party song to dance to.

I was surprised that Matt managed to keep me dancing until the end of the song and then after that I left him with some girl that likes him so he was happily distracted.

Making my way to the drinks table, I spotted Mae and Kol hanging around near the entrance. Kol was leaning against the wall with Mae in front of him and his hand was fiddling with a piece of her hair.

Mae caught my eye and I winked at her to which she shook her head too. Before Kol could see who Mae was interacting with, I slipped away to the drinks table and poured myself some of the punch that was there.

Judging by how lary the teenagers were, someone had obviously spiked the punch and my suspicions were confirmed when I took a sip. The strong taste of vodka hit me and I had to take a moment before downing the rest of the cup.

"Move and I will rip your heart out" A man with a very bad French accent spoke from behind me. My heart lept out of my chest for mere moments before I realized who it was.

"Taylor you are an actual ass" I said as I turned around and pulled him into a hug. It had been nearly a week since I had seen Taylor so I was really happy he was here.

"So, how you enjoying your party?" He asked with a smirk

"It's delightful" I replied, trying hard to not say it in a sarcastic tone.

"Right" Taylor dragged the word out as if not believing me. Just to prove him wrong, I grabbed his hand and pulled him to the dance floor

"Fine. Lets dance" I smiled as a Panic! At The Disco song started playing. From across the room, I noticed Mae with a grin on her face and her hand in Kol's as she attempted to pull him over to the dancing.

Kol looked pretty reluctant but when I noticed Mae giving him puppy dog eyes, he gave in.

I knew teaching her that would come in handy.

"You sure about them?" Taylor shouted in my ear as the music was way too loud. I nodded my head in reply, knowing Kol would be able to hear me.

I don't know why everyone's asking me about that. I really don't care anymore.

But at the same time I can sort of see where they're coming from... I literally felt like Kol was the one, but now its all changed.

Sometimes I actually wish I never came to Mystic Falls. I would probably still be leading a normal life without any constant threats.

I wouldn't have to have my guard up 24/7. I wouldn't have to kill plants or even animals to relieve my magic.

"Violet?" A voice snapped me out of my little thought moment to see Taylor clicking his fingers in my face

"Hmm?"

"You've been standing still for about 2 minutes now. Are you ok?" Taylor asked

"Yea I'm fine. I just need some air" I sighed, the heat of the room was getting to me

"Just be back in 10, Caroline's doing the cake then" He instructed and I nodded my head. Taylor had a sympathetic look for all of 4 seconds before a boy walked past and caught his eye.

In an instant he was following the guy and I was alone on the dance floor. Typical Taylor.

Anyway, I had a blonde sister to find. And when I say sister I mean Caroline and not Mae. She was too busy with Kol and I didn't want to disturb them.

I turned around from where I stood and unfortunately smacked right into someone. And when I say unfortunately, I _mean_ it.

Elena looked flustered for a second until she saw it was me and then her face turned hard and cold.

"Violet" She said, no happiness whatsoever in her tone

"Elena" I replied in the same tone whilst dragging her name out.

"Just to let you know, I'm only here for Caroline" She snapped coldly and I pulled a face at her

"Just to let _you_ know, _I'm_ only here for Caroline too. Get your head out of your arse" I glared, pushing past her so our shoulders connected.

There was something about that girl that just ticked me off in all the wrong ways. Just standing in her presence made me want to punch her.

And to think I actually use to like her and want to help her through her vampire life... Like I care anymore.

Shaking my head at our encounter, I continued to look for Caroline. I hoped she was with someone I liked.

But what was weird was that Elena seemed tense for some reason.

I mean, more tense than what she is usually like. She's got that whole broody vibe about it but it was different.

I put those thoughts to the back of my mind as I went to search for my sister.

"Gorgeous" A male voice began to talk but I had turned around before they could keep talking.

"Enzo. Didn't expect for you to stick around" I countered, thinking he would skip town when Valentina died.

"Yes well, apparently I actually have friends who way me to stay" He said it in a bored tone as if he couldn't be bothered to be here.

I couldn't blame him to be honest.

"Damon's keeping you around then?" I smirked

"Unfortunately" He sighed "He needs a drinking buddy"

"Don't deny that you don't enjoy it" I grinned and he tilted his head in a 'maybe I do' way.

I looked over his shoulder to see if I could see Care and it seemed it didn't go unnoticed.

"Looking for someone?"

"Yea, Caroline" I replied, my eyes darting around the room to try and find her.

"She's a feisty one isn't she" Enzo grinned and I gave him a skeptical look.

"Do you fancy my sister?" I raised an eyebrow as he simply shrugged

"She's an interesting little vampire" Was all he replied before pushing through the crowd and disappearing from my view.

From what I could tell, Caroline wasn't in the gym so she could be somewhere else int he school building.

I know she wouldn't have left since it was technically her party. The captain wouldn't leave their ship.

Deciding to start searching the classrooms in case Tyler and her were making out somewhere, I walked with a bounce in my step as I could still hear the music playing through the building.

Just as I was passing Alaric's classroom, there was a small bang and some whispers.

Naturally, I would ignore something like that but the small bang sounded like bones breaking...

And I would know a lot about that.

Keeping my back against the wall, I peered in through the glass window of the door and my eyes widened at what I saw.

Bonnie and Elena were standing by one of the desks with a blond girl slumped over in one of the chairs.

It was only when I realized it was Caroline did my blood start to boil.

Not even thinking of my actions, the door swung open from my magic which slammed against the wall.

Their attention was immediately caught with their guard up.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" I asked in a surprisingly calm voice.

Neither if them answered as Elena lunged at me. Since I was expecting the attack, I twisted my hand in the air which caused her neck to snap.

She carelessly fell to the floor with Bonnie staring with wide eyes.

Unfortunately, the Bennett witch didn't back down as she thrust her arms in my direction and began muttering under her breath.

I may be a more powerful witch in general, but Bonnie had been practicing longer than me so she had more tricks up her sleeve.

It felt like all my muscles were freezing on the spot so couldn't move my body.

I was stuck on the spot.

Completely useless.

Once I was fully immobilized, Bonnie stopped chanting her spell and put her arms down.

On the table where Caroline had been placed, there was a book and a bag that she then turned too.

"Why I are you doing this Bonnie?" I asked through clenched teeth as I attempted to overcome her magic "Can you just let me be?"

She turned to me harshly "Your magic is wrong and so are you. You constantly go against us"

Her body turned back to the bag and she rummaged around in it, pulling out what looked like a wooden dagger.

I narrowed my eyes looking at the particularly pointless looking weapon.

"What the hell is that meant to do?" I said with a slight snicker.

The reason that I was getting so cocky was because I had nearly overridden her spell.

I had the feeling back in my legs but I didn't show it.

"This is the only type of weapon that can kill a Libitina witch dead. No coming back this time" She replied with a somewhat menacing tone in her voice that was obviously forced.

She probably didn't want to do this and wanted Elena to do it. Since I snapped Elena's neck, it was all down to little Bonnie Bennett.

"Then do it" I hissed, my eyes flickering to the dagger then back to her.

Bonnie looked like she wasn't expecting me to say that as she slowly approached me.

"Then you'll have Caroline to deal with. And Mae. And Klaus and every single person who would hate you for killing me" I threatened my brown eyes sliced through hers, as if I was testing her.

Saying this made her hesitate but eventually she moved so she was in front if me and holding the dagger over my heart.

Ok, I was slightly nervous now. I had the feeling in my legs and most of my body apart from my arms but they were slowly coming back to me.

"You were my friend, Bonnie" I sighed "And now look at you"

I needed a few more seconds before I could move again.

Luckily, Bonnie hesitated just long enough for me to move and grip her arm.

"Stop. Fighting. Me. Bonnie" I threatened, my hand squeezing over her wrist so hard that she winced an dropped the dagger.

Since it was only a thin piece of wood, it easily snapped when I slammed my foot down on it.

"Now what? You kill me?" She hissed whilst attempting to get out of my grip.

My other hand and worked its way to her throat now as she struggled.

I pushed forward so she backed up to the nearest wall so I could put more pressure on her neck.

"No. I'm not gonna kill you. Because that not what I do" I said, my grip vanishing from her body.

Bonnie chocked slightly as air traveled more fluently through her windpipe.

My attention was now on Caroline who was still slumped over at the desk.

"I don't hurt my friends" I added, my words suggesting to my sister who's neck was still broken but slowly healing.

Using all the strength I had, I picked her up from the chair and carried her out if the room.

I knew my party wouldn't be complete without some death threats going on.

Now all I had to do was to find a place to put her until she woke up... I can't take her home otherwise people will wonder where I went.

Another classroom maybe? One that doesn't include the people that actually snapped her neck.

I found an empty classroom that wasn't too far away from the main party which I distinctly remember having English in.

I made sure she was comfortable before closing the door and covering the window on the door with some black paper that I found in the desk. Just in case someone walks past and sees her.

Now, back to the party. Maybe Bonnie and Elena have left now so I don't have to deal with them anymore.

Well, I say 'maybe'. What I mean is 'I hope'.

Music was still buzzing through the gym when I got back and the party seemed to be at its peak with nearly everyone dancing.

I saw Matt now dancing with Mae who looked like they were having a whale of a time.

It made me so happy seeing her enjoying herself with people that _actually_ accepted her. Some of course, are still skeptical but whats there to be wary about?

She's more stable than me with the whole magic thing and everyone's fretting about her.

"V!" Mae called over to me as she saw me. I ran up to her and gave her a bear hug, squeezing her tightly.

"Sup sis" I greeted, waving my hand to her and Matt who seemed slightly drunk if you ask me.

"Where've you been?" She asked and I leaned in closer to her ear so no one human could hear.

"Elena and Bonnie tried to kill me. And they snapped Caroline's neck" I whispered and I felt her tense. I pulled my head away to find that her eyes had turned completely black and she was practically steaming.

"Mae!" I yelled at a whisper, holding her head down and pulling her out of the crowd so no one could see.

We made it to a more deserted part of the gym and Mae took a few deep breaths before her eyes changed back to their usual grey colour.

"What the hell happened?" She hissed

"I'm guessing Caroline tried to stop them from going on with their plan but Elena snapped her neck. I came into the room and snapped Elena's neck but Bonnie had me trapped with a spell and went to kill me with some dagger thing-"

"A wooden dagger?" Mae cut in and I nodded "Damn it. It has to be coated in hybrid venom to be potent and Klaus wouldn't give it to them"

"No... but Tyler might" I said with almost certainty. Ever since I apparently threatened him, he hasn't liked me much.

Also the fact that I'm with Klaus who treats him like a slave even though I spoke to Klaus about it.

"Of course. Why are hybrids such a nuisance?" She pulled a distasteful face before quickly looking to me "No offence"

"Hey, Klaus can be an arse sometimes. None taken"

She laughed a bit before we went back to Matt who to be honest didn't even look like he noticed we were gone.

I told Mae before we went over where I had put Caroline's body so we knew when the party was over.

Even though I felt bad about leaving Caroline in some random classroom, I'm pretty sure she would rather have me enjoying myself rather then sulking about her.

So enjoy myself is what I did. Most of the time I spoke to random people but I also danced a lot with Mae and Matt and Jeremy when he finally turned up.

Apparently he had no idea of Bonnie's and Elena's intentions even though ones of them is his sister and the other is his girlfriend.

I felt sorry for him being caught in the middle. That also goes for Matt and technically Caroline too.

I was just filling up another cup of the spiked punch as I could feel my soberness slowly leaving me when someone popped up beside me.

"Though you would be the one to spike this" Kol grinned as I took a sip of the drink. I shook my head to him

"I didn't spike it" I informed him, quickly downing the res if the cup and pulling a face at the slight burn that lingered in my throat.

"I suspect it was Taylor" I added and he nodded his head in agreement.

An almost awkward silence then followed and I didn't want it to get worse so I turned to him

"So, you and Mae?" I grinned suggestively.

Why the hell would I say something awkward like that to get out of and already awkward encounter?!

"Yes. She interests me" He replied simply, shoving his hands in her jean pockets.

Again, a silence settled but tho time it was Kol who broke it

"My brother not here then?"

"Nope. Apparently he had stuff to sort out" I frowned slightly at how casual I sounded.

I really wanted Klaus to be here... Its just a shame he couldn't come.

"You haven't heard anything from him, have you?" I asked an Kol shook his head "Oh well. Just have to enjoy my belated birthday party without him" I sighed

Mae bounded over to us, her breathing heavy from dancing most probably.

"Hey guys" She greeted and I replied with a wave as I was pouring myself another drink.

"Hello Mae" Kol smiled and it was a genuine smile.

Not a smirk or a suggestive grin, but the smile that I loved oh so very much.

Mae blushes at him slightly before grabbing his hand and pulling him to the dance floor.

There were a range of protests from him but in the end he gave up and ended up dancing with her again.

It's good that he's actually, properly moving on from me. Even though its my sister but I don't care, e deserves to be happy despite what he's done.

As I finished my cup of punch, I felt the last piece of soberness and self-respect leave me as I ran to join them in the crowd.

This went on for about another few hours until it was finally over and all the teenagers gradually left until it was the usual people.

Including Stefan, Damon, Tyler, Jeremy and so on.

I hadn't seen or heard from Elena and Bonnie so I suspected they would have made a quick departure when Elena woke up.

Oh! That meant Caroline may be awake.

Instead if finishing my conversation with Mae, I dashed towards the English room I had left my sister in.

Beside opening the door, I ripped the black paper off of the window and peered in.

She was awake alright. She was sitting on the floor in the furthest corner of the room in the almost pitch black darkness.

I slowly opened the door and stepped in.

Her expression wasn't even fazed by my entrance. A dull, lifeless face was all I was greeted with.

"Care" I spoke softly as I approached her. Being closer, I noticed the tear stains on her cheeks which went with her slightly red and puffy eyes.

"Care" I said again, this time with a sigh as I joined her on the floor by sliding down the wall.

A small hiccup came out of her as she leaned her head on my shoulder

"Wh-why would t-they do th-this?" She chocked out, referring to Elena and Bonnie.

I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and squeezed her tightly.

"I don't know Care" I sighed "I really don't know"

I kissed her forehead lightly and say with her for a bit.

In silence, but it was a comforting silence as Caroline sobbed quietly at her friends betrayal.

Eventually, she perked her head up and focused on something.

"We're wanted" She announced softly, slowly piking herself up off the floor.

I nearly asked how she knew that but then I remembered the whole vampire hearing thing. Of course she heard then

We walked arm in arm back to the gym which we were welcomed to with silence.

I frowned slightly as we both walked further in, scanning the surroundings.

It was way too quiet. I'm sure you could a pin drop because of how quiet it was. Caroline and I shared a look before she disappeared to look around and I continued on into the room.

Since I couldn't hear as well as Caroline, I was a little bit more vulnerable. I stood in the middle of the gym with party streamers tossed all over the floor with plastic cups to add to it.

I swear to god if the all jump out at me as some sort or prank then I'm gonna fli-

I didn't even get to finish my thought as I was shoved quite hard which caused me to fly forwards and land pretty much on my face.

What the hell?

The way I had landed, my jaw hurt so bad that I had to click it back into place. My left elbow was busted and I have wood burns on my knees from how hard I skidded along the floor.

I was just about to turn over so I could see what was going on but someone beat me to it, grabbing the back of my dress and carelessly flipping me over.

A brunette woman around 20 or so stood over me, her eyes were a red like a vampires with fangs elongated in her mouth.

"Can I help you?" I hissed, my jaw still aching like hell from the fall. Instead of answering me, she pulled me up by my dress again but so she was lifting me off the ground.

"You don't even remember me?" She snarled through her fangs and I gave her an incredulous expression.

"Sorry, I have no idea who you are"

I guess that wasn't the answer she wanted as she back handed me across the face which caused my lip to bust open.

Once again, I was pushed to the floor only this time it was the back of my head which cracked against the hard wood.

"You and your little hybrid boyfriend _ruined_ my life. And now I'm going to ruin yours" She hissed, bringing out a gun from her back pocket of her jeans.

A gun? Seriously? That's a new one...

"Sorry about whatever I done to you, but lets just get this straight" I began, leaning up and pushing myself onto one leg.

I went to continue but the sound of a shot sounded through the air and a force blew me back. An eruption of pain exploded in my leg as it finally came to me that she had _actually_ shot me in the thigh.

I had always wondered what it would be like to get shot and let me tell you, its not pleasant.

Instead of screaming which is what I wanted to do, I grunted out the pain and I looked her dead in the eye.

"Big mistake"

Before I could pull myself up again, yet another gun shot sounded through the gym and pain ricochet through my arm.

Yet again, I held back the scream even through it was clawing to come out.

Before she could even get the chance to shoot me again, I used my magic to break her wrist by flicking my hand to the side as I _finally_ pulled myself up.

She let out a gasp as the gun dropped to the floor with a bang. The vampire went to reach for it but I had other ideas, clenching my hand into a fist which stopped her dead in her tracks.

You couldn't see what I was physically, but inside, I was crushing her internal organs one by one. Sick as it is, I actually liked it.

I hadn't killed a vampire or any other proper living thing since I came back it the feeling was _euphoric_.

Organ by organ, I finally made it to her heart. Slowly but painfully, I let my magic consume her. Finally, one more breath left her lips before her body went grey and veiny.

However, something happened. Something that I had never felt before began to build inside me.

I had never used my magic on that level before and actually killed a person, well, vampire. It was like I was on a high.

My skin was literally buzzing and I couldn't help but let a smile creep up on my face when I saw blood leaking out of the woman's mouth.

Must have been from the organ thing.

"Love"

My head snapped up to see Klaus standing in the gym. His eyes lingered on the body before going back to me

"Do you know her?" I asked, pointing down to the body

"We both did but like I'm sure she said to you, something went a bit wrong" He said, as if he didn't particularly care.

"Explain" I ordered, hobbling over to him as my leg still throbbed from the bullet wound.

Just as he went to talk, I used my powers to make his hand reach out and cut along his arm so his blood spilled out. He was about to question me but when I started to drink it he understood.

"We went to go and make some hybrids and she was with the werewolf pack we found. Unknowing to us, she was human when I accidentally turned her. She went to kill you the next day but I contained her" He went quiet and hesitated before going on "The business I had to attend to was in New Orleans which was where I was keeping her captive and she escape-"

"Why were you keeping her captive?" I questioned once I had finished drinking his blood. His arm healed as did mine but a bit slower.

"Because she tried to kill you so I tortured her everyday as payback"

I raised an eyebrow at him "Everyday? How long ago was this?"

"About a year"

"A year? No wonder she was so pissed" I snapped, frowning at him slightly. A thought then dawned on me. Where was everyone?

"Where's my sister?" I asked and Klaus directed his gaze to the bleachers. I squinted over to them and could barely notice the locks of blond that hung over the end of it.

"Caroline" I breathed, running to her side as my leg was fully healed now. To my relief, she was still alive. There was a needle beside her so I suspected that she was unconscious from a vervian injection.

But what was weird was that no one else was here. I swear Caroline said she heard someone... unless it was the vampire that called her and everyone was home...

"Can you help me?" I murmured, playing with some of Caroline's hair as she slept peacefully. Klaus was by my side in an instant, picking up her body gently and carrying her out the gym.

I was quick to follow him but the fact that there was a dead body still in the school kind of stopped me.

I turned back around as Klaus left the gym and I went back to the vampire.

A small amount of blood pooled around her head from where it had leaked out of her mouth. I didn't want to drag her out of the school and bury her as to be honest, I was too damn tired.

Once again, I used my magic and it disintegrated her body. It took some time but once I had finished chanting under my breath, all that was left was a small amount of blood and scatter of black ash.

That would be a little less questionable if you ask me.

After that, I made my way out to find Klaus leaning against his car with his arms crossed.

"Finished?" He asked, opening the passenger door for me

"Yep" I said, getting in the car. Caroline was layed out on the back seats in a comfortable position.

Klaus joined me in the front and started the car. Seconds later and we were on the way back to mine.

"So what were you doing in New Orleans?" I asked, wanting to break the silence

"I have some family matters there, one of the reasons why you haven't seen Elijah for a while" He replied, not taking his eyes off the road.

"I've never been to New Orleans" I sighed "It's on my list of places though"

"Come with me then"

I turned my head to find Klaus looking at me for a second before looking back to the road.

"To New Orleans? But you're dealing with family stuff"

"You're practically family now Violet. You can come" Klaus argued.

We were back at mine by now as I contradicted myself on Klaus' proposal.

In a matter of seconds, he had taken Caroline body and placed her in the house. I didn't even make it out the car before he was back.

"Come on love, once in a lifetime opportunity" He smirked, his hands latching onto my waist so I was pulled closer to him.

His face hovered over mine and my eyes flickered between his lips and his eyes.

"I don't know. Won't I get bored?" I pouted

"Trust me, New Orleans is the peak of tourism. There is always something to do" He looked like he was thinking for a moment as he began to rub little circles on my hips with his thumbs.

He leaned his head closer to mine and directed his mouth to my ear "If not, I'll have to keep you entertained"

I shivered at his whisper which made him smirk even more.

Perhaps I should go...

I always said I wanted to leave Mystic Falls for a while and now I had the opportunity.

Since I was thinking so hard, I didn't even realize that Klaus had lightly pressed his lips to mine. When I did realize however, I reached my hand up to his collar and pulled him closer to me too deepen the kiss.

I pulled back the slightest so I could look into his eyes once again "Ok then. New Orleans it is"

He grinned and crashed his lips to mine. A small moan rumbled in the back of my throat. It felt like _forever_ since I had done this and it felt like heaven.

So that was it. I was going to New Orleans with Klaus.

I quickly showered, got changed, packed a bag and went. Mae wasn't in when I got to my room which leads me to question where she was right now.

I have a feeling she's probably with Kol...

I had also left a note for my Mom and Caroline and Mae for when they realize I'm gone along with half of my belongings.

It's not like I was going to leave forever.

Just before I left the house to go to the car, I stopped in front of the mirror to pulled my still slightly damp hair out of my face and into a ponytail.

Something weird happened though, its like my reflection wasn't... _me_.

I was pretty sure I was smiling in the mirror but my reflection contorted a face of pure evil.

What was even more creepy was the fact that my normally brown eyes were pitch black and my skin was even more pale than usual.

I placed my hand on the glass and began to panic even more when my reflection didn't.

Before I screamed for Klaus, a harsh and spiteful laugh filled my ears.

"You're nearly ready" Was all the voice said. I clenched my eyes shut and opened them again to see everything was back to normal.

My reflection was me and I looked the same. Brown eyes, slightly more tanned skin.

I was literally so confused and creeped out right now. What the hell was that all about?

Not wanting to stay in the house for a moment longer, I grabbed my bags and quickly left the house, locking the door behind me.

Klaus had his eyebrow raised at how flustered I was when i got in the car.

"In a hurry?" He countered with a slight smirk

"Just go" I replied, my eyes fixed on the house.

I didn't want to tell him what happened otherwise he would fret about me and want to find out what happened.

Just before we left, I convinced Klaus that I wanted to sleep so I clambered to the back seat of his car and layed myself down on the two seat.

There was an itch on my hand and when I went to scratch it, I flinched. My skin was abnormally cold and when I looked at it, the section of skin was _a lot_ paler than the rest of me.

I didn't make or noise or show any signs of distress so Klaus didn't notice anything.

Only one thing ran through my mind...

What was happening to me?


End file.
